Thank's God
by dsparkyu6
Summary: [All Ch Reupload] Summary! Ternyata semua kebahagiaan yang diterimanya hanya sesaat semata. / "Bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi kau tidak datang juga." /"Meski aku tidak dapat lagi melihat kumohon jangan menangis." /"Bolehkah aku menyombongkan diri sekarang sebelum aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar dan kehilangan suaraku?" / SJ Brothership is main! RnR Kihyun!Brothership.
1. Prolog

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun

Gendre : Friendship, Brothership

Orang itu kini kembali ke dalam sebuah ikatan yang dinamakan persaudaraan. Mereka kembali bersama-sama, setelah sekian lama berpisah. Memberikan semangat satu sama lain, tapi sayang waktu yang dimiliki orang tersebut begitu singkat.

Dirinya sangat menghargai apa yang disebut sebagai kehidupan, bahkan burung pun akan menangis jika harus kehilangannya.

Semua terlalu cepat, amat, dan sangat cepat bagi seseorang yang kini sedang duduk sendirian di depan laut. Padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu tapi yang diterimanya kini hanya sebuah gundukan tanah yang basah. Seandainya saja mereka bisa lebih meluangkan waktu untuk orang tersebut.

Lanjut or END?


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : Siapa yang menyangka bahwa pribadi yang sebernanya berbeda jauh dari apa yang orang katakan. Menyayangi semua tanpa terkecuali. / "Aku merindukan _hyung_-ku yang dingin itu..."/

Sebenarnya aku membuat FF ini karena teringat akan kejadian kecelakaannya Kyuhyun waktu tahun 2007. Spesial sih disitu Kibum selalu ada bersama Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk 'vakum' dari SJ. Dimana disana aku rasa Kyuhyun begitu sedih dan merasa kehilangan sekali.

**WARNING : TYPO, GAJE dan bahasa sulit di mengerti**

**Gomawo yang udah review dan membuat author semangat untuk melanjutkan FF ini^^**

**Nae minta reviewnya dari para reader semua ya. Tanpa review FF ini seakan tidak bernyawa. Makanya review sebanyak-banyaknya #maksa**

**Bkin balesan review di awal ah biar pada penasaran :p**

**Rezy : is up kok. Haha belum tentu tuh :p**

**Mingyu : it's next here**

**Zhee : haha prolog bkin bingung yeth?**

**Kyuli : arrasseo saeng**

**Dyayuda : hampir ketebak noh :D ok **

**Sparkyubum : baca trus ff ini, biar rsa pnasarannya kejawab kekkekekek~**

**Shofie : haha gomawo**

**Kyu : it's up**

**Kyucho : ini dilanjut kok, suka banget kihyun ya?**

**Bumbum : oh jinjja, udh lma kga baca emang?**

**Wonhaesung : ini udh di next**

**Yeri : ne dan sekarang udh nympe chap 1 nih baca ok!**

**Erka : ok. Nde hehe siapa ya yang enak dibikn meninggal :P**

**Gyuwon : chap is here**

**Silentread : nih author wujudkan hrapanmu hehehehehe**

**DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

2015, 04 April

Hari ini di dorm Super Junior kebetulan semua member sedang berkumpul. Karena dipastikan mereka bisa bergembira karena hari ini adalah jatah libur mereka. Terlihat disana Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang bermain-main, Heechul yang sedang bermain dengan Heebumnya, Shindong yang mengemil, Ryeowook dan Yesung yang sedang latihan vokal, Kangin dan Leeteuk yang sedang membaca buku ditemani Siwon, serta Sungmin yang sedang menelepon sang istri mungkin.

Tapi tunggu dulu sepertinya disana ada seseorang yang kurang. Oh benar _magnae_ evil Super Junior itu sama sekali tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Rupanya _magnae_ itu sedang berdiri di balkon sembari merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpanya. Suatu rasa syukur terselip dan selalu tersebut di dalam hatinya, karena Tuhan telah mengizinkannya untuk merasakan ini lagi setidaknya sedikit lebih lama.

_Magnae _itu tersenyum sendu, tapi ada pelajaran hidup yang harus dia taati bahwa hidup itu tidak mengeluh. Seekor burung melintas dan terjatuh dihadapannya, oh tidak sayap burung ini terluka diraihnya burung tersebut dan _magnae_ ini mengobati luka si burung. Burung tersebut berkicau sangat riang seakan ingin mengatakan pada orang yang telah menolongnya terima kasih. _Magnae_ itu tersenyum, senyum indah dan sangat tulus.

"Ya! Kyuhyunnie masuk ke dalam kau bisa masuk angin." Sebuah teriakan cempreng dari Ryeowook mengintrupsi senyuman Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "_Ne _Wookie aku masuk."

Oh ternyata waktu sudah siang rupanya, para member Super Junior sudah mengeluhkan perut mereka yang mulai lapar. Leeteuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat _dongsaendeul _-nya berlaku masih seperti anak kecil. Lihat saja mereka merengek meminta diberi makan kepadanya, layaknya anak meminta pada ibunya.

"Teukie _hyung_ perutku lapar." Keluh si rakus Eunhyuk

"Aku juga _hyung_." Si gempal Shindong juga mengeluarkan suaranya

"Kalian ini benar-benar duo rakus." Heechul yang sedang mengelusi Heebum mengomentari mereka berdua

Eunhyuk mencibir. "Kau juga lapar kan _hyung_."

"Iya juga sih." Jawab Heecul

"Bagaimana kita pesan fast food saja? Soalnya Ryeowookie masih flu." Si bunny Ming memberikan intrupsinya

"Itu ide yang baik, jadi kalian mau pesan apa.?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Jajangmyeon!" Jawab semua member kompak

"Baiklah sebentar lagi jajangmyeon akan tiba." Ucap Leeteuk riang

12.30 PM KST

Seorang _namja_ tengah menyantap makan siang seorang diri di apartemennya. Saat itu sebuah lintasan masa muncul di kepalanya, dimana seharusnya dia kini sedang berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya. Tapi demi impian, dia harus rela untuk meninggalkan mereka semua. _Namja_ ini bilang hanya sebentar dia akan meninggalkan mereka tapi pada kenyataan dia meninggalkan mereka sangat lama.

Merasa kenyang dengan makan siangnya, _namja_ ini meneguk habis segelas air putih yang ada di depannya. Mengenakan jasnya, _namja _ini beranjak pergi meninggalkan apartemennya. Kadang _namja_ ini bingung bukankah jarak di antara _namja_ ini dan mereka begitu dekat? Tapi mengapa tak pernah ada kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan mereka yang begitu berharga baginya?

_Namja_ ini mengendarai mobil sport putihnya untuk menuju ke suatu tempat. Beberapa menit kemudian _namja_ ini tiba ditujuannya. Bila diperhatikan sepertinya ini adalah tempat untuk keperluan syuting. Seorang _namja_ paruh baya segera menghampiri _namja_ ini yang masih berdiri dengan diam.

"Kibum-_ssi_. Aku senang akhirnya kau mau untuk menjadi peran ini." Ucap _namja_ paruh baya itu yang bernametagekan Ilhoon.

"_Nde_, tiba-tiba aku berubah pikiran dan tertarik dengan peran yang anda tawarkan padaku." Jawab _namja_ ini atau yang kita kenal sebagai Kim Kibum

"Baiklah...baiklah, pakaian syutingmu ada di gedung 2 ok. Bersiaplah ini akan menjadi debut film action pertamamu." Jelas Ilhoon.

"_Ne arrasseo_."

Setelah itu Kibum menuju gedung yang telah diberitahukan oleh sutradara tadi. Ya ini film aksinya yang pertama, setelah sekian lama di drama akhirnya Kibum mendapatkan peran utama di film aksi juga. Kibum memandangi dirinya di depan cermin, dirinya menyadari bahwa dirinya yang sekarang kini sudah berubah. Bukan lagi Kibum yang selalu demam panggung dan takut menghadapi keramaian.

Dia ingat siapa seorang itu. Orang yang telah membuatnya yakin akan impiannya. Orang yang dengan seenaknya memarahinya padahal Kibum lebih tua dari pada orang itu. Orang yang membuatnya berani menghadapi semua. Sudah sekian lama tapi baru kini Kibum dapat mengingatnya, bukankah bulan ini bulan April juga?

"_Dongsaeng-_ku satu-satunya di bulan ini dulu aku akan kehilanganmu, tapi aku berharap bahwa untuk tahun ini di bulan sekarang kau akan terus bersamaku."

Setidaknya itulah gumaman sekaligus do'a yang secara tidak langsung Kibum panjatkan.

Super Junior Dorm

Para member yang telah makan tadi terlihat begitu senang karena perut mereka kini sudah terisi. Hampir semua member sudah menghabiskan makannya. Ya hampir karena Kyuhyun masih memakan jajangmyeonnya dengan tenang. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun sakit? Rasa khawatir itu langsung terlintas dalam pikiran Leeteuk. Dihampirinya Kyuhyun yang masih menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kyunnie _gwenchana_?" Tanya Leeteuk sedikit khawatir

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk. "_Gwenchana_, _waeyo hyung_?"

"_Hyung_ perhatikan makanmu dari tadi hanya sedikit sekali, sementara kami sudah selesai sedari tadi." Leeteuk menjelaskan kekhawatirannya.

"Jadi _hyung_ mengira bahwa aku sakit, begitu?" Tanya balik Kyuhyun

"_Ne_." Leteeuk sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya sejenak dan menghembuskan secara pelan. "Aku hanya ingin menikmatinya secara khidmat _hyung_..." Sedikit jeda dia berikan, kemudian melanjutkannya lagi. "Di setiap helaan suapan yang aku masukkan ke dalam mulutku aku bersyukur, karena menyadari aku masih diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk menikmati hidangan ini. Bersyukur karena masih bisa mengecap dan merasakan rasa dari makanan ini, bersyukur saat aku makan aku masih bisa bernafas, dan bersyukur masih bisa bersama kalian. Banyak hal yang sangat aku syukuri dan tak bisa ku sebutkan satu persatu, jadi bukankah aku benar-benar harus menikmati makanan ini, tanpa terburu-buru?"

Entahlah kali ini Leeteuk merasa senyum Kyuhyun begitu tulus dan sangat berbeda. Leeteuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun secara sayang. "Kau memang hebat Kyu."

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang ternyata memperhatikan percakapan tersebut. Lee Sungmin menyaksikannya dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa pribadi yang sebernanya berbeda jauh dari apa yang orang katakan. Menyayangi semua tanpa terkecuali. Begitulah pendeskripsian seorang Cho Kyuhyun bagi Lee Sungmin. Betapa dirinya mengangumi sosok Kyuhyun.

Malam ini member Super Junior sedang bermalas-malasan sembari menonton televisi. Ekspresi yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja tiba-tiba berubah saat seorang _namja_ kini dengan senyum dinginnya muncul di layar kaca. Semua member langsung memandang serius tayangan itu.

Leeteuk,Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae mata mereka kini sudah mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Shindong, Siwon, Yesung, Heechil, dan Kangin hanya bisa diam seperti patung seolah terhipnotis oleh _namja_ tersebut. Munculah sebuah ingatan di benak mereka masing-masing tentang kenangan mereka bersama _namja_ itu dulu. _Namja_ yang berjanji akan kembali, namun tak tahu pasti kapan dia akan datang.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang tidak dapat mengatakan dan mengekspresikan kerinduan mereka pada sosok itu, Kyuhyun malah menggumamkannya dengan jelas.

"Aku merindukan _hyung_-ku yang dingin itu..."

Gumaman itu berhasil di dengar oleh para _hyungdeukl_-nya dan membuat Kyuhyun mendapat berbagai macam pandangan. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman ceria kepada mereka. Dan hal itu malah membuat _hyungdeul_-nya menjadi lebih tenang setelah melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Anak itu selalu bisa menghibur _hyungdeul _-nya dengan baik.

'Kibum _hyung_, bisakah aku melihatmu dan lebih lama bersamamu sebelum pergi? Tuhan bisakah kau izinkan aku untuk itu?'

Seseorang mengeluarkan suara hatinya dengan begitu pedih. Memohon kesempatan baru kepada Maha Pencipta, dan berharap Tuhan akan mewujudkan harapannya tersebut. Bukankah Tuhan Maha Penyayang? Dia pasti akan memberinya kesempatan. Tapi terkadang juga Tuhan memiliki kehendak laim, iya kan?

**Hide Story**

_Seorang namja paruh baya sedang duduk di depan seorang uisa, yang kini uisa tersebut sedang membaca hasil pemeriksaan seseorang secara baik-baik. Uisa tersebut menghela nafas kemudian berkata kepada namja paruh baya tersebut._

"_Putra anda tak selamanya bisa bertahan." Jelas uisa itu_

"_Begitukah, mengapa?" Sang namja paruh baya bertanya kepada uisa tersebut_

"_Putra anda bisa terbangun dari tidurnya, tapi kondisinya sangat lemah." Uisa itu menggeleng lemah._

"_Putraku sangat beruntung diberi kesempatan kedua oleh Tuhan, setidaknya Tuhan memberikan kesempatan hidup untuk putraku sedikit lebih lama." Namja paruh baya itu mengucapkan kalimat yang malah tak bisa di mengerti oleh sang uisa._

_Sebuah kamar rumah sakit terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja remaja sedang duduk di ranjangnya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada namja paruh baya yang tadi membukakan pintu. Namja remaja itu menatap sang namja paruh baya, karena namja paruh baya itu memberikan tatapan seriusnya padanya._

"_Wae?" Tanya namja remaja itu_

"_Berita buruk." Jawab singkat namja paruh baya_

"_Tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan menjadikan berita itu lebih buruk lagi bagiku." Senyum tulus terkembang di bibir namja remaja tersebut._

_Berapa lama kesempatan yang akan Tuhan berikan kepadanya? Namja remaja itu tidak peduli, setidaknya dia sangat berterima kasih karena Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan kedua untuknya dan akan menjalani kesempatan ini dengan sebaik mungkin_.

To Be Continue...

**Jeongmal gomapseumnida buat semua yang udah mereview FF ini dan ingin FF aneh ini di teruskan hehe. Jangan bosen2 arrasseo! *glare* wkwkwkwkkw maksa**

**Sekali lagi**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : Acara yang berlangsung sangat meriah. / Mereka begitu terharu dengan kesetiaan para pendukung. / tapi malam ini mengingatkannya tentang peristiwa penting yang membuatnya menjadi hamba yang sangat taat. / "Malam ini malam itu bukan? _Mian_..."

Disini anggap Yesung udah pulang dari wamilnya yeth.

**WARNING : TYPO, GAJE dan bahasa sulit di mengerti**

**Jeongmal gomapta untuk semua reader yang sudah meninggalkan jejak review kalian disini, jangan bosan dan terus baca serta review ok. Kepada siders juga terima kasih, tapi lebih baik sih kalau kalian jadi reader sejati aja -_-**

**DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

05 April 2015

Suasana pagi di kota Seoul pada hari ini cukup cerah. Tidak terlalu dingin dan tidak terlalu panas, menggambarkan sesuatu kehangatan untuk para penduduk di kota. Namun hal tersebut tidak lantas membuat para penghuni di sebuah _dorm_ segera membuka matanya untuk bangun. Mereka malah terlihat seperti seorang pemalas yang sedang menikmati hari liburnya. Oh tapi ternyata sudah ada seorang _namja_ yang terbangun disana. Bahkan _namja_ tersebut nampak sudah terlihat mandi dan rapi.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum melihat sekeliling di ruangan masih sepi. Terbesit sedikit tingkah jahil di dalam pikirannya untuk membangun para penghuni yang lain. Tuhan maafkan dia kali ini, sesekali _namja_ ini juga merindukan kepada sifat jahilnya. Jadi segera siapkan telinga kalian untuk mendengarkan teriakan yang membahana dari _namja_ ini.

"YAKKK Kebakarannnn...! Kebakaran ...! Huwaaaaaaa kita akan terpanggang...!" _Namja_ itu menghitung dalam hati '1...2...3...'

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang nampak begitu panik. Dan dari segala arah munculah berbagai pemuda dengan wajah kusut sekaligus kaget mereka. Pfft... mereka yang selalu terlihat gagah tersebut benar-benar tampil dengan berantakan kali ini. Tidak ada lagi pemandangan idola tampan disana.

"Kyu kebakaran dimana...cepat katakan Kyu..." Ujar seorang _namja_ yang memiliki _gummy smile_ yang kita ketahui sebagai Eunhyuk.

Seorang _namja_ yang gempal 'Shindong' pun turut panik. "Makanan... makanan... huwaaaa.. selamatkan kulkas.."

"Panggil pemadam..._ppaliwa_...!" Si mungil Ryeowook terlihat amat panik.

"Huwaaaaa boneka nemooooo...!" Donghae mengkhawatirkan bonekanya.

Si alim Siwon kini mulai memanjatkan do'a. "Tuhan selamatkan kami..."

Seorang _namja_ yang nampak cantik 'Heechul' mencari-cari hewan peliharaannya. "Heebum.. Heebum kau tidak terbakar kan?"

Dan seorang _namja_ berparas militer 'Kangin' sibuk mencari bantuan. "Tolong...!"

"Kyu dimana kebakarannya?" Tanya seorang _namja_ berwajah malaikat 'Leeteuk'

Orang yang ditanya tersebut atau Kyuhyun hanya diam saja sembari berusaha menahan suara tawanya. Tapi seseorang tidak lepas memperhatikan kelakuan _namja_ tersebut. Orang tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi jahil dari _dongsaeng_ bungsunya tersebut. Secara perlahan orang tersebut mendekati Kyuhyun dan memberikan 'usapan' sayang di kepalanya.

"Aw sakit Minnie _hyung_.." Ringis Kyuhyun setelah mendapat 'usapan' dari _hyung_ kesayangannya.

"_Hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_.. Kyuhyun menipu kita disini sama sekali tidak terjadi apa-apa." Jelas Sungmin.

Heechul membulatkan matanya dan menatap tajam pada sang _magnae_. "_MWOYA?!_ Jadi kau menipu kami."

Kyuhyun mulai tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Ha...ha...ha... kalian tahu ekspresi kalian tadi sangat lucu hahahahhaha."

"Ah.. syukurlah ternyata tidak sungguhan." Ucap Siwon.

Eunhyuk mencibir. "Dasar _magnae_ setan dia sudah mengganggu mimpi indahku saat bercinta."

"Syukurlah nemo tidak apa-apa." Entah darimana Donghae sudah memeluk bonekanya tersebut.

"A..aku buat sarapan dulu." Pamit Ryeowook.

Kangin yang sedang tidak _mood_ pada sang _magnae_ mengikuti Ryeowook. "Aku bantu Wookie."

Sementara Kyuhyun tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan kini Leeteuk memberikannya tatapan serius yang mengintimidasi. "Kyu..."

"Ah.. iya baik aku tidak akan tertawa lagi, _mianhata_ aku sudah menjahili kalian." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Tapi sebenarnya kau itu tertawa apa menangis? Dari matamu keluar air mata." Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah.. aku kan seperti ini."

"Hoammmm ada apa sebenarnya?" Oh seorang member berkepala besar baru bangun dan memandang semua orang.

Dan Leeteuk hanya bisa mengelus dadanya untuk sabar menghadapi semua tingkah lagu membernya. Ya member Super Junior.

_-SKIP-_

Semua member Super Junior sudah mempersiapkan diri mereka serapih mungkin. Pada hari ini Super Junior akan menjadi tamu spesial untuk acara radio, yaitu Sunny FM. Lalu kini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil _van_ mereka. Eunhyuk dan Donghae di dalam sana terus memainkan permainan konyol. Heechul dan Kangin yang terlihat masih ingin tidur. Ryeowook dan Yesung yang seperti sedang mendiskusikan sebuah lagu. Siwon yang membaca buku. Leeteuk yang sibuk melihat daftar jadwal mereka hari ini. Dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"_Tapi sebenarnya kau itu tertawa apa menangis? Dari matamu keluar air mata."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir mengingat salah satu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh _hyung_ kelincinya tadi. Jujur Kyuhyun memang tertawa pada saat itu karena bahagia masih bisa menjahili _hyungdeul_-nya juga bersyukur bahwa mereka masih bisa bersama hingga saat ini. Tapi air mata itu? Kyuhyun terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Bahwa dia sangat sedih jika harus meninggalkan mereka semua secepat mungkin. Masih bernafas hingga saat ini pun membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung.

'Tuhan maafkan aku bila tadi aku menangis karena mengingat kau akan mengambilku sebentar lagi. Aku bahkan sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu nanti tapi ingin sekali aku tetap bisa bersama-sama dengan mereka semua... _hyungdeul_-ku.'

Kyuhyun tahu...bahkan sangat tahu dengan keadaannya sendiri. Sekuat apapun dia menahannya, dia tahu dia hanyalah seorang manusia yang lemah. Tubuhnya dalam kondisi nyata sebenarnya ingin sekali tidak bergerak. Semua rangka tulangnya sangat dirasa kaku oleh Kyuhyun. Bahkan paru-parunya berusaha untuk menjepit dadanya sendiri, karena mereka sudah merasa sangat kesakitan. Tapi sebelum permintaan terakhir itu terpenuhi Kyuhyun akan tetap bertahan hingga batasnya.

**-Permintaannya bertemu dengan Kibum**

_At Sunny FM_

Beberapa menit telah berlau, akhirnya Super Junior sudah tiba di lokasi _syuting_ mereka. Semua member keluar dai _van_ dan perlahan berjalan menuju ruangan Sunny siaran radionya. Beberapa langkah akhirnya mereka tiba di ruangan siaran Sunny. Kedatangan Super Junior disambut dengan ramah oleh salah satu personil _Girls Generation_ tersebut. Kemudian mereka mengambil posisi duduk mereka masing-masing.

Dalam tiga menit lagi acara radio tersebut akan segera di _On Air_-kan di stasiun radio dan stasiun televisi. Menunggu arahan dari sang produser, Sunny mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk membuka acara radio tersebut. Setelah sang produser menghitung mundur dari 5 detik akhirnya acara dimulai juga.

"_Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun_...berjumpa lagi dengan aku.. Sunny di Sunny FM hari ini. Bagaimanakah kabar kalian? Ah jika baik-baik saja aku bersyukur dan bila ada yang sakit semoga lekas sembuh. Kalian tahu kita mempunyai bintang tamu hari ini... dan bintang tamu kali ini adalah... SUPER JUNIOR..." Secaara fasih dan lantang Sunny membuka acaranya hari ini.

"_ANNYEONGHASEYO .. URINEUN SYUPOE JUNIO OE-YO."_ Semua bertepuk tangan setelah perkenalan dari super junior tersebut.

Sunny memegang _earphone_-nya dan kembali bicara. "Nah benarkan. _Jja _sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing."

"Oh _jinjja_? Apa harus kami kan sudah sangat terkenal." Celetukkan Heechul membuat semua orang tertawa.

Leeteuk memulainya dari yang pertama. "_Annyeonghaseyo _Super Junior _leader_, Leeteuk _imnida_."

"Kangin _imnida_." Berlanjut ke Kangin.

"_Angel voice _Yesung _imnida_."

"_Bibimbap _Shindong _imnida_." Shindong memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai makanan karena dia lapar.

"_Aegyo_ Sungmin imnida." Sungmin berkenalan sembari melakukan V _signs_.

"Siwon _imnida_."

"La..la...la... Ryeowook _imnida_." Ryeowook menggunakan sedikit nyanyian untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Elsa Heechul _imnida_. " Rupanya Heechul benar-benar jatuh cinta pada _Frozen_.

"Kami berdua Eun...Hae.." Ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbarengan dengan berpengangan tangan.

Terakhir Kyuhyun yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. "Super Junior _magnae_ Kyuhyun _imnida_."

Setelah semua member memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing kembali suara tepuk tangan terdengar di dalam sana. Lalu kini Sunny mengambil alih kembali acara radionya tersebut. Karena mengingat sebentar lagi akan ada iklan yang lewat.

"Aku benar bukan mereka nyata. Hari ini kita akan membahas mengenai bagaimana kedepannya Super Junior jika tahun ini lumayan banyak member yang akan melaksanakan wajib militernya? Sebelum itu mari kita biarkan pesan-pesan berikut ini untuk lewat."

Sebuah lagu terdengar mengalun dengan indahnya dari sana. Rupanya lagu _All of Me_ yang dipopulerkan oleh John Legend diputar disana. Karena lagu tersebut sangat terkenal terlihat juga tingkah member Super Junior yang dengan gaya mereka yang konyol meng-_lipstink_ lagu tersebut hingga membuat gerakkan-gerakkan mulut yang lucu.

Setelah lagu lewatlah iklan yang tadi disebutkan oleh Sunny. Waktu kosong tersebut mereka jadikan kesempatan untuk pergi dulu ke toilet karena ingin buang air kecil. Ada juga member yang sibuk sarapan seperti Ryeowook karena dia tadi tidak sempat memakan sarapannya. Iklan berlangsung selama tiga menit, dalam hitungan lima detik sang produser kembali memberikan intruksinya kepada Sunny.

Acara kembali dimulai dengan Sunny yang sedikit berbasa-basi melalui pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah sering dilontarkan. Tiba di acara inti dimana Sunny mulai menanyakan perihal di tahun ini akan banyak member Super Junior yang melakuukan wajib militer, lalu bagaimana Super Junior kedepannya. Terlihat sekali setelah Sunny menanyakan hal tersebut suasana canggung tiba-tiba saja tercipta disana. Terlebih untuk Donghae, Sungmin, Sindhong, dan Eunhyuk yang memang merekalah yang akan melakukan wamilnya pada tahun ini.

Tidak mau berbelit dan membuat durasi acara semakin lama membuat Shindong bernisiatif untuk memberikan jawabannya terlebih dahulu.

"Bagiku Super Junior akan terus bertahan. Kami bahkan mempunyai sebuah semboyan yang kami percayai hingga sekarang. Sejauh apapun kita terpisah, seberapa lamapun kita terpisah pejamkan mata tundukkan kepala maka kita akan tetap bersama. Jadi aku percaya bahwa kami Super Junior akan bertahan. Kami bukanlah lagi teman satu _group_ melainkan saudara yang sudah saling percaya dan saling mendukung. ELF pun akan setia untuk menunggu kami karena kami _group_ yang akan bertahan hingga hanya ajal yang dapat memisahkan." (Shindong)

"Sama yang dikatakan oleh Shindong _hyung_ Super Junior pasti akan bertahan. Aku sering mengatakan dengan bangga kepada semua orang, yaitu aku mempunyai 6 _hyung_ dan 6 _dongsaeng_. Maka jika Super Junior tidak bisa bertahan berarti aku telah gagal untuk menjaga _dongsaeng_ dan _hyung_-ku. Bagiku Super Junior adalah nyawa yang lain yang kumilikki yang harus kujaga." (Sungmin)

"Dulu aku berpikir bahwa aku hanyalah pemanis untuk _group_ ini. Kemampuan menyanyi dan wajahku mungkin bisa dibilang payah. Tapi ketika aku dulu terjatuh begitu dalam, semua member memberikanku sebuah dorongan semangat, membuatku agar bangkit dari keterpurukkanku lalu membuat aku menjadi bisa menunjukkan kelebihanku kepada semua orang. Ini mimpiku.. mimpiku untuk terus bersama dengan Super Junior. Kepergianku selama menjalankan tugas tidak akan mengubah apapun pada Super Junior. Karena ketika aku kembali dari tugas semua member akan merentangkan tangannya dan memelukku begitu erat." (Eunhyuk)

"Dari semua member yang ada mungkin akulah member tercengeng. Aku bisa menangis hanya karena sebuah hal sepele. Tapi tidak ada hal yang paling menyakitkan bagiku selain harus kehilangan _appa_ adalah jika aku juga harus kehilangan salah satu dari member Super Junior. Maka aku akan meraung menangis sekeras mungkin. Kepergian yang kita lewati berempat nanti adalah kewajiban untuk negara dan mengabdi padanya. Kuyakin disana akan sangat keras, jadi sepertinya aku tidak boleh menjadi _namja_ yang cengeng lagi bukan? Jadi saat kami pulang seperti yang Eunhyuk _hyung_ katakan, kami akan disambut oleh senyuman hangat seluruh member Super Junior tanpa terkecuali. Dan saat kami kembali di atas panggung cahaya _shappire blue_ benar-benar akan menyilaukan kami." (Donghae)

Kalimat dan kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut mereka berempat sukses membuat air mata dari banyak member menetes. Bahkan seorang _fans_ menelepon dan terisak mendengar pernyataan yang terbilang mengharukan dari mereka berempat. Para member Super Junior yang lain langsung memeluk keempat orang tersebut. Perpisahan ini tidak akan lama tapi serasa akan selamanya saja. Tapi begitulah yang dirasakan oleh salah satu member disana.

'_Hyung_ tetaplah sehat setelah kembali dari tugas nanti, meski aku tidak akan bisa berdiri disana dan memberikan kalian senyuman hangat.' Itulah bisikkan hati...

**-seorang Cho Kyuhyun.**

_-SKIP-_

Acara radio Sunny FM tersebut sudah selesai. Para member Super Junior pun kembali ke dalam mobil _van_ mereka untuk kembali lagi menuju _dorm_. Terlebih lagi besok Super Junior akan melaksanakan _Super Show_ 6 mereka yang akan berlangsung di _Seoul Gymnastic Stadium_ pada pukul 10.00 AM KST. Saat mobil mereka sudah maju, sebuah mobil malah terparkir disana dan seseorang dari dalam sana. Betapa membulatnya mata Kyuhyun saat maniknya melihat seseorang yang keluar tersebut. Seseorang yang benar-benar sangat ingin ditemuinya.

"Kibum _hyung_..."

Hanya sebuah gumaman yang Kyuhyun keluarkan dan pastinya member yang lain tidak akan bisa mendengar hal tersebut. Karena mereka nampak serius dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun berteriak dan berlari keluar dari dalam _van_ untuk mengejar dan meneriakkan nama _hyung_-nya tersebut. Tapi untuk bicara pun Kyuhyun sudah tak sanggup.

Tak ada yang tahu Kyuhyun kini sedang menahan sakitnya sendiri. Paru-parunya terasa menghimpitnya, nafasnya tersengal, tubuhnya amat dan sangat lemas. Tak ingin membuat kecurigaan kepada _hyungdeul_-nya Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk tidur, semoga dengan begitu kesakitannya bisa hilang.

Setelah sampai di _dorm_ mereka semua mulai merebahkan dirinya masing-masing disana. Bukannya mereka malas, tapi mereka memang benar-benar harus mempersiapkan tenaga yang ekstra untuk besok. Terlebih mereka sangat tidak ingin membuat para ELF kecewa karena penampilan mereka.

06 April 2015

Pukul enam pagi ini terlihat member Super Junior sedang melakukan _gladi resik_ di _Seoul Gymnastic Stadium_. Mereka melakukan tarian, nyanyian dan hal yang lainnya yang pada waktu kurang dari empat jam lagi mereka akan memulai konser mereka yang bertajuk _Super Show_ 6\. _Gladi resik_ ini dilakukan agar bisa meminimalisir kesalahan yang akan terjadi nantinya saat konser.

Namun saat tengah _gladi resik_ sebuah keributan terjadi. Seorang _dancer_ terjatuh dari atas panggung dan mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah. Kyuhyun yang berada sangat dekat dengannya segera membopong _dancer_ _yeoja_ tersebut dan meminta bantuan kepada semua orang yang ada disana.

_Uisa_ dari tim medis disana tidak berani melakukan tindakan. Keadaan _dancer_ ini sangat parah dan beliau menyarankan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kyuhyun memasukkannya ke dalam mobil dan segera menuju rumah sakit terdekat di area sana. Kyuhyun serius memperhatikan setiap sisi jalan berharap menemukan rumah sakit. Dan _bingo_, Kyuhyun menemukannya.

_Dancer yeoja _tersebut segera diberi penanganan cepat oleh tim medis. Entahlah sepertinya mereka akan melakukan tindakkan operasi. Sepertinya pendarahan yang dialami _dancer_ tersebut memang parah. Kyuhyun sendirilah yang menanggung biaya operasi dari sang _dancer_ sembari terus melantunkan do'a agar dia selamat. Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ Kyuhyun berbunyi.

"_Yeobseyo_..." Sapa Kyuhyun

"_Yak! Kyuhyun-ah eodiseo? Kau membuat kamu khawatir, kau terluka?" _Sang _leader_ yang terdengar begitu panik.

"_Ani..._ bukan aku tapi _dancer_. Lukanya cukup serius hingga diperlukan operasi. Tenanglah _hyung_ aku sama sekali tidak terluka." Jawab Kyuhyun

"_Syukurlah... kau tunggui dia tapi jangan sampai datang terlambat ke konser dan ingat jangan terluka atau melakukan hal bodoh lainnya."_ Peringat Leeteuk

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar nasehat _leader_-nya tersebut. "_Ne arrasseo_."

Percakapan dari _handphone_ tersebut akhirnya Kyuhyun selesaikan. Tiba-tiba saja _uisa _dari ruang operasi. Dia berjalan dengan panik menghampiri Kyuhyun yang mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Sang _uisa_ menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia kekurangan darah.."

"_Transfusi_?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

_Uisa _tersebut menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Persediaan darah kami habis."

"Memang apa golongan darahnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

Sang _uisa_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya."

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedih

"Karena aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti." Jawab _uisa_ tersebut sembari menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

"Dia bergolongan darah sama denganku?" Selidik Kyuhyun.

"..." Tak ada kata yang bisa _uisa_ tersebut keluarkan.

"Jawabanmu pasti iya. Sekarang cepat ambil darahku." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Sang _uisa_ menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "_Aniyo_.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Jadi... kau tidak ingin memberinya kesempatan? Aku hanya ingin berbuat baik sebelum aku pergi." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

_Uisa_ tersebut mearik dalam nafasnya. "Resikonya kau tanggung sendiri."

Setelah mendapat bantuan _transfusi_ darah dari Kyuhyun _dancer yeoja_ tersebut berhasil terselematkan nyawanya. Karena keadaan sang _dancer_ sudah membaik Kyuhyun memilih untuk meninggalkanya. Sementara itu _uisa_ yang tadi melakukan operasi hanya dapat memandang takjub punggung Kyuhyun yang secara perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Kau itu manusia atau malaikat?"

_10.00 AM KST_

Akhirnya konser yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh para ELF khususnya di Korea Selatan tersebut memulai pembukaannya. _VCR_ yang pertama dikeluarkan adalah pengenalan masing-masing member di dalam sana. Betapa menawan dan tampannya mereka bahkan hanya baru lewat _VCR_ saja sudah membuat para ELF berteriak histeris. Dan setelah _VCR_ selesai munculah semua member Super Junior di atas panggung secara bersamaan.

Kemunculan mereka sontak membuat para ELF berteiak lebih histeris lagi. Lagu pertama yang mereka nyanyikan untuk pembukaan kali ini adalah '_Superman'_. Begitu lincah dan pandainya mereka menari sembari meliuk-liukkan badan mereka di atas panggung yang super megah ini.

Hampir semua lagu _hits_ mereka, Super Junior tampilkan. Tidak hanya itu pertunjukkan solo baik _dance_ maupun bernyanyi juga ikut ditampilkan didalamnya. Acara yang berlangsung sangat meriah. Cahaya yang membentuk _shappire blue_ begitu kentara dan terlihat disana. Mereka begitu terharu dengan kesetiaan para pendukung. Bahkan _banner_ yang berbunyi '_We still with SJ'_ menambah kesan haru untuk semua member.

Empat jam konser sudah berlangsung dan kini saatnya untuk Super Junior untuk mengakhiri konser mereka. Banyak dari member meneteskan air matanya karena harus mengakhiri konser hari ini. Dan selalu hal yang mereka lakukan terakhir adalah berpegangan tangan kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat kepada para _fans_.

Kini semua orang telah kembali ke _backstage_ untuk membersihkan _make-up_ mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang. Tapi tidak dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang malah sibuk untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang kembali mulai mengkhianatinya. Tentu saja setelah tadi mendonorkan darahnya dia juga harus melakukan konser yang cukup membuatnya sangat lelah. Dan satu lagi meski dia bahagia karena konser barusan tapi malam ini mengingatkannya tentang peristiwa penting yang membuatnya menjadi hamba yang sangat taat.

_**Hide Story**_

_Seorang uisa menatap takjub kepada seorang namja remaja yang begitu ceria di tengah sakit yang dideritanya. Bahkan namja remaja tersebut sama sekali tidak menampakkan dirinya sebagai seorang yang sakit. Hanya senyuman, senyuman, dan senyuman yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh namja remaja tersebut. Perlahan sang uisa mendekati si namja remaja tersebut._

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya sang uisa._

_Namja remaja tersebut menjawab dengan senyum. "Lebih baik, karena tadi hyungdeul sudah mengunjungiku."_

"_Oh jinjja? Tapi kau tidak terlalu lelah bukan?" Tangan sang uisa mengusak rambut namja remaja tersebut dengan sayang._

"_Tentu saja tidak, hehe aku kan bukan lagi seorang anak kecil yang nakal." Jawab namja remaja sembari menggembungkan pipinya._

"_Baik...baik uisa percaya." Ucap sang uisa sedikit terkekeh._

_Sejenak suasana hening terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Akward mereka sendiri juga tidak tahu harus mulai untuk berbicara apa. Hingga dengan sebuah senyuman lembut sang uisa mulai memberitahukan satu hal penting lagi bagi kehidupan sang namja remaja._

"_Saat kau kembali bersama hyungdeulmu, uisa mohon jangan terluka." Petuah sang uisa._

"_Wae?" Tanya namja remaja itu tidak mengerti._

_Sang uisa berusaha menahan air matanya. "Kau tahu sayang, kondisimu sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Kau ingin lebih lama bersama hyungdeul yang lain bukan?"_

"_Emmm...tentu saja itu harus!" Namja remaja itu menyeru dengan pasti._

"_Jadi kau mau kan lebih menjaga kesehatanmu?" Tanya sang uisa dengan lembut._

"_Ne... tapi ketika ada orang terluka dan membutuhkan darahku bolehkan aku memberikannya? Aku hanya ingin menambah kebaikanku sebelum aku pergi." Tanya namja remaja tersebut._

_Sang uisa beralih memeluk si namja remaja yang sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. "Kau tidak akan pergi sayang.. tidak akan.."_

_Di sebuah ruangan tampak dua orang namja berbeda usia dan profesi sedang duduk berhadapan. Mereka menatap serius satu sama lain. Setelah membicarakan hal tadi semuanya kembali berubah menjadi akward._

"_Jadi..." Ucap namja yang bisa disebut sebagai profesor._

"_Jika putra anda terluka dan mendonorkan darahnya hal itu bisa mempercepat kematiannya." Dan namja yang berstatus sebagai uisa memberikan kalimatnya._

"_Putraku anak yang kuat." Akhirnya namja profesor tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang uisa._

_Namja paruh baya itu membuka pintu ruang rawat sang anak. Terlihat seorang namja remaja yang sedang tertidur, mungkin karena efek obatnya. Diusapnya poni sang anak dan kemudian namja itu mengecup keningnya lembut._

_**-Jangan meninggal**_

Di sebuah apartemen di malam ini terlihat seorang _namja_ yang memandangi sebuah foto besar dirinya bersama keluarga keduanya. Dia senang keluarga keduanya tersebut pada hari ini berhasil melaksanakan konser mereka yang begitu megah. Dia tersenyum pedih seharusnya dia juga dapat berdiri di atas panggung bersama mereka. Tapi mimpinya yang lain membuat dia harus meninggalkannya. Egois bukan?

Sejenak _namja_ ini menatap kalender. Oh 06 April. Tunggu dulu bukankah berarti malam ini adalah malam sebelum kejadian besok akan terjadi. Sebenarnya tadi juga dia melihat seseorang yang menatapnya penuh harap tapi dia enggan untuk sekedar membalas tatapan orang tersebut.

"Malam ini malam itu bukan? _Mian_..."

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang membuat _namja_ ini enggan untuk kembali menemui keluarga keduanya. Terlebih untuk menemui _dongsaeng_ kecil satu-satunya disana. Seandainya saja dia tidak perlu tahu mengenai hal-hal tersebut. _Namja_ ini adalah orang yang sangat menyayangi semuanya dan memberikan kepercayaan dengan sepenuhnya. Tapi ketika kepercayaan itu ternodai _namja_ ini tidak ingin mempercayainya. Terlebih kepercayaan yang diberikannya sangat besar. Jadi _namja_ ini hanya berpura-pura lari dari kenyataan agar tetap merasa bahwa semua yang dia tahu dan dia dengar saat itu adalah bohong. Lantas sebenarnya siapa yang telah menodai kepercayaannya?

To Be Continue...

**Liestie : hehehe iyah chingu ceritanya sputaran itulah**

**Awaelkyu : huawaaaa kayaknye kihyun shipper ne?**

**Kyuli99 : tapi hehe dia emang sakit kan hehehehe**

**Phn19 : iyeth keknya nae ska banget bkin dia menderita kekekekekkk~ dia sih kebanyakkan dosa *ditabok Kyu***

**Mingyu : judul kyuhyun yang alim wkwkwkkw**

**Kyucho : iyeth nae bkin dia menderita wkwkwk**

**Yeri : bner bnget chingu, nae aja sendiri bingung kenapa tuh si kibbum ppa harus kek bang toyib :(**

**Ilmah : huwa jinjja? Gomawo ne... hihihi thanks luar biasa**

**Rezy : udah kejawab blm rmja nya siapa?**

**Lita : nggak ada maskud apa-apa sih**

**Chiffa : si Kyu ketularan siwonnie~~~~**

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

_**Sparkyubum, delishaELF,kyuli99,mpiwkim3022, phn19, and vicya merry**_

**Jeongmal gomawo sekali lagi buat semua yang udah memberikan review, baik komentar serta kritik dan saran. Jangan bosan-bosan untuk mengunjungi FF yang gaje dan aneh ini ok **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : Menghitung semua member, itulah kebiasaan mereka. / Kenapa semua orang bisa lupa tentang kejadian hari ini? / "Kenapa aku merasa bahwa kau akan meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya?" / "Sayang _uisa_ mohon hentikan..."/

Disini saat kecelakaan _nae _bikin yang mengoperasinya bukan Wang Yong Pil tapi orang lain oke. Jadi jangan aneh kalau cerita kecelakaannya Kyuhyun ini berbeda dengan fakta aslinya.

**WARNING : TYPO, GAJE dan bahasa sulit di mengerti**

**Nomu nomu gomawoyo buat semua yang udah meninggalkan jejak reviewnya disini. Review kalian merupakan penghargaan tersendiri bagi author. Jangan bosan dan terus tinggalkan jejak disini arrasseo.**

**DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

_06.00 PM_

Seorang _namja_ terlihat berusaha untuk mengambil nafasnya secara normal. Namun ketika mengambil nafas, dadanya malah terasa sangat sakit bagai ditusuk oleh benda tajam. Nyeri yang tajam terjadi padanya. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. _Namja_ ini benar-benar tersiksa oleh keadaannya yang seperti ini. Dia yakin para _hyung_-nya yang lain sudah menunggui dirinya dari tadi. Dia tidak bisa kembali ke _hyung_-nya yang lain jika keadaannya masih seperti ini.

Sedikit menormalkan nafasnya, _namja_ tersebut atau kita panggil Kyuhyun mencoba berjalan sembari mencoba berpegangan kepada benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Betapa tertatihnya, setiap kali Kyuhyun menarik nafas itu akan sangat terasa sakit baginya. Tapi dengan keinginan dan tekad yang kuat Kyuhyun mulai sedikit demi sedikit bisa meredakan rasa sakitnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun seseorang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Orang itu meneteskan air matanya begitu saja. Namun setelahnya orang tersebut malah memilih untuk pergi.

Di dalam sebuah _van_ seorang _leader_ Super Junior tengah memperhatikan semua membernya. Menghitung semua member, itulah kebiasaan mereka. Ketika tengah menghitung semua membernya, Leeteuk sadar ada seorang yang kurang di antara mereka. Setelah memperhatikan sekali lagi, ternyata benar dugaannya sang _magnae_ Kyuhyun ternyata belum kembali berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Ada yang melihat Kyuhyunnie?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada member yang lain.

Ryeowook menjawab. "Tadi aku melihatnya di toilet _hyung_."

"Aish _jinjja_? Kenapa _magnae_ itu lama sekali di dalam sana?" Kesal Heechul yang sepertinya ingin segera pulang.

"Saat aku ingin menemaninya, Kyuhyunnie bilang dia tidak apa-apa dan menyuruhku duluan." Ryeowook menyahuti.

Tiba-tiba Donghae bicara. "Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun sakit. Dia kan seperti itu jika sedang sakit."

Kangin tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah jitakan pada Donghae. "Jika dia sakit, dia tidak akan sangat lincah di panggung tadi."

"Benar yang dikatakan Kangin _hyung_, anak itu malah sempat-sempatnya tadi menjahiliku." Eunhyuk menimpali.

"Atau mungkin Kyuhyunnie hanya berusaha menutupinya?" Siwon mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Itu bisa jadi Siwon-_ah_, tapi _hyung_ lihat dia benar-benar sehat kok." Timpal Yesung.

"Tapi Kyuhyunnie sudah terlalu lama disana, aku khawatir." Ucap Sungmin.

"Benar yang dikatakan Sungmin, Siwon-_ah_ susulah Kyuhyun." Perintah Leeteuk.

"_Arra..._"

Sebelum sempat Siwon mengiyakan perintah Leeteuk ternyata orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan sudah membuka pintu _van _terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun menampakkan senyum lima jari yang dimilikkinya kepada semua _hyungdeul_-nya. Dan para _hyungdeul_ hanya bisa mengelus dadanya sabar menanggapi kelakuan sang _magnae_.

"_Mian hyung_, tadi aku lama." Kyuhyun mencoba menormalkan suaranya.

"Cepat _magnae pabbo_, kau sudah membuat kami menunggu." Heechul mencoba menutupi kekhawatirannya.

"_Gwenchana_?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan serius.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "_Ne gwenchana_."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memandang Leeteuk yang tengah duduk tenang. "_Hyung_, aku ingin duduk di dekatmu."

"Oh... boleh, apa ada alasannya?" Tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang _leader_. Kembali rasa sakit itu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengernyitkan keningnya saat sadar sang _magnae_ bernafas tidak normal namun saat dirinya menatap Kyuhyun, dirinya hanya mendapati senyum dari sang _magnae_. Mobil _van_ terus melaju di malam ini. Kyuhyun merasa sangat kesakitan, paru-parunya sudah terlalu penuh dengan darah. Saking tidak kuat tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, dirinya mencengkeram erat lengan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk semakin dibuat bingung dengan Kyuhyun yang mencengkeram erat lengannya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan _dongsaeng_-nya ini. Dan Leeteuk semakin gelagapan saat cengkeraman itu semakin melemah. Ketika tiba _dorm_ Leeteuk langsung berinisiatif menggendong Kyuhyun yang sepertinya pingsan. Kemudian hal tersebut membuat semua member bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun, Teukie _hyung_?" Tanya si mungil Ryeowook.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Hyung_ juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun pingsan."

"Mana mungkin dia tadi sangat lincah kok." Heechul tidak percaya.

"Siwon-_ah _kau memang benar, _magnae_ ini menutupi lagi sakitnya dari kita." Yesung menunduk sedih.

"Sejak kapan kau sadar Kyuhyun sakit?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entah _hyung_, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada Kyuhyun."

Dan malam itu dilalui dengan banyak pertanyaan di dalam hati member mengenai ada apakah sebenernya dengan _magnae_ mereka.

_07 April 2007_

_Saat ini keempat member Super Junior, yaitu Eunhyuk, Shindong, Leeteuk, dan Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju dorm mereka. Setelah menjadi bintang tamu di acara radio mereka sendiri, yaitu Sukira. Di dalam van Kyuhyun sedang memejamkan matanya sembari mendengarkan musik, entahlah dirinya merasa ingin tidur sangat tenang saat ini._

_Berbeda halnya dengan Leeteuk, sang leader merasakan kepanikan luar biasa. Mobil van yang ditumpangi mereka mengalami ban pecah. Leeteuk memegang kursi yang ditumpanginya dengan sangat erat. Mobil van mereka berputar-putar di tengah jalan hingga akhirnya terbalik. Eunhyuk dan Shindong terlempar tetapi hanya mengalami luka ringan. Sementara Leeteuk dia terlihat sangat parah._

_Leetuk mencoba menahan matanya yang mulai terasa berat dan akan menutup. Dia melihat keadaan sang magnae yang berada 20-30 meter jauh darinya. Keadaan Kyuhyun bajunya sobek saat berteriak meminta bantuan Leeteuk sepertinya akan pingsan. Para petugas ambulans menghampiri Leeteuk pertama kali, karena dari luar keadaannya terlihat sangat parah._

_Sementara itu Eunhyuk segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar. Di dalam dirinya Kyuhyun merasakan bagian bawahnya sangat kaku. Sebuah memori berkelebatan muncul di tengah kesekaratannya. Memorinya ketika kecil bersama keluarga, teman-teman sekolah hingga bersama para member Super Junior. Kyuhyun merasakan mungkin inilah rasanya mati. Tapi tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menggenggam tangannya sangat erat, berdo'a sambil menangis. Mendengar Eunhyuk berdo'a, Kyuhyun ikut berdo'a dalam hati._

"_Eunhyuk-ah jangan biarkan dia tidur." Teriak Shindong yang sedang menemani Leeteuk._

"_Kyuhyunnie buka matamu saeng.." Seraya terisak Kyuhyun memohon._

'_Tuhan jika kau menyayangiku kau boleh mengambilku karena pada akhirnya manusia akan kembali lagi padamu bukan? Tapi aku mohon jangan sekarang Tuhan, aku ingin bisa lebih lama lagi bersama keluarga dan hyungdeulku. Setelah itu aku bahkan ikhlas untuk menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padamu. Setidaknya bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan kedua,dan disana aku akan menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi.'_

_Setelah sempat berdo'a seperti itu di dalam hatinya, akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak kuat lagi dan menutup kedua matanya. Semua orang yang ada disana malah menjadikan hal ini sebagai tontonan. Shindong yang geram mulai mengeluarkan amarahnya._

"_Sebenarnya apa yang kalian tonton?! Bisakah kalian memanggil bantuan untuk kami?!"_

_Lalu seorang namja mulai menelepon ambulans kembali yang akhirnya membawa member Super Junior. Diluar dugaan ternyata Kyuhyun mengalami keadaan yang paling parah. Sebuah tube besar dipasang dimulut dan hidungnya yang bahkan direkatkan dengan silang agar tube tersebut tidak bergeser._

_Dorm Super Junior_

_Para member yang tengah mempunyai jadwal kosong hari ini tengah berkumpul di dorm. Telepon mereka berbunyi, Yesunglah yang mengangkatnya. Setelah mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh sang penelopon raut wajah Yesung benar-benar berubah 180 derajat. Matanya memerah seperti akan mengeluarkan air mata._

"_Mereka...mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang paling parah."_

_Heechul mendekati Yesung. "Apa yang kau maksud Yesung-ah?"_

"_Mereka berempat mengalami kecelakaan!" Teriak Yesung._

_Semua member yang berada disana menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Yesung katakan. Apa tadi dia bilang? Bahkan keadaan Kyuhyun lah yang sangat parah. Dengan bergegas dan langkah seribu semua member Super Junior yang tersisa di dorm langsung berangkat menuju rumah sakit dimana keempat member mengalami perawatan._

_Hospital_

_Kyuhyun yang mengalami patah tulang rusuk segera dibawa ke ruangan operasi. Bagaimana tidak keadaannya sangat benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Tulang rusuk Kyuhyun merobek paru-parunya sendiri. Uisa yang berasal dari China Wang Yong Pil tidak berani melakukan tindakkan operasi. Baginya hal ini sangat mustahil. Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti akan diambil oleh Tuhan. Kemudian dirinya menghampiri Tuan Cho dan istrinya yang sudah ada juga di rumah sakit._

"_Anak ini sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi." Ucap sang uisa._

"_Tetap lakukan operasi tersebut." Tegas Tuan Cho_

"_Apa anda gila?" Kesal sang uisa._

"_Putraku mempunyai impian sebagai penyanyi, buat apa dia hidup tapi impiannya tidak tercapai." Jelas Tuan Cho_

"_Aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya." Kekeuh sang uisa._

_Perdebatan tersebut membuat semua orang yang ada disana semakin kalut dalam kesedihan. Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae sudah menangis. Heechul tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi. Kangin mencoba, Siwon, dan Yesung mencoba menenangkan mereka semua. Di tengah perdebatan tersebut seorang uisa muda bername tag Kimbum menghampiri mereka dan mulai memberikan pencerahan._

"_Jika anda tidak akan melakukan operasi, biarkan saya yang melakukannya." Kimbum berkata dengan tenang._

_Yong Pil menatap Kimbum. "Kau uisa dari departemen bedah thorax yang baru pindah bukan? Berani sekali kau melakukan ini."_

"_Bukankah lebih baik dicoba daripada tidak sama sekali." Jawab Kimbum._

"_Anak ini bahkan tidak lagi punya harapan hidup." Adu Yong Pil padanya._

"_Meski secercah aku akan memberikannya." Tegas Kimbum._

_Tuan Cho tiba-tiba berkata. "Aku sepenuhnya akan percaya padamu anak muda, jika kau berhasil menyelamatkan putraku juga impiannya."_

"_Dengan senang hati Tuan, dan aku harap uisa bisa membantuku untuk ini." Kimbum kembali menatap Yong Pil._

_Yong Pil hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah jika keluarga sudah setuju mau bagaimana lagi."_

_Kemudian Kimbum melirik pada semua member Super Junior juga Tuan Cho. "Jika operasi berhasil, kemungkinan anak ini tidak akan sadar tapi mengalami koma apa tak apa?"_

_Tuan Cho memejamkan matanya. "Aku sudah bilang apapun yang terjadi aku percaya padamu."_

_Benar saja setelah dilakukan operasi penyelamatan ini Kyuhyun mengalami koma bukan kesembuhan yang segera. Kimbum sebagai dokter bedah Kyuhyun terus menyaksikan perkembangan Kyuhyun setiap harinya. Selama 4 hari Kyuhyun terbaring koma dan suatu keajaiban muncul Kyuhyun mampu sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Operasi kedua kembali dilakukan pada Kyuhyun dan benar-benar keajaiban meski keberhasilan operasi hanya 20% Kyuhyun bisa menangkis anggapan tersebut._

_Kimbum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidurnya sembari membaca buku matematika kesukaannya. Memeriksa keseluruhan kondisi Kyuhyun dan kemudian beranjak lagi pergi. Tapi saat hendak memegang kenop pintu Kyuhyun dengan agak canggung memanggil Kimbum._

"_Uisa..." Cicit Kyuhyun pelan._

_Kimbum menolehkan kepalanya. "Ne?"_

"_Gomawo..." Kyuhyun menatap Kimbum dengan senang._

"_Berterima kasih? Aku malah membuat keadaanmu semakin parah saja bukan? Jadi jangan mengejekku." Kimbum membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya.. uisa sudah menyelematkanku."_

_Kimbum mendecih. "Bilang saja aku malah membunuhmu secara perlahan."_

"_Aish uisa yang menyebalkan dan galak. Uisa manusia es tidak sopan. Aku kan memujinya bukan menghujatnya. Ingat yah fitnah itu lebih kejam dari apapun. Tuhan bagaimana aku menjadi lebih baik jika orang yang kutemui saja sudah seperti ini?" Cibir Kyuhyun yang sukses di dengar oleh Kimbum._

"_Apa yang kau bilang anak nakal?" Kimbum mulai kesal._

_Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kau manusia es, galak, menyebalkan wekkkk."_

_Kelakuan anak kecil Kyuhyun sukses membuat Kimbum merekahkan senyumnya yang sangat jarang. "Dasar..."_

"_Huwaaaaa kau tersenyum, kau sangat tampan jika tersenyum. Jadi tersenyumlah ok hyung." Kyuhyun memberikan dua jempolnya pada Kimbum._

"_Kau... padahal aku telah..." Kimbum menunduk sedih._

"_Hyung telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Ya meski aku tahu kondisiku malah lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Aku bersyukur masih menemui orang baik sepertimu. Aku harap kau menjadi hyung uisaku yang hebat untuk selamanya. Kau tahu aku tidak tahan melihat sikap dinginmu, kau itu sebenarnya sangat baik. Jadi hyung uisaku yang tampan bersikaplah lebih ramah lagi, arrasseo?" Kyuhyun seolah-olah menasehatinya._

_Kimbum mengusak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Arrasseo dongsaengku yang nakal."_

_Suara ketukan pintu tiba-tiba terdengar. Munculah keseluruhan member Super Junior yang datang untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Kimbum tersenyum melihat betapa sangat disayangi dongsaeng barunya ini oleh semua orang. Dia memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka semua. Terlihat sekali bagaimana sekarang mereka sangat protektif kepada dongsaeng bungsunya tersebut._

"_Hyungdeul aku punya pengumuman sekarang! Kibum hyung punya saingan manusia es, yaitu Kimbum uisa !"_

_07 April 2015_

Seluruh member Super Junior langsung terdiam ketika menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah tanggal 07 April. Sudah sangat lama tapi efek dari hal tersebut masih sangat terasa hingga sekarang. Kemarin saat _show_ bahkan mereka terlalu menikmati semuanya. Kenapa semua orang bisa lupa tentang kejadian hari ini? Harusnya mereka tahu bahwa _magnae_ mereka masih trauma dengan kejadian yang berlangsung hari ini. Lalu seorang _namja_ berkulit putih pucat mulai menghampiri semua member yang sedang berkumpul.

"_Annyeong _member-_deul_." Sapa _namja_ itu 'Kyuhyun' dengan ceria.

"Apa kau sudah baikkan Kyu?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat yang terjadi. Dia pingsan. "Ah _ne_. Kemarin sepertinya aku terlalu lelah."

"Benarkah?" Selidik Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aish Siwon _hyung_ jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Biarkan saja Siwon _hyung_, _kajja_ Kyu sarapan." Ryeowook segera mendudukkan Kyuhyun di kursi.

"Heh _magnae_, kau benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Heechul.

"_Nde _Chullie _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Hari ini kita punya jadwal masing-masing, tapi Kyuhyun untuk hari ini semua jadwal _hyung_ _cancel_ kecuali tampil di _Music Bank_." Jelas Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Yakk _hyung_, mana bisa begitu."

Kangin memberi 'usapan' pada Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang sakit _pabbo_. Jadi kau mau membuat semua _hyungdeul_-mu mati berdiri karena mengkhawatirkanmu.?"

Shindong menimpali. "Kau sudah mulai jelek lagi Kyu, karena kekurusanmu akan kembali."

"Kyuhyunnie _mian_ jika aku bertanya, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" Pertanyaan Sungmin sukses membuat semua member menatap Kyuhyun.

"Maksud _hyung_?" Tanya balik Kyuhyun.

"Tadi pagi tanpa sengaja _hyung_ mendengar percakapanmu di telepon dengan seseorang. Kau bilang kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkan kami sebelum menjelaskan semuanya pada seseorang yang sangat ingin kau temui." Jelas Sungmin.

"O..oh itu maksudnya menemui _manager hyung_." Bohong Kyuhyun.

Heechul menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Hey _magnae_ jangan pernah berkata lagi seperti akan pergi selamanya."

"_Ne ne arrasseo_." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku merasa bahwa kau akan meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya?"

**\- Gumaman seorang Kim Kibum**

_Music Bamk_

Super Junior hari ini akan membawakan tiga lagu di acara ini. Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang _make-up_ untuk memberikan penampilan yang sempurna. Begitu serius para _stylelist_ memberikan polesan-polesannya kepada artis mereka. Bukan hanya Super Junior yang tampil di acara hari ini tapi juga AOA, VIXX, BTS, dan EXO. Warna-warna yang baru di musik K-pop yang telah berkembang ini.

Meski berbeda _entertainment_ mereka semua nampak sangat akrab di belakang panggung. Seolah-olah tidak ada persaingan yang berarti dan terjadi di antara mereka. Mereka malah menganggap sebagai rekan satu sama lain. Akhirnya tiba juga saat Super Junior untuk menampilkan _performance_ mereka di atas panggung.

Lagu pertama yang Super Junior tampilkan adalah Mamacita yang memang merupakan lagu utama dari album ke-7 mereka. Penampilan mereka benar-benar mengagumkan sehingga para ELF langsung terhipnotis hingga lagu kedua "This is Love" benar-benar dibawakan dengan sangat apik. Masalah terjadi saat lagu terakhir "Evanesce." Kyuhyun mulai merasakan sakit itu kembali lagi menyerangnya. Yesung yang sadar dengan keadaan Kyuhyun segera mengganti Kyuhyun untuk menyanyikan _part_ bagiannya. Tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain Kyuhyun diam-diam pergi meninggalkan panggung dan menuju toilet secepat mungkin.

Setiap tarikkan nafas yang diambilnya malah menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tajam bagi Kyuhyun. Seorang _namja_ dengan paras dingin memasuki toilet. Dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha keras menstabilkan jalan nafasnya. Namun orang itu tidak mau mendekati Kyuhyun dan malah menelepon seseorang.

"Datanglah cepat ke gedung KBS sekarang juga." Perintah orang tersebut kepada yang ditelepon.

"_Ada apa memang?" _Tanya orang di seberang sana.

"Seseorang yang mirip dengan _dongsaeng_-ku tengah sakit." Jawab orang tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama ditunggu orang yang ditelepon tersebut akhirnya datang dan melihat situasi. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai lemas dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Dibopongnya Kyuhyun oleh _namja_ yang terlihat sebagai seorang _uisa_ itu. Saat akan keluar dari gedung _namja_ itu berpapasan dengan seorang yang bisa dipastikan adalah peneleponnya tadi.

"Kau tahu, ini kenyataan jangan berpura-pura untuk menutup matamu..."

.

.

.

.

.

-**Kim Kibum**

_**Hide Story**_

_Seorang namja tengah merekahkan senyumnya sembari membawa sebuket bunga untuk mengunjungi seseorang di rumah sakit ini. Namun ketika hendak membuka pintu namja ini mendengar sebuah percakapan yang terbilang sangat serius di antara dua sosok yang tengah mengobrolkan sesuatu di dalam sana. Namja ini menajamkan sedikit pendengarannya, entah kenapa namja ini ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang tersebut._

_Di dalam sebuah ruang rawat terlihat dua orang namja berbeda usia tengah menatap satu sama lain. Di sana juga terlihat seorang namja remaja yang tengah tertidur dengan sangat lelap dan bisa dipastikan bahwa namja remaja tersebut tidak akan bisa mendengar percakapan antara dua namja berbeda usia ini._

"_Operasi yang kemarin sebenarnya mengakibatkan hemotoraks pada putra anda." Jelas sang uisa pada namja paruh baya tersebut._

"_Hemotoraks?" Namja paruh baya ini tidak mengerti._

"_Hemotoraks adalah kumpulan darah di dalam ruang antara dinding dada dan paru-paru atau penumpukkan darah sehingga menyebabkan gumpalan darah di dalam paru-paru. Dalam kasusu putra anda patofisiologi adalah karena tulang rusuk yang menyayat paru-paru dan menyebabkan darah berkumpul di ruang pleura. Dan putra anda mengalami hemothorax akut. Sehingga mungkin karena hal tersebut..." Sang uisa mencoba menahan kalimat berikutnya._

"_Dapat menyebabkan komplikasi berupa kematian..." Sambung sang namja paruh baya._

"_Maka aku sarankan untuk menghentikan segala aktivitas keartisannya, karena resikonya akan sangat tinggi. Misalnya jika dia sedang menjalankan aktivitasnya dan penyakit ini kambuh karena faktor kelelahan penggumpalan darah yang terjadi tidak segera ditangani benar-benar bisa menyebabkan kematian di tempat." Jelas sang uisa panjang lebar._

"_Putraku akan bertahan berapa lama?" Pertanyaan tersebut seakan retoris._

"_Entahlah... hanya Tuhan yang mengetahuinya Tuan." Jawab lemas sang uisa._

"_Selama banyak cinta dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, aku yakin anak ini benar-benar akan bertahan." Ucap namja paruh baya._

_Akhirnya kedua orang tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat sang namja remaja tadi. Dan kini seseorang sudah masuk ke dalam ruang rawat namja remaja ini. Bunga yang tadi digenggamnya dengan senyum kini mulai dia rusak dan injak-injak di dalam sana. Betapa sakit hatinya mendengar semua pernyataan tadi._

"_Kau bohong... kau pembohong... kau bukan lagi dongsaeng kecilku."_

_Bersamaan setelah menyerukan hal tersebut orang itu membanting pintu ruang rawat namja remaja dan meninggalkannya. Tanpa disadari oleh semua orang bahwa namja remaja tersebut sedari tadi terbangun dan melihat apa yang terjadi saat orang itu mulai mengatainya. Namja remaja ini tahu dia salah karena telah membohongi semua orang termasuk hyung kesayangannya. Namja remaja ini menangis menyadari bahwa salah satu hyungnya tersebut mulai membenci dirinya._

_Hospital_

Seorang _uisa_ tengah menatap sendu seorang _namja_ yang kini tengah terbaring lemah dihadapannya. _Uisa _tersebut mengusak helaian lembut dari sang _namja_ ini. Betapa ngeri melihat keadaan dari _namja_ ini sebuah _chest tube_ berukuran besar terpasang dengan rapi di dada _namja _tersebut. Selang _chest tube_ itu dipasang dengan harapkan bisa mengeluarkan darah yang menumpuk di dalam paru-paru si _namja_. Sang _uisa_ mengawasi darah yang dikeluarkan apakah melebihi batas atau tidak.

Air mata _uisa_ ini mengalir begitu saja saat menyadari betapa berat perjuangan dari _namja _tersebut untuk tetap bertahan bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya. Mengalami sakit setiap harinya tanpa diketahui oleh semua _hyung_ yang lainnya. Sebenarnya sang _uisa_ pun sudah tidak sanggup melihat keadaan _namja_ ini. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata sang _uisa_. Dikecupnya kening _namja_ yang sudah seperti _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri.

"Sayang _uisa_ mohon hentikan..."

Betapa terkejutnya _uisa_ ini ketika melihat Leeteuk juga ternyata berada di rumah sakit. Apalagi Leeteuk mulai mendekati dirinya yang sedang berdiri di depan ruang rawat _namja _tadi. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat _uisa_ yang dikenalinya ini dirinya kemudian menghampiri _uisa_ tersebut.

"_Eoh uisa_, kau sudah memeriksa pasien?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"_Ne.._kau sendiri?" Tanya balik sang _uisa_.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Aku sedang membeli obat untuk Kyuhyunnie."

"Oh _jinjja_, dia kenapa lagi?" Sang _uisa _berusaha agar tidak membuat kecurigaan.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu lelah, tadi dia izin untuk pulang dulu ke rumahnya dan menyuruhku untuk membeli obat sakit kepala." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Oh begitukah? Aku harap kalian bisa lebih menjaga Kyuhyun lebih baik lagi." Peringat sang _uisa_.

Leeteuk mencoba mengintip me dalam ruangan rawat tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya aku mengenal orang yang di dalam."

"Ah mana mungkin..." Elak sang _uisa_.

"Biarkan aku memeriksanya.." Pinta Leeteuk.

Sang _uisa_ berusaha menutupi pintu tersebut. "Pasien tidak bisa diganggu saat ini."

Leeteuk mengernyit curiga. "_Uisa_ seolah menghalangiku?"

"..." Sang _uisa _tidak bisa menjawab.

Melihat reaksi aneh yang diberikan oleh _uisa_ tersebut, Leeteuk semakin curiga kepada orang yang ada di dalam sana. Dibukanya pintu tersebut oleh dirinya kemudian

To Be Continue...

**Sekali gomawo buat semua orang yang telah memberikan reviewnya disini. Maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Habis author bikinnya lagi sakit hehehe maaf oke. Please tinggalkan review kalian lagi disini ok T.T**

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

Sparkyubum, delishaELF, kyuli 99, mpiwkim3022, phn19, , vicya merry, chairun, meimeimayra, yohey57, zhee614

**Choding : ktemu kan jawabannya di chapter ini?**

**Ilmah : iyeth chingu, soalnya wktu awal2 aku masih bingung. Iya dong si Kyu itu gk sepenuhnya jail kok^^….. oh **_**mian**__**chingu**_** kyu bukan sakit itu hehehehe.**

**Yohey57 : thaank's banget chingu udah mau mengunjungi dan membaca FF ini. Haha ini updatetannya kilat kan?**

**Chairun : **_**jeongmal gomawo ne**_

**Rezy.K : haha dari awal emang dia yang direncanain buat metong *digamparKyu***

**nanaKyu : you're welcome chingu, jinjja? **_**Mian**_** klo di chap ini kurang memuaskan ne **

** : hehehe terus review ok**

**phn19 : mau gmna ya, si Kyu udah gk bisa lagi nawar umurnya kekekekek~**

**mingyu : pngennya kapan? :p**

**kyuli99 : bner bnget chingu seperti yang chingu katakan.**

**Awaelfkyu : sama dong chingu kalo begitu sama author hehehe. Jiah umur si Kyu kgak bisa di negosiasiin lgi :D**

**Liesthie : habis dia pantes buat disiksa *PLAK***

**Sparkyubum : Ne chingu… begitu2 sbnernya si Kyu di aslinya juga mempunyai hati malaikat.. bahkan appanya sendiri memujinya.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : Menatap polos sang ayah yang sedang berusaha menahan air matanya yang mengalir. / "Tuhan aku tahu alasanmu mengapa kau ingin cepat mengambilnya, itu karena dia terlalu baik."/ "Kibum _hyung_... bisakah aku menemuimu?"/

Disini author membuat cerita berdasarkan fakta tapi bercampur dengan imajinasi author sendiri. Jadi jangan aneh dan kaget bila cerita/fakta yang dihadirkan sedikit berkembang ataupun agak berbeda dari sebenarnya^^

**Nomu nomu gomawo buat semua yang udah memberikan reviewnya. Nae gak menyangka respon dri chingudeul bisa sebaik ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Hehehe tapi author tetap berharap kalian selalu meninggalkan review kalian disini dan selalu membaca terus kelanjutan dari FF ini.**

**WARNING : TYPO, GAJE, ANEH -_-**

**DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

_**Preview**_

Leeteuk mencoba mengintip me dalam ruangan rawat tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya aku mengenal orang yang di dalam."

"Ah mana mungkin..." Elak sang _uisa_.

"Biarkan aku memeriksanya.." Pinta Leeteuk.

Sang _uisa_ berusaha menutupi pintu tersebut. "Pasien tidak bisa diganggu saat ini."

Leeteuk mengernyit curiga. "_Uisa_ seolah menghalangiku?"

"..." Sang _uisa _tidak bisa menjawab.

Melihat reaksi aneh yang diberikan oleh _uisa_ tersebut, Leeteuk semakin curiga kepada orang yang ada di dalam sana. Dibukanya pintu tersebut oleh dirinya kemudian

.

.

.

Kemudian seseorang menepuk bahunya secara perlahan. Mau tidak mau Leeteuk menatap orang yang menepuk bahunya tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya mata Leeteuk melihat orang yang menepuknya tersebut adalah sang _magnae_. _Magnae_-nyaseperti biasa memberikan senyuman polos yang terpatri di wajahnya. Setelah melihat bahwa Kyuhyun ada di depannya entah mengapa rasa penasaran Leeteuk memudar sudah. Dia sangat senang ternyata Kyuhyunnya baik-baik saja, tapi untuk apa dia ada di rumah sakit ini?

"Hey.. tadi kau kan yang bilang _magnae_ untuk meyuruhku membeli obat sakit kepala, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya acuh. "Saat aku tadi izin keluar padamu, aku hanya sedang ingin mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat dirawatku dulu ini."

"Yang sopan! Panggil aku _hyung_." Leeteuk memberikan sedikit 'usapannya' untuk sang _magnae_.

Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya. "_Hyung_! Sakit tau!"

"Suruh siapa kau berkeliaran, sudah tahu kau sakit." Petuah Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kau kan terlalu tua _hyung_.. jadi jalanmu terlalu lamban, jadi aku serasa menunggumu 3 tahun."

"Apa kau bilang Kyu?!" Leeteuk tidak terima.

"Kau tua...tua... dan tua..." Kyuhyun malah semakin menjadi.

Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Makanya karena lebih tua dan bisa meninggalkanmu lebih dulu.. aku harus mendidikmu jadi anak yang baik."

"Mungkin...malah aku yang pergi lebih dulu _hyung_." Pandangan Kyuhyun berubah sendu.

Kemudian suara lembut seseorang menyadarkannya. "Kyu..."

"Eoh Kimbum _uisa_?" Kyuhyun baru menyadari keberadaan Kimbum.

Kimbum tersenyum dan perlahan membelai helaian rambut milik Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai umur seseorang Kyu, jikapun Tuhan mengambil nyawa orang tersebut itu berarti..."

"...Tuhan sangat menyayanginya." Sambung Kyuhyun.

Kimbum beralih menatap Leeteuk. "Jaga _dongsaeng_-mu hingga akhir _arra_?"

Leeteuk yang tak mengerti hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne_."

Perlahan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan Kimbum sendirian. Dan _uisa_ tersebut hanya bisa memandang takjub salah satu dari mereka berdua. Baru saja tadi Kyuhyun mendapat perawatan pada kondisinya yang begitu kritis. Tapi entah dengan bagaimana caranya anak itu bisa terlihat kembali begitu bugar dan sehat. Air mata Kimbum perlahan mengalir. Sebenarnya Kimbum yakin bahwa Kyuhyun hanya sedang menahan sakitnya tersebut.

Sementara itu di dalam _van_ Leeteuk terus memikirkan percakapan terakhir Kimbum dengan _dongsaeng_ kecilnya. Rasanya ada sebuah rahasia besar di dalam diri Kyuhyun yang tidak diketahui olehnya. Namun saat menatap _magnae_-nya tersebut selalu pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan Leeteuk seakan kelu untuk dikeluarkan. Dia menatap sang _magnae_ yang memainkan PSP-nya begitu riang. Tak ingin berpikiran negatif Leeteuk memilih untuk tidur di dalam _van_.

Kyuhyun yang sadar sang _hyung_ sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu perlahan mematikan PSP yang tadi pura-pura dimainkannya. Sungguh memaksakan dirinya untuk keluar dari perawatan tersebut hanya semakin membuat kondisinya semakin parah. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa menyadari sebanyak apa darah yang kini menumpuk dan menggumpal di dalam paru-parunya tersebut.

Rasa sesak itu semakin menjadi ketika dirasa bawa kini mulai memasuki tengah malam. Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, seraya berharap agar rasa sesak yang dideritanya bisa hilang. Bukannya hilang perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan suara batuknya. Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat matanya menatap suatu cairan kental yang kini berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Jantungnya berdegup keras, perlahan menatap ke arah sang _hyung_ takut-takut jika _namja_ tersebut dan melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Syukurlah rupanya Leeteuk tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Mungkin karena faktor kelelahan membuat sang _leader_ tidur nyenyak. Dan perlahan rasa sesak itu kembali datang, Kyuhyun mencengkeram dadanya dengan sangat erat. Harusnya dia tidak seenaknya, _chest tube_ tadi harusnya Kyuhyun masih memakainya dan berada di rumah sakit setidaknya selama semalam ini. Lalu kini pening yang hebat menghampiri kepalanya. Semuanya terasa berputar dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pingsan di pundak sang _hyung_.

_**Dorm Super Junior**_

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk memasuki _dorm_ mereka dengan perasaan lelah. Ditambah Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih pucat. Ingin sekali mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan dirinya masing-masing, tapi apa yang dilihat para member lain malah masih terlihat segar menanti kedatangan mereka.

"Kalian sudah pulang." Sapa Yesung.

"_Ne _Sungie, kenapa kalian belum tidur?" Sapa Leeteuk sembari bertanya.

"Kami masih inging memastikan kalian pulang." Celetuk Donghae.

"Yakk! Kyuhyunnie.. kau kan sedang sakit kenapa berkeliaran tengah malam." Omel Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Leeteuk.

Heechul mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Aish kami sedari tadi mengkhawatirkanmu _magnae_."

Kangin menatap tajam Leeteuk. "Kenapa kau malah mengajak Hyun-_ah_ berkeliaran _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak mengajaknya, dia sendiri yang berkeliaran pergi." Jelas Leeteuk.

Sungmin kemudian memberikan tatapan seriusnya pada Kyuhyun. "Lain kali jangan seperti itu."

"_Ne _Sungmin _hyung_." Kyuhyun selalu kalah dari _hyung_-nya yang satu ini.

"Karena semuanya sudah pulang bagaimana jika kita makan sekarang!" Seru Eunhyuk dengan riang.

"_Mwo_? Kalian belum makan?" Kaget Leeteuk.

"_Ne_, kami menunggu kalian pulang." Jelas Shindong.

Ryeowook mendudukkan Kyuhyun di kursi meja makan. "Nah karena kau yang sakit, jadi kau harus banyak makan sekarang."

"Oh Wookie cekoki dia dengan banyak sayuran." Kangin memberikan _smirk_-nya.

"Benar jangan lupa pisahkan makanan pedas agar _magnae_ tersebut tidak memakannya." Si _dancing_ _machine_ Eunhyuk menambahkan.

"Lalu biar aku yang memakannya." Tawa Shindong.

Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dijahili. "Yakkk! Kalian bersekongkol!"

"Makanlah _magnae_ dan jangan membantah." Titah Heechul tanpa bisa ditolak.

"Jangan ribut, makanlah dengan tenang." Si bijak Yesung mengeluarkan perintahnya.

Setelah acara makan tengah malam selesai para member memilih untuk beristirahat di kamar masing-masing. Ditambah lagi Super Junior besok akan ada jadwal untuk pemotretan SPAO suatu merk pakaian. Satu jam berlalu sepertinya semua orang telah tidur tapi seseorang sama sekali belum tidur bahkan mungkin tidak berniat. Karena dia sangat ingin menikmati sisa-sisa waktunya ini. Kemudian _namja_ ini melihat seseorang yang sudah lama menjadi _roomate_-nya.

Sungmin...Lee Sungmin. Seorang _hyung_ yang sangat imut dari semua _hyungdeul_ yang dimilikinya. Wajahnya yang _aegyo_ selalu memberikan kesan _feminim_ bagi _hyung_-nya yang satu ini. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa _namja_ berwajah _aegyo_ ini benar-benar menguasai _martial arts_. Bahkan dia akan sangat gagah ketika nanti akan berada di dalam _camp_ militer. Dan orang ini selalu bisa ditaklukan dan takut pada _hyung_ kelincinya ini.

Teringat bahwa kini Sungmin bukan hanya memiliki keluarga kedua di Super Junior, namun dia sudah mempunyai keluarga kecil. Seorang istri dan seorang anak yang kini tengah berada dalam kandungan sang istri. Pada awalnya _namja_ ini mengira bahwa Sungmin akan menomorduakan Super Junior tapi pada kenyataannya kedudukkan Super Junior dan keluarga barunya adalah sama.

"Sungmin _hyung_... aku ingin melihat anakmu ketika lahir nanti."

Gumaman _namja_ itu terdengar sangat lirih. Hingga orang yang sedari tadi ditatapnya tersebut bisa benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang digumamkan oleh _namja_ tersebut. Tak seperti biasanya _dongsaeng_ kecilnya ini seperti ini. Dan seorang Lee Sungmin merasa sudah menjadi _hyung_ yang gagal karena saat ini dirinya tidak berani menatap sang _dongsaeng_ yang tengah meneteskan air matanya.

_08 April 2015_

Semua member Super Junior kini sudah siap dengan pakaian yang rapih menandakan bahwa mereka akan melaksanakan jadwal mereka. Namun dua orang masih terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. _Namja _yang satu tengah berpikir untuk memberikan pakaian hangat apa saja kepada _namja_ yang lain, sementara _namja_ yang lain tersebut sibuk menggerutu dan meminta bantuan pada _hyung_-nya yang lain.

"Ini cepat pakai _hoodie_ ini, diluar akan sangat dingin hari ini." Ryeowook memberikan sebuah _hoodie_ pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Ck..ck... Wookie kau lihat aku suda seperti bola begini, bajuku terlalu tebal."

"Tidak ada alasan ayo cepat pakai!" Titah Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "Tidak mau! Teuki _hyung_ selamatkan aku."

"Kalau kau tidak mau pakai, aku tidak mau ikut jadwal hari ini." Ancam Ryewook.

"Eh...mana..bisa begitu." Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Lalu suara Heechul terdengar. "Jika jadwal hari ini kacau, akan ku lempar semua PSP mu _magnae_."

"Aish _jinjja_? Kalian tidak adil." Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan mulai memakai _hoodie_ tersebut.

"Nah apa susahnya kan." Ryeowook tersenyum riang dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. "Wookie aku bukan anak kecil."

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Apanya yang bukan anak kecil jika bibirmu mengerucut seperti itu."

Akhirnya para member Super Junior mulai berangkat menaiki mobil _van_ mereka menuju lokasi pemotretan. Selang lima belas menit akhirnya mereka tiba juga di lokasi _syuting_ tersebut. Para _crew_ yang melihat kedatangan member Super Junior segera membawa mereka semua menuju ruang _make up_. Kali ini SPAO sangat tidak ingin main-main dalam pemilihan artis bintangnya.

Setelah menggaet AOA dan EXO untuk produk mereka, kini mereka menggaet juga Super Junior. Mengingat Super Junior mempunyai peran penting dalam perkembangan _universal_ musik Kpop yang saat ini sudah mendunia dan banyak dikenal orang. Ditambah mereka yang melihat tidak akan asing dengan wajah-wajah dari member Super Junior, sehingga peningkatan penjualan pada produk pakaian mereka bisa terjadi.

Pemotretan untuk iklan ini dilakukan sebanyak empat kali. Dimana masing-masing terdiri atas tim tiga orang. Sesi pertama dilakukan oleh Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Yesung. Yang mereka tampilkan adalah bagaimana seseorang memakai pakaian ini tampil elegan dan menarik pandangan dari luar. Dilanjut sesi kedua yang terdiri dari Kangin, Shindong, dan Sungmin. Konsep yang mereka tampilkan disini adalah konsep ceria dan _colorful_ sehingga membuat kesan bahagia saat dikenakannya.

Pada sesi keempat dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Siwon. Kesan yang diberikan pada sesi ini adalah bagaimana seseorang akan sangat mewah mengenakan pakaian tersebut. Pemberian warna yang sesuai semakin menambahkan kesan bahwa mereka adalah sosok yang berwibawa. Pada sesi pemotretan terakhir dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Konsep warna putih yang dipilih dimaksudkan untuk memberikan kesan kelembutan.

"Aneh... kenapa si _evil magnae_ itu terlihat seperti malaikat?" Kangin menggumamkan pertanyaannya.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jika kau menelusuri Kyuhyun lebih dalam, kau akan tahu sesuatu _hyung_."

"Sungmin _hyung_ kau tidak sedang kerasukkan kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk aneh.

"_Aniyo_." Jawab Sungmin sambil berlalu.

Donghae memandang sahabatnya aneh. "Hyukkie, memang kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Kyunnie?"

"Ani... apa memang?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Wajahnya...wajahnya bercahaya itu sangat terlihat." Jawab Donghae dengan senyum.

Kangin yang mendengar mencoba lebih meneliti Kyuhyun. "_Ne_ kau benar Donghae-_ah_."

Akhirnya sesi pemotretan terakhir member Super Junior kini diberikan istirahat oleh tim SPAO. Karena di akhir akan ada proses pengeditan yang seperti biasa Super Junior selalu terlibat langsung di depannya. Saat tengah berkumpul dan mengistirahatkan diri seorang _namja_ berusia 22 tahun tiba-tiba menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk. Dilemparnya sebuah majalah tersebut dengan kasar di depan Kyuhyun. Bisa dirasa _namja_ ini adalah salah satu _crew_ disana.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" Bentak _namja_ bernama Jaeil pada Kyuhyun sembari menunjukk artikel yang tadi dilemparnya.

Heechul geram melihat kelakuan _namja_ tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Chullie tenanglah!" Leeteuk mencoba menenangkannya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun membaca _cover_ pertama artikel tersebut.

'Ayah Kyuhyun Super Junior dikabarkan terlibat korupsi sebanyak puluhan juta _won _untuk membuat bangunan sekolah mewah di Taiwan.'

Jaeil tersenyum sinis. "Aku kecewa padamu Cho Kyuhyun! Aku kira dengan seperti ini kau bisa membantu orang tuamu tapi rupanya kau senang-senang sendiri hingga membuat ayahmu melibatkan diri dalam jurang tersebut. Atau memang kalian terlalu tamak pada harta?!"

"Jaga ucapan anda tersebut." Leeteuk tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Jaeil.

"Cihh.. tukang pamer. Membangun sekolah mewah di Taiwan untuk menyombongkan diri dengan uang hasil korupsi!" Semakin gencar Jaeil menyerbu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Bukan...bukan _appa_-ku. Dia orang yang sangat baik."

"Dengar yang dia bilang! Pergi dari sini cepat!" Usir Heechul.

Jaeil tertawa remeh. "Sejauh yang aku tahu di dunia ini tidak akan ada pencuri yang mengaku."

"Aku bilang bukan!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan bentakkannya.

Jaeil tidak terima dengan bentakkan Kyuhyun. "Kau dasar manusia gila!"

Melihat Jaeil yang akan memukul Kyuhyun, Leeteuk menahannya. "Keamanan! Keamanan!"

Akhirnya keamanan datang dan membawa _namja_ tersebut pergi. Sementara kini Kyuhyun mulai terlihat sangat syok dengan apa yang baru diketahuinya. Nafasnya mulai memburu dan rasa sakit serta sesak itu kembali datang menyiksanya. Setiap tarikkan nafas yang diambilnya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Mendengar keributan yang terjadi member yang tadi berada di tempat lain segera datang ke lokasi Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yesung.

"Tadi ada seorang antis yang menyerang Kyuhyun." Jawab Heechul.

"_Mwo _bagaimana bisa?" Kangin terlihat sangat kaget.

"Kami juga tidak tahu sepertinya dia salah satu dari _crew_ disini." Jelas Leeteuk.

Shindong menggeleng lemah. "Kenapa mereka membiarkan dia berkeliaran disini."

"Lalu Kyuhyunnie bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Dari yang aku lihat Kyuhyun sepertinya syok." Jawab Eunhyuk yang tadi melirik Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Hyukkie benar." Donghae mengangguk lemah.

Lalu sebuah teriakkan panik membuat semua member membulatkan matanya.

"HYUNG KYUHYUN PINGSAN!" Ryeowook memberikan teriakannya.

Semua member Super Junior yang sangat panik setelah mendengar hal tersebut segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Benar saja keadaan _magnae_ mereka sungguh menyedihkan. Kulitnya yang pucat menjadi semakin pucat akibat demam yang dideritanya kini. Air mata member Super Junior segera mengalir mengingat keadaan _magnae_ mereka yang seperti ini.

Beberapa lama setelahnya Leeteuk bersama Yesung memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Karena sang _magnae_ sedari tadi belum bisa untuk sadarkan diri. Sementara member yang lain sedang meneruskan proses pengeditan yang akan segera dilakukan. Di dalam perjalanan Leeteuk terus mengusap kening _dongsaeng_ kecilnya yang terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ada suatu rasa sakit yang sedang ditahan oleh Kyuhyun jika mereka tahu.

Setelah tiba di rumah sakit dengan segera Leeteuk dan Yesung membopong Kyuhyun dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Seorang _uisa_ langsung menghampiri mereka untuk melihat pasien yang dibawa oleh Leeteuk dan Yesung. Betapa terkejutnya _uisa_ tersebut melihat Kyuhyun yang kini terbaring lemah dihadapannya. Sesegera saja _uisa_ tersebut memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun secara detail.

Rupanya perkiraan sang _uisa_ sangat benar. Keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang jauh lebih parah dari keadaannya yang kemarin. _Uisa_ tersebut segera meminta _ganhonsa_ untuk segera menyiapkan ruangan ICU. Terlihat raut panik tercetak di wajah _uisa_ tersebut. Sementara itu Leeteuk dan Yesung hanya bisa mengikuti hal yang terjadi ini. Sangat begitu ngeri saat melihat sebuah selang cukup besar dimasukkan ke dalam dada sang _magnae_.

_Chest tube_ tersebut terpasang dengan rapih dan beberapa alat medis lainnya juga terpasang secara memadai menghiasi tubuh _namja_ ringkih tersebut. Setelah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya, sang _uisa_ kemudian keluar dari ruangan ICU. Dan sebuah tatapan menyelidik langsung diterimanya dari dua tetua Super Junior tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan _dongsaeng_ kami?" Tanya Yesung.

_Uisa _bernama Kimbum tersebut menunduk lebih dulu sebelum berbicara. "Kyuhyun mengalami stress yang cukup berat."

"_Jinjja_? Tapi kenapa harus sampai masuk ruang ICU?" Leeteuk agak curiga.

Kimbum menggedikkan bahunya. "Dia terlalu lelah, harusnya kalian tahu paru-parunya kan tidak bisa berfungsi seperti dulu."

"Kami tahu. Aku rasa kau punya alasan lain. Kenapa juga kami tidak boleh melihat bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Kecurigaan Leeteuk semakin menjadi.

"Dalam proses penanganan kami berusaha untuk tidak terganggu." Jawab Kimbum bohong.

Leeteuk mengernyit curiga. "Karena penanganan selesai, biarkan kami masuk melihat keadaannya."

"Tidak bisa! Pasien harus mendapat istirahat total." Tolak Kimbum _uisa_.

"Apakah kau merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami?" Leeteuk menatap tajam Kimbum.

Yesung memegang pundak Leeteuk. "_Hyung_...aku rasa Kimbum benar. Saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat."

"Baiklah. Jika Kyuhyun sudah sadar tolong hubungi kami." Leeteuk hanya bisa menurut.

Kimbum mengangguk pasti. "Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban kami _hyung_."

Setelah dirasakan jika Leeteuk dan Yesung sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit, Kimbum kembali memasukki ruangan ICU tersebut. Ditatapnya sendu _namja_ yang sudah dianggap sebagai _dongsaeng_ kandungnya itu. Kimbum sudah sangat bosan untuk selalu memberikan 'perhiasan' tambahan pada tubuh ringkih tersebut. Ingin sekali dia benar-benar menjadi seorang _uisa_ yang bisa menemukan bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan sakit yang diderita sang _dongsaeng_.

Memantau seberapa banyak darah yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun dari melalui_ chest tube_ tersebut, takut-takut jika harus dilanjutkan dengan tindakkan _thoraxkotomi_. Dibelainya rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang oleh Kimbum. Dikecupnya kemudian kening sang _dongsaeng_ dengan lembut lalu beralih mengenggam tangan yang semakin hari terlihat semakin kurus itu.

"Apakah kau begini karena kabar dari _appa_-mu Kyu?" Kimbum bermonolog sendiri di dalam sana.

"..." Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan sakit yang dideritanya.

Kimbum tersenyum. "Tapi kau tahu bukan, _appa_-mu tidak akan berbuat seperti itu."

"..." Kyuhyun masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Dikecupnya tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau anak yang tidak mudah menyerah bukan? _Hyung_ yakin sebentar lagi kau akan mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah _appa_-mu."

"..." Tak ada respon.

"Apalagi harapanmu yang terakhir juga belum terpenuhi." Kimbum tersenyum getir jika mengingat sosok yang sangat ingin ditemui Kyuhyun.

"..." Bahkam nafas Kyuhyun sangat terdengar lemah.

"Jadi kau tidak akan menyerah sekarang bukan?" Setetes air mata jatuh di tangan pucat milik Kyuhyun.

"..." Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

_**Dorm Super Junior, 09.00 PM KST**_

Super Junior sudah menyelesaikan jadwalnya hari ini, meski setengah jadwal _minus_ sang _magnae_ yang masih terbaring sakit. Wajah semua member entah mengapa terlihat begitu murung setelah menyelesaikan semua jadwal. Ketiadaan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat suasana disana menjadi murung. Seakan-akan mereka dalam keadaan kalut yang luar biasa.

Tapi apa mau dikata mengingat dulu mereka juga pernah akan kehilangan sang _magnae_. Kini mereka tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun lagi secara nyata. Meski nakal, jahil, dan apapun itu tapi semua _hyungdeul_ tetap menyayangi _dongsaeng_ kecilnya tersebut. Kyuhyun adalah harta berharga bagi member Super Junior.

"Aku...aku tidak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun." Ryeowook membuka suaranya.

Heechul tidak terima. "Apa maksudmu Wookie? Bocah itu tidak akan berani untuk meninggalkan kita."

"Ini bulan April? Bulan yang penuh penderitaan bagi Kyuhyun pada tahun 2007." Ucapan Donghae semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Tidak mungkin kan bulan kelam tersebut akan menghampiri _dongsaeng_ kecil kita?" Pertanyaan retoris diucapkan dari Shindong.

"Kyuhyun anak yang kuat. Sangat tidak sopan jika dia meninggalkan kita lebih dahulu." Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tapi Sungmin _hyung_, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya akan ditinggalkan oleh sang _magnae_ saat itu/" Eunhyuk teringat kecelakaan 2007 tersebut.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? _Magnae _kita hanya kelelahan. Benar kan Yesung _hyung_?" Tanya Kangin.

"_Ne. _Kita hanya perlu menjaganya lebih baik lagi." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku merasa Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun semakin jauh _hyung_." Ryeowook menundukk takut.

Heechul menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam. "Apa kau ingin dia benar-benar pergi hah?!"

Ryeowook kaget dengan bentakkan Heechul. "Aku... hiks... aku tidak..."

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Heechul. "Tidurlah Chullie-_ah_ kau sepertinya butuh istirahat. Yang lain juga tidurlah."

"Bagaimana denganmu _hyung_?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku akan menyusul setelah memastikan kalian semua tidur." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Jika kau mempunyai beban, kau bisa berbagi denganku _leadernim_." Bisik Yesung sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "_Arrasseo_."

.

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen seorang _namja_ berkulit putih susu sedang membaca beberapa artikel. _Namja_ ini sangat kaget melihat artikel yang memuat suatu berita. Tak ingin termakan gosip _namja_ tersebut berusaha mencari tahu bagaimana kebenaran pastinya. Bagi _namja_ ini orang yang sangat dikenalnya tersebut tak akan mungkin melakukan hal tersebut. Ditambah lagi anak dari orang itu benar-benar tak akan tega untuk menyakiti siapapun.

Hasil yang ditemukannya sama sekali nihil. Semua artikel tetap memuat berita tersebut. Kebenaran yang ditemukan malah membuat berita itu semakin terasa benar bukan sekedar rumor. Tak ingin mendapat kepastian yang tak pasti, _namja_ ini memutuskan untuk menghubungi orang yang telah diberitakan di dalam artikel tadi. Menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya seseorang di seberang sana mulai menjawab panggilannya.

'_Yobeseyo' _Sapa orang di seberang sana.

"_Ahjussi_..." _Namja_ ini mengeluarkan suaranya.

Orang tersebut tidak asing mendengar suaranya. _'Kau...'_

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama. Apakah kau benar pelaku sebenarnya?" Tanya _namja_ tersebut.

'_Berita yang dimuat di artikel?' _Tanya balik orang tersebut.

_Namja_ itu menjawab singkat. "_Ne_."

'_Bohong. Semua yang dimuat bohong. Aku terlilit hutang demi membangun sekolah disana. Karena bagiku pendidikan disana benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Dengan segera aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya lalu mengklarifikasi semua ini.' _Jelas orang tersebut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin _dongsaeng_-ku menjadi korban karena itu." Ucap _namja_ tersebut.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, _namja_ tadi segera memutuskan panggilannya. _Namja_ ini tidak ingin melihat sang _dongsaeng_ kecil tersakiti. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi _namja_ ini ketika harus melihat _dongsaeng_ terkecilnya menderita begitu banyak. Bukan kemauan bagi _namja_ ini jika dia tak ingin kembali dan menemui _dongsaeng_ kecilnya. Tapi hanya saja _namja_ ini bersikeras tidak mau percaya dengan kenyataan yang diterimanya.

_**09 April 2015**_

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya sedang menunggu untuk melakukan negosiasi dengan seseorang di sebuah kantor. Lama menunggu, direktur perusahaan tersebut akhirnya keluar dan memberikan senyuman lebar untuk meyambutnya. _Namja_ paruh baya ini mengernyitkan keningnya saat tidak ada amarah yang terpancar dari sang direktur yang dia malah memberikan senyumannya.

Secara sopan sang direktur mempersilahkan _namja_ paruh baya itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, _namja_ paruh baya itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti semua arahan dari sang direktur. Akhirnya pembicaraan dimulai.

"Aku ingin memberikan jaminan rumah ini untuk meminta tenggang waktu." _Namja_ paruh baya itu memberikan sertifikat rumah.

Sang direktur tersenyum. "Tidak perlu. Putramu sendiri sudah bersedia menjadi jaminannya."

"_Mworago_? Kyuhyun?" Tanya _namja _paruh baya tidak percaya.

Kembali sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah sang direktur. "Kau tahu dia benar-benar anak yang berbakti."

"Kapan dia membuat janjinya?" Tanya kembali sang _namja_ paruh baya.

"Tadi pagi dia meneleponku dan berkata dengan sangat baik. Jadi saat ini kalian hanya perlu menyiapkan pelunasan saja." Jelas sang direktur.

Tuan Cho hanya bisa melamun tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi.

_**Hospital**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kehadiran seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Secara perlahan-lahan orang tersebut mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Masih dengan selang yang menempel di dadanya Kyuhyun memberikan senyum lima jarinya pada orang yang sangat disayanginya tersebut. Setelah jarak dengan Kyuhyun dekat, orang itu dengan seenaknya memberikan 'usapan' pada kepala Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak nakal?" Selidik orang itu yang bisa dipastikan adalah ayah Kyuhyun.

"Aish _appa_ kau kejam." Kyuhyun ngambek.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tuan Cho menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa? Aku kan hanya membantu _appa_."

"Tapi..." Ucapan Tuan Cho terpotong.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sudahlah _appa_. Aku percaya pada _appa_. _Appa_ tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Kyu..." Tuan Cho menatap sendu Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk ayahnya. "Peluk aku _appa_...peluk aku."

"_Appa_ akan memelukmu sebanyak yang kau mau sayang." Tuan Cho membalas pelukkan Kyuhyun.

Menatap polos sang ayah yang sedang berusaha menahan air matanya yang mengalir. Tuan Cho tahu dan sangat tahu bahwa sang anak kini sedang berusaha menahan sakit yang sedang menyerangnya. Hal itu terbukti dari bagaimana kini Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada Tuan Cho. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan oleh Tuan Cho selain memeluknya berharap agar rasa sakit yang diderita sang anak perlahan-lahan bisa hilang.

Dan di balik pintu itu seseorang sedari tadi menatap tulus dengan semua hal yang tengah dilakukan dan dibicarakan oleh ayah dan anak tersebut. Tersenyum menyaksikan semua hal yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Tuhan aku tahu alasanmu mengapa kau ingin cepat mengambilnya, itu karena dia terlalu baik."

Kyuhyun yang merasakan dadanya semakin sesak hanya bisa terus memeluk sang ayah. Setidaknya dekapan hangat dari sang ayah bisa sedikit meredakan rasa sakitnya. Bau ayahnya tetap sama seperti dulu, tidak pernah berubah. Kyuhyun kemudian mengingat ada seorang _hyung_-nya yang mempunyai bau yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya kini. Perlahan air mata Kyuhyun menetes.

"Kibum _hyung_... bisakah aku menemuimu?"

_**Hide Story**_

_Seorang namja kini sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur tempat tidurnya. Namja remaja ini tadi pingsan karena terlalu lelah. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya namja remaja ini membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Semua hyungdeulnya sedang menatapnya dengan berbagai pandangan yang menandakan kekhawatiran. Wajar saja namja remaja ini baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang mengerikan beberapa waktu._

"_Gwenchana?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah malaikat._

_Namja remaja itu mengangguk. "Ne gwenchana."_

"_Lain kali jangan memaksakan diri." Ucap seorang hyung berwajah cantik._

"_Jangan keras kepala magnae." Omel namja berparas militer._

"_Biarlah hyung yang akan menggantikan partmu nanti." Ucap seorang namja berwajah chinese._

"_Mian hyungdeul...aku membuat kalian khawatir." Namja remaja itu menunduk sedih._

_Hyung bergigi kelinci mengusak rambutnya. "Kalau begitu kau harus minum obatmu."_

"_Aku akan menjaga dongsaengku." Seorang namja berkulit putih susu menatap yang lain._

"_Jagalah dia baik-baik, arrasseo?" Nasihat namja bersuara merdu._

_Namja remaja itu menatap antusias sang hyung yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal. Namja remaja ini sangat senang bisa ditemani oleh hyungnya yang satu ini. Apalagi namja remaja ini selalu merasa jauh dengan hyung yang berjarak umur tidak jauh dengannya tersebut. 'Sempurna' Hal itulah yang selalu terlintas dalam pikiran namja remaja ini jika sudah menatap sang hyung._

_Hyung dinginnya itu tersenyum menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dirinya menjadi objek perhatian dari sang dongsaeng kecil. Dia menepuk pahanya mengisyaratkan pada sang dongsaeng untuk tidur diatas pangkuannya. Dengan senang hati namja remaja itu langsung tidur diatas paha sang hyung. Ditambah lagi hyung esnya itu kini mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang._

"_Baumu sama seperti appa." Puji sang namja remaja._

"_Jinjja?" Tanya hyung esnya._

_Namja remaja mengangguk pasti. "Ne bahkan persis. Aku suka."_

"_Jika kau suka. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak sekarang." Titah namja es tersebut._

"_Apa aku bisa tidur disini terus?" Tanya kembali sang namja remaja._

"_Aku bahkan akan memelukmu sebanyak yang kau mau." Namja es itu mengeluarkan senyumannya._

"_Gomawo hyung." Sahut namja remaja._

"_Asalkan kau tidak membohongiku." Tutup sang namja es sebelum memejamkan matanya._

_Mendengar kalimat terakhir sang namja es membuat namja remaja tadi kembali membuka kedua matanya yang telah terpejam. Kalimat sang namja es sangat menohok hatinya. Di sisi lain namja remaja ini sangat ingin jujur tapi di sisi lain dia tidak bisa dan takut hanya akan membuat semua orang sedih._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_**Mianhae Kibum hyung**_**.**

Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa lelah segera memejamkan kedua matanya. Melihat sang anak yang tertidur, Tuan Cho membaringkan Kyuhyun ke tempat tidurnya dengan berhati-hati. Setelahnya Tuan Cho memilih untuk beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Takut-takut kehadirannya malah menganggu istirahat Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Tuan Cho rupanya kini seorang _namja_ sudah berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun yang sedang terbaring. Respon yang diberikan _namja_ itu hanyalah sebuah diam membatu. _Namja_ ini tidak mau percaya bahwa yang terbaring dihadapannya ini adalah sang _dongsaeng_, yang bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama merasakan kesedihan akan kehilangan _namja_ tersebut memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun. Namun sayang _namja_ tersebut menjatuhkan _handphone_-nya yang membuat sedikit suara ribut. Benar saja Kyuhyun berhasil terbangun karenanya. Mencoba membenarkan sedikit pandangannya, Kyuhyun menatap sebuah punggung seorang _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"_Nuguya?_" Tanya Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ itu berdiri setelah mengambil kembali _handphone_-nya. Secara perlahan-lahan dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

To Be Continue...

**Lita (ch 4) : Siapa ya kira2, tbkannya 80% tepat sih**

**Alifia (ch2) : gomawo... udh dilnjut kok **

**Nitakyu (ch4) : jinjjayo? Hehehehe author jga sma ska bnget sma FF iyagi.. bhkan author ngefans abis. Mkasih bnyak udh dipji**

**Angelsp (ch4) : ini jawabannya gmna? Tau ngg? Kekekekekek~**

**Nhaesp (ch4) : woaaaah jeongmal ? ngehabisin brp tisuu? Tepatnya sih kya gth**

**Fitriprat (ch4): huhuhu gomawo, keep reading and review**

**Dewidos (ch2): baca aja klanjutannya**

**Septia (allch) : gomawo sllu mmberikan reviewnya. Inbox nya udh author bls kok hehehe. Iyahhh rsanya slit skali menghlangkan itu **

**3424100 (ch4) : bkan pneomothorax tpi di crta ini nae bkin jdi hemothorax.. beda chingu**

**Chairun (ch4): hehehe thanks**

**Nianaa (ch4) : wkwkkwkwkk bgus tuh mgkin bsa jdi sdikit inspirasi**

**Liestie (ch4) : bukan kibum... tpi kimbum beda saeng hehehe... ngerti kan?\**

**Phn19 (ch4) : ne chingu bhkan ini lebih parah dalam mnciptkan kematiannya. Waaaahhh chingu keppo bnget :p... ksih tahu ini aja yeth.. ah kgak jdi ah :p**

**Yohey (ch4) : waduuhh hdung author terbang nihhhhhh :D**

**Mmzzaa (ch4): gwenchana kok saeng^^... heehehehe kemauan kta sama**

**Desviana (ch4) : hadehhh gwenchana deh :D... pasti akan kusiksaa hahahaha**

**Sparkyu (ch4): nah jawabannya udh ktemu blom di chap ini kekekekek~**

**Kyuli99 (ch4) : bnr bngt chingu ahhh rsanya gmna gtuhh**

**Awaelf (ch4) : kyu bandel sihhhhh**

Sparkyubum, delishaELF, kyuli 99, mpiwkim3022, phn19, , vicya merry, chairun, meimeimayra, yohey57, zhee614, , fitripratyy, Desviana407, KLiieff19

**Sekali lagi gomapseumnida buat semua orang yang telah memberikan review kalian disini. Author berharap kalian tetap menyukai FF ini dan tidak pernah bosan karenanya^^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : _Namja remaja ini hanya bisa memandang sendu punggung yang perlahan berlalu tersebut. _/ Menatap langit malam dengan penuh haru. / "Ayo kita mengunjungi panti asuhan."/ "Aku memang tidak pintar, tapi kau juga tidak bisa membohongiku!"/

**WARNING : TYPO bertebaran, gaje kagak jelas, dll yg bisa membuat kalian muntah**

**Gomapseumnida tak akan berhenti author blang itu bagi semua pihak yang sudah memberikan reviewnya. Juga selalu setia dengan FF yang abal ini :D**

**DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

_**Preview**_

_Namja_ itu berdiri setelah mengambil kembali _handphone_-nya. Secara perlahan dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan...

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sekumpulan _namja_ secara bersama-sama langsung menyerbu ruangan rawat Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Sementara itu _namja_ tadi hanya tersenyum dan membalikkan kembali badannya kemudian secara perlahan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Hari ini mungkin _namja_ itu beruntung, karena dari semua _namja_ tersebut tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun mencoba kembali mencari keadaan _namja_ tersebut. Namun apa daya bisa dipastikan _namja_ tadi sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. _Hyungdeul_-nya benar-benar pembuat kegaduhan yang hebat. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri melihat kelakuan para _hyung_-nya yang benar-benar istimewa.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ _gwenchana_?" Sang _leader_ memberikan pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun memberikan anggukkannya. "_Ne hyung gwenchana_. Aku hanya kelelahan."

"Ah aku benar-benar ingin mematahkan leher antis kemarin." Decak kesal Heechul.

"Aish... kau tidak boleh seperti itu _hyung_, dosa tahu." Nasihat Siwon.

Heechul menggaruk rambutnya. "Aku tidak mengenal dosa."

"Kalau begitu milikilah agama." Celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Aish kau!" Marah Heechul.

"Berisik kalian." Kangin memperingatkan.

Sungmin mengelus bahu Kyuhyun. "Benarkah kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun memandang heran _hyung_-nya tersebut. "Minnie _hyung_ aku kan tidak sakit parah."

"Sakit parah?" Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ah tidak-tidak Kyu kita hanya demam biasa kok." Ucap Ryeowook.

Donghae mengacak surai lembut Kyuhyun. "Hal kemarin jangan dipikirkan lagi, _arra_?"

"Benar Kyu, jika ada apa-apa kau bisa memberitahu kami." Tambah Yesung.

"Ah kalian datang kesini mau menjenguk atau menceramahiku?" Kesal Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk memberikan jitakannya. "Dasar _magnae_ _evil_, kami kan mengkhawatirkanmu makanya begitu."

Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya. "Aishh... dasar monyet! Kalian juga tidak membawakanku makanan."

"Itu karena kami tidak keburu." Sahut Heechul.

"Dasar _hyungdeul_ pelit." Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Kyu..." Peringat Sungmin.

"_Arra...arra_."

Obrolan mereka berlanjut hingga dua jam lamanya. Kini semua _hyungdeul_ harus meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sementara Kyuhyun, besok baru dirinya dipersilahkan pulang oleh rumah sakit. Semua _hyungdeul_-nya hampir sudah berpamitan dan pulang. Tapi ada seorang _hyung_ tertuanya yang masih berdiri sembari memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang serius.

"Kyu..." Panggil _hyung_-nya tersebut.

Kyuhyun memandangnya. "_Ne_ Teukie _hyung_."

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Maksud _hyung_?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan maksud Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memandang sebuah selang yang terpasang rapih di dada Kyuhyun. "Berapa lama kau akan mengenakan alat itu?"

"Ini? Besok juga dilepas." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Lalu berapa lama?" Kembali sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti. "Berapa lama apanya lagi _hyung_?"

"Berapa lama lagi kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Selidik Leeteuk.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_?" Tanya balik Kyuhyun.

"Hampir sepuluh tahun kita bersama. Seluruh sifat dan perilaku masing-masing kita hafal. Lalu apa kau menganggap sepuluh tahun itu sia-sia dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Penjelasan Leeteuk semakin membingungkan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak seperti itu _hyung_. Aku...aku menganggapnya dengan berharga." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. "_Arrasseo_... _hyung_ percaya. Tapi jika kau memang benar menyimpan sesuatu... _hyung_ benar-benar akan marah."

"..." Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

Leeteuk mengelus surai lembut Kyuhyun. "Istirahatlah, ucapan _hyung_ tadi jangan kau jadikan beban."

"_Nde hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Punggung Leeteuk perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh dari pandangan mata Kyuhyun. Kemudian suara pintu yang tertutup benar-benar menandakan bahwa Leeteuk telah meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun. Secara tidak bisa dibendung air mata itu kini jatuh dari kedua sudut mata Kyuhyun. Kali ini untuk kedua kalinya lagi Kyuhyun menangis karena _hyung_-nya.

Kyuhyun tahu sangat tahu, rencana yang diberikan Tuhan pasti sangat baik untuknya. Bahkan Kyuhyun bahagia bisa bertemu dengan sang Maha Pencipta. Tapi Kyuhyun takut dan sangat takut ketika dia pergi dia hanya bisa membuat goresan luka bagi semua orang yang disayanginya. Malam ini Kyuhyun tidak mau tertidur dulu, dia hanya terdiam di balkon rumah sakit sembari menikmati dinginnya angin malam.

Mengingat kembali _hyung_ tertuanya tadi membuat perasaannya kembali berdesir. Setidaknya hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun merasa _deja-vu_ dengan sebuah kejadian di masa lalu. Dimana hingga kini orang tersebut tidak pernah mau untuk datang bahkan sekedar hanya bertatap muka dengannya.

_**Hide Story**_

_Seorang namja tengah berlari mengejar sesorang namja yang lain yang tengah terlihat amat marah. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang dideritanya namja remaja ini benar-benar bertekad untuk mengejar orang tersebut. Dia ingin meminta maaf karena selama ini tidak pernah bisa jujur kepada salah satu hyung yang sangat disayanginya._

_Nafas yang tersengal, keringat dingin yang mengucur, membuat keadaan namja remaja ini benar-benar memprihatinkan. Namun orang yang dikejarnya sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut dan malah terus mempercepat langkahnya. Tak ingin kehilangan jejak orang tersebut, namja remaja ini mengeluarkan tenaganya secara maksimal. Berhasil perjuangan sang namja remaja tidak sia-sia._

"_Hyung..." Namja remaja ini menatap orang tersebut dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca._

"_Minggir..." Ucap orang itu dengan nada dinginnya._

_Namja remaja itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mau!"_

"_Minggir bocah!" Delik orang tersebut._

"_Tidak hyung...sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya." Keukeuh namja remaja tersebut._

"_Apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan?" Jengah orang tersebut._

"_Semua hyung...semuanya..." Air mata namja remaja itu mengalir._

_Orang tersebut mendecih. "Cih... semuanya sudah terlambat."_

"_Aku mohon..." Lelehan air mata bersamaan dengan permintaannya._

"_Aniya... kau benar-benar sudah mengkhianati kepercayaanku selama ini. Bahkan yang sangat lucu aku mengetahui semuanya dari percakapan orang tuamu dan uisa berengsek itu. Aku kira kau benar-benar dongsaengku tapi ternyata kau tak lebih dari seorang pembohong." Jelas orang tersebut._

_Air mata namja remaja tersebut semakin deras. "Jika aku punya alasan tak ingin menyakiti kalian?"_

_Orang tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Kau tahu bocah dengan kau seperti ini kau akan lebih menyakiti kami."_

"_Hyung... aku..." Namja remaja tersebut tak bisa menyahut._

"_Kau...bukan...dongsaengku...lagi..." Kalimat tersebut bisa terdengar dengan jelas._

_Namja remaja itu tidak percaya dengan yang diucapkan orang tersebut. "Hyung tidak bisa seperti itu.."_

"_Kata siapa? Semuanya bisa dilakukan kok. Dan besok akan kutinggalkan semuanya. Terlebih kau." Sinis orang tersebut._

"_Jangan katakan hyung akan meninggalkan kita semua?" Tanya namja remaja retoris._

"_Itulah yang akan terjadi." Sahutnya._

_Namja remaja tersebut memeluk kedua kaki orang itu. "Kumohon jangan hyung, jangan libatkan yang lain."_

_Didorongnya namja remaja tersebut dengan keras. "Beraninya kau memohon. Pembual sepertimu tidak pantas memeluk kakiku."_

_Mendengar pernyataan tersebut membuat sang namja remaja terdiam membatu. Baru kali ini hyung-nya yang begitu lembut dan menyayanginya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang begitu kasar. Tak ada perbuatan apa-apa lagi dan perkataan apa-apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh namja remaja ini untuk bisa menahan hyungnya tersebut. Namja remaja ini hanya bisa memandang sendu punggung yang perlahan berlalu tersebut._

_Selama satu jam namja remaja ini terus terdiam di sekitar halaman rumah sakit yang ditinggalinya kini. Lalu air mata tidak pernah mau berhenti mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Namja remaja ini tidak ingin menghancurkan semua harapan orang yang disayanginya. Karena dulu dia benar-benar akan meninggalkan dunia ini, lalu kini namja remaja ini harus kembali mempersiapkan dirinya pada kematian._

_Namja remaja ini benar-benar bodoh. Berlari sekuat tenaga dengan peralatan medis yang secara paksa dirinya lepas membuatnya kini merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Diremasnya dadanya sendiri berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sesak dan sakit yang terjadi disana. Percuma, rasa sakit tersebut tetap bertahan dan menang. Berusaha berdiri dan berjalan, namun matanya perlahan-lahan berkunang-kunang. Hingga akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh._

_Untung saja seorang uisa muda berhasil menangkapnya. Uisa ini benar-benar panik mengetahui sang pasien sudah tidak ada di dalam kamar rawatnya. Benar saja keadaan pasien yang dicarinya kini cukup parah. Pasiennya bahkan sekarang tidak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukannya._

_-SKIP-_

_Setelah dilakukan penanganan terhadap pasiennya, uisa tersebut kemudian duduk disamping ranjang sang pasien. Dielusnya surai eboni milik sang namja remaja tersebut. Uisa ini meyakini ada sesuatu hal yang tengah dipikirkan oleh namja remaja itu dengan bukti igauan sang namja remaja kini._

"_Hyung...mianhae...kajima..."_

_Peluh terus membasahi seluruh wajah dari sang namja remaja. Dengan lembut sang uisa mengelapnya kemudian membisikkan kata-kata penenang agar sang namja remaja bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Setidaknya kini keadaan sang namja remaja tidak terlalu seperti tadi._

_Setelah dirasanya namja remaja tersebut mulai tenang, sang uisa meninggalkan kamar rawatnya. Dia mencoba menyelidiki semua yang terjadi sehingga membuat namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri seperti ini. Di tengah jalan dia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang memiliki wajah dingin. Entah mengapa uisa ini ingin berhenti dan sedikit mengobrol dengan namja tersebut._

"_Bukankah kau salah satu hyung-nya?" Tanya sang uisa._

_Namja dingin itu menatap uisa. "Bukan."_

"_Jangan bercanda, bahkan kau hyung yang paling dekat dengannya." Jelas uisa tersebut._

"_Aku tidak memiliki dongsaeng seorang pengkhianat dan pembual." Jelas balik namja dingin tersebut._

_Sang uisa mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Sudahlah...kau juga sama-sama pembohongnya." Sinis sang namja dingin._

_Uisa tersebut mulai mengerti. "Kau sudah tahu? Kapan?" _

"_Hanya melalui obrolan yang tadi tidak sengaja kudengar." Sahut sang namja dingin._

"_Baguslah jika kau tahu. Setidaknya kau bisa lebih menjaganya." Sang uisa tersenyum._

_Namja dingin itu menatap sang uisa tajam. "Untuk apa? Dongsaengku tidak pernah menderita penyakit itu. Yang kini tengah bersamamu hanyalah seorang pembual."_

_Rupanya dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Sang uisa ini sadar. "Waeyo? Apa kau menghindari kenyataan?"_

"_..." Namja dingin itu hanya terdiam._

_Sang uisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau tidak sadar dengan takdir yang hakiki? Bukankah semua orang pasti mati?"_

_Setelah bertanya hal tersebut sang uisa mulai meninggalkan namja dingin tersebut. Dan kini namja dingin itu mencoba mencerna pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh sang uisa. Jelas dia tahu maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut. Kau pikir namja dingin ini bodoh? Bahkan IQnya saja hampir mencapai 200. Namun untuk kehilangan, kebohongan, dan pengkhianatan dia benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya._

"_Dongsaengku akan terus hidup."_

_Sementara itu di dalam sebuah kamar rawat seorang namja remaja tengah memandang kosong pada luar jendela. Lagi...air mata tersebut dengan seenaknya kembali mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**-Kibum hyung kajima**_

Tak ada gunanya terus memikirkan masa lalu. Kemudian Kyuhyun berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk memperbaiki itu. Saat tengah memandang suasana luar, mata Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat takjub. Terlihat cahaya berwarna-warni yang berasal dari berbagai bangunan di bawah sana. Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dengan indahnya di angkasa. Burung yang masih senantiasa berkicau. Serta hembusan angin yang selalu setia untuk memberikan sentuhan lembut dan menyejukkan semua orang.

Kyuhyun sadar seharusnya dia bersyukur. Bukan menikmati sisa hidupnya dengan menyesali masa lalu. Perlahan Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan memanjatkan doa. Dirinya bersyukur karena masih diberikan kesempatan untuk bernafas, bersyukur karena masih dapat menikmati karya indah yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan, bersyukur masih bisa berada di tengah orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Bahkan banyak sekali hal-hal kecil yang amat dirinya syukuri.

Setelah berdoa, Kyuhyun kemudian membuka kembali matanya. Pemandangan indah tersebut masih tersedia untuk terpatri dalam pandangan wajahnya. Menatap langit malam dengan penuh haru. Keindahan luar biasa yang benar-benar diberikan Tuhan untuk seluruh umatnya. Di tengah suasana tersebut, seseorang tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"_Uisa_..." Sapa Kyuhyun.

Kimbum tersenyum. "Diluar dingin, _kajja_ masuk."

"Sebentar lagi _uisa_. Aku ingin melihat keindahan malam ini." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Kimbum mengangguk. "Baiklah hanya 10 menit, _arrasseo_?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Siap bos."

"Dasar kau ini..." Kimbum tersenyum melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun.

"Tuhan hebat bukan? Menciptakan semua ini demi umatnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Ne_ kau benar bahkan Dia adalah pelukis tertinggi." Sahut Kimbum.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku semakin penasaran untuk bertemu dengan-Nya."

"Kyuhyunnie..." Kimbum agak tersentak.

Kyuhyun memandang Kimbum. "_Wae_? Dunia ini hanyalah sebuah perjalanan, dan garis _finish_ dari semuanya adalah kemarian."

"Apa kau mulai menyerah Kyu?" Kimbum bertanya sendu.

"_Anio_, aku sama sekali tidak menyerah. Makanya aku selalu melakukan yang terbaik dari pada menghitung detik kapan kematian akan tiba." Jelas Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum.

Kimbum mengerti. "Sudah sepuluh menit. _Kajja_ kita kembali."

"_Ne_." Sahut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

_**10 April 2015**_

Hari ini Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit. Pantas saja kini dirinya tengah kembali sibuk memainkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang. Terlihat sekali bahwa dirinya begitu antusias, sehingga tidak memperdulikan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memanggilnya untuk menyuruhnya makan siang. Lalu kini si mungil Ryeowook tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari sang _magnae_ dengan galak.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang tetap asyik dengan benda persegi panjang itu membuat Ryeowook semakin kesal. Bukannya istirahat dan makan yang banyak anak ini malah bermain _game_. Ditariknya secara paksa PSP tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat sang empu kini memandang sebal kepada _hyung _mungilnya itu.

"_Hyung _kembalikkan." Rajuk Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak akan. Kau itu harus istirahat bukannya bermain _game_."

"Nanti aku istirahat kok." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Nanti yang kau maksud itu adalah tidak akan." Kata Ryeowook remeh.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. "Dasar pendek."

"Apa kau bilang?" Sudah ada perempatan di sudut dahi Ryeowook.

"_Ani_... _hyung_ mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kekesalan Ryeowook mulai hilang. "Oh iya... ayo makan semua sudah menunggu."

Benar saja semua member Super Junior sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Apalagi ketika melihat Shindong dan Eunhyuk, sepertinya mereka memang tidak sabar untuk menyantap semua hidangan yang ada. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah duduk di kursinya, dirinya sadar bahwa dia duduk berhadapan dengan sang _leader_. Padahal untuk saat ini Kyuhyun masih perlu menenangkan sedikit perasaannya kepada Leeteuk karena kemarin.

Namun dugaan Kyuhyun salah. Leeteuk sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia bersikap seperti biasa saja kepada Kyuhyun. Seakan-akan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Sikap keibuannya juga selalu terlihat untuk Kyuhyun, saat dirasanya Kyuhyun seperti biasa tidak mau memakan sayur yang ada dalam makanannya,

Suasana makan berjalan tenang hingga beberapa menit semua hidangan yang ada diatas meja sudah habis disantap. Shindong dan Eunhyuk menepuk perut mereka masing-masing yang dirasa penuh. Kangin yang melihatnya menatap mereka dengan ekspresi aneh. Heechul malah langsung berkaca dengan sebuah cermin kecilnya.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan menjalankan wajib militer." Donghae membuka suaranya.

Heechul langsung menatap Donghae. "Jangan bahas dulu hal tersebut."

"Memang kenapa Hae?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Sebelum wamil, aku ingin kita melaksanakan dulu sebuah konser." Jawab Donghae.

Kangin menyahut. "Bukankah sudah di Super Show?"

Eunhyuk menimpali. "Mungkin yang dimaksud Donghae adalah konser yang lebih kecil dari itu."

"_Mini Concert_." Yesung menyimpulkannya.

"Wuahhh _daebakk hyung_!" Kagum Ryeowook.

"Tapi dimana dan kapan kita melaksanakannya? Kan sulit sekali." Keluh Shindong.

"Benar juga yah. Melihat _fans_ yang begitu besar pada kita." Siwon berpikir.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Hae _mianhata_, hal itu sepertinya tidak bisa dilaksanakan."

"Sayang sekali padahal 3 hari lagi kita wamil." Sungmin ikut mengeluh.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. "Bisa kok!"

Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun. "Dimana memangnya?"

"Di panti asuhan milik kenalanku." Jawab Kyuhyun antusias.

"_Mwo_?! Sejak kapan seorang setan mempunyai panti asuhan." Heechul terheran.

Siwon takjub. "_Evil_ kita berubah."

"Aish jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah besok kita laksanakan."

Keputusan berhasil diambil. Super Junior memilih untuk melakukan _mini concert_ besok di sebuah panti asuhan yang dimilikki kenalan Kyuhyun. Waktu memang selalu berjalan begitu cepat, hingga memang tidak terasa dalam tiga hari lagi keempat member, yaitu Sungmin, Shindong, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae akan menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai warga negara Korea Selatan. Makanya sebelum perpisahan yang cukup lama itu, terlebih dahulu mereka ingin memberikan kenangan pada _fans_, meski mungkin banyaknya _fans_ akan dibatasi.

-SKIP-

Kyuhyun tiba di sebuah panti asuhan yang memang dikenalinya. Dirinya tersenyum melihat nampak depan panti asuhan tersebut. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat disayangi _eomma_-nya dulu sebelum kejadian tragis itu terjadi. Hati Kyuhyun kembali berdesir ketika harus mengingat dirinya harus kehilangan _eomma_ serta _noona_-nya yang cantik. Setetes air mata itu kemudian Kyuhyun hapus.

Pantas saja Kyuhyun menghapusnya, karena kini sekelompok anak kecil dengan begitu riang datang menghampirinya. Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar menandakan bahwa anak-anak tersebut bisa masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Dengan senang hati ketiga bocah kecil tersebut mendekap Kyuhyun begitu erat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia dengan pelukkan ketiga bocah ini. Meski tengah sakit berat mereka tetap bisa memberikan senyumannnya. Benar panti asuhan ini adalah panti asuhan untuk anak-anak khusus penderita kanker. Yang mana orang tua mereka membuang mereka disini, karena tidak mau membiayai penyakit yang diderita anak-anaknya. Namun bocah-bocah tersebut tidak pernah menunjukkan kata menyerah, itulah hal yang membuat Kyuhyun terkagum. Ketiga bocah yang tengah memeluk Kyuhyun adalah Sangwoo, Eunkyung, dan Jian.

Eunkyung adalah _namja_ cilik berumur enam tahun dan menderita _leukimia_. Sangwoo sama seperi Eunkyung berumur sama dan memiliki penyakit sama. Sementara Jian adalah seorang _yeoja_ cilik yang memilik penyakit _limfoma_. Meski demikian anak-anak ini sama sekali tidak pernah memperlihatkan dirinya bahwa mereka adalah orang sakit.

"_Oppa bogoshippo_..." Si kecil Jian masih setia memeluk leher Kyuhyun.

"_Nado_ Jian-_ah_." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Eunkyung memandang Kyuhyun. "_Hyung_, kau tahu kami sudah tidak sabar menunggumu."

"Yap. Kau tidak mengunjungi kami sangat lama." Tambah Sangwoo.

"_Mian...mian hyung_ selama ini sibuk dengan jadwal." Sesal Kyuhyun.

Jian yang dipangkuan Kyuhyun bertanya. "Aku rasa _oppa_ punya kabar gembira _ne_?"

Kyuhyun yang gemas mencium pipi Jian. "Benar. Kalian tahu besok Super Junior akan mengadakan _mini concert_ disini."

"_Jeongmalyo_?!" Seru Sangwoo tidak percaya.

"_Ne jeongmal_. Hebat bukan?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Jian menambahkan. "Tentu saja Kyuhyun _oppa_ kan bukan tukang bohong."

"Berarti aku bisa bertemu si cantik Heechul. Yeay!" Seru Eunkyung girang.

Sangwoo memberi 'usapan' pada Eunkyung. "Dia itu _namja_ Kyung-_ah_."

"_Namja_ yang cantik hahahahaha." Kyuhyun malah menambahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

\- "Hatchi! Aish siapa yang membicarakanku sekarang?"

Marah Kim Heechul kepada semua member.

.

.

..

.

.

"Kyuhyunnie!" Teriak seorang _namja_ dan mulai menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalasnya dan menghampirinya. "Sikyung _hyung_!"

"Kukira kau sedang tengah sibuk-sibuknya." Ucap Sikyung.

"Ah _ani_, karena banyak member akan wamil jadwal kami sedikit sepi." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Sikyung bertanya. "Ada apa kemari?"

"Oh begini _hyung_, boleh tidak Super Junior mengadakan _mini concert_ disini? Konser ini spesial perpisahan untuk empat member. Tenang saja _fans_ yang datang akan dibatasi kok." Jelas Kyuhyun ceria.

Sikyung memandang Kyuhyun aneh.

"Aish kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu _hyung_?" Kesal Kyuhyun.

Sikyung malah bertanya. "Sejak kapan aku melarangmu hemmm? Apalagi kau sudah banyak membantu panti asuhan ini."

"Woaah _jinjja hyung_? _Gomawo_. Aku tidak salah untuk mengidolakanmu selama ini." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga sangat beruntung untuk memiliki _fans_ seperti dirimu." Sikyung kemudian beralih untuk merangkul Kyuhyun.

Biasanya disaat seperti itu Kyuhyun akan balas untuk merangkulnya. Namun apa yang dirasa Sikyung, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melakukan pergerakkan apapun. Dan suara batuk yang keras serta cukup banyak membuat Sikyung mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Dugaan Sikyung benar, _fans_-nya ini tengah kembali merasakan bagaimana penyakitnya kambuh.

Sikyung dengan langkah sigap segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelepon Kimbum. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Sikyung dan Kimbum adalah _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_. Namun saat Sikyung akan menekan nomor teleponnya, Kyuhyun memegang lengannya dan mengisyaratkan untuk jangan melakukan itu.

"_Wae_ Kyu?" Tanya Sikyung heran.

Kyuhyun mencoba menormalkan nafasnya. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali memberikan senyumannya yang terlihat polos. "Kimbum _hyung_ terlalu lelah, aku ingin dia istirahat sejenak."

"Tapi Kyu..." Sikyung bingung.

"Tenanglah _hyung_. Mereka saja bisa kuat dan menahan rasa sakitnya. Sekecil itu bahkan. Bukankah aku layak malu _hyung_?"

Sikyung hanya bisa membuang nafasnya kasar. "Terserah kau saja Kyu."

"Lagipula aku selalu membuatnya khawatir dan sedih dibuatku. Dia benar-benar _hyung_ yang diinginkan semua orang. Apalagi bagi _dongsaeng_-nya yang bungsu Shiyoon." Tambah Kyuhyun dengan tulus.

Sikyung menatap Kyuhyun dengan haru. "_Gomawo _Kyu."

.

.

.

.

.

_**11 April 2015**_

Pagi ini semua member Super Junior tengah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk melaksanakan _mini_ _concert_ mereka yang telah direncanakan kemarin. Setelah memakan sarapan masing-masing dan bersiap, kemudian semua member bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil _van_ milik Super Junior. Menghitung satu persatu member seperti ritual mereka pada biasanya. Ketika dirasa semua member sudah pas, Super Junior pun berangkat menuju lokasi.

Rupanya _mini concert_ ini akan disiarkan secara _live_ oleh SBS televisi. Mereka sudah merahasiakannya, tapi tetap bisa tercium. Mau bagaimana lagi beginilah nasib menjadi _public figure _seperti Super Junior. Selama 30 menit mereka menempuh perjalanan akhirnya tiba juga di lokasi konser. Telihat lebih kurang 1000 ELF beruntung dapat menyaksikan _mini concert_ ini.

Semua member Super Junior memandang tidak percaya dengan lokasi yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun ini. Hati Kyuhyun dirasakan benar-benar mulia. Selain menggeratiskan konser, dia juga membayar honor kepada masing-masing member. Rasanya semua member sangat terharu dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun ini.

"Kyu _hyung _rasa ini bukan sekedar panti asuhan biasa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau benar _hyung_. Panti ini adalah khusus bagi anak-anak pengidap kanker, dimana orang tua mereka membuangnya karena malu dan tidak mau membayar biaya pengobatan dari anaknya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk sedih. "Kasihan sekali."

"Tapi kau lihat _hyung_. Anak-anak ini sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sakit serta kesedihannya." Hibur Kyuhyun.

Setelah dirasa segala persiapan sudah cuku, konser mini ini pun akhirnya dimulai. Para ELF yang datang begitu antusias menyaksikannya. Mereka membaur dengan semua anak-anak yang ada di panti asuhan tersebut tanpa ada rasa canggung. Setelah pembukaan dimulai akhirnya panggung tersebut berisikan dengan kesebelas _namja_ yang berdiri disana. Langsung saja suara teriakan heboh semakin terdengar.

Lagu pertama yang mereka nyanyikan adalah lagu Mamacita yang memang salah satu lagu utama dalam album ketujuh mereka. Berlanjut dengan lagu-lagu yang pernah menjadi _hits_ di dunia. Tiba di klimax dimana keempat member Super Junior mulai mengeluarkan suaranya karena dua hari lagi mereka akan melaksanakan wamil.

"ELF... Lebih dari 10 tahun kita bersama dan kini sebuah jarak waktu 2 tahun akan memisahkan kita semua. Tapi kalian tahu mengapa 2 tahun itu terasa sangat lama sementara waktu kita yang 10 tahun terasa begitu singkat? Itu semua karena diantara kita sama sekali tidak ingin terpisah. Meski begitu maukah kalian menunggu kami kembali dan memberikan senyuman hangat kalian saat kami kembali?" (Shindong)

"ELF adalah kekasihku, cinta sejatiku, dan pendamping hidupku. Aku tahu saat aku memberi kabar pada kalian aku telah memilikki seorang istri, kalian begitu marah bukan? Jika aku ada dalam posisi kalian pun mungkin aku juga akan merasa terkhianati. Tapi percayalah bahwa kalian juga akan bisa mendampingi hidupku selama-lamanya, maukah? Tapi untuk itu bisa tidak kalian berjanji tetap menunggu kami?" (Sungmin)

"Aku punya banyak keluarga... sangat... dan amat banyak. Bahkan keluargaku tersebar di seluruh dunia. Salah satu keluarga terbesarku adalah ELF yang dengan rela dan susah payah berkorban untuk kami. Sementara kami hanya bisa mampu membalasnya dengan karya-karya kami. Bahkan kami ingin menangis jika melihat kalian terluka hanya demi kami. Ah.. kami malah akan meninggalkan kalian selama dua tahun, tapi aku yakin kalian adalah keluarga sejati kami yang akan setia menunggu kami." (Donghae)

"Lee Hyukjae, namaku yang sesungguhnya. Tapi dengan nama Eunhyuk mulai banyak orang yang mengenaliku. Karena aku berjalan bersama dengan Super Junior maka orang-orang yang menyayangiku semakin bertambah. ELF bukan hanya sekedar nama tapi sebuah berlian yang menggambarkan ikatan kuat antara Super Junior. Dan aku yakin ELF akan memegang teguh janjinya untuk menunggu kami!" (Eunhyuk)

Sebuah kalimat terakhir menjadi hal yang luar biasa dilakukan Super Junior dengan menyambungkan tiap kata per kata.

"Kami..." (Leeteuk)

"Super." (Heechul)

"Junior." (Yesung)

"Berjanji." (Kangin)

"Akan." (Shindong)

"Selalu." (Sungmin)

"Bersama." (Eunhyuk)

"Sampai." (Donghae)

"Azal." (Siwon)

"Menjemput." (Ryeowook)

"Kami." (Kyuhyun)

Setelah rangkaian kata itu terucap Super Junior kemudian menyanyikan lagu _Promise You_. Semuanya terlarut dalam keadaan haru yang luar biasa. Di akhir konser mereka menutupnya dengan mengalunkan lagu bertajuk _Memories_. Semua disana ikut bernyanyi bersama-sama dengan Super Junior. Hari ini benar-benar luar biasa. Meski konser yang diadakan mini tapi makna yang dalam bisa kita telusuri disana.

Ketika tengah di belakang panggung sayang sekali _heomothorax_ Kyuhyun kembali kambuh. Dadanya terasa dihimpit dan ditusuk oleh puluhan benda tajam. Rasa sesak kembali menghampirinya. Tidak seperti biasanya, rasanya Kyuhyun tidak bisa menarik nafas meski hanya sekali saja. Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan dengan susah payah. Saat hendak keluar pintu seseorang langsung menangkap tubuhnya yang limbung.

"_Hyung..._" Lemah Kyuhyun.

Orang tersebut dengan sigap langsung menggendong Kyuhyun. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun dia segera berangkat menaikki mobilnya sendiri menuju rumah sakit. Setibanya di rumah sakit para tim medis langsung terlihat begitu panik. Bahkan Kimbum lebih panik dari siapapun juga yang ada disana.

"Segera siapkan ruangan operasi!" Perintah Kimbum.

"_Uisa_ tapi penyedotan bukankah harus dilakukan dulu?" Tanya _ganhonsa _ragu.

Kimbum mengacak rambutnya. "_Ppali_...nyawa anak ini terancam."

"Tapi bagaimana jika..." Ucapan _ganhonsa_ terpotong.

"Aku bilang jangan banyak bertanya." Nada Kimbum sedikit membentak.

Sang _ganhonsa_ menggangguk "_Algasemnida_."

Tak disadarinya oleh Kimbum bahwa orang yang tadi membawa Kyuhyun kesini tengah menatap tajam kepada apa yang dilakukannya. Namun karena kepanikkannya hingga Kimbum tidak menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut.

Dua jam telah berlalu dan hingga kini operasi masih berlangsung. Orang itu juga masih setia untuk menunggui keadaan _dongsaeng_ bungsunyanya ini. Tiga jam, empat jam, lima jam. Akhirnya sang _uisa _bedah keluar juga dari dalam ruangan operasi. Mata orang itu menatap Kyuhyun yang dibawa oleh tim medis ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan ICU. Orang ini benar-benar tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi.

"Keadaan Kyuhyun masih belum stabil..." Jelas Kimbum sembari menurunkan maskernya.

Orang tersebut memandang Kimbum tajam. "Katakan apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

"Tidak ada... Kyuhyun hanya _collapse_ saja." Bohong Kimbum.

"Kelelahan? Apakah ada orang kelelahan harus dioperasi hah?!" Bentak orang tersebut.

"Ini rumah sakit Teukie _hyung_, jagalah _attitude_-mu." Peringat Kimbum.

Leeteuk tidak percaya Kimbum masih mempertahankan kebohongannya. "Aku memang tidak pintar, tapi kau juga tidak bisa membohongiku!"

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Kimbum berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"APA YANG KAU DAN KYUHYUN SEMBUNYIKAN?! APAKAH ADA SEORANG YANG YANG SAKIT BIASA DIOPERASI KEMUDIAN DIMASUKKAN KE RUANG ICU?! Aku juga mengerti pengertian dari dua ruangan tersebut!" Leeteuk sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan emosinya.

"..." Kimbum terdiam.

Seorang _namja_ tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Teukie _hyung_?"

To Be Continue...

**Sekali lagi nomu nomu gomapseumnida buat semua orang yang udah memberikan review kalian di FF ini. Jangan lupa terus review arra? Heheheheh yang jdi siders belajar menghargai karya orang lain ne? Review kalian merupakan penghargaan tersendiri bagi author ini. Sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**Xyz [ch5] ; kgak salh tuh dia anak baik ;D**

**Jyzpark [ch5] ; wuahhhh jinjja/ thanks for review**

**Okah [ch5] ; siapa yah kira2**

**Nhae [ch5] ; maen tbak2tbakan ajah yuk ;p**

**Alifia [ch5] ; gomawo ne chingu**

**Lita[ch5] ; pnyakit dia nya kan kambuh lagi**

**Angel [ch5] ; ne gomawo**

**Nana [ch5] ; knpa harus tkut wehh ;p lbih tkut klo dia evil hehehehehehe**

**Namielf [all] ; begitulah jlan certa ini… si kyu ini kan gk pngen buat smua org khawatir ma sedih krenanya.**

**Ririn [ch5] ; akh gwenchana chingu ;p**

**Meimei [ch5] ; kibum bkan tuh…..**

**Liestie [ch5] ; ah gwenchana kok… hahahaha kyeopta saeng**

**Dewi [ch5] ; keknya kmu jgo analisis nih wkwkwkwk**

**Spark [ch5] ; author jg berharap spaya si kyu ttep sehat**

**Kyuli [ch5] ; gomawo nde ..**

**Kaka [ch5] ; huwaaaaaaaa dari kemaren kmna aja toh, hihi gomawo ne**

**Septi [ch5] ; tenang aja saeng, memang akan ada sesuatu yg berbeda nanti kekekekek.. TYPO selalu exist**

**Desvia [ch5] ; klo dia evil aja pan bosen jg ;v**

**Mingyu [ch5] ; begitulah…..**

**Chairun[ch5] ; gomawo ini udh dilanjut kan**

**Mmz [ch5] ; ketebak kan sekarang**

**Phn19 [ch5] ; bgtulah kibum perlahan-lahan memikirkan sesuatu**

**Awaelf [ch5] ; si kyu itu sklinya sehat klkuannya bner2 dah ;D**

**BIG THANK'S FOR ;**

Sparkyubum, delishaELF, kyuli 99, mpiwkim3022, phn19, , vicya merry, chairun, meimeimayra, yohey57, zhee614, , fitripratyy, Desviana407, KLiieff19

bintang15,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Chapter 6

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : Jadi inilah alasan mengapa semua yang terjadi sulit dimengerti olehnya. / _"Benar-benar kau dongsaeng yang sangat menyusahkan!"/ _Dan tiba-tiba saja suasana yang canggung itu kembali dirinya rasakan. / "Kau kembali seperti dulu _hyung_..." /

**WARNING : TYPO SELALU EXISSSSS WEHHH :D... kayak sinetron menyebalkan and begitu-begitu aja :p**

**Jeongmal gomapseumnida untuk semua reader aktif maupun tidak aktif yang selalu mengikuti kelanjutan dan memberikan review kepada FF aneh yang author buat ini. Big hug deh buat kalian semua :***

**DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

_**Preview **_

"Keadaan Kyuhyun masih belum stabil..." Jelas Kimbum sembari menurunkan maskernya.

Orang tersebut memandang Kimbum tajam. "Katakan apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

"Tidak ada... Kyuhyun hanya _collapse_ saja." Bohong Kimbum.

"Kelelahan? Apakah ada orang kelelahan harus dioperasi hah?!" Bentak orang tersebut.

"Ini rumah sakit Teukie _hyung_, jagalah _attitude_-mu." Peringat Kimbum.

Leeteuk tidak percaya Kimbum masih mempertahankan kebohongannya. "Aku memang tidak pintar, tapi kau juga tidak bisa membohongiku!"

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Kimbum berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"APA YANG KAU DAN KYUHYUN SEMBUNYIKAN?! APAKAH ADA SEORANG YANG SAKIT BIASA DIOPERASI KEMUDIAN DIMASUKKAN KE RUANG ICU?! Aku juga mengerti pengertian dari dua ruangan tersebut!" Leeteuk sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan emosinya.

"..." Kimbum terdiam.

Seorang _namja_ tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Teukie _hyung_?"

.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ dengan kulit seputih susu tiba-tiba saja menghentikan percakapan serius diantara Kimbum dan Leeteuk. Pandangan mata Leeteuk menatap tidak percaya melihat sosok yang sudah sangat lama dirinya tidak jumpai. Bahkan wajah khas dari _namja_ itu masih sama ketika saat dirinya meninggalkan mereka semua.

Sebenarnya niatan _namja_ ini adalah untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, yang dia dengar keadaannya parah lagi. Namun ditengah perjalanannya _namja_ ini melihat sosok Leeteuk dan Kimbum yang sepertinya sedang bersitegang. Tak ingin melihat perkelahian disana tanpa kemauannya _namja_ ini memang harus menyapa salah satu dari mereka berdua.

_Namja_ itu bingung melihat tatapan Leeteuk yang terus memandangnya serius. Tak tahukah bahwa Leeteuk sebenarnya memendam begitu banyak amarah padanya. Meski hanya singkat, tapi goresan luka yang ditinggalkan oleh _namja_ ini benar-benar begitu membekas di benaknya. Akhirnya Leeteuk membuka suaranya.

"Sudah sangat lama sekali, akhirnya kau menyebutku sebagai _hyung_ lagi." Sinis Leeteuk.

_Namja _itu tersenyum. "_Gerae_... Harusnya kita bersapa sebagai orang lain bukan?"

"Bukankah kau memang menganggap kami semua sebagai orang lain?" Tanya Balik Leeteuk.

_Namja _tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku kira kalian masih menganggapku keluarga."

Leeteuk mendecih. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang menghapuskan hubungan itu...Kibum-_ssi_?"

"Ah _ne_. Karena sibuk sepertinya aku menjadi pelupa." Sahut Kibum.

"Urusan apa kau mulai menyapaku lagi?" Tanya Leeteuk selidik.

Kibum memandang ruangan tempat Kyuhyun berada. "Hanya memastikan."

"Memastikan apa?" Leeteuk mulai penasaran.

"Tak ada..." Sahutnya singkat. Kemudian berlalu.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya. "Sudah lama bukan?"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sejak kau menyebut kami sampah dan pergi dengan angkuhnya..." Kalimat itu seakan menohok.

_**Flashback On**_

_Sekelompok namja yang berjumlah sepuluh orang sedang mengerumuni seorang namja yang lain yang tengah duduk di hadapan mereka semua. Suasana disana entahlah... mungkin bisa dikatakan akward. Bagaimana tidak namja ini tadi langsung membereskan pakaiannya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun kepada semua member yang langsung menganga melihatnya._

_Namja ini atau kita panggil Kibum mulai menautkan kedua tangannya. Menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah bulat untuk melakukan langkah ini. Entahlah jika bersama mereka dirinya menjadi seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mampu menyadari sesuatu hal yang sedang terjadi seharusnya. Yah mereka adalah Super Junior._

"_Beritahu aku bahwa sekarang adalah April mop." Heechul mengeluarkan suaranya._

_Hangeng mengelus pundak Heechul. "Sayangnya ini bukan bulan April."_

"_Kibummie... k...kau mau kemana?" Tanya Donghae takut-takut._

_Kibum menjawab dengan singkat. "Pergi..."_

"_Apa kau akan liburan? Berapa hari memang?" Tanya Yesung yang belum paham._

"_Jika aku katakan selamanya?" Oh sungguh retoris._

_Kangin menatap Kibum tajam. "Jaga ucapanmu pada yang lebih tua."_

"_Tenanglah hyung." Sungmin menenangkan Kangin._

_Siwon mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. "Apa maksudmu kau akan pergi meninggalkan kami?"_

"_Tepat seperti yang kau pikirkan hyung." Kibum memberikan senyum paksa._

"_Ani...Kibum-ah kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu bukan?" Eunhyuk berharap cemas._

_Shindong menatap pada bola mata Kibum. "Aku rasa dia memang serius Hyuk."_

"_Hiks...hiks...wae?" Ryeowook yang melankolis mulai menangis._

_Leeteuk menatap Kibum dalam. "Apa alasanmu?"_

"_Aku hanya merasa menjadi seperti orang bodoh jika bersama kalian." Jawab Kibum._

_Heechul geram mendengarnya. "Apa kau bilang?!"_

"_Kalian tahu... kalian hanya sekedar sampah yang bisa diinjak oleh seseorang. Tapi aku bukan lagi, karena aku telah membalikkan orang yang menginjakku." Jelas Kibum._

"_Kim Kibum!" Bentak Kangin._

_Kibum mendecih. "Sudahlah... aku hanya membuang waktu. Annyeong chariseo."_

_Kejadian ini benar-benar cepat dan sulit sekali untuk dicerna oleh seluruh member Super Junior. Seorang Kim Kibum baru saja melewati pintu dorm mereka. Yang artinya tidak akan pernah datang lagi kepada mereka semua. Semua member nampak shock dengan apa yang Kibum katakan tadi. Kibum tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Terlihatlah begitu banyak air mata yang terjadi dari sepuluh orang namja yang tersisa disana._

_Sementara itu Kibum yang sudah berada di dalam mobilnya membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dua lengannya. Jarang sekali terjadi. Seorang Kim Kibum yang dijuluki si namja es mulai meneteskan air matanya dan menangis. Bukan maunya... sungguh dia sangat menyesal telah mengatakan kalimat tidak pantas tersebut. Tapi mungkin dengan cara itulah Kibum bisa membuat mereka membencinya. Sehingga tidak akan ada seorang dari mereka yang menangis karena merindukannya._

_**Flashback Off**_

Sakit sekali rasanya jika Kibum harus kembali mengingat kejadian tersebut. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang telah ditinggalkannya. Kibum tahu dan dirinya sadar akan hal itu. Tapi saat ini dia memang belum bisa untuk mengakui semuanya, jujur dan bertindak menerima kenyataan. Lagi-lagi Kibum hanya bisa melangkah pergi.

"Kau datang untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi suatu kenyataan tetap tak bisa kau terima Kibum-_ah_." Kimbum memberikan kalimatnya.

Kibum menoleh. "Dia bukan _dongsaeng_-ku, karena _dongsaeng_-ku bukan seorang pembual."

Setelah memberikan jawabannya Kibum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Kimbum dan Leeteuk. Saat Kimbum akan beranjak juga dari posisinya, tiba-tiba Leeteuk menahan kepergian Kimbum.

"Kau pikir aku lupa dengan pertanyaanku." Ucap Leeteuk.

Kimbum menarik nafas dalam. "_Gerae_... akan aku jelaskan semuanya."

"Aku harap tidak ada kebohongan lagi nanti." Sinis Leeteuk.

"Ikutlah bersamaku _hyung_." Ajak Kimbum

"_Arra_..." Sahut Leeteuk singkat.

Kini Kimbum dan Leeteuk sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian steril. Mereka memasukki ruang ICU yang memang sudah seharusnya bersih dari apapun. Leeteuk begitu tertohok melihat keadaan _magnae_-nya yang begitu lemah. Peralatan medis rumah sakit seakan sangat cantik untuk menghiasi kulit pucat itu.

Keadaan sang _magnae_ tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat kecelakaan itu. Bahkan mungkin keadaannya kini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Mata itu senantiasa selalu tertutup, Leeteuk merasa bahwa mata Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lelah hanya sekedar untuk membuka saja. Bunyi _elektrokardiograf_ sangat nyaring terdengar di ruangan steril tersebut. Wajah Kyuhyun hanya nampak sebagian karena sebuah tabung oksigen besar ditempel secara silang di mulutnya agar tidak terlepas.

Selang-selang tersebut begitu terpasang rapih. Tak ada celah disana, bahkan pakaian yang Kyuhyun kenakan pun masih dengan pakaian bekas operasinya tadi. Leetuk perlahan mendekati ranjang dimana Kyuhyun terbaring. Perasaannya saat ini mulai tidak bisa dideskripsikan marah, sedih, kecewa ah sungguh banyak sekali.

"Kyuhyun menderita _hemothorax_." Kimbum memulainya.

"Sejenis penyakit paru-paru?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Kimbum menghembuskan nafasnya. "Penggumpalan atau bisa juga disebut dengan penumpukkan darah di dalam paru-paru..."

Leeteuk memotongnya. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Setidaknya aku sudah paham."

"Keadaan Kyuhyun sangat berbahaya jika tidak diberi penanganan. Profesinya sebagai seorang _public figure_ membuatnya sulit untuk melakukan pengobatan. Karena hal itulah keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya." Jelas Kimbum panjang lebar.

"Apa maksudmu Kimbum-_ah_?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Penggumpalan darah itu sudah terjadi seluruh ruangan paru-paru Kyuhyun. Yang paling parah paru-paru Kyuhyun yang dulu sobek karena kecelakaan akan kembali sobek bahkan melebar ke paru-paru sebelahnya." Kimbum kembali menjelaskan.

Leeteuk memandang Kimbum dalam. "Cukup... aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Apakah Kibum..."

"_Nde_...Kibum sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu." Sahut Kimbum.

Leeteuk membelalak tidak percaya. "Lalu kenapa dia..."

"Anak itu tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Sehingga dia selalu menganggap Kyuhyun ini bukanlah Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya." Kimbum mendadak sedih jika mengingat itu.

Leeteuk menggumam. "Jadi apakah ini adalah alasan Kibum untuk..."

Tiba-tiba Kimbum memegang kedua pundak Leeteuk. "_Hyung_... aku mohon cukup Kibum yang seperti itu..._jebal_..."

"Kim...Kimbum..." Leeteuk sedikit tersentak dengan Kimbum yang memohon padanya.

"_Jebalyo hyung_..." Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja dari Kimbum.

Dua jam telah berlalu tapi Leeteuk masih setia untuk menunggui Kyuhyun di dalam ruangan kotak tersebut. Dirinya tidak memperdulikan kelelahan yang sedang dideritanya kini. Baginya menjaga sang _magnae_ untuk tetap aman adalah hal yang paling diutamakannya kini. Dibelainya dengan sayang rambut halus yang dimilikki oleh _dongsaeng_ bungsunya tersebut. Leeteuk tersenyum pahit. Jadi inilah alasan mengapa semua yang terjadi sulit dimengerti olehnya.

"Apakah ini alasanmu _saeng_? Alasanmu begitu banyak mengeluarkan air matamu ketika kau kehilangan _eomma_ dan _noona_-mu yang cantik?"

_**Hide Story**_

_Di sebuah rumah mewah terlihat dua orang yeoja yang sedang mengobrol asyik mengenai sesuatu hal yang terdapat di dalam sebuah majalah. Rupanya sebuah fashion terbaru eoh? Ah mereka tampak begitu akrab seperti seorang sahabat. Jarak umur yang jauh tidak menghalangi keakraban mereka berdua. Memang ada kalanya bukan dimana hubungan orang tua dengan anak harus bisa menjadi teman?_

_Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika dua orang namja menghampiri mereka berdua dan memberikan senyumannya. Majalah tadi ditutup dan langsung saja mereka berdua menyapa balik dua orang namja berbeda usia tersebut. Terlebih menyapa seorang namja remaja yang nampaknya masih terlihat pucat._

_Sang noona memeluk namja remaja itu. "Kau sudah sembuh saeng?"_

"_Ne noona..lihat aku sudah sehat bukan." Jawab namja remaja penuh dengan nada ceria._

"_Yah sayang... noonamu kok dipeluk sementara eommamu ini kau acuhkan." Cemburu sang eomma._

_Sang namja remaja langsung menghambur memeluk eommanya. "Ini aku juga peluk eomma. Bahkan aku sangat rindu masakkan eomma."_

_Kepala keluarga itu hanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana sekarang kita suruh si bungsu ini istirahat dulu eoh?"_

"_Ah iya iya.." Sang eomma menuntun putra bungsunya untuk duduk dulu di sofa._

_Sang noona memberikan nasehatnya. "Makanya saeng kau itu harus banyak makan sayur agar tidak masuk rumah sakit eoh."_

_Namja remaja mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aish noona...sayur itu tidak enak."_

"_Tapi kalau kau makan sayur noona jamin tidak akan pernah masuk rumah sakit lagi." Sang noona berkacak pinggang._

"_Hahahahaha... dengar nasehat noonamu itu..." Sang eomma tertawa puas._

"_Emm yeobo... bisakah kau ikut denganku?" Sang appa berucap pelan pada istrinya._

_Sang eomma mengernyit bingung. "Ne?"_

_Dua orang dewasa tersebut berlalu meninggalkan dua orang remaja yang masih saling menasehati. Eh mungkin maksudnya sang noona yang menasehati namdongsaengnya. Di sebuah kamarlah, sang appa memilih untuk berbicara secara empat mata dengan sang istri tercinta. _

"_Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan mengenai putra bungsu kita." Ucap sang Appa serius._

_Sang eomma kembali bingung. "Memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Sebenarnya..." Rasanya sang appa sangat ragu untuk mengatakannya._

"_Ada apa sebenarnya dengan uri magnae?" Sang eomma penasaran._

_Sang appa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Dia menderita penyakit hemothorax..."_

"_M...mw...mworago?!" Sang eomma tidak percaya._

"_Mianhae..." Jawab sang appa lemah._

_Sang eomma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukankah uri magnae tidak apa-apa? Bahkan operasi waktu itu berjalan dengan sangat lancar kan?"_

"_Yeobo hal ini memang bisa terjadi..." Menyerah sang appa._

"_Uri Kyu..." Eomma itu menangis di dalam dekapan sang suami._

_Berhari-hari telah berlalu keadaan magnae tetap sama. Tak ada sedikitpun perkembangan. Penyakitnya sering kambuh dan membuatnya sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Meski memang dia diberikan cuti oleh agency-nya tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa cuti yang dimaksud adalah berusaha membuat keadaan magnae ini bisa sedikit lebih baik._

_Setiap kali melihat sang magnae air mata sang eomma tidak bisa untuk tidak mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Anak yang dia harapkan untuk tumbuh sehat dan bisa selalu tersenyum kini harus selalu menahan sakit. Apa mungkin ini karena kelalaiannnya? Mereka lebih sibuk mengurusi perusahaan dibandingkan mengurusi kedua orang putra-putinya. Apakah ini sebuah karma?_

_Berbeda dengan sang eomma yang selalu menangis, sebuah perasaan benci malah menguar di dalam hati sang noona. Karena kini sang eomma lebih memperhatikan sang dongsaeng dibandingkan dirinya. Seandainya saja noonanya tahu tentang alasan apa kenapa kedua orang tuanya lebih memperhatikan sang magnae._

_Seperti saat ini sang dongsaeng kembali pingsan dan kini mereka semua tengah berkumpul di dalam kamar si bungsu. Air mata eommanya begitu mengalir setiap kali mendapati keadaan dongsaengnya yang seperti ini. Dan tak akan henti-hentinya sang eomma untuk memanjatkan doa bagi sang magnae._

"_Kenapa sih jika bersamanya eomma selalu bersedih?" Tanya sang noona dengan kesal._

_Sang eomma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia ini dongsaengmu..."_

"_Dia lemah... dia menyebalkan.. dan dia hanya bisa membuat appa dan eomma menangis!" Geram sang noona._

"_Jaga ucapanmu!" Bentak sang eomma._

"_Eo...eomma..." Sang noona tidak menyangka._

_Sang eomma sadar kesalahannya. "Mi...mian eomma..."_

"_Cukup! Eomma jahat... eomma hanya memperdulikannya!" Sang noona pergi sembari membanting pintu._

_-SKIP-_

_Hari ini seluruh keluarga Cho sedang mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan. Mereka bekerja sama dengan Sikyung selaku pengelola dari panti asuhan ini. Banyak suntikkan dana yang diberikan oleh keluarga Cho untuk kelangsungan panti asuhan. Terlebih sang magnae yang sangat menyayangi semua anak yang ada di dalam panti asuhan._

_Di tengah perbincangan mereka semua, tiba-tiba sang eomma menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang hilang di tengah mereka. Menatap satu per satu, akhirnya dia sadar bahwa putra-putrinya sudah tidak ada lagi di tengah mereka._

"_Yeobo... dimana anak-anak kita?" Tanya sang eomma panik._

_Sang appa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah... aku juga tidak menyadari kepergiannya."_

"_NOONA!" Teriak sang magnae kencang._

_Mendengar suara magnae yang berteriak dengan segera ketiga orang itu pergi menuju sumber suara. Takut-takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka berdua._

_Sementara itu dongsaeng dan noona tersebut tengah berada di balkon panti asuhan. Dari raut wajahnya bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka berdua tengah terjadi perselisihan. Sang dongsaeng mencoba menahan noonanya yang sepertinya akan melakukan bunuh diri._

"_Noona... kajimayo aku mohon..." Mohon sang dongsaeng._

_Sang noona bersikeras. "Apa kau bilang? Lagipula sudah tidak ada yang memperdulikanku lagi."_

"_Aniyo noona... appa dan eomma sangat memperdulikanmu." Bantah sang dongsaeng._

"_Apanya? Yang ada dalam pikiran mereka itu hanyalah dirimu!" Elak sang noona._

"_Tidak noona ... tidak seperti itu..." Air mata sang dongsaeng mulai mengalir._

"_Benar-benar kau dongsaeng yang sangat menyusahkan!" Bentak sang noona._

"_Noona..." Nafas sang dongsaeng mulai tidak stabil._

"_Biarkan aku mati!" Teriak sang noona._

_Ketika sang noona akan meloncat dari sana sang eomma menghalanginya, sehingga membuat sang eomma harus terjatuh dari ketinggian itu. Sang magnae membelalakan matanya. Sang noona yang terkejut di tengah kelengahan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya juga. Sehingga kini dua yeoja terbanting ke tanah._

_Sang appa langsung membawa sang magnae ke dalam pelukannya. Berusaha menutupi pemandangan yang terjadi di bawah sana. Sayang sekali eomma dan noonanya meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Hal itu benar-benar membuat trauma luar biasa bagi sang magnae. _

_Ketika acara pemakaman sang magnae sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Di saat itu hyung tertuanya dari Super Junior menghampiri sang magnae yang terlihat begitu berantakkan. Tanpa berkata apapun, sang magnae langsung menerjang tubuh sang hyung tertuanya tersebut._

"_Hyung hiks...hyung...hiks..." Magnae ini begitu terisak._

_Sang hyung hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya. "Tenanglah saeng... tenang..."_

"_Aku jahat hyung...aku jahat..." Magnae tersebut makin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan sang hyung._

"_Tidak apa-apa sayang, masih ada kami.." Kembali kalimat penenang dikeluarkannya._

"_Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat semua orang marah dan sedih lagi karenaku... biar aku saja yang merasakannya Tuhan." Gumam sang magnae yang nampaknya tidak bisa didengar oleh sang hyung tertua._

Akhirnya Leeteuk bisa menemukan jawaban dari semua hal yang telah terjadi. Dan dengan berat hati dirinya harus memilih jalan ini. Mungkin akan menyakiti perasaan sang _magnae_, tapi mungkin dengan cara inilah Leeteuk bisa membuat sang _magnae_ untuk tetap bertahan. Meski dirinya juga tidak rela.

"Jika kau seperti ini..._hyung_ yakin _eomma_ dan _noona_-mu yang kau banggakan itu malah akan kecewa _saeng_."

.

.

.

.

**\- **_**Noona**_**-ku namanya Ahra dan dia sangat cantik **_**hyung**_**... dan aku rasa aku akan menjodohkannya dengan Kibum **_**hyung**_** si manusia es.**

_**12 April 2015**_

_**10.00 AM KST**_

Tanpa diketahui oleh semua member Super Junior bahwa Kyuhyun kemarin sebenarnya berada di rumah sakit kini sudah ada di _dorm_ kembali. Leeteuk memberikan alasan bahwa kemarin Kyuhyun menginap di apartemen Yonghwa karena kelelahan sehingga tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk pulang.

Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana keempat member besok akan mulai melakukan wajib militernya. Tak ada jadwal atau apapun yang mereka lakukan, karena mereka ingin menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka sebelum besok akan dipisahkan selama dua tahun lamanya oleh kata yang bertajukkan wajib militer.

Di ruangan tengah mereka semua tengah berkumpul untuk melakukan sebuah permainan _truth or dare_. Dimana jika memilih _truth _maka mereka harus menjawab pertanyaan apapun itu secara jujur. Sementara jika memilih _dare_ maka mereka harus melakukan tantangan yang diberikan oleh member lain. Pemilihan korban dilakukan dengan memutarkan botol. Jika ujung botol mengarah kepada seseorang, maka dialah yang harus memilih. Putaran pertama dilakukan dan botol itu menuju ke arah Heechul.

"_Truth or dare_?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan senyum jahil.

Heechul mendengus sebal. "Aish _jinjja_? Aku pilih _dare_ saja."

Siwon dan Eunhyuk saling memandang. "Berdoalah pada Tuhan."

"_Mworago_? Kalian memang besekongkol." Heechul mulai memejamkan matanya dan berdoa.

Putaran botol kedua kini dilakukan. Dan arah dari ujung botol tersebut berhenti pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh. "Ah aku pili _truth_."

"Ah tidak seru." Shindong tidak terima.

"Baiklah... apa yang tadi kau lakukan dengan sikat gigi Eunhyuk?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya. "Hanya menjadikan sebagai sikat sepatu putihku yang agak kotor."

Dan bisa dipastikan sebuah persimpangan kini muncul di sudut dahi Eunhyuk. Sementara member lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Putaran ketiga dan ini menuju ke arah Leeteuk. Benar saja arah ujung botol tersebut berhenti tepat di hadapan Leeteuk.

"Kau pilih apa _hyung_?" Tanya Donghae semangat.

Leeteuk menyahut singkat. "_Truth_..."

"Ja... pertanyaannya adalah..." Ucapan Yesung terpotong.

"Membuat seseorang pergi meninggalkan Super Junior." Semua yang mendengar tersentak kaget.

Kangin mengernyit bingung. "Hey _leader_ kau hanya bergurau kan?"

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun. "_Magnae_ ikut aku."

Menyadari _atmosfer_ yang menjadi aneh Sungmin berinisiatif mencairkan kembali suasana dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian member lain dari Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. Sementara itu Kyuhyun kini sedang berjalan mengikuti Leeteuk untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelahnya Leeteuk mengunci rapat pintu kamar tersebut.

"_Wae gerae hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Leeteuk memberikan sebuah kalimat. "Peribahasa memang benar bukan? Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti suatu saat dia akan jatuh."

"Apa yang kau maksud _hyung_?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Sepandai-pandainya orang menyembunyikan suatu kebohongan suatu saat nanti pasti terbongkar. Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga Kyu?" Tanya Leeteuk balik.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "_Mianhata..._"

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau menodainya Kyu...menodai semua ikatan ini."

"_Hyung_...aku..." Kyuhyun mulai kebingungan.

"Apakah kau pernah menganggap kami ada Kyu? Selama ini sebenarnya kau anggap kami apa?" Leeteuk sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"..." Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab.

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Jadi maafkan aku, jika _hyung_ akan membuatmu tidak nyaman saat ini."

Pandangan itu adalah pandangan mata Leeteuk dulu saat pertama kali dirinya masuk ke dalam Super Junior. Tatapan tajam dan sarat kebencian. Dan tiba-tiba saja suasana yang canggung itu kembali dirinya rasakan. Kecanggungannya dan ketakutannya terhadap _leader _Super Junior tersebut. Bersamaan dengan Leeteuk yang berlalu pun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berani untuk sekedar menatap balik _hyung_ tertuanya tersebut.

Leeteuk benar-benar tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Sifatnya yang dulu saat pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun kini kembali lagi. Tapi sepertinya seluruh member lain belum menyadari akan hal itu semua.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ bersihkan meja makan ini, kemudian cuci piringnya." Titah Leeteuk.

Ryeowook heran. "Bukankah sekarang giliranku?"

"Ah tida Wookie... hari ini adalah jadwalnya Kyuhyun." Sahut Leeteuk.

Tanpa bisa membantah Kyuhyun hanya bisa melakukan semua perintah Leeteuk. Entahlah apa yang _hyung_-nya ini rencanakan. Membuatnya meninggalkan Super Junior? Tidak... Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mewujudkan impian _hyung_-nya tersebut. Setelah selesai dengan cucian piringnya Kyuhyun mencoba istirahat tapi...

"Kyu hari ini kau yang harus membersihkan _dorm_... Bibi Jung aku biarkan pulang kampung." Kembali perintah Leeteuk keluarkan.

Heechul merasa aneh. "Apa kau menghukumnya?"

Leeteuk tersenyum. "_Ani_."

Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Leeteuk. Dirinya harus membersihkan _dorm_ yang begitu besar seorang diri. Karena Leeteuk melarang semua member untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Jika ada yang membantah maka pekerjaan Kyuhyun akan dijamin lebih berat lagi.

Selama satu jam akhirnya pekerjaan membersihkan _dorm_ pun selesai. Setidaknya kini dirinya bisa sedikit beristirahat. Jujur saja dia merasa sangat lelah. Ditambah lagi sekarang penyakit sialan itu mulai mencoba kembali menyerang dirinya. Untung saja Kyuhyun segera meminum obat penahan sakit dosis tinggi yang diberikan oleh Kimbum _uisa_ kemarin.

Pandangan Kyuhyun melirik ke sebuah kalender. Bukankah hari ini hari terakhir keempat member Super Junior, yaitu Eunhyuk, Shindong, Sungmin, dan Donghae melakukan wajib militer. Harusnya Kyuhyun bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka seperti member lain. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati seluruh member yang sedang berkumpul.

"Sungmin _hyung, _Donghae _hyung_, Shindong_ hyung_, Hyukjae... bisakah kalian menunda wajib militer kalian?" Pinta Kyuhyun takut-takut.

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "_Waeyo_? Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan _saeng_?"

"Aku...aku hanya takut tidak bisa bertemu kalian lagi." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Heechul heran. "Mereka hanya pergi wajib militer bukan untuk medan perang."

"Kyuhyunnie... kau bisa mengunjungi kami kok." Donghae mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Benar _magnae_... jadi jangan bersikap seperti ini." Hibur Eunhyuk.

"Ayo peluk kami.." Titah Shindong.

Dengan penuh semangat Kyuhyun memeluk keempat orang yang besok akan meninggalkannya tersebut. Seandainya saja Kyuhyun bisa jujur bahwa dirinya lah yang sebenarnya akan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua selamanya.

'Tuhan...bisakah kau izinkan aku untuk tetap bisa melihat mereka semua tersenyum meski aku sudah tiada.' Do'a Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Di tengah _moment_ tersebut Leeteuk langsung menghentikannya. Dirinya menatap tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang terjadi. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan itu kembali menyelimuti hati Leeteuk.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bereskan barang kalian untuk besok." Perintah Leeteuk tegas.

"Baik _hyung_." Sahut mereka berempat serentak.

Leeteuk menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Dan kau... berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil!"

Pandangan ini... adalah pandangan Leeteuk pada waktu itu. Pandangan yang sukses membuat dirinya menangis. Leeteuk berlalu tanpa sepatah katapun. Apakah ini akan terulang kembali?

.

.

.

.

.

_Leeteuk sedang memandang seorang namja remaja yang kini mempunyai status sebagai magnae baru di group yang dipimpinnya. Tatapan tidak suka sungguh terlihat dari bola matanya. Sungguh keterlaluan bukan memasukkan seseorang yang asing ke tengah group mereka yang sedang dilanda masalah._

"_Buatkan aku mie ramen." Titah Leeteuk tegas._

_Namja remaja itu menunduk. "Ta...tapi hyung aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya."_

"_Bukankah kau pintar? Di belakang bungkus ada petunjuk untuk membuatnya pabbo." Jelas Leeteuk._

"_Tapi bagaimana..." Sang namja remaja ragu._

_Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya. "Cepat buat aku sangat lapar."_

"_Arrasseo." Jawab sang namja remaja dengan nada lemah._

_Karena memang dirinya tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara membuat ramen, akhirnya dia hanya mengikuti petunjuk yang tertera di belakang bungkus ramen tersebut. Tapi yang bisa dilihat sepertinya namja remaja ini terlalu banyak memasukkan air ke dalam panci. Bahkan mie yang dibuatnya pun terlalu lembek._

_Leeteuk terbangun dari tidur singkatnya dan kemudian kembali menuju dapur, dimana dia menyuruh seseorang untuk membuatkannya sebuah mie ramen. Betapa terkejutnya Leeteuk melihat sebuah mangkuk besar yang seperti hanya berisikan air saja. Diambilnya sepasang sumpit oleh Leeteuk dan kemudian mencoba mengambil mie yang ada di dalam. Tapi hasilnya hanya air saja yang ada disana._

"_Cho!" Panggil Leeteuk dengan nada kesal._

_Seorang namja remaja langsung berlari menghampirinya. "Nde hyung?"_

"_Apa ini yang kau sebut ramen?" Tanya Leeteuk jengah._

_Namja remaja itu menyahut. "Setidaknya aku sudah mengikuti prosedur yang tertera pada bungkusnya hyung."_

_Leeteuk yang kesal semakin kesal karena jawaban yang diberikan namja remaja itu padanya. Dilemparnya sepasang sumpit tersebut ke arah sang namja remaja. Untung saja lemparannya tersebut meleset, namun sukses membuat sang namja remaja shock. Member lain yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut segera menghampiri mereka berdua._

_Lalu kini Leeteuk menjatuhkan ramen tersebut ke lantai. Terlihat sangat berantakkan sekali disana. Sumpit yang terlempar, mangkok, dan air yang berserakan. Perasaan sang namja remaja ini benar-benar terluka dengan apa yang terjadi. Sebelumnya dia memang tidak pernah memasak jadi wajar jika hasilnya akan sangat buruk._

"_Bereskan semua kekacauan ini!" Titah Leeteuk dengan nada sinis._

"_A...arrasseo..." Cicit sang namja remaja._

_Leeteuk menatap seluruh member lain. "Dan kalian... tidak boleh ada yang membantu bocah ini. Ingat?"_

_Akhirnya Leeteuk bersama member lain berlalu meninggalkan sang namja remaja. Sementara sang namja remaja hanya mencoba untuk menahan air matanya yang akan segera mengalir dengan bebas. Tapi namja remaja ini bertekad untuk terus tetap bertahan sekuat apapun, agar dia bisa terus berada di Super Junior. _

_Ketika sudah membereskan semuanya, namja remaja ini mulai bisa mengembangkan senyumnya. Namun hal itu hanya terjadi beberapa saat karena orang yang sangat ditakutinya kembali menghampirinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk sang leader Super Junior. dengan seenaknya Leeteuk menyenggol Kyuhyun dan membuat semuanya menjadi berantakkan kembali._

"_Oh mian...aku tidak lihat." Bohongnya._

_Sang namja remaja geram. "Aku yakin kau sengaja..."_

_Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya. "Pergi dari Super Junior..."_

_Dirinya tercengang mendapatkan pandangan penuh kebencian dari sang leader Super Junior._

.

.

.

.

Dan kini Kyuhyun kembali mendapatkan tatapan itu...

.

.

.

.

"Kau kembali seperti dulu _hyung_..."

To Be Continue...

**Sekali lagi jeongmal gomapseumnida buat semua yang udah meninggalkan jejak review kalian disini^^ jangan bosen-bosen ok **

**Yohey [ch6] : hehehe wajarlah kan dia angel without wings**

**Namie [ch6] : teuk bkan marah lebih tepatnya dia cari cara spaya Kyuhyun bisa fokus untuk kesembuhannya.**

**Kyuhae [ch6] : ini bakal jauh dari happy end saeng**

**Lita [ch6] : gomawo udah selalu muji FF ini hehehehe**

**Hulan [ch6] : yang manggilnya Kibum...akhirnya dtang jg****

**Phn19 [ch6] : bner, sekarang Teuk udah tahu semua puzzle yang Kyu buat**

**Amanda[ch6] : lebih tepatnya sih dia kecewa besar**

**Kyuli99 [ch6] : ne akhirnya teuk nae bkin tau jga**

**Mr kyu [ch6] : hahaha gomawo**

**Nisa [ch6] : hebat bner kamu bisa nebakk**

**Guest [ch6] : jeongmal goampseumnida**

**Hyunchi[ch6] : iyeth itu semua emang Kibum kok... wahhhhh makasih kmu udah memberikan review di setiap chapter**

**Chairun[ch6] : lebih teparnya dia kecewa besar**

**Dewi [ch6] : hahahaha mna mungkin dong dia yang lagi terbaring langsung berdiri, itu Kibum saeng**

**Leeh [ch6] : cheonma... nae jga mau blang makasih^^**

**Cupid [ch6] : gimaana sneng nggk? Teukie udah tahu loh!**

**Liestie[ch6] : kan itu jga perintah si Kyu buat ngerahasiaiinnya**

**Septi [ch6] : karena dead chara otomatis sadd**

**Delisa [ch6] : wehh dari mna aja -_-**

**Mmzza [ch6] : gomawo jangan bosen2 yeth**

**Desvi [ch6] : evil yang menjelma menjadi angel hahahaha :v**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Chapter 7

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : Sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna merah terparkir di sebelah mobil yang Kyuhyun kendarai tadi / _Sepasang namja remaja sedang asyik bercengkerama._ / _"Memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa pemeran utamanya?"_ / "Dimana Kyuhyunnie?" / "KYUHYUN SEKARAT!"

**WARNING : GAJE, ALUR ANEH, MENYEBALKAN, FF ABAL, TYPO BERTEBARAN DAN SANGAT EXISSSSS**

**Gomawoyo buat kalian semua yang udah selalu meninggalkan jejak review serta menyempatkan diri buat baca FF ini. *Hug* dari author tersayang kalian ini kekekkeke~**

**DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

_**Preview**_

_Ketika sudah membereskan semuanya, namja remaja ini mulai bisa mengembangkan senyumnya. Namun hal itu hanya terjadi beberapa saat karena orang yang sangat ditakutinya kembali menghampirinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk sang leader Super Junior. dengan seenaknya Leeteuk menyenggol Kyuhyun dan membuat semuanya menjadi berantakkan kembali._

"_Oh mian...aku tidak lihat." Bohongnya._

_Sang namja remaja geram. "Aku yakin kau sengaja..."_

_Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya. "Pergi dari Super Junior..."_

_Dirinya tercengang mendapatkan pandangan penuh kebencian dari sang leader Super Junior._

.

.

.

.

Dan kini Kyuhyun kembali mendapatkan tatapan itu...

.

.

.

.

"Kau kembali seperti dulu _hyung_..."

.

.

.

.

.

_**12\. 00 PM KST**_

Setetes air mata meluncur dengan sukses melewati kedua bola mata bening milik Kyuhyun. Sungguh dirinya sangat sakit diperlakukan seperti ini. Kemanakah perginya _hyung_-nya yang begitu lembut itu? Kenapa ini malah lebih menyakitkan lagi dibandingkan dahulu. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun terisak. Dirinya merasa pilu dengan semua ini. Dalam diamnya Kyuhyun menangis.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, seseorang yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya juga ikut menitihkan air matanya. Dia sendiri tidak mau berbuat sekejam itu pada _dongsaeng_ yang sangat disayanginya tersebut. Tapi ini semua demi kebaikan sang _dongsaeng_. Seandainya dia bisa, dia akan membuat keajaiban apapun itu bagi si _magnae_. Berlalu lah orang tersebut meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih belum berhenti menangis.

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh atletis mengernyitkan dahinya, ketika dia seperti mendengar sesuatu yang aneh. Perasaan _namja_ ini ikut tertohok ketika mendengar isakan tersebut. Dengan perlahan _namja_ ini atau kita panggil Siwon mulai mencari sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika apa yang dia lihat adalah sang _dongsaeng_ kecil yang sedang terisak kencang.

Didekatinya Kyuhyun secara perlahan oleh Siwon. Kemudian secara bertahap dirinya mengelusi pundak Kyuhyun, berharap agar isakkan dari Kyuhyun mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Kyuhyun yang menyadari mendongakkan kepalanya. Siwon memberikan tatapannya yang begitu teduh kepada sang _dongsaeng_. Tanpa diperintah Kyuhyun segera menerjang untuk memeluk _hyung_ tampannya tersebut.

Siwon membalas pelukkan Kyuhyun. "_Uljimayo _Kyunnie..."

"_Hyung_... _mian_...apa tangisanku mengganggu istirahatmu?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"_Aniyo_.. _hyung_ memang sudah bangun dari tadi." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

"Syukurlah _hyung_." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Siwon kemudian menatap Kyuhyun serius. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu _saeng_?"

"Aku... aku hanya takut _hyungie_..." Kyuhyun menjawab gugup.

"Apa yang kau takutkan _saeng_?" Tanya Siwon.

Mata Kyuhyun kembali berkaca-kaca. "Aku takut kita akan seperti dulu lagi."

"Maksudmu?" Siwon Bingung.

"Aku..takut... hubungan kita tidak baik seperti dulu..." Jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Siwon memberikan senyumannya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Kyu, percaya pada _hyung_."

"Tapi jika aku penyebab semua itu akan terjadi lagi?" Kyuhyun memberikan pertanyaannya.

"Tak akan pernah ada yang membencimu Kyu..." Siwon mencubit gemas hidung Kyuhyun.

Di tengah momen tersebut Leeteuk muncul. Sungguh dia juga ingin sekali untuk bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun seperti yang dilakukan Siwon. Tapi tidak bisa, dia tetap harus mempertahankan tekadnya ini.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_, hari ini kau ada jadwal mendadak." Leeteuk memberikan ucapannya.

"_Hyung_ seharusnya kita semua mendapat libur bukan?" Siwon tidak menerimanya.

Leetuk menatap Kyuhyun datar. "Pengecualian untuknya."

"_Hyung_ memanggilku 'nya'? Kyuhyun terperangah mendengarnya.

"Apa yang salah? Mulut... mulut milikku." Sinis Leeteuk.

Siwon merasa ada yang aneh. "Teukie _hyung_ kau tidak perlu sekasar itu bukan?"

"Cepatlah bersiap, jika terlambat kita bisa dituntut." Leeteuk tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Siwon.

Siwon menentang. "Kyuhyun kan baru istirahat."

"Choi Siwon jangan mencoba untuk mengatur!" Tegas Leeteuk.

Siwon hanya bisa berdiam diri ketika sang _leader_ sudah mengeluarkan kalimat tegasnya. Bagaimanapun Leeteuk adalah _hyung_ tertua dan seorang _leader_ yang harus dihormati oleh dirinya. Siwon menatap sendu Kyuhyun yang memang terlihat seperti sangat kelelahan. Apa tadi yang Kyuhyun maksud adalah mengenai sikap Leeteuk? Sehingga membuatnya terisak begitu dalam tadi? Siwon sendiri bingung untuk menyimpulkannya.

_**-SKIP-**_

Kyuhyun baru saja tiba di tempat jadwal mendadak yang Leeteuk titahkan tadi kepadanya. Sepertinya jadwalnya kali ini adalah sebuah pemotretan untuk sebuah produk makanan yang sudah cukup terkenal di Korea. Kebetulan sekali cuaca hari ini sangat panas, hingga benar-benar membantu Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menahan sakitnya tersebut.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna merah terparkir di sebelah mobil yang Kyuhyun kendarai tadi. Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat ketika melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Tenggorokkannya benar-benar tercekat menyaksikan hal itu. Seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya memunculkan diri di hadapannya sekarang.

Dia ingin segera berlari dan menerjang orang yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut. Namun sayang saat hendak menujunya, seorang _crew_ tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundaknya. _Crew _tersebut terlihat menunjukkan ekspresi marah kepada Kyuhyun. Apa memang karena keterlambatannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Sapa _crew_ itu.

"_Ne_?" Sahut Kyuhyun.

_Crew_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ck ck ck ck kenapa anda bisa terlambat?"

"_Mian_ aku tidak menyangka akan ada jadwal mendadak ini jadi..." Kalimat Kyuhyun terpotomg.

"Jadi maksudmu, karena mendadak kau menyantai-nyantai kan diri. Kemudian sengaja terlambat. Kemudian kau akan mengacaukan jadwal kami begitu?" Si _crew_ mengeluarkan amarahnya.

Kepala Kyuhyun mendadak pusing. "Bukan begitu maksud ku adalah..."

"Alah... aku tidak menyangka Super Junior mempunyai member yang tidak profesional." Sinis _crew_ tersebut.

Kyuhyun segera memberikan permintaan maafnya. "_Josoenghamnida_..."

"Permintaan maaf? Awas saja jika begini lagi, kalian akan kami tuntut." Sang _crew_ tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Jika kalian menuntut... kumohon nanti tuntut aku saja, jangan libatkan _hyung_-ku yang lain."

"Dasar apa kau..." Ucapan sang _crew_ terpotong.

Seorang _namja_ ikut dalam pembicaraan tersebut. "Bukankah hal ini malah lebih menterlambatkan jadwal dengan ocehanmu yang sia-sia?"

"_Mi...mian_..." Gugup sang _crew_.

"Cepatlah.." Tegas _namja _itu, kemudian berlalu.

"Kim Kibum sialan..." Frustasi sang _crew_, kemudian ikut bersamanya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung dengan apa yang terjadi. Untuk pertama kalinya lagi pada hari ini Kyuhyun mendengar suara _hyung_ yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut. Bahkan jaraknya tadi begitu sangat dekat. Biasanya mereka akan saling merangkul satu sama lain. Tapi tadi melihatnya saja pun Kibum seakan enggan. Namun Kyuhyun tetap bersyukur setidaknya dirinya masih bisa melihat wajah tampan _hyung_-nya tersebut.

Kibum sedikit melirikkan kepalanya kepada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terus menerus melakukan kesalahan dalam pose pemotretannya. Terlihat jelas di wajah Kyuhyun, bahwa dirinya sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Kibum bisa menyadari itu dengan pasti. Namun dirinya sendiri pun terjebak dengan berbagai pose yang harus dia lakukan.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun terus berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang mulai terasa tidak normal. Rasa sakit bagai ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum itu kembali menghinggapi dadanya. Tapi jika dia tumbang disini, dia yakin Kibum malah akan semakin membencinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil kembali membuat nafasnya berjalan normal.

Ketika waktu istirahat Kyuhyun segera meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket yang dirinya kenakan. Sebuah obat-obatan pil atau obat penahan sakit dosis tinggi. Dengan segera Kyuhyun meneguknya bahkan tanpa menggunakan air. Baginya meski tanpa air pun yang Kyuhyun inginkan hanya bisa meredakan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

Kibum terhenyak menyaksikan semua hal itu. Dia juga tahu obat apa yang Kyuhyun minum dengan sekali tenggak tersebut. Setets air mata tanpa maunya mengalir begitu saja dari sudut mata Kibum.

"_Nae dongsaeng_ akan terus hidup."

_**Hide Story**_

_Sepasang namja remaja sedang asyik bercengkerama. Oh tidak nampaknya hanya seorang saja yang memang sedang asyik berceloteh. Sementara namja lainnya hanya sibuk dengan buku bacaan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Bahkan celotehan-celotehan yang diberikan namja remaja lain tidak menganggu konsentrasi membacanya._

_Sadar dirinya diacuhkan namja remaja ini mulai menghentikan celotehannya. Dia menatap sebal namja lainnya yang berstatus sebagai hyungnya tersebut. Namja remaja ini mempotkan kedua bibirnya dan memasang pose merajuk. Sementara sang hyung mulai sadar mengenai kesalahannya. Ditutupnya buku yang sangat mengasyikkan untuk dbaca tersebut dan mulai menatap sang dongsaeng yang terlihat sangat kesal._

"_Waeyo?" Tanya sang hyung bingung melihat ekspresi dongsaengnya._

_Namja remaja itu mencibir. "Aku kesal dengan hyung."_

"_Kenapa kau kesal dengan hyung eoh? Hyung kan sudah mau menemanimu di dorm." Sang hyung tidak terima._

_Namja remaja itu malah menambah intesitas poutnya. "Tapi hyung sedari tadi tidak menghiraukanku huh..."_

"_Oh... hehe mian, habis bukunya seru." Sang hyung sedikit terkekeh dengan tingkah laku dongsaengnya yang seperti anak kecil._

"_Aku kan sudah susah-susah bercerita panjang lebar." Sang namja remaja itu menunduk sedih._

_Sang hyung kemudian bertanya. "Memang kau bercerita tentang apa saeng?"_

_Ekspresi namja remaja berubah menjadi datar. "Bahkan dari judulnya saja, hyung tidak dengar. Dasar manusia es!"_

"_Mwo kau mengejek hyung eoh?" Sang hyung tidak terima dengan ucapan dongsaengnya._

_Namja remaja itu tersenyum, dia akan menjahili hyungnya ini. "Nee, memang kenapa tidak suka?"_

"_Sopanlah sedikit pada yang lebih tua saeng." Sang hyung menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Hyungnya sendiri tidak menghargaiku." Sahut namja remaja._

_Sang hyung kemudian beranjak pergi. "Ah yasudah kau tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan hyung lagi. Hyung tidak punya dongsaeng nakal sepertimu."_

_Si namja remaja terperangah. "Eoh hyung, aku kan Cuma bercanda."_

"_Tapi hyung serius." Sang hyung menatap si namja remaja dengan serius._

_Mata namja remaja itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Hyu...hyungie..."_

_Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tawa terdengar keluar dari mulut hyungnya tersebut. Ternyata namja remaja ini tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya balik dijahili oleh sang hyung. Jadi rencana evil yang dimilikinya tadi benar-benar tidak dapat diwujudkan. Kemudian setelah beberapa detik barulah namja remaja ini bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan oleh hyung esnya tersebut._

_-SKIP-_

_Pada malam hari ini memang hanya dilewati oleh sang namja remaja dengan hyung dinginnya itu. Sementara para saudaranya yang lain memang sedang disibukkan dengan jadwal group mereka. Alasannya adalah karena kesehatan sang namja remaja masih belum membaik dari demam yang dideritanya. Sementara hyung yang menemaninya ini memang dengan suka rela menawarkan diri. Lagipula semua hyungdeul dari namja remaja tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika nanti magnae mereka malah bertambah parah._

_Kali ini sang hyung menyiapkan semangkuk bubur untuk dimakan oleh namja remaja yang memang terkenal keras kepala tersebut. Dirinya nampak tersenyum melihat bubur yang sudah siap dirinya sajikan. Dengan semangat sang hyung dari namja remaja menaruh bubur tersebut di atas nampan kemudian membawanya ke dalam ruangan sang dongsaeng._

_Namun saat dirinya membuka pintu kamar sang dongsaeng. Orang yang dicarinya tersebut tidak berada di dalam kamar. Aish ini kan sudah malam, kemana lagi anak itu berkeliaran? Seperti itulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam pikiran sang hyung. Tapi sebuah titik terang muncul, ketika dirinya menatap siluet bayangan seseorang yang sedang duduk di meja dekat balkon kamar._

_Benar saja sang namja remaja yang berstatus sebagai dongsaengnya tersebut memang sedang berada disana. Hyungnya ini sedikit mengernyitkan kepalanya ketika melihat sang dongsaeng yang sepertinya sedang membaca sebuah buku. Ditelitinya buku apa yang dibaca oleh dongsaengnya tersebut. Sedetik kemudian sang hyung tersenyum saat menyadari buku apa yang sebenarnya dibaca oleh si magnae. Kemudian dirinya mendudukan diri di depan sang dongsaeng._

_Sang hyung memberikan suaranya. "Kau juga tertarik membaca."_

_Namja remaja itu tersenyum menyadari suara siapa itu. "Aku rasa buku ini memang menarikku hyung."_

"_Meski jalan cerita yang diberikannya rumit, tapi hyung menyukai perjuangan yang telah dilakukan oleh si pemeran utama." Jelas sang hyung._

"_Wahh kau menyadari pemeran utamanya hyung?" Si namja remaja menatap kagum._

"_Memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa pemeran utamanya?" Tanya sang hyung._

_Namja remaja itu menunduk sedih. "Ne hyung, disini aku bingung.. siapa sebenarnya pemeran utama tersebut. Hyungnya atau dongsaengnya."_

_Sang hyung bertanya kembali. "Menurutmu siapa?"_

"_Menurutku sih si dongsaeng. Soalnya perjuangan yang dimilikinya sangat berat dan panjang sekali. Sementara sang hyung hanya muncul di beberapa part. Kemudian dongsaengnya lagi yang dibuat menderita. Ditambah lagi dongsaengnya tersebut yang ingin kembali bertemu dengan hyungnya. Bukan hyungnya itu." Jelas namja remaja itu panjang lebar._

_Sang hyung menopang dagunya. "Ooh begitu ya?"_

"_Apa ada yang salah hyung?" Namja remaja itu bertanya bingung._

"_Tidak...tidak. Hipotesamu tidak ada yang salah kok saeng." Jawab sang hyung._

_Sang namja remaja kembali memberikan pertanyaannya. "Kalau menurut hyung siapa?"_

"_Hehehehe... hyung belum baca sampai habis sih. Takutnya prediksi hyung salah, jadi hyung baca dulu sampai habis ne." Sang hyung hanya memberikan cengirannya._

"_Ah dasar hyung evil. Tapi karena aku dongsaeng, aku akan berusaha melindungi hyung dan hyungdeul lainnya. Seperti si dongsaeng dalam buku." Si namja remaja mencibi sekaligus membanggakan dirinya._

"_Sudah sekarang makan dulu buburnya saeng, nanti keburu dingin." Titah sang hyung._

_Si namja remaja merajuk. "Andwae... aku tidak suka bubur."_

"_Makan atau hyung sita PSP-mu?" Ancam sang hyung._

"_Arrasseo..." Sahut sang namja remaja dengan pasrah._

_Akhirnya sang namja remaja hanya bisa menurut apa yang diperintahkan oleh hyung dinginnya ini. Saat diancam benda kesayangannya akan disita pasti namja remaja itu berhasil dibuat tidak berkutik oleh semua hyungnya. Apalagi hyungnya yang ini adalah hyung yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah olehnya. Sang hyung menatap sang namja remaja dengan tersenyum._

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Hyung sudah membacanya hingga akhir Kyu dan akhirnya hyung tahu siapakah pemeran utama dari buku ini. Bukan hanya dongsaeng yang melindungi, tapi sang hyung juga melindunginya meski dengan sakit. Maka dari itu hyung akan melindungi dirimu.**

Terlihat sebuah buku yang berjudul "_Save Brothers_" berada di dalam sebuah genggaman seorang _namja_ yang terus memperhatikan _namja_ lain yang sepertinya sudah dapat lagi menjalankan nafasnya secara normal. Karena _namja_ ini sudah merasa lega dan jadwalnya hanya sampai sekarang, akhirnya _namja_ ini meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan tersebut.

Ketika lima menit lagi _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai _magnae_ Super Junior tersebut mulai kembali mempersiapkan diri untuk sesi pemotretan selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba saja diriinya melihat sebuah buku yang terasa _familiar_ baginya. Diraihnya dengan cepat buku tersebut oleh Kyuhyun. Buku ini benar-benar buku yang dulu sering dirinya baca bersama _hyung_ yang sangat dirindukannya.

Kyuhyun membuka buku tersebut dari halaman terawalnya. Benar saja semua yang ada pada buku ini benar-benar persis seperti buku yang sempat dirinya tidak meneruskan baca dahulu. Setahu Kyuhyun tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan _hyung _esnya tersebut yang suka atau tahu mengenai buku ini. Apakah seseorang ada yang sengaja meninggalkannya begitu saja? Atau mungkin...

"Apakah kau sudah membacanya hingga akhir _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri entah pada siapa.

Sesi pemotretan kedua akan kembali digelar. Kyuhyun menyimpan buku tersebut terlebih dahulu ke dalam tasnya dengan rapih. Menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam Kyuhyun mulai kembali dengan sesi pemotretannya. Dirinya berusaha memfokuskan diri agar tidak terjadi banyak kesalahan seperti tadi.

Syukurlah konsentrasi Kyuhyun memang sudah kembali pada kali ini. Jadi dia tidak perlu mengulangi lagi pose-pose seperti saat sesi pemotretan pertama tadi. Hanya sekitar satu jam acara pemotretan inipun selesai. Kyuhyun memberikan senyumannya kepada semua _crew_ yang ada.

Tapi salah satu _crew_ yang tadi memarahinya masih ada di _setting_ pemotretan. Dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa lampu yang ada diatas sana mulai merenggang kabelnya seperti akan jatuh dan terputus. Saat akan mengangkat lampu penerang, lampu diatasnya tersebut mulai terjatuh dan akan mengenai dirinya. Sebuah suara bantingan keras benar-benar terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada di lokasi.

Semua yang mendengar langsung berlari kesana melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sementara itu _crew_ tadi sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa, dirinya seolah-olah dilindungi oleh sesuatu. Benar saja Kyuhyunlah yang berhasil melindunginya. Orang yang tadi dirinya sukses maki-maki. _Crew _ini segera tersadar dan kemudian mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat pingsan. Betapa terkejutnya lagi dirinya, telapak tangan Kyuhyun terluka cukup dalam terkena serpihan kaca. Kyuhyun akhirnya mendapatkan kesadarannya.

Melihat Kyuhyun sadar sang _crew_ langsung meminta maaf. "_Mianhae_...gara-gara aku anda terluka."

"_Gwenchana_... kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun memberikan senyumannya.

"_Aniyo_...andalah yang terluka Kyuhyun-_ssi_. _Kajja_ kita ke rumah sakit." Ajak sang _crew_.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Aniyo_... aku tidak ingin membuat semua _hyungdeulku _khawatir. Terutama Teukie _hyung_."

"Tapi jika dibiarkan mungkin lukamu bisa lebih parah." Sesal sang _crew_.

Kyuhyun kembali memberikan senyumannya. "Tidak apa-apa diperban seperti ini pun sudah cukup."

Sang _crew_ memelankan suaranya. "Kenapa anda menolongku? Padahal tadi aku sudah jahat pada anda."

"Semua orang itu tidak ada yang jahat. Kau baik kok sudah mengingatkanku tentang apa salahku. Lagipula aku akan senang untuk menolong orang. Tidak ada salahnya bukan?" Sungguh senyum Kyuhyun ini memberikan ketenangan.

"_Gomapseumnida_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_... _jeongmal gomapseumnida_." Sang crew berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya tanda terima kasih.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_Aniyo..._ berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan, karena atas izinnya lah kau masih bisa dibiarkan tetap hidup."

_Crew_ ini meneteskan air matanya. "_Ne..._"

Kyuhyun pulang dengan menahan rasa sakit yang berasal dari telapak tangannya yang terluka tadi. Meski dia berpura-pura tidak apa-apa tadi tetap saja sakit yang diakibatkan lukanya tersebut memang sangat menyakitkan. Ditambah lagi hasil dari luka tersebut memberika pengaruh kepada jalannya mengambil nafas. _Hemothorax_ yang dideritanya langsung merespon dengan luka cukup parah dari telapak tangannya.

Beberapa menit diperjalanan akhirnya Kyuhyun tiba di _dorm_ Super Junior. Rasanya ingin sekarang juga Kyuhyun membantingkan dirinya di atas kasur dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk sedikit meredakan rasa sakit yang bertambah luar biasa dirinya rasakan ini.

Namun baru saja dia membuka pintu _dorm_, wajah Leeteuk lah yang langsung terpampang dihadapannya. Tatapan Leeteuk kepadanya sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia tetap kukuh rupanya dengan tatapan dingin itu. Kyuhyun mencoba menahan rasa perihnya dan kemudian memberikan senyuman cerianya kepada sang _hyung_.

"Dimana _hyungdeul_ yang lain?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menjawab singkat. "Membantu Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Donghae membereskan barangnya untuk besok."

"Lalu _hyung_ sendiri sedang apa?" Tanya kembali Kyuhyun.

"Oh... kebetulan kau datang, tolong bereskan semua cucian piring ini." Leeteuk tidak menghirauka kelelahan yang sedang Kyuhyun derita sekarang.

Kyuhyun bertanya takut-takut. "A...anu.. apa ada makanan untukku?"

"_Mian_ aku lupa tidak menyisakannya. Aku kira kau makan disana. Kenapa tidak beli saja memang?" Leeteuk menjawab dengan sakartis.

"Oooh... tadinya aku rasa makan bersama lebih baik." Jawab Kyuhyun memaksakan senyumnya.

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun sinis. "Salah sendiri jika begitu."

"Baiklah jika sudah beres aku boleh bergabung dengan yang lain?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

"Oh _mian_ bisakah kau membereskan kamarku saja setelahnya nanti?" Pertanyaan yang menandakan perintah.

"_Arrasseo..._" Sahut Kyuhyun tanpa bisa menolak.

Dengan perasaan sedih dan enggan Kyuhyun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Leeteuk padanya. Bahkan tanpa mengganti baju dan makan siang dulu Kyuhyun harus mengerjakan semua perintah yang diberikan Leeteuk kepadanya. Leeteuk menyadari terjadi sesuatu dengan telapak tangan kanan milik Kyuhyun. Kenapa sampai bisa diperban? Apakah hal itu akan berpengaruh pada penyakitnya nanti?

Saat tengah memikirkan hal tersebut, _handphone_ miliknya berdering. _Crew_ dari tempat pemotretan tadi? Rupanya _crew_ itu diperintah oleh Leeteuk untuk membuat Kyuhyun dimarahi dan untuk membuat Kyuhyun lebih kelelahan dibandingkan dengan model lainnya yang ada disana tadi. Leeteuk segera menuju ke dapur dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Yobeseyoe_..." Sapa Leeteuk.

Orang diseberang sana kemudian bertanya. _"Apakah Kyuhyun sudah tiba di dorm?"_

"_Ne_... baru saja.." Sahut Leeteuk singkat.

"_Aku menyesal dengan perbuatanku tadi Teukie."_ Sesal orang di seberang sana.

Leeteuk mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"_Kau tau Teukie kau akan menjadi orang terjahat di dunia jika kau tetap bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Anak itu berhasil menyelamatkanku dari maut. Jika Kyuhyun tidak menolongku mungkin aku sudah tidak bernyawa sekarang. Tapi akibatnya telapak tangan Kyuhyun terluka parah." _Jelas orang di seberang sana panjang lebar.

"..." Leeteuk tercekat mendengarnya.

Kembali orang diseberang sana memberikan pesannya. _"Nanti tolong obati lukanya ne..."_

Tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu dari orang di seberang sana Leeteuk menutup sambungan teleponnya begitu saja. Terbuat dari apakah hati _magnae_-nya ini? Kenapa Leeteuk seakan menjadi seorang paling jahat di dunia karena telah melukai perasaan seseorang seperti Kyuhyun. Persis dengan apa yang dikatakan orang tadi.

Leeteuk menghampiri sosok _magnae_ yang kini tengah tersenyum mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh dirinya tadi. Namun sesekali _magnae_-nya itu meringis mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh luka telapak tangannya. Dan juga sedikit meremas dadanya yang sepertinya mulai terasa sesak. Air mata seorang Park Jungsoo mengalir tanpa keinginannya begitu saja.

"Bagaimana _hyung_ bisa membuatmu pergi dan menyembuhkan diri jika sikapmu benar-benar seperti malaikat yang dilahirkan ke dunia Kyunnie?"

Berlalu lah Leeteuk. Saat ini dia ingin sendiri tanpa ada siapapun yang mengganggu. Sementara itu Kyuhyun tadi nampak melihat sosok bayangan _hyung_ tertuanya tadi. Bahkan meski tanpa ikatan persaudaraan kandung, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa _hyung_ malaikatnya itu sedang menangis dan meneteskan air matanya begitu banyak.

"_Uljimayo_ _hyungieee_..."

_**13 April 2015**_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana keempat member Super Junior akan melaksanakan wajib militernya. Hampir semua member Super Junior berkumpul dan akan mengantarkan kepergian mereka berempat menuju _camp_ militer. Tapi _magnae_ mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat berada disana.

"Dimana Kyuhyunnie?" Tanya Donghae.

Leeteuk memberikan jawaban. "Kyuhyun sedang ada jadwal."

"Apakah _hyung_ lagi yang mengatur jadwal Kyunnie?" Tanya Siwon sedikit emosi.

Heechul merasa aneh. "Apa yang Siwonnie maksud Jungsoo?"

"Tidak... bukankah jadwal kadang bisa mendadak?" Jawab Leeteuk enteng.

Yesung mengernyit aneh. "Tapi kenapa hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat?"

"Mungkin saja Hyun_-ah_ memang sedang sangat diminati." Perkiraan Kangin.

Si bunny Min membuka suara. "Tapi ini kurasa bukan begitu _hyung_."

"Benar juga jika dipikir-pikir banyak kan artis muda yang sedang naik daun." Tanggap Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook menunduk sedih. "Kyuhyunnie juga terlihat pucat dua hari ini."

"Bahkan aku jarang melihatnya makan." Tambah Shindong.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Cepatlah nanti kalian terlambat."

Sementara itu Kyuhyun sedang berada di sebuah _cafe_. Leeteuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus menggantikan Leeteuk menyanyi disini karena Leeteuk sedang berhalangan. _Cafe_? Ini bahkan hanya konser hiburan biasa di _cafe _milik Leeteuk sendiri. Hari ini bahkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengantar keempat _hyung_-nya. Bagaimana jika nanti dirinya memang tidak dapat lagi melihat wajah _hyung-hyung_-nya kembali.

Kyuhyun kemudian mulai menyanyikan satu per satu lagu yang memang telah Leeteuk siapkan daftarnya. Sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun sekarang mengisi acara pertunangan seorang pelanggan _cafe_ sehingga bisa dipastikan dirinya akan melaksanakan jadwalnua ini dari pagi hingga malam.

Saat menuju siang para tamu mulai banyak yang berdarangan. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan untuk tetap bisa menghibur semua tamu yang ada. Karena seperti biasa penyakit Kyuhyun kembali mulai terasa. Entahlah akhir-akhir ini intesitas sakit yang menderanya semakin bertambah dan sering terasa.

Hingga kini di sore hari Kyuhyun sudah mencapai pada batasnya. Pandangannya mengabur seketika, bahkan dirinya seakan merasa sudah tidak dapat bernafas lagi. Kyuhyun limbung namun beruntung seorang _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai dokter muda menahan laju jatuh dari Kyuhyun. _Namja _ini terkejut melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu pucat.

_**-SKIP-**_

Di _dorm_ Super Junior terlihat seperti sedang terjadi bersitegang. Hal ini dapat dilihat dari ekspresi semua member yang tersisa disana. Rupanya setelah mengantar keempat member ke _camp_ militer masalah mengenai pertanyaan pagi mereka tadi masih belum juga selesai. Hingga berlarut sekarang.

"Teukie _hyung_... apa ucapanmu waktu ToD itu memang benar-benar nyata?" Tanya Siwon.

Heechul menambahkan. "Membuat seseorang meninggalkan Super Junior?"

Leeteuk mengelak. "Itu hanya permainan kenapa kalian menganggapnya serius?"

"Sikapmu terhadap Kyunnie _hyung_!" Tegas Siwon.

"Aku hanya memerintahkan apa yang seharusnya _magnae_ lakukan." Sahut Leeteuk.

Siwon mendecih. "Apa dengan memperkakukannya seperti pembantu dan sebuah robot?!"

Kangin menengahi. "Choi Siwon jaga sikapmu!"

"Aku yakin _hyung_-pun akan seperti ini jika kau tau maksud dari _hyungnim_ terhormat ini!" Balas Siwon.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menunduk takut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Teukie _hyung_, aku juga merasa sikapmu berbeda sekarang kepada Kyuhyun." Yesung membuka suara.

Heechul menambahkan. "Kau tidak membenci _magnae_ kan? Atau ada masalah dengannya?"

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Aku begini ada alasannya." Leeteuk mulai terbawa emosi.

Yesung mencoba tenang. "Jika begitu tolong beritahu kami."

"..." Namun Leeteuk seakan tak mampu mengatakn.

"Cihh... dia memang pengecut." Siwon mendecih.

.

.

.

.

"DIMANA PARK JUNGSOO?!"

Sebuah teriakkan terdengar begitu jelas di seluruh penjuru _dorm_. Terlihat seorang _namja_ dengan bergegas menghampiri mereka semua dengan langkah penuh amarah. Ketika telah menemukan Leeteuk orang yang dirinya cari, dengan segera dia melayangkan pukulannya ke pipi Leeteuk sebanyak dua kali.

Semua orang yang ada disana terperangah menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Namun Yesung yang sadar segera melepaskan cengkeraman dari _namja_ tersebut terhadap Leeteuk. _Namja_ itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari kekeangan Yesung, namun percuma karena Yesung dibantu oleh Kangin untuk menahan pergerakkannya.

Leeteuk mencoba berdiri. Dia mengelap sisa-sisa darah yamg terlihat sedikit mengalir dari kedua bibirnya. Kemudian dia menatap _namja_ tersebut dengan tajam. Dirinya tidak terima dengan perlakuan _namja_ ini. Ditambah lagi umur mereka berbeda jauh. Berani-beraninya _namja _ini melakukan tindakan anarkis seperti itu begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _pabbo_?!" Teriak Leeteuk tidak terima.

_Namja _itu mendecih. "Cih kau bertanya... seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Apa...apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun hahh?!" _Namja _itu berhasil melepaskan dirimu.

"Bukan urusanmu..." Sinis Leeteuk.

_Namja _itu mendecih. "Jelas-jelas urusanku... karena dia dalam penangananku!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Leeteuk sedikit was-was.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum perih. "Kyuhyun sekarat..."

Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya. "Apa... apa... tidak... tidak...dia ..."

"Apa masih kurang jelas di telinga kalian semua?"

"..." Tak ada sahutan

"KYUHYUN SEKARAT!" Teriak _namja _itu frustasi.

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung merasakan kelemasan di seluruh tulang mereka. Bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka tidak mengerti kenapa ada seorang _namja_ yang datang memukul _hyung_ tertua mereka dan mengatakan _dongsaeng_ terkecil mereka sedang berada diantara jurang hidup dan mati.

Hanya Leeteuk yang kemudian mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras dan terisak begitu dalam. Keadaannya bahkan sudah tidak dapat dideskripsikan kembali. Sementara _namja_ tadi kemudian berlalu.

"Aku tunggu kedatanganmu Jungsoo-_ssi_. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Karena dalam 48 jam Kyuhyun tidak juga membuka matanya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **maka** **kematianlah yang menantinya**_**.**_**"**

To Be Continue...

**Jeongmal gomawoyo yah sekali lagi buat semua yang udah selalu review dan terus baca kelanjutan dari FF aneh ini ^^ juga buat semua reader baik yang aktif maupun yang gk aktif atau siders hehehe**

**Kyuli [ch7] : ini dah lnjut ^^**

**Mmz [ch7] : iyah sih mereka jahat banget hahahahah :D**

**Hulan [ch7] : yang ada di pikiran author adalah membuat si Kyu mnderita wkwkkwkw**

**Raein [ch7] : jeongmalyo? Waaahhhh makasih bnget udah mau menangisi FF ini hahahha…. Iyah ntar appanya sendiri klo kek gtu**

**Hyun [ch7] : penyesalan kan sllu ada diakhir hahahah :D**

**Septi [ch7] : entahlah hahaha bkin metong jangan yeth**

**Phn [ch7] : nde jadi dia pngen kyu kluar spaya kyu bisa ngbatin pnyakitnya**

**Delisa [ch7] : uuh uljimayo^^**

**Awaelf [ch7] : teuk gtuh jga pnya alesan tersendiri, haha ini udah dilanjut**

**Desvi [ch7] : abis si Kyu enak buat dibikin menderita sih ahahahah**

**Hyunie [ch7] : iyah jahat banget sih teuk :D**

**Ilmah [ch7] : huwaaaa gomawoooooo panjang banget reviewnya hehehheheh, si Kyu tiba2 berubah jadi malaikat kekakakkek~**

**Chair [ch7] : emang bner yeth si Kyu yang bakal metong :v**

**Liesti [ch7] : iyah mereka semua emang wamil saeng**

**Dewi [ch7] : ini udah lanjut**

**Lydia [ch7] : wuaaaah gmna tnggung jawabnya hahahaha kmana aja kamu baru baca skarang eoh**

**Manda [ch7] : kyu kan anak yang kuat heheheheh**

**Angel [ch7] : ne~~~~**

**Jiah [ch7] : jeongmal? Gomawo ne~**

**Nana [ch7] : sama-sama chingu^^**

**Nhae [ch7] : tebakan kamu sertus persen bner^^**

**Emon [ch7] : tapi kyuhyun juga kan gamau bikin mereka sedih**

**Ilmah [ch7] : hahahaha iyah mian chingu udah pakein kosa kata itu, uuh bnyak banyak terima kasih deh buat kamu. Dialog antar member mungkin di chapter2 berikutnya akan lebih banyak lagi. Teuk ngelakuin itu karena dia udah bingung lagi mau ambil langkah apa**

**Hanna [allch] : wuaaah chingu kamu rjin bnget ngasih reviewnya, jeongmal gomawo. Jangan bosen sama FF ini nde**

**Dinda [ch7] : wihhhhh udah terllu ketuaan dong kekekekek~**

**Spark [ch2,3] : nde chingu sulit banget tuh ngilangin si TYPO hahahah. Terus lanjutin baca neee~**

**BIG THANK'S FOR ;**

Sparkyubum, delishaELF, kyuli 99, mpiwkim3022, phn19, , vicya merry, chairun, meimeimayra, yohey57, zhee614, , fitripratyy, Desviana407, KLiieff19

bintang15, bintang15, bright16, Emon204, Cloud the First Tsurugi, cronos01

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. Chapter 8

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : Sungguh mereka merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia karena tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya. / _"Jika saja aku bisa mencegah Shiyoon, aku sudah membiarkan seseorang pergi. Mianhae hyungie." / _Benda kecil kotak itu jatuh seketika dari genggamannya.

**WARNING : TYPO HARAP MAKLUM KARENA INI FF LANGSUNG TANPA EDITAN, GAJE, ANEH BIN AJAIB :D**

**Jeongmal gomawoyo buat kalian yang udah selalu setia dengan FF ini. Mianhae karena udah membuat kalian menunggu lama. Waktu itu eomma author masuk rumah sakit jadi FF ini tertunda. Tetap terus dukung ne~**

**DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

_**Preview**_

"KYUHYUN SEKARAT!" Teriak _namja _itu frustasi.

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung merasakan kelemasan di seluruh tulang mereka. Bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka tidak mengerti kenapa ada seorang _namja_ yang datang memukul _hyung_ tertua mereka dan mengatakan _dongsaeng_ terkecil mereka sedang berada diantara jurang hidup dan mati.

Hanya Leeteuk yang kemudian mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras dan terisak begitu dalam. Keadaannya bahkan sudah tidak dapat dideskripsikan kembali. Sementara _namja_ tadi kemudian berlalu.

"Aku tunggu kedatanganmu Jungsoo-_ssi_. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Karena dalam 48 jam Kyuhyun tidak juga membuka matanya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **maka** **kematianlah yang menantinya**_**.**_**"**

.

.

.

.

.

_Namja_ itu berlalu dengan langkah cepat seperti menahan amarah yang sangat luar biasa di dalam dirinya. Seluruh member Super Junior masih diam terpaku mencerna semua yang telah terjadi. Apa yang baru saja _namja_ itu katakan? Kyuhyun sekarat? Bahkan kemarin mereka masih bersama dengan _magnae_ evil mereka tersebut. Namun jika ini hanya mimpi kenapa rasa perih di hati mereka sangat terasa nyata.

Heechul mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Meski dirinya memang terkaget dengan apa yang terjadi dia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Perlahan Heechul mendekati Leeteuk yang sedang terisak dengan kerasnya. Dia yakin _leader_-nya ini mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh member lainnya

.

Heechul menatap Leeteuk. "Jelaskan pada kami Jungsoo mengenai apa yang kau tahu?"

Leeteuk masih membiarkan air matanya yang menetes. "Kyuhyun..."

"Berbicaralah yang jelas Teukie _hyung_." Yesung menambahkan.

"Apakah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan sikapmu terhadap Kyunnie _hyung_?" Siwon menambahkan pertanyaan.

Mata Ryeowook berkaca. "Jungsoo _hyung_ _jebal_..."

"Kau tahu _hyung_ kami seperti orang tolol yang tak tahu apa-apa." Kangin menyesali.

"Jungsoo jelaskan!" Tegas Heechul.

Leeteuk menahan nafasnya sejenak. "Kyuhyun sakit. Dia menderita _hemothorax_ akibat komplikasi dari operasi yang dilakukan saat kecelakaan dulu. Bahkan keadaan Kyuhyun lebih buruk dari waktu itu sekarang. Paru-parunya sudah terhimpit oleh semua gumpalan darahnya sendiri."

Heechul mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kau tahu hingga sejauh itu, lantas kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami hah?! Apa menurutmu karena kami bodoh, kau menyembunyikannya?"

Siwon mendelik. "Jadi kau sudah tahu? Mengapa kau malah memperlakukan Kyunnie dengan kejam?! Aku mengerti kenapa _namja_ itu begitu marah. Karena sikapmu Kyunnie sekarat. Karena kau Kyunnie berada dalam hidup dan mati!"

"Siwon _hyung_ aku mohon tenanglah." Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Siwon.

Leeteuk membalas dengan nada menantang. "Kalian tidak mengerti. Jika _hyung_ tidak melakukannya Kyuhyun tidak akan mau meninggalkan Super Junior. Pengobatan Kyuhyun semakin lambat dan hal itu malah akan membuat Kyuhyun semakin cepat meninggalkan kita. Aku tidak ingin bersikap sama seperti Kibum!"

"Apa kau baru mengatakan Kibum?" Heechul memicingkan matanya.

"Bahkan dia terlebih dahulu dibandingkan aku." Leeteuk menyahut singkat.

Heechul menggeram. "Kau tahu Jungsoo saat ini aku benar-benar ingin meremukkan semua tulangmu. Tidak ada lagi Jungsoo yang bijaksana yang ku kenal. Aku akan bergegas ke rumah sakit bersama yang lainnya. Lalu aku tidak ingin orang sepertimu datang hanya untuk sekedar melihat _dongsaeng_ kecilku."

"Kami pamit _hyung_." Ryeowook pamit dengan canggung.

Kangin berlalu tanpa mau melihatnya. Leeteuk kemudian menatap Yesung dengan penuh harap. "Sungie..."

"_Aniyo_ Teukie _hyung_. Bahkan aku sendiri bingung harus bersikap apa padamu." Akhirnya Yesung berlalu meninggalkan Leeteuk.

'BLAM' Pintu _dorm_ tersebut tertutup menandakan bahwa beberapa _namja_ tadi sudah meninggalkan _dorm_ ini. Leeteuk kembali terduduk lesu saat mengingat bahwa _magnae_-nya kini kembali berada dalam jurang hidup dan mati. Leeteuk menangis, dia menyesal sangat menyesal dengan semua yang telah dilakukannya.

Seharusnya Leeteuk merangkul Kyuhyun saat dia menangis bukan membentaknya. Seharusnya dirinya menenangkan Kyuhyun disaat dia ketakutan bukan mengejeknya. Seharusnya dirinya menyeka keringat Kyuhyun saat dia mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena rasa sakitnya yang kambuh. Seharusnya Leeteuk melindungi Kyuhyun disaat Kyuhyun akan jatuh.

Tapi apa yang dilakukannya? Dia malah membentaknya, mengejeknya, mengacuhkannya, menjatuhkannya. Seharusnya dirinya sadar bahwa _dongsaeng_-nya itu _namja_ yang kuat yang tidak akan pernah tumbang dan jatuh dengan cara apapun. Isakan yang tadi berhenti sejenak itu kini kembali meluncur dari bibir Leeteuk. Dia merasa menjadi _hyung_ yang sangat kejam.

Sementara itu Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Siwon, dan Ryeowook sedang berada di dalam mobil _van_ Super Junior. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat sang _magnae_ sedang berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hujan yang mendadak turun semakin menambahkan kesedihan di hati mereka masing-masing.

Sungguh mereka merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia karena tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya. Padahal mereka selalu bersama-sama setiap harinya. Namun tak pernah ada hal yang mereka sadari mengenai kesakitan yang tengah dirasakan oleh _dongsaeng_ terkecil mereka. Sakit sekali sungguh sakit, hari ini tanpa sebelumnya ada badai telinga mereka harus mendengar kembali bahwa sang _dongsaeng_ terkecil tengah berjuang dalam hidup dan mati.

"Tapi jika aku penyebab semua itu akan terjadi lagi?"

Siwon mengingat pertanyaan _magnae_ tersebut beberapa waktu lalu. Akhirnya Siwon dapat mengerti mengapa _dongsaeng_-nya tersebut pada saat itu menangis. Mengapa pada saat itu _dongsaeng_-nya tersebut memeluknya begitu erat. Mengapa saat itu _dongsaeng_-nya tersebut bertanya hal tersebut. Kini semua jawaban sudah dapat Siwon simpulkan sendiri. _Dongsaeng_-nya memang cerdas. Tapi mengapa dia harus membuat _puzzle_ yang jika digabungkan akan memberikan jawaban yang begitu menyakitkan seperti ini?

Siwon menangis dalam diam. Kyuhyun sudah seperti _dongsaeng_ kandungnya sendiri begitu juga dengan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya yang lain. Semua di Super Junior menyayangi Kyuhyun. Tidak...bahkan semua orang menyayangi _magnae evil_ tersebut atau mungkin lebih tepatnya terlalu mencintainya.

"Kyuhyunnie kau pasti bisa _saeng_ pasti bisa. Dan kau harus tahu Kyuhyunnie tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang membencimu. Mereka semua terlalu menyayangimu. Tuhan selamatkanlah _dongsaeng_-ku." Do'a Siwon dalam hatinya.

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Seorang _uisa _dari departemen _thorax_ yang ada di rumah sakit ini terlihat sedang memeriksa keadaan seorang _namja_ yang terbaring lemah. Memantau semua peralatan medis yang diharapkan dapat sedikit membantu _namja_ ringkih itu untuk dapat mempertahankan hidupnya.

_Uisa_ yang diketahui bernama Kimbum tersebut tersenyum sendu melihat keadaan _namja_ yang sudah dianggap dirinya sebagai _dongsaeng_ kandungnya sendiri. Meski dia adalah seorang _uisa_ dan terbiasa akan hal seperti ini namun berbeda ceritanya jika sudah menyangkut dengan _dongsaeng_ kecil.

Dulu dia adalah orang yang sangat jarang dan hampir tidak bisa dibuat menangis oleh siapapun. Tapi _dongsaeng_ kecilnya ini berhasil meruntuhkan ketegaraanya. Buktinya kini Kimbum sedang terisak dalam keadaan diam menyaksikan keadaan sang _dongsaeng_ yang begitu menyedihkan. _Dongsaeng _kecilnya ini benar-benar ajaib karena dia mampu mengalahkan sikap dingin dari seorang Sun Kimbum.

Kimbum mengelus rambut _dongsaeng_-nya dengan lembut. Takut-takut sentuhan yang agak keras akan semakin merapuhkan keadaan dari sang _dongsaeng_.

"Kyuhyunnie... dapatkah...dapatkah kau bertahan lebih lama lagi sayang?" Kimbum berbicara dengan penuh pengharapan.

Kimbum menegadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya teringat kembali dengan kejadian di masa lalu, dimana dirinya harus kehilangan _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seorang namja remaja yang masih berusia belasan tahun tiba di apartemen yang ditinggalin bersama salah satu hyungnya. Namja remaja ini menatap kecewa ruangan apartemen tersebut. Selalu seperti ini ketika dirinya pulang dia tidak pernah bisa bertemu dengan hyungnya. Selain hanya lima menit di malam hari dan lima menit di pagi hari. Setelah itu sang hyung pasti pergi meninggalkannya bekerja._

_Bukannya namja remaja ini tidak ingin tinggal bersama hyung yang satunya, hanya saja dirinya ingin merasa lebih dekat dengan hyung yang menurutnya sangat dingin itu. Namja remaja itu 'Shiyoon' berjalan menuju ruang televisi dan menyetel PS untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya._

_Tiga puluh menit hampir berlalu. Memainkan game Shiyoon merasa masih jenuh, alhasil dirinya membanting stick Plays stationnya tersebut. Shiyoon mulai mengenakan jaket untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Dirinya tidak ingin mengambil resiko, cuaca hari ini memang sangat dingin._

_Shiyoon melangkah keluar dari apartemen dengan berjalan kaki. Mungkin jika hyungnya tahu dirinya sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan berkeliaran di cuaca buruk seperti ini. Kadang dirinya berpikir mengapa hyungnya tersebut selalu memperlakukannya seperti orang yang sangat lemah._

_Ah lemah. Shiyoon sadar dirinya memang tidak memiliki fisik sekuat namja remaja pada umumnya. Terkena sedikit angin dirinya akan langsung masuk rumah sakit. Terkena sedikit panas bisa dipastikan bahwa dia akan menginap di ruang ICU. Sungguh orang yang merepotkan dirinya ini benar bukan? Ketika berhenti di sebuah taman Shiyoon mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak dan duduk di bangku taman._

_Di sebuah rumah sakit terlihat seorang uisa yang sedang berkonsentrasi menangani seorang pasien yang masih dalam keadaan koma. Uisa ini dengan telaten memeriksa pasien dan terus memonitoring semua peralatan penunjang pasien. Tanpa ekspresi uisa muda tersebut melakukan semuanya. Seolah hal yang dilakukannya ini adalah hal yang sudah biasa dan menjadi kehidupan sehari-harinya._

_Satu pergerakan dari sang pasien membuat uisa ini agak sedikit terkejut. Mata pasien yang ditanganinya itu perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka. Iris caramelnya menandakan kebingungan yang luar biasa seolah si pasien ingin bertanya sebenarnya dia berada dimana. Sang uisa segera menghubungi tim dokter lain untuk membantunya menangani pasien._

_Uisa dingin itu tertegun melihat keadaan pasien yang langsung bersikap ceria meski keadaannya bisa dipastikan malah lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Pasien tersebut menatap sang uisa dengan mata yang berbinar._

_Pasien itu mencoba memanggil sang uisa. "Uisanim."_

"_Kau memanggilku?" Tanya sang uisa dengan dingin._

_Sang pasien mengangguk antusias. "Ne uisa! Aku ingin tahu nama uisa."_

"_Tidak ada pentingnya untuk memberitahukan namaku padamu." Uisa tersebut berlalu dengan angkuhnya._

"_Aish jinjja uisa jelekkk..." Jengkel sang pasien._

_Uisa yang diketahui bernama Kimbum kini mempersiapkannya dirinya untuk pulang ke kediamannya. Kimbum adalah orang yang tidak pernah banyak bicara, sudah sejak delapan tahun lalu sikap Kimbum seperti ini. Tak ada alasan yang bisa diketahui oleh semua termasuk semuanya terkecuali hanya dirinya sendiri._

_Kimbum menekan angka-angka sebagai password masuk apartemennya. Hingga akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka menampakkan ruangan apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama seseorang yang ia katakan mirip sebagai dongsaengnya tersendiri. Begitulah menurutnya, tapi bukankah orang yang disebut mirip itu terlahir dari ayah dan ibu yang sama dengannya?_

_Kimbum melangkahkan kakinya masuk, mengambil satu botol bir hendak membukanya sampai meneguknya hingg habis. Dia meneliti dan menelaah semua sudut ruangan, sayangnya Kimbum tidak juga menemukan seseorang yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya. Tak ingin mengambil resiko Kimbum kemudian melangkah pergi dengan mengendarai mobilnya._

_Kimbum mengamati seluruh sudut jalanan, akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Kimbum turun dari mobil dan mengamati orang yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Nafas dari orang ini sangat berat, Kimbum menyadari akan sesuatu. Dibawanya orang tersebut oleh Kimbum menuju ke suatu tempat. Ternyata sebuah rumah sakit._

_Kimbum sendirilah yang menangani orang ini dengan telaten. Hingga akhirnya nyawa dari seseorang ini bisa kembali diselamatkan. Tak ada ekspresi di wajah Kimbum. Beberapa menit setelahya orang tersebut tersadar. Dirinya menatap sekitar dan orang yang pertama kali dirinya lihat adalah hyungnya sendiri._

_Orang tersebut berusaha untuk duduk. "Hyung menemukanku?"_

"_Pabbo..."Jawab Kimbum dingin._

_Pasien Kimbum 'Shiyoon' menundukkan kepalanya. "Mianhae..."_

"_Kenapa kau tidak sekalian enyah saja?" Tanya Kimbum dingin._

"_Hy...hyungie... wae?" Shiyoon tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kimbum._

_Kimbum menatap kosong Shiyoon. "Kembalikan dongsaengku yang sebenarnya."_

"_Hyung aku dongsaengmu!" Tegas Shiyoon._

"_Dongsaengku...bukanlah orang yang lemah sepertimu. Dongsaengku selalu berjanji akan menemaniku." Kembali hanya ekspresi kekelaman di wajah Kimbum._

_Shiyoon menunduk sedih. "Sampai kapan hyung? Sampai kapan kau lari dari kenyataan?"_

"_Kau...kau bukanlah Shiyoon. Kau hanya seorang yang mirip dengannya." Kimbum menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Air mata Shiyoon perlahan menetes. "Aku tahu hyung, aku sudah menjadi orang terjahat di dunia ini. Bahkan hyung sudah tidak mau melihatku lagi bukan? Hyung tahu permintaan terakhirku sebelum aku pergi? Aku ingin senyum hyung kembali seperti dulu. Jika memang hyung menginginkan aku enyah aku akan enyah sebentar lagi hyung."_

"_..." Kimbum hanya dia dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Shiyoon sendirian._

'_BLAM' Pintu ruang rawat tersebut akhirnya Kimbum meninggalkan dongsaengnya di dalam sana sendiri. Kimbum memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Entah mengapa mendengar ucapan Shiyoon tadi membuatnya sangat tertohok dan perih. Bisa dipastikan dirinya tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk kehilangan dongsaeng yang sangat disayanginya. Bukan maunya untuk lari dari kenyataan namun kenyataan yang diterianya ini sangat menyakitkan._

_Seorang namja remaja menghadang langkah Kimbum. Uisa muda tersebut heran sekaligus kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan namja remaja ini. Dengan seenak hatinya namja remaja ini menarik tangan Kimbum dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Kimbum yang geram melepaskan tarikan tangan dari namja remaja ini._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" Nada Kimbum terdengar membentak._

_Namja remaja ini menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan pada dongsaengmu hingga dia menangis?"_

"_Kau...menguping?" Kimbum heran dengan kelakuannya._

_Namja remaja ini menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku tidak sengaja dengar. Emm tapi mengapa..."_

"_Anak itu menderita Leukimia dan Ataksia. Sementara dongsaengku sama sekali tidak." Kimbum langsung memotong pertanyaan namja remaja._

_Namja remaja ini bisa mengerti. "Waeyo? Dia adalah dongsaeng kandungmu uisa. Mengapa kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan?"_

_Kimbum tersenyum sinis. "Tapi bagiku ini terlalu menyakitkan."_

"_Kau tahu uisa aku yakin sebenarnya dongsaengmu lebih tersakiti. Di sisa hidupnya yang seharusnya bisa dinikmati bersama orang-orang yang disayangi, tapi mereka malah menghindarinya. Terkadang takdir itu tidak selalu menyenangkan, namun kita harus bisa menjalaninya. Aku yakin Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan di luar batas kemampuan umatnya. Ck ck...ck... kau kan uisa yang hebat setidaknya cari cara untuk menyembuhkan dongsaengmu bukan malah menyakitinya." Nada namja remaja ini terdengar menceramahi._

_Kimbum sedikit tersentuh dibuatnya. "Kau ingin menceramahi seseorang yang lebih tua?"_

_Namja remaja ini menghentakkan kakinya. "Aish dasar tidak mengerti."_

"_Sudahlah cepat kembali ke ruang rawatmu. Atau kau tidak akan pernah kubiarkan pulang dari sini." Ancam Kimbum padanya._

_Dengan langkah yang terpaksa namja remaja ini kembali menuju ruangan rawatnya. Kimbum sedikit dibuat tersenyum dengan tingkah lakunya. Mengingat apa yang tadi diucapkan namja remaja tadi, Kimbum mulai menyadari sesuatu. _

'_Hyung jadilah uisa yang hebat...'_

'_Kenapa kau menginginkan hyung sebagai uisa eoh?'_

'_Agar kau bisa memberikan kesembuhan kepada semua orang juga untukku.'_

'_Ne benar jika kau sakit maka hyung yang akan menyembuhkanmu.'_

'_Aku pegang janjimu hyung.'_

_Janji itu. Mengapa dirinya sampai lupa dengan janji yang diucapkannya saat itu. Seharusnya dia tidak bersikap seperti anak kecil begini. Apa yang namja remaja tadi katakan memang benar. Seharusnya dia dapat meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk dongsaengnya Shiyoon yang mungkin hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi_

_**-SKIP-**_

_Shiyoon mencabut selang infus yang tertancap di tangannya secar paksa. Darah segar mengalir begitu saja dari lengan kurusnya. Dirinya mencoba berdiri, ini sudah menjadi keputusannya untuk pergi selama-lamanya. Pergi atau tak pergi Shiyoon merasa hanya akan selalu memberikan kesedihan kepada seseorang yang ada di sekitarnya._

_Sementara itu seorang namja remaja yang sedang mencoba tidur sedari tadi tidak dapat untuk tertidur. Entahlah namja remaja ini merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh, akhirnya namja remaja ini memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang rawatnya. Namja remaja ini berjalan hanya mengikuti arah angin dan membawanya ke atap rumah sakit._

_Namja remaja ini memicingkan matanya saat melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang terduduk di tepi atap. Namja remaja ini ingat bahwa orang itu adalah dongsaeng dari si uisa dingin tersebut. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Shiyoon sungguh tidak bisa dipahami oleh sang namja remaja. Shiyoon yang sadar akan kehadiran si namja remaja perlahan mendekatinya._

"_Kau salah satu pasien hyungku?" Tanya Shiyoon._

_Namja remaja menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne."_

"_Jika begitu, bisakah kau sampaikan sebuah pesanku untuknya?" Shiyoon bertanya penuh harap._

_Sang namja remaja memiringkan kepalanya. "Mwo?"_

"_Katakan padanya bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya. Katakan bahwa Shiyoon yang mengatakannya." Shiyoon tersenyum._

"_Lalu kau mau kemana?" Tanya namja remaja agak heran._

_Shiyoon memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tempat yang sangat jauh, tempat dimana aku bisa melihat kalian semua."_

"_Aish kau berpamitan itu harus langsung tahu." Sang namja remaja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_Shiyoon dibuat tersenyum oleh tingkah namja remaja itu. "Kau tidak mengerti?"_

"_Apa yang tidak aku mengerti?" Heran kembali si namja remaja._

"_Aku pergi..." Shiyoon melangkah mundur._

_Namja remaja itu terdiam dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Shiyoon. Ketinggian dari rumah sakit ini bisa dikatakan lebih dari 100 meter. Entahlah hipotesa itu langsung terlintas di pikiran sang namja remaja. Namja remaja ini langsung sadar mengenai suatu hal. Dirinya segera menarik lengan Shiyoon._

"_Mwoya?! Kau pikir ini akan berakhir jika kau begini?!" Bentak sang namja remaja._

_Shiyoon mencoba melepaskan diri. "Apa peduliku? Dengan begini tak akan ada lagi orang yang kusakiti."_

"_Jeongmal pabboya! Cepat kembali kesini, kau tahu banyak orang yang ingin lebih lama hidup. Namun kenapa kau memilih untuk pergi lebih cepat?! Dengan begini kau malah akan lebih menyakiti!" Namja remaja ini mulai terbakar emosi._

_Shiyoon mendengus. "Aku akan mati cepat atau lambat lepaskan aku!"_

_Namja remaja ini mencoba menariknya. "Kimbum hyung menyayangimu."_

"_..."_

_Sang namja remaja tersenyum. "Kajja cepat naik."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Seorang uisa muda tengah memantau keadaan seorang pasien yang tadi mengalami masa kritis begitu hebat. Uisa tersebut telihat mencoba menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali, berharap agar pasien yang ada dihadapannya kini segera membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam erat._

_Tak ada niat sedikitpun bagi uisa muda ini untuk meninggalkan sang pasien. Dia tidak peduli meski sekarang dua jam dia sudah menungguinya. Akhirnya pasien tersebut mulai membuka kedua bola matanya. Uisa muda tersebut mulai mendekati sang pasien dan memeriksa semua keadaannya. Hingga pasien tersebut menggumamkan sesuatu._

"_Shi...shiyoon..."_

_Mendadak pergerakkan tangan dari uisa muda tersebut mulai terhenti. Rasanya tubuhnya kaku seketika saat mendengar gumaman dari pasiennya yang tersadar. Mencoba menahan perasaannya akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu._

"_Dia meninggal..." Sang uisa menunduk._

_Mata namja remaja mulai berair. "Mw...mwo?"_

"_Pendarahan yang dialaminya sangat hebat ditambah dengan kanker yang dideritanya. Aku sendiri yang bahkan mengoperasinya." Jelas sang uisa._

"_Mianhae...mianhae..." Namja remaja itu mulai terisak._

_Uisa muda tersebut menggeleng. "Sudahlah, ini adalah jalan yang diambilnya."_

"_Mianhae...jebal mianhaeyo..." Harap sang namja remaja._

_Sang uisa tidak tega dan mulai mengusak rambut sang namja remaja. "Gwenchana...gwenchana..."_

"_Jika saja aku bisa mencegah Shiyoon, aku sudah membiarkan seseorang pergi. Mianhae hyungie." Isak sang namja remaja._

_Uisa muda itu begitu tersentuh dan langsung memeluk sang namja remaja. "Gwenchana sayang... Hyung sudah merelakannya.."_

"_Mianhae..."_

_Apakah namja remaja ini sama sekali tidak memikirkan dirinya? Dia sendiri bahkan hampir mati karena kejadian itu, tapi mengapa dia harus memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya? Itulah pertanyaan yang sepertinya ada di dalam benak seorang Sun Kimbum. Dia terus mengelus punggung sang namja remaja berharap agar namja remaja itu bisa sedikit tenang dari isakannya._

.

.

.

.

.

Kimbum tersenyum sendu saat mengingat bagaimana pertama kali dirinya menjadi sangat menyayangi _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai _magnae_ Super Junior ini. Dibelainya dengan sayang rambut Kyuhyun oleh Kimbum. Kemudian dikecupnya dengan dalam kening _namja_ yang sudah dirinya anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_ kandungnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dirinya ingat mengenai seseorang.

"Kau tahu jangan pernah kau menyesal sepertiku...'

.

.

.

.

.

**-Kibum-**_**ah**_**."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Seluruh member Super Junior yang tersisa akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Rasanya langkah mereka sangat berat. Setelah sekian lama mengapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi kembali? Mereka berjalan sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Buliran air mata seakan berlomba-lomba ingin keluar dari sudut mata mereka.

Beberapa langkah akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh salah satu _ganhonsa_ di rumah sakit. 'ICU' Tercekatlah sudah seluruh tenggorokkan mereka semua. Apa ini mimpi? Benarkah _magnae_ mereka kini sedang berada di dalam ruangan yang sangat dibencinya itu? Mereka ingin melangkah masuk ke dalam sana namun ada suatu perasaan yang menahan mereka semua.

"_Hyung_... apa benar Kyunnie ada di dalam?" Tanya si mungil Ryeowook.

Heechul tertawa hambar. "Aku rasa bukan, _magnae_ kita sangat membenci tempat itu bukan?"

"Benarkah demikian? Tapi mengapa Kyunnie tidak berada di tengah kita." Kangin menunduk sedih.

"_Hyung_.. Kyunnie akan baik-baik saja aku yakin itu. Dulu saja dia bisa sangat berjuang untuk kembali lagi bersama kita." Siwon mencoba menghibur _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya.

Yesung mengeluarkan suaranya. "_Kajja_ kita masuk."

Mereka semua langsung memasukki ruangan tersebut dan menatap seseorang yang ada di balik kaca yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hiks...hiks...Kyuhyunnie..." Ryeowook sudah tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya.

Kangin ternganga dengan pemandangan yang kini dilihatnya. "I...ini bohong kan?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Siwon bertanya sendiri.

"Kalian katakan padaku.. bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi." Air mata sudah muncul di sudut mata Heechul.

Ryeowook menangis. "Mengapa...mengapa harus Kyunnie?"

Yesung membuka suara. "Ini adalah kenyataan. Tapi mengapa sangat menyakitkan?"

"Apa yang kita lakukan selama ini? Mengapa kita tidak pernah menyadarinya?" Geram Siwon.

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Kenapa _magnae _kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan semuanya dari kami?"

Yesung mengelus pundak Heechul."Aku yakin _hyung_, Kyuhyun punya alasannya."

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka...

"Untuk apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Kimbum dengan sinis.

Kangin menyahut. "Kami hanya ingin mengunjungi _magnae_ kami."

Kimbum membalas dingin. "Pulanglah."

"Apa hak mu untuk melarang-larang kami?" Tuntut Heechul.

Kimbum tetap pada pendiriannya. "Aku bilang pulanglah."

"Kita pulang saja menuruti yang dikatakan _uisa_." Yesung menengahi.

Heechul tidak terima. "Yesungie!"

"_Hyung_!" Yesung menatap Heechul dengan tegas.

Tak ingin berdebat lebih jauh lagi akhirnya seluruh anggota Super Junior pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Di dalam mobil _van_ pikiran mereka berkecamuk hingga bisa dipastikan semua yang ada di dalam mobil menangis bersama. Mereka tidak akan pernah sanggup jika harus kehilangan _magnae_ yang sangat mereka sayangi.

_Magnae _yang selalu mengusili _hyung_-nya kini harus terbaring lemah dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang membantu dirinya agar bisa tetap untuk bernafas. Membantu dirinya agar bisa untuk terus berdetak mengenggam sedikit harapan hidup, meski sangat tipis yang didapatkannya. Ingin sekali mereka menggantikan _magnae_ mereka.

Setibanya di _dorm_ seluruh member hanya berdiam diri tanpa berniat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Terlihat Leeteuk sudah menunggu mereka sedari tadi. Disana juga tersaji makanan yang sudah sengaja dirinya siapkan. Karena Leeteuk yakin para _dongsaeng_-nya belum makan dari tadi pagi. Dengan tersenyum Leeteuk mencoba menawarkannya.

"Kalian makanlah _hyung_ sudah menyiapkan ini." Sapa Leeteuk pada semua member.

Siwon memandang Leeteuk dengan sinis. "Kau masih bisa makan di saat seperti ini?"

"_Mianhae hyungie_... aku malah lebih menginginkan Kyunnie sembuh dibandingkan makan." Ryeowook menyahut.

"Tapi jika seperti ini kalian bisa sakit." Leeteuk merasa tidak terima.

Kangin menunduk. "Bahkan jika kita sakit, _magnae_ malah lebih sakit dari kita."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Cepat makan." Tegas Leeteuk.

Heechul yang geram menarik kerah baju Leeteuk. "Kau bertanya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kami berbicara mengenai _magnae_ kami yang bisa dikatakan keadaannya tidak baik. Apa kau masih bisa makan di saat seperti ini Jungsoo?!"

"Apa aku salah? Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian sakit." Leeteuk menyahuti.

"Jungsoo kau benar-benar..." Heechul hendak melayangkan pukulannya.

Yesung menahan lengan Heechul. "_Hyung _hentikan! Dengan seperti ini apakah akan membuat Kyuhyun sadar?"

Heechul melepaskan tarikannya dan berlalu pergi.

"Hiks...hiks... jangan bertengkar..." Ryeowook mulai menangis.

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya. "Biarkan Chullie, kalian makanlah."

"Silahkan makan sendiri _hyung_." Kangin berlalu pergi.

Ryeowook mengikutinya. "Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan."

"Berikanlah makanan ini pada orang yang lebih membutuhkan." Siwon seakan mengejek.

Leeteuk kemudian menatap Yesung. "Sungie makanlah..."

"_Gomawo hyung_. Aku tahu kau menyiapkan semua ini karena tidak ingin kami sakit. Aku sangat menghargainya _hyung_. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah sakit hyung. Namun aku akan lebih menghargai ketika kau menyiapkan ini untuk Kyuhyun saat kemarin dia mengatakan ingin meminta jatah makannya. Tapi sayang Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau makanan _hyung_." Yesung berlalu sembari tersenyum sendu.

Leeteuk merasa tertohok dengan semua yang diucapkan oleh Yesung. Kenapa...kenapa disaat _magnae_-nya mengatakan dia lapar, dirinya malah sangat enggan untuk membuatkan makanan yang bisa mengenyangkan perut sang _magnae_. Kembali Leeteuk yang tadi mencoba untuk tegar kini kembali menjadi si cengeng. Tak tahukah mereka dirinya juga sangat merasa sakit dengan semua keadaan ini.

_**-SKIP-**_

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya sedang menatap sendu sebuah foto keluarga yang bisa dipastikan adalah keluarga kecil yang dimilikinya. Tapi itu dahulu sebelum dua orang _yeoja_ yang sangat berharga baginya pergi meninggalkannya dengan si _magnae_. Kini sang _namja_ paruh baya memandang foto putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Kau sudah berjanji bukan untuk selalu menemani _appa_? Tapi jika memang kau sudah lelah _appa_ tidak apa-apa sayang. _Appa _akan berusaha untuk tersenyum untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hide Story**_

_Seorang namja remaja tengah bermain bersama dengan uisa muda yang selalu setia menemaninya di taman rumah sakit. Namja remaja ini terlihat begitu bersemangat, sama sekali tidak menampakkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang yang selalu menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa._

_Mereka dengan riangnya bercengkerama. Tapi sepertinya namja remaja itulah yang paling riang. Karena dia selalu sukses menjahili hyung uisanya tersebut dan membuat uisa muda itu beberapa kali terlihat merengut karena kelakuan dongsaeng evilnya ini. Namun uisa itu malah selalu ikut tersenyum ketika namja remaja ini tertawa karena sudah berhasil menjahilinya._

_Seorang namja paruh baya yang sedari tadi asyik hanya menonton kini perlahan mendekati mereka berdua. Uisa dan namja remaja itu kemudian menatap sang namja paruh baya dengan senang. Apalagi sang namja remaja dia menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar._

"_Hari sudah sore, sebaiknya istirahat." Nasihat namja paruh baya._

_Sang uisa menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aish jinjja mengapa aku lupa waktu?"_

"_Sepertinya hyung mulai tua karena sudah pikun." Ejek sang namja remaja._

_Uisa tersebut menatap jengkel. "Evil...coba kau sebutkan lagi."_

"_Hahaha...sudah sudah.. lebih baik kita cepat kembali." Namja paruh baya menengahi._

_Tiba-tiba sang namja remaja menggumam kagum. "Wuahhh appa...hyung uisa... mataharinya terbenam. Sangat indah?"_

_Sang uisa tersenyum. "Benar. Hari ini dia sudah lelah untuk memberikan sinarnya hingga memilih untuk tidur."_

"_Kalau begitu aku tidak akan lelah." Ucap namja remaja tiba-tiba._

"_Apa maksudmu sayang?" Tanya namja paruh baya heran._

_Namja remaja itu memasang pose berpikir. "Begini appa. Tadi hyung uisa kan bilang matahari terbenam itu karena dia sudah lelah untuk memberikan sinarnya. Nah aku akan selalu menemani appa sampai aku sangat lelah lalu barulah ketika lelah aku akan tidur. Tapi aku tidak akan lelah dulu. Benarkan appa?"_

_Sang namja paruh baya memeluk putra satu-satunya itu. "Ne sayang. Tapi jika kau lelah tidurlah dengan tenang."_

_Sang uisa muda hanya memalingkan pandangannya berusaha agar ayah dan anak itu tidak melihat air matanya yang menetes._

.

.

.

.

Namja paruh baya itu 'Tuan Cho' akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya untuk segera pergi menemui harta paling berharganya. Menghapus air matanya yang tadi terjatuh. Dia tidak ingin putranya melihat air matanya nanti. Karena sang _magnae_ sangat membenci jika _appa_-nya menangis. Namun saat hendak membuka pintu _handphone_-nya berbunyi.

'_Yobeseyo.' _Sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

Tuan Cho tercekat mendengar suaranya. "Kau..."

'_Sudah lama ahjussi. Entahlah hari ini aku ingin meneleponmu.' _Jelas orang di seberang sana dengan canggung.

Tuan Cho tersenyum perih. "Jika begitu ini memang saat yang tepat."

'_Maksud anda?'_ Orang tersebut bingung mendengar ucapan Tuan Cho.

Tuan Cho menghirup nafasnya secara dalam. "Kyuhyun..."

'_Ya mengapa?'_ Orang itu mulai menggunakan nada serius.

Tuan Cho akhirnya berucap. "Putraku Kyuhyun sedang dalam ambang hidup dan mati. Dia sekarat."

'Tut...tut...tut...tut...'

Sambungan telepon itu langsung terputus seketika. Seorang _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai aktor kini tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi di dengarnya. Benda kecil kotak itu jatuh seketika dari genggamannya. Telinganya tidak tuli kan? Orang tadi mengatakan mengenai sekarat? Apa...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa disaat dia ingin memperbaiki segalanya semuanya terjadi? _Namja_ itu dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan apartemenennya menuju tempat yang sudah sangat sering dia kunjungi.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Mengapa kau menutup teleponmu Kibummie?**

To Be Continue...

**Jeongmal gomawo sekali lagi bagi kalian yang sudah selalu setia untuk memberikan review kalian di FF ini^^. Jangan pernah bosen ne **

**Cronos01 (ch8) : jeongmalyo? Huhuhu kasian**

**Kim nayeon (ch8) : crtanya Teukie ingin ngebuat si Kyu lelah sehingga Kyu gak tahan dan milih keluar dri SJ. Tapi pada knyataannya sih yah hahaha kmu jg tau sndiri.**

**Raein13 (ch8) : wuahhh ambil obat cepet kamu kena asma wkwkwkkw. Jeongmal? Hehehe pdahal bnyak loh :O ... soal berapa chapter lagi, author juga masih bingung sih hehe.**

**Hyunchiki : leeteuk tidak menghamili kyu kok :D... wehhh kasian dong klo dia dmarahin.**

**Mingyutae : disini sih author buat sadar dlu**

**Kliieff19 : wuaahhh aktingmu hebat sekali *PLAK***

**Septianumrmalit : gimana nih udh lebih dri 48 jam nggk update, meweknya sgimana? Wkwkwkwk**

**Hyunnie02 : benar Leeteuk cepat segera nikahi kyu (eh?) wkwkwkwk jgn nahan nafas ntar gimana eoh?**

**Phn19 : kayaknya sebentar lgi END tapi gak tau mau berapa chapter lagi**

**Emon204 : Leeteuk emang udah tahu bkal kayak gini. Tapi menurutnya nggak ada pilihan lain. Makanya lebih baik dicoba daripada nggak sama sekali. Hahahaa itu sih menurutnya. Kibum ah masih bingung author mau ngapain Kibum**

**Kyuli99 : sudah^^**

**Dewidos : leeteuk juga ada alesan buat ngelakuinnya.**

** : da kyuhyun mah apah atuh? Hahahaha habis wjahnya emang menarik buat dibikin menderita. Wiih nangisnya kek bayi :p**

**Desviana407 : menyakitkan namun disukai ckckckckc :v... yah mau gmna lagi hahaha itulah takdir si Kyu**

**Liestie : kyumbul? Hahahaha apa krna emang si Kyu tmbah gendut eoh akhir2 ini?**

**Awaelfkyu : apapun makanannya minumnya teh botol s*sr* -weh ngiklan-**

**Nianaa29 : hehehehe mian baru update sekarang ne ^^. Oh benarkah bakal sperti itu?**

**Hulanchan : OMO! Bahaya nih kalau author berurusan dengan si evil :D**

**Sparkyubum : bisa kebayang tuh kekesalan kamu kaya gimana hahahaha :v**

**Kakagalau74 : hehehe bener skali chingu^^, over? Overdose? Hehehehe. Kaget lah orang dongsaeng kesayangannya koma hehe**

**Ladyelf1 : hehehehe gomawo**

**Mmzzaa : hahahaha mungkin author akan memilih tengah-tengahnya aja deh.**

**Yohey57 : hahahahaha jadi malu nih dipuji sama saeng^^. Ish eonni jga gkan mau kalo ini jdi knyataan hahahaha**

**Amanda : Tuhan selalu memberikan keajaibannya bukan ? waks :v**

**Kyuchoco : entahlah author masih bingung untuk menentukannya. Kalo enaknya sih ambil tengahnya aja.**

**Angel sparkyu : ini udah update^^**

**Hanna shinjiseok : leeteuk sih bakal mempunyai banyak penyesalan karena sdah mlakukan semua hal itu.**

**Alifia : hehehehehe gomawo**

**Ilmah : sbenarnya sih FF ini addalah bersifat langsung. Jadi ini langsung d publish dan tanpa pengeditan terlebih dulu. Mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan si TYPO selalu tersaji dalam FF. Haha mianhae... disitu author agak kehilangan ide. Meski Kibum berusaha lari tapi emang sebenarnya jauh di dlam lubuk hati Kibum dia sangat menyayangi dan gak mau kehilangan Kyu. Bisa dibilang dialah hyung yang paling menyayanginya. Leeteuk bahkan lebih dari kata menyesal chingu hahahaha,... aih author disalahkan hiks *nangisdipojokan* nah ini lanjutannya udah tiba. Ne itu Kimbum yang nolonginnya. Iya bener jadi pantes kan klo Kimbum sangat marah.**

**Xyz : hampir smua hyungnya sih lebih tepatnya**

**DelishaELF : pnyesalan kan selalu datang diakhir :v**

**Aya : hehehhehe mau gimana lagi Si Kyu emang pantes dijadikan kesedihan hahahaha :D**

**Citra546 : hehehehe udah cyiiiiiiiiin . si Kyu memang pantes dianiyaya :D**

BIG THANKS FOR

Sparkyubum, delishaELF, kyuli 99, mpiwkim3022, phn19, , vicya merry, chairun, meimeimayra, yohey57, zhee614, , fitripratyy, Desviana407, KLiieff19

bintang15, bintang15, bright16, Emon204, Cloud the First Tsurugi, cronos01, Citra546, Kim Nayeon, Tiktiktik, beautyq, cronos01, dewisanti07900,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	10. Chapter 9

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : Semuanya terlambat bahkan sangat terlambat. / "Untuk apa kau kembali saat ini Kim Kibum?" / "Bubarkan saja Super Junior!"_ / "Dimanapun kita berada, sejauh apapun kita terpisah. Maka pejamkan mata tundukkan kepala rasakan kehadiran kita satu sama lain. / _Kini mereka semua seolah tak mengenali satu sama lain.

**WARNING : FF ANEH, JELEK YANG PERNAH ADA :'v WKWKKWKW, TYPO EKSIS KARENA INI ADALAH FF LANGSUNG TANPA PENGEDITAN. TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA SAYA SILAHKAN PERGI! :D**

**Jeongmal gomapseumnida buat kalian semua yang selalu setia membaca dan memberikan review kalian kepada FF ini. Heheheheh jangan pernah bosen arrasseo?**

**DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

_**Preview**_

'_Yobeseyo.' _Sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

Tuan Cho tercekat mendengar suaranya. "Kau..."

'_Sudah lama ahjussi. Entahlah hari ini aku ingin meneleponmu.' _Jelas orang di seberang sana dengan canggung.

Tuan Cho tersenyum perih. "Jika begitu ini memang saat yang tepat."

'_Maksud anda?'_ Orang tersebut bingung mendengar ucapan Tuan Cho.

Tuan Cho menghirup nafasnya secara dalam. "Kyuhyun..."

'_Ya mengapa?'_ Orang itu mulai menggunakan nada serius.

Tuan Cho akhirnya berucap. "Putraku Kyuhyun sedang dalam ambang hidup dan mati. Dia sekarat."

'Tut...tut...tut...tut...'

Sambungan telepon itu langsung terputus seketika. Seorang _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai aktor kini tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi di dengarnya. Benda kecil kotak itu jatuh seketika dari genggamannya. Telinganya tidak tuli kan? Orang tadi mengatakan mengenai sekarat? Apa...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa disaat dia ingin memperbaiki segalanya semuanya terjadi? _Namja_ itu dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan apartemenennya menuju tempat yang sudah sangat sering dia kunjungi.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Mengapa kau menutup teleponmu Kibummie?**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ dengan terburu-buru untuk pergi menuju mobilnya, tanpa memperdulikan _handphone _miliknya yang sudah hancur berantakan. Setelah menemukan mobilnya dengan cepat _namja_ tersebut masuk ke dalamnya dan segera mengendarai mobil tersebut. Tidak tanggung-tanggung _namja_ tersebut menggunakan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi untuk mengendarai mobilnya. Bahkan keluhan dari para pengemudi lain tidak dirinya hiraukan, baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah segera menemui seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Percakapan dengan _namja_ paruh baya tadi terus terngiang di dalam benaknya. Perlahan-lahan air mata dari _namja_ tersebut sudah menetes tanpa bisa ditahan oleh sang _namja_. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya _namja_ tersebut tiba di tempat yang sudah dari tadi menjadi objek tujuannya setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari sang _namja_ paruh baya.

_Namja_ tersebut segera turun dari mobilnya dan berlari bergegas memasuki area tempat tersebut atau mungkin bisa disebut sebagai rumah sakit. Pikiran _namja_ tersebut sudah entah berada dimana, baginya adalah segera menemukan orang itu yang terpenting. Setelah tiba di depan administrasi dengan cepat _namja_ tersebut menanyakan keberadaan orang yang dicarinya.

_Namja _tersebut bertanya dengan nafas yang terengah. "Cho Kyuhyun... pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Tunggu sebentar, kami akan mencari dulu." Jawab seorang _ganhonsa_.

_Namja_ tersebut terlihat sangat terburu. "_Jebal_ katakan dimana Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Pasien Cho Kyuhyun saat ini berada di ruang ICU di lantai tiga rumah sakit." Jelas sang _ganhonsa_."

_Namja_ tersebut segera bergegas. "_Gomawo_."

_Namja _tersebut segera melesat menuju ruangan yang telah diberitahukan oleh _ganhonsa_ tadi. Jantung _namja_ tersebut terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Semuanya...semua yang di dengarnya saat ini benar-benar sangat nyata dan menyakitkan. Tapi _namja_ tersebut juga berharap apa yang dilihatnya nanti akan berbeda dengan yang didengarnya tadi.

'TING' _Lift_ itu berhenti menandakan bahwa _namja_ tersebut sudah tiba di tempat tujuannya. Entah mengapa setelah tiba langkah _namja_ tersebut terasa sangat berat. Dia seakan takut untuk melangkah melewati _lift_. Namun tanpa keinginannya kaki _namja_ tersebut mulai melangkah sedikit demi sedikit.

Sebuah pintu besar dihadapannya dengan perasaan berat _namja_ tersebut mulai membuka. Air mata _namja_ tersebut mengalir dengan begitu deras tanpa bisa dirinya cegah. Pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar membuat suatu perasaan menyakitkan yang luar biasa. _Namja_ tersebut meremas dadanya sendiri yang terasa begitu sakit. Bukan...bukan karena dirinya menderita penyakit kronis tapi rasa sakit dengan segala yang didapatkannya kini.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh _namja_ tersebut merosot ke bawah. Bagaikan tak ada tulang yang dapat menyangga tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri. Jika ini hanya mimpi yang dialaminya mengapa perasaan sakit yang dirasakannya begitu terasa nyata. Isakannya kini mulai terdengar ke luar dari ruangan tersebut.

Di dalam sana terlihat seorang _namja _paruh baya sedang menggenggam tangan seorang _namja_. Perasaannya menjadi lebih sakit menyaksikan semuanya. Hingga seorang _namja_ lain yang berstatus sebagai salah satu _uisa_ disana menginterupsinya.

_Namja_ _uisa_ itu tertegun melihat _namja_ tersebut. "Kau..."

"Kimbum _uisanim_." Sahut _namja_ tersebut singkat.

Kimbum _uisa_ tersebut memandangnya tidak suka. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku hanya..." Perkataan _namja_ tersebut terpotong.

Kimbum mengepalkan tangannya. "Jika kau datang hanya untuk menyakitinya sebaiknya pergi!"

"_Aniyo_ aku tidak akan pergi." _Namja_ tersebut tidak menerima pengusiran yang diberikan oleh Kimbum.

"Aku bilang pergi." Kalimat Kimbum terdengar lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

_Namja_ tersebut menatap penuh harap. "_Jebal _Kimbum _uisanim_ aku ingin menemaninya."

Kimbum mendecih. "Cih.. menemaninya untuk apa? Untuk mengejeknya? Untuk mentertawakannya? Atau untuk kembali menyakitinya?"

"_Ani...animnida uisa!_ Aku benar-benar ingin berubah untuk _dongsaeng_-ku." Ucap _namja_ tersebut dengan lemah.

Kimbum menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Dongsaeng_? Sejak kapan kau menganggapnya begitu? Bukankah bagimu anak itu bukanlah _dongsaeng_-mu lagi?"

"_Jebalyo _Kimbum _uisanim_. Aku berjanji akan berubah lebih baik untuknya. Aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan ini." _Namja_ tersebut masih tetap memohon.

"Percuma..." Kimbum berucap dingin.

_Namja _tersebut terheran. "Percuma apa maksudmu?"

"Anak itu tidak akan bertahan lama lagi." Sahut Kimbum.

_Namja _tersebut mulai kembali meneteskan air matanya. "B..b..bohong..."

"Percuma. Dan sebaiknya kau pulanglah ke kehidupanmu Kim Kibum..." Kimbum berlalu melewati Kibum begitu saja.

Dengan langkah yang berat Kibum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut atas pengusiran Kimbum. Dirinya tahu diri bahwa dia sudah tidak pantas untuk menemui sang _dongsaeng_ yang dulu sempat dibuang olehnya begitu saja. Berlalulah seorang Kim Kibum dengan langkahnya yang gontai.

Sementara itu saat hendak Kimbum memasukki ruangan Kyuhyun, seorang _namja_ paruh baya baru saja membukakannya pintu. _Namja_ paruh baya itu mengisyaratkan agar Kimbum jangan dulu masuk ke dalam ruangan putranya. Kimbum agak terheran dengan apa yang dilakukan _namja_ paruh baya itu. Tidak tahukah dirinya bahwa _namja_ paruh baya itu menyaksikan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kibum tadi. Dengan penuh senyuman _namja_ paruh baya itu 'Tuan Cho' memulai percakapannya.

"_Wae_?" Tuan Cho memulai pertanyaannya.

Kimbum mengkerutkan keningnya heran. "Tuan, apa maksudnya?"

"Bukankah tadi itu Kibum?" Tuan Cho malah memberikannya pertanyaan lagi.

Kimbum semakin tidak mengerti. "_Nd...nde..._"

Tuan Cho menatap Kimbum. "Dia _hyung_ kesayangannya Kyuhyunnie."

"_Ne_ aku tahu." Kimbum menyahut.

Tuan Cho menghirup nafasnya dalam. "Kyuhyunnie pasti akan sangat senang jika _hyung_ yang disayanginya itu datang hanya untuk sekedar menjenguknya. Sangat susah membuat seorang manusia es sepertinya untuk datang kemari."

Kimbum menatap Tuan Cho dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Tuan...sebenarnya apa maksud anda?"

"Lalu mengapa kau mengusirnya?" Kembali Tuan Cho malah memberikannya pertanyaan.

"Anda tahu Tuan. Aku tidak ingin dengan kehadirannya malah membuat Kyuhyunnie semakin menderita dan sakit. Orang itu telah membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Bahkan secara pribadi aku tahu kelakuan seperti apa yang telah diberikannya kepada Kyuhyunnie." Jelas Kimbum yang kemudian tersenyum sendu.

Tuan Cho mengangguk paham. "Aku tahu dan aku paham. Tapi kau tahu Kyuhyun lah yang merasa telah membuat Kibum tersakiti, karena telah membohonginya bukan dirinya yang tersakiti karena Kibum."

Kimbum menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi Tuan..."

"Kyuhyunnie saat ini kesepian. Tidak ada satupun _hyungdeul_ yang menemaninya, padahal perjuangannya untuk diakui oleh _hyungdeul_-nya yang lain sangatlah berat. Tapi karena kau larang Kyuhyunnie kesepian." Tuan Cho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kimbum menatap Tuan Cho dengan berkaca-kaca. "Itu juga karena..."

"Karena kau menyayangi Kyuhyunnie begitu dalam. Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku mohon Kimbum-_ssi_, ah _ani_ Kimbum-_ah_ biarkanlah Kyuhyun bersama mereka di sisa hidupnya." Entah mengapa air mata Tuan Cho menetes begitu saja.

Kimbum menundukkan kepalanya. "_Mianhae..._"

Tuan Cho mengelus pundak Kimbum. "_Gwenchana_. Aku mengerti."

"_Mianhamnida_..." Kembali Kimbum meminta maaf dengan derai air matanya yang mengalir.

_**-SKIP-**_

Di sisi lain seorang Kim Kibum kini sedang merenung di atap aparteman miliknya. Dirinya melihat hamparan sungai yang terpatri dengan indah dihadapannya. Meski begitu perasaan sakit mendalam yang dialaminya tetap juga belum bisa hilang dengan semua yang ada. Hari ini adalah hari yang begitu panjang dirinya alami.

"_Wangimu seperti appa hyung. Aku suka."_

"_Kau memang pintar hyung...saking pintarnya kau mengejar impianmu yang tidak pasti ke Korea."_

"_Dasar hyung evil."_

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian sakit."_

"_Mianhaeyo hyung jeongmal mianhae."_

"_Kibum hyung."_

Sekelebat memori-memori masa lalu yang Kibum alami bersamanya mulai bermunculan begitu saja. Rasa sakit tersebut kini mulai bertambah. Kibum merasakan dadanya kini begitu sesak. Kembali buliran bening mulai mengaliri pipinya yang mulus seputih salju. Dalam hidupnya ini adalah pertama kali seorang Kim Kibum menjadi seorang yang begitu cengeng.

Padahal baru saja saat ini dirinya ingin berubah menjadi seorang _hyung_ yang sangat baik untuknya. Tapi semua sudah menjadi percuma. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kimbum padanya tadi, bahwa jika dirinya melakukan sekarang semuanya sudah sangat percuma. Semuanya terlambat bahkan sangat terlambat. Tak ada hal yang bisa dirinya lakukan selain mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh Tuhan.

_**14 April 2015**_

_**Camp Militer, South Korea**_

Seorang _namja_ terlihat tengah meremas salah satu surat kabar yang memberitakan mengenai Super Junior. _Namja _ini sudah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa apa yang diprediksikannya benar akan terjadi. Apa semua ini hanya langkah _Entertainment_ mereka untuk lebih melejitkan namanya? Namun _namja_ ini merasa bahwa semua ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal tersebut.

Hari ini _namja_ ini bersama tiga rekannya yang lain sudah meminta izin kepada atasan mereka masing-masing untuk mencari tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam keluarga kedua mereka. Setelah menunggu, akhirnya tiga rekannya itu datang atau mungkin lebih tepatnya _hyung_ dan dua _dongsaeng_-nya di Super Junior.

"Minnie _hyung_!" Sapa Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

Sungmin _namja_ tadi menunjukkan surat itu pada mereka. "Kalian sudah tahu ini?"

"_Ne_. Bahkan teman-temanku di _camp_ selalu membicarakannya." Donghae menundukkan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk menunduk sedih. "Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi _hyung_?"

"Ah sudahlah Kyuhyun kita anak yang kuat bukan?" Shindong mencoba menghibur mereka semua.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit. "Aku harap apa yang _hyung_ katakan benar adanya."

Donghae menatap Sungmin heran. "Sungmin _hyung_ kau..."

Eunhyuk menahan Donghae. "Aku rasa kita harus membiarkan dulu Sungmin _hyung_."

"Minnie apa kau sangat sakit saat ini?" Tanya Shindong pelan sembari memandang punggung Sungmin yang mulai berlalu.

_**-SKIP-**_

_**Super Junior Dorm**_

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Shindong sudah tiba di _dorm_ mereka. Namun saat hendak mereka melangkah masuk kedatangan seorang _namja_ yang sangat dikenali mereka membuat mereka membulatkan kedua matanya terkaget. _Namja_ itu adalah _namja_ yang sudah sangat lama meninggalkan mereka semua. Bukannya melangkah untuk masuk mereka malah terdiam untuk menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi di dalam sana.

Ryeowook yang mendengar seseorang berteriak permisi langsung melihat siapa orang yang berteriak tersebut. Kedua bola mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna yang sedetik kemudian mulai berkaca-kaca menyaksikan _namja_ yang telah lama meninggalkan mereka kini kembali lagi ke dalam _dorm_ Super Junior.

Ryeowook ternganga. "Ki...Kibum..."

"_Annyeong_ Wookie _hyung_." Sapa Kibum dengan sopan.

Ryeowook mempersilahkan Kibum untuk masuk. "Ma...ma...suk...lah."

"_Gomawo hyung_." Dengan tersenyum Kibum melangkah masuk.

Ryeowook berpamitan sebentar. "_Hyung_ buatkan dulu minum, tunggulah."

Kibum mengangguk. "_Arrasseo_."

Sepeninggal Ryeowook Kibum memandang sekeliling ruangan _dorm _ini. _Dorm_ ini masih terlihat cukup sama di matanya saat dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Hanya beberapa saja dari _dorm_ ini yang terlihat berubah. Dulu _dorm_ ini sangat ramai tapi sekarang rasanya begitu sepi.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki, Kibum memberdirikan tubuhnya. Namun ternyata bukanlah Ryeowook yang datang tapi itu adalah _hyungdeul_-nya yang lain yang tersisa karena empat di antara mereka sedang melaksanakan wajib militer. Berbagai tatapan dirinya dapatkan. Tapi tersirat tatapan kecewalah yang mereka berikan kebanyakan untuknya. Kibum memberanikan diri untuk menemui mereka lebih dekat lagi. Tapi...

'PLAK' Suara tamparan terdengar begitu nyaring, dimana pelakunya adalah Heechul.

Kibum tersenyum getir. "Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Untuk apa kau kembali saat ini Kim Kibum?" Heechul bertanya dengan begitu dingin.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya, menatap penuh harap. "Aku ingin memperbaiki..."

Kangin mendecih mendengarnya. "Cih... memperbaiki apa maksudmu? Semua sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi."

Siwon melangkah mendekati Kibum dan bertanya dengan tajam. "Sejak kapan kau tahu semua ini? Apakah sejak kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami dan menyebut kami sampah?!"

"_Ne_ sejak saat itu." Sahut Kibum dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kangin hendak ingin memukul Kibum. "Kau benar-benar..."

"_Andwae _Kangin-_ah_. Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Yesung menghentikan aksi Kangin.

Heechul menatap Kibum dengan dingin. "Dulu memang kami sampah, tapi sekarang kau dan Jungsoo lebih dari sekedar sampah."

Ryeowook yang baru datang menatap Kibum dengan air matanya. "Mengapa Kibummie? Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya dari kami? Asal kau tahu Kyuhyunnie menderita karena itu sendiri hampir lebih dari 8 tahun."

Kibum berlutut dihadapan mereka. "Aku salah, aku sangatlah salah _mianhaeyo hyungdeul_. Kalian boleh menghukumku apa saja."

"Jika begitu jangan pernah temui Kyuhyun." Heechul berkata dengan ketus.

Kibum menatap tidak percaya. "_Hyung_... aku...aku tidak bisa..."

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang..." Perkataan Heechul terputus.

"Tak ada hukuman apa-apa." Leeteuk akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya

Heechul menatap Leeteuk tidak suka. "Jangan karena kau juga ikut berbohong kau membelanya?!"

Perdebatan itu terus berlanjut sampai seseorang menginterupsi mereka.

"Bubarkan saja Super Junior!" Teriakkan tersebut membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Leeteuk yang sadar segera mengetahui. "Sungmin, sejak kapan kalian ada disini?"

Donghae menjawab. "Sejak kedatangan Kibum tadi."

Heechul menatap Eunhyuk dan Shindong bergantian. "Benarkah?"

"_Ne_ hari ini kami mengambil cuti karena mendengar kabar Kyuhyunnie." Jelas Shindong.

Eunhyuk menambahkan. "Makanya kami kesini."

"Sudahlah kalian tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu. Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah mengapa di Super Junior ada kebohongan yang begitu banyak?! Apa yang ku dengar tadi sudah mencukupkan semuanya. Selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun kita bersama tapi pada kenyataannya tidak pernah ada kejujuran antara kita. Aku rasa apa yang selama ini kita sebut sebagai ikatan persaudaraan dalam Super Junior tidak pernah terjadi. Jadi untuk apa kita mempertahankan _group_ ini? Yang pada kenyataannya hanya hidup secara masing-masing. Sejak _Hangeng_ _hyung_ pergi kita juga tidak tahu alasannya, dia pergi begitu saja dengan kebohongannya. Kibum kau, aku tidak tahu harus mengatai apa pada dirimu! Dan kini Teukie _hyung_ juga ikut berbohong. Jadi seperti kataku kita bubarkan saja Super Junior!" Sungmin mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya seluruh member Super Junior melihat seorang Lee Sungmin menangis. Padahal sejak mereka debut tak pernah sedikitpun Sungmin mengeluarkan air matanya. Bukan hanya tetesan air mata yang sedikit dirinya keluarkan, tapi Sungmin menangis begitu banyak dan terisak begitu dalam. Pemandangan itu menjadi pemandangan yang pilu disaksikan oleh seluruh member Super Junior.

"Jika semua diantara kalian tidak ada yang menyanggah atau apapun baiklah aku akan meminta kepada _sajangnim_ memberikan kita izin untuk...

.

.

.

.

.

**-membubarkan Super Junior." **Setelah itu Leeteuk berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hide Story**_

_**KBS Music Bank**_

_Hari ini seluruh member Super Junior sedang melaksanakan gladi resik untuk melakukan live on stage. Meski bukan di acara yang besar, namun Super Junior tetap mencoba untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik mereka bagi para ELF sebutan untuk para fans Super Junior._

_Namun tidak seperti biasanya, suasana latihan kali ini berbeda dengan suasana latihan sebelum-sebelumnya. Mereka kehilangan, yah mereka kehilangan dua member diantara mereka semua. Meski mencoba untuk tetap tegar perasaan kosong itu tetap saja terjadi di dalam Super Junior._

_Seperti saat tengah gladi resik saat ini. Banyak diantara member Super Junior yang melakukan missing gerakan dan juga missing part dalam bagian bernyanyi. Seolah-olah separuh nyawa mereka telah terbang entah kemana tanpa mereka ketahui. Diantara semua member, Leeteuklah yang paling banyak melakukan kesalahan._

"_Aish hyung bisa tidak benar sekali saja?" Eunhyuk memprotes karena kesalahan gerak yang dilakukan oleh Leeteuk._

_Leeteuk tersadar dari lamunannya. "Oh mianhae... jadi gerakan mana yang lebih dulu? Kiri atau kanan?"_

"_Kanan hyung kanan, aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya." Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi._

_Yesung menepuk bahu Eunhyuk pelan. "Hyukkie... mungkin Teukie hyung masih terpukul dengan semua ini. Bukan hanya Teukie hyung tapi yang lain juga lihatlah."_

_Sungmin terlihat sedang menasehati Ryeowook. "Wookie biasanya kau yang paling bagus. Tapi kali ini kau benar-benar buruk."_

"_Mianhae Minnie Hyung." Sahut Ryeowook._

_Kangin sedang berusaha membujuk Donghae. "Hae ayo latihan, ELF akan kecewa jika kita seperti ini."_

"_Tanpa member yang lengkap ini bukanlah disebut sebagai Super Junior yang sedang berlatih." Donghae tetap berdiam diri tidak ingin ikut latihan._

_Siwon menghampiri Yesung dan Eunhyuk. "Perginya Kibum baru juga sebentar. Pengunduran diri Hangeng hyung tidak berbeda jauh dengan perginya Kibum."_

_Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Sebaiknya kau jangan mengingatkan kami tentang itu semua Siwon-ah."_

"_Hangeng meninggalkan kita tanpa sepatah katapun." Perkataan Heechul terdengar begitu sendu._

_Sementara itu seorang namja remaja hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap sedih semua percakapan yang terjadi diantara semua hyungdeulnya. Bukannya namja remaja ini tidak merasa sedih dan kehilangan akan dua member tersebut, hanya saja namja remaja ini tidak ingin berlarut terus dalam kesedihannya. _

_Meski ragu-ragu akhirnya namja ini mencoba menghampiri hyungdeulnya yang lain. Dia ingin membangkitkan semangat mereka semua. Terlebih mereka seharusnya tidak seperti ini, karena jika begini namja remaja ini menjamin bahwa semua fans mereka akan mendesah kecewa karena ketidakmaksimalan mereka._

"_Hyungdeul..." Namja ini mulai mengeluarkan suaranya._

_Siwon yang menjawab terlebih dahulu. "Nde saeng?"_

"_Hyungdeul pabboya..." Jawab sang namja remaja dengan entengnya._

_Heechul yang sensitif langsung terpancing. "Yakk! Magnae setan apa yang kau katakan?"_

_Namja remaja itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Pabboya... hyungdeul jeongmal pabboya."_

"_Evil kau tidak ingin nenek sihir itu memakanmu kan?" Tanya Kangin sembari menunjuk Heechul._

_Sungmin mengerti mengapa magnaenya berkata seperti itu. "Hyung yakin kau mempunyai maksud dengan berkata begitu."_

"_Minnimie memang selalu benar." Jawab sang namja remaja dengan semangat._

_Eunhyuk mulai penasaran. "Jadi apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kalian semua benar-benar pabbo jika harus terlarut terus dalam kesedihan. Jika begitu terus kapan kita semua bisa melangkah lebih untuk Super Junior? Badai memang selalu ada dan itu tergantung kita bagaimana untuk menyikapinya. Kita memang telah kehilangan dua member tapi seluruh fans tetap percaya bahwa kita selamanya adalah tiga belas. Maka sangat bodohlah kita jika harus membuat para fans kecewa. Benar bukan?" Namja remaja itu menjelaskan dengan matanya yang terlihat tulus._

_Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang dikatakan oleh magnae memang benar adanya."_

_Donghae mulai semangat lagi. "Baiklah kita harus berlatih dengan benar sekarang."_

"_Magnae...ah kau benar-benar magnae teraneh yang kita milikki." Heechul tersenyum setelahnya._

_Leeteuk melangkah memeluk sang namja remaja. "Gomawoyo saeng jeongmal gomawo."_

"_Lagipula..."_

"_Lagi pula apa?" Tanya Kangin penasaran._

"_Dimanapun kita berada, sejauh apapun kita terpisah. Maka pejamkan mata tundukkan kepala rasakan kehadiran kita satu sama lain." Namja remaja tersebut berlalu setelah mengatakannya._

_Seluruh hyungdeulnya menatap sang namja remaja dengan pandangan yang takjub. Benarkah mereka memilikki magnae seperti itu? Jika memang benar, maka mereka merasa bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat beruntung karena memilikki dongsaeng bungsu yang sangat ah... perasaan mereka campur aduk. Tapi pada intinya seluruh member Super Junior bahagia memiliki magnae sepertinya._

_Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya acara pun berlangsung. Dengan sangat meriah program musik ini dibuka oleh para MC yang handal. Bukan hanya Super Junior yang meramaikan acara. Namun juga ada boyband dan girlband lainnya yang ikut memeriahkan acar musik ini. Seperti SS501, B2ST, MBLAQ, SNSD, Wonder Girls, 2NE1 dan masih banyak lainnya._

_Seperti biasa dalam acara ini selalu ada penghargaan bagi penyanyi maupun group yang menempati posisi pertama dalam acara. Kali ini Super Junior harus bersaing dengan girlband 2NE1 untuk mendapatkan penghargaan tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya berkat penampilan apik yang disajikan oleh Super Junior mereka meraih posisi pertama._

_Leeteuk sang leader tidak kuasa membendung air matanya karena hal tersebut. Banyak ucapan terima kasih yang diucapkan oleh member Super Junior untuk para ELF. Karena tanpa mereka mungkin Super Junior tidak dapat meraih posisi pertama. Seluruh artis yang hadir pun ikut bergembira atas kemenangan yang diraih oleh Super Junior. Ketika tengah kembali ke backstage magnae Super Junior itu terkejut karena sang leader memluknya tiba-tiba dan begitu erat._

"_Gomawo saeng..." Ucap Leeteuk._

_Sang namja remaja tersenyum. "Nde hyung, lagipula itu memang seharusnya."_

_Leeteuk membalas senyumannya. "Kau memang sangat berharga bagi kami..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**-Kyuhyunnie."**_

Seorang _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai _leader_ Super Junior terlihat tengah menatap seluruh wajah membernya yang tersaji di dalam sebuah bingkai foto ukuran besar. Perlahan-lahan _namja_ itu 'Leeteuk' mengelus wajah seorang _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai _dongsaeng_ terkecilnya.

Tanpa ada yang tahu air mata Leeteuk kembali menetes begitu saja. Sebuah isakkan langsung keluar dari mulutnya. Jika mengingat kembali mengenai sang _magnae_ yang kini terbaring lemah membuatnya tidak mampu untuk membendung air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Ditambah lagi karena penyesalannya setelah memperlakukan sang _dongsaeng_ dengan tidak baik beberapa waktu lalu.

"Bantu _hyung _Kyu, apakah keputusan yang _hyung_ buat tadi benar?" Leeteuk menggumam sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

** -Keputusannya untuk membubarkan Super Junior.**

.

.

.

.

.

_**15 April 2015**_

_**Gedung SM Entertainment**_

Leeteuk turun dari mobil yang dikendarainya. Sudah sangat lama sejak dirinya menginjakkan kaki di gedung ini. Menghembuskan nafasnya akhirnya Leeteuk memasukki gedung tersebut secara perlahan. Dulu di gedung inilah dirinya bersama rekan member Super Junior lainnya bersusah payah berlatih untuk dapat diorbitkan oleh _agency_ yang terbilang cukup besar ini.

Tanpa diantar Leeteuk pergi sendiri menuju gedung ini. Setidaknya menurut Leeteuk inilah yang memang seharusnya dirinya lakukan. Karena seperti tadi pagi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyapa satu sama lain. Kedatangan Kibum juga tidak memberi dampak berarti dan malah membuat semuanya lebih berantakan. Kini mereka semua seolah tak mengenali satu sama lain.

Akhirnya Leeteuk tiba di ruangan sang petinggi SM. Meneguk salivanya kasar, entah komentar apa yang akan diberikan oleh petinggi SM nanti terhadapnya. Dengan ragu Leeteuk memasukki ruangan tersebut.

"_Sajangnim_." Leeteuk mulai menyapa.

Petinggi SM membalikkan tempat duduknya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga Jungsoo."

"Maksudku datang kemari adalah..." Bicara Leeteuk terpotong.

Petinggi SM menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan tajam. "Aku sudah membaca _e-mail_-mu tadi malam."

Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi bagaimana _sajangnim_?"

"Super Junior adalah _boyband_ yang dengan susah payah aku buat. _Group_ itu asalnya adalah _group_ bongkar pasang. Hingga seorang anak bernama Cho Kyuhyun mengubah _group_ itu menjadi _group_ yang permanen. Yang bahkan anak itu menolak untuk ku orbitkan secara solo dan malah memilih _group_ itu. _Group_ yang lama dibentuknya tapi bisa dengan cepat dibubarkan." Petinggi SM memberikan penjelasan yang rumit namun bisa dimengerti oleh Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tertegun mendengarnya. "Bukannya kami tidak menghargai usaha _sajangnim_ tapi..."

Petinggi SM kembali memotong kalimat Leeteuk. "_Ani_. Kalian sudah sangat menghargaiku. Tapi jika kalian tetap pada kekukuhan kalian maka kalian telah menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun."

Leeteuk merasa tertohok mendengarnya. "..."

"Tiga hari." Ucap Petinggi SM.

"Maksud _sajangnim_?" Leeteuk agak terheran.

Sang petinggi SM tersenyum. "Aku berikan kalian waktu 3 hari untuk memutuskan. Maka setelah tiga hari perintah dan langkah yang aku ambil nanti tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi. Sekarang pergilah."

"_Arrasseo sajangnim_." Leeteuk berlalu setelah mendengar perintah dari Petinggi SM tadi.

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Terlihat seorang _namja_ tengah secara diam-diam memasukki daerah rumah sakit. Salah jika kalian menyangkan _namja_ ini adalah seorang penjahat. _Namja_ ini adalah seorang _hyung_ yang sangat merindukan _dongsaeng_-nya. Berhasil tidak ada satu orang pun di rumah sakit yang mengenalinya.

Namun tetap _namja_ itu mengawasi setiap langkahnya. Takut-takut jika seorang _uisa_ yang melarangnya datang sedang ada saat ini. Sejauh ini _namja_ itu berhasil hingga memasukki ruangan ICU. Dimana di dalam sana banyak orang yang nyawanya masih tergantung alias diantara hidup dan mati.

Memasukki salah satu ruangannya, _namja_ itu kembali menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan yang memilukan hatinya. Karena terlihat tidak ada siapa-siapa _namja_ itu mulai mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian _steril_ dan memulai memasukki ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat sang _dongsaeng_ yang begitu disayanginya.

Sudut mata _namja_ ini mulai mengeluarkan kembali menetes. Melihat diatas kasur sana seorang _namja_ tengah terbaring lemah dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang diharapkan dapat menopang hidupnya. Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi jika _namja_ tersebut dilepaskan semua peralatannya. Mungkin saja dia bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

_Namja _itu 'Kibum' mendekati sang _dongsaeng_ secara perlahan-lahan. Dielusnya rambut sang _dongsaeng_ dengan lembut, kemudian dikecupnya kening sang _dongsaeng_ dengan pelan. Seolah-olah Kibum tidak ingin membuat _dongsaeng_-nya kesakitan meski dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kyuhyunnie..." Kibum menggenggam tangan sang _dongsaeng_.

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali eoh?" Kibum tersenyum getir.

"..." Hanya suara _elektrokardiograf_-lah yang nyaring terdengar.

Air mata Kibum kembali menetes. "Kau marah pada _hyung_?"

"..." Nafas Kyuhyun sangat lemah terdengar.

Bahkan air mata Kibum mentes ke lengan sang _dongsaeng_. "Maafkan _hyung ne_? Bahkan _hyung_ tidak apa-apa jika tak kau maafkan. Asalkan kau sembuh _saeng_."

"..." Tak ada sama sekali respon yang berarti.

"_Hyung_ sudah memutuskan untuk bersama-sama lagi dengan Super Junior bergabung dengan _hyungdeul_ lainnya."

"..." Hanya suara Kibumlah yang sedari tadi terdengar berbicara.

Dikecupnya punggung tangan sang _dongsaeng_. "_Ireonayo saengie jebal hamnida_."

"..." Bahkan Kyuhyun hanya terus terbaring tanpa berubah posisi.

Tak kuasa menahan air matanya, akhir Kibum mulai menumpahkan seluruh air matanya di hadapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya di Super Junior. Setelah merasa cukup Kibum akhirnya berpamitan kepada Kyuhyun. Dirinya meninggalkan sang _dongsaeng_ kembali dalam sendiri. Bukannya tak ingin menemani hanya saja dirinya takut kembali tidak diperbolehkan untuk menemui sang _dongsaeng_.

Sebenarnya seorang _uisa_ sedari tadi menatap semua gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh Kibum tadi. Dirinya sengaja untuk tidak menampakkan diri dan menyaksikan apa saja yang Kibum sampaikan kepada Kyuhyun. Kibum benar-benar menyesal dengan perbuatannya selama ini. _Uisa_ itu mengehembuskan nafasnya lega karena kini tidak ada lagi orang yang membenci dirinya 'Cho Kyuhyun.'

Sang _uisa_ memasukki kamar tersebut secara pelan. Ditatapnya _namja_ yang dia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri dengan senyum. Memeriksa semua keadaannya. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat sang _uisa_ terkejut. Secara perlahan-lahan mata yang tertutup rapat tersebut mulai terbuka. Dan kini mulut yang terbungkus oksigen tersebut mulai mengatakan sesuatu meski secara pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Kibummie hyung."**

To Be Continue...

**Sekali lagi jeongmal gomapseumnida udah setia menunggu chapter demi chapter FF ini, gomawo buat review kalian semua dan ingat jangan pernah bosan^^**

**Mian kalau cerita mengecewakan**

**Mian kalau cerita tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan**

**Mian kalau cerita ini malah membuat kalian tidak suka**

**Ini hanya fanfic dimana fanfic ini hasil dari imajinasi author**

**Cloud the first: hehehehehe udah chingu**

**Emon204 : kimbum gitu karena dia udh ngerasa sayang banget sama kyuhyun hehe apa nyambungnya. Si leeteuk ah entahlah.**

**Liestie : hihihi tapi klo Kyu kek gth jadi pengen nyubit tauuu . sakit diabetes udh lmayan sih saeng. Hohoho kita liat aja nanti yah**

**Cupidd : eeh jangan nangis. Author kgak pnya balon wkwkwkwk :v... si kyu koma bukan mati hahaha**

**Desviana : wani piro ? :p**

**Kyuli99 : hehehehe gomawo atas pujiannya jadi malu plus ngefly nih**

**Dewidos : jadi klo di FF author yang mengangkat penyakit yah hahahah :D**

**Septia : cie ganti uname ciee . hehehehe gomawo udh selalu review dan baca**

**Mmzzaa : gundukan apa? Gundukan emas? Wah asyikk tuh. Tapi keknya gundukkan tanah tuh :p**

**Kim nayeon : yah itulah mengapa Kimbum sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Terus dia merasa kibum itu sama kayak dirinya di masa lalu.**

**Hyunnie02 : hehehe pnyesalan bkannya selalu diakhir?**

**Ayusetya : wkwkwkwk udh bang toyib sekarang udh plang kok**

**Citra456 : hihihi jeongmal gomawo :D ah si kyu emang pas buat dikejemin**

**YJSexolf : hihihi itu kan salah dia sendiri.**

**delishaELF : aah jawab jangan yah? Semuanya rahasia dulu deh ah :p. Huhuhuhu kasian Teuk **

**hulanchan : aih hati-hati asma loh :O**

**yunacho90 (ch1) : Sekarang udh sampai chapter 10 kok**

**chairun : hihihi ne gomawo**

**idarkyu : hehehe FF ini author bikin untuk updatenya seminggu sekali**

**angelsparkyu : hehehe update seminggu sekali**

**siska : ne udah^^**

**aya : sbenernya kan Leeteuk pnya alsannya sendiri tapi hehehehe. Huhuhu cup cup cup jangan nangis eoh. Bahagia karena sekarang Kibum udah berubah.**

**Alifia : hehehehe makasih juga karena saeng udah mau selalu membaca, review dan menunggu kelanjutan FF ini.**

**Xihan : weehhh author tidak menghamilimu eoh :O**

**Lily : karena muka kyuppa ntuh memelas dan cocok untuk disiksa *PLAK* kibum udah jengukin kok dia juga udah balik lagi.**

**Yunacho (ch2,3,9) : hahahaha anda terjebak trnyta :p. Iyah rasanya ada prasaan sesek klo inget tahun itu. Silahkan bca smpai FF ini END yah. Hehehe tapi makin seru pan?**

**Ilmah : ah hehhehe tentu aja boleh dong^^. Kayaknya setiap tambah chapter buat chingu semakin trun yah feelnya mianhae deh untuk itu. Keknya author emang kurang berbakat deh. Yah author juga kan masih amatir. Mungkin aja krena feelnya malah bkin reader kecewa author bisa mematisurikan FF ini. Mian gak bisa bles banyak-banyak**

**Lyra : haish haish selama ini kemana aja eoh? Hehehe gomawo buat pujiannya. Merinding? Ih ini bukan FF hantu kok. Tentu aja boleh saeng. Malah sangat diperbolehkan dan author tersanjung untuk itu.**

**Rezy.k : iyah kibum tobat apa lagi sekarang bulan puasa hahahaha**

**Kyukyung19 : hehehe gomawo jangan pernah bosen**

**Kliieeff19 : aih tolong pala author mau ditimpuk huwaaaaaa . hehehe gomawo**

**Sincerely,**

**Dewi Andriani**


	11. Chapter 10

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : Perlahan Kimbum mendekatinya ingin memastikan apakah ini nyata atau bukan. / "Akan ada banyak yang berubah. Dan perubahan pertama adalah kakiku tidak bisa bergerak _appa_." / _"Aish kau ini dengan cara seperti ini mungkin aku akan lebih cepat bisa berjalan." _/ 'Mungkinkah Super Junior benar-benar akan bubar?' / "Bahkan setelah semua, kau masih belum bisa menemuiku _hyung_."

**WARNING : FF ANEH, JELEK YANG PERNAH ADA :'v WKWKKWKW, TYPO EKSIS KARENA INI ADALAH FF LANGSUNG TANPA PENGEDITAN. TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA SAYA SILAHKAN PERGI! :D**

**Mianhamnida karena sudah lama author tidak meneruskan FF ini. Banyak yang terjadi selama dua bulan terakhir. Dimulai dari author yg kena radang gnjal sampai skit hmpir 3 minggu dan smpai author hrs khilangan eomma author utk selamanya yg otomatis author menjadi yatim piatu**. **Smga trusan dri ff ini tdak mengecwakan klian dan tetap keep review ok ;)**

**DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

_**Preview**_

Sang _uisa_ memasukki kamar tersebut secara pelan. Ditatapnya _namja_ yang dia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri dengan senyum. Memeriksa semua keadaannya. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat sang _uisa_ terkejut. Secara perlahan-lahan mata yang tertutup rapat tersebut mulai terbuka. Dan kini mulut yang terbungkus oksigen tersebut mulai mengatakan sesuatu meski secara pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Kibummie hyung."**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Kimbum menajamkan pendengarannya. Banyak suara yang dia dengar. Menandakan dia memang tidak tuli, dan suara tadi adalah suara yang memang berasal dari _namja_ yang kini terbaring lemah. Perlahan Kimbum mendekatinya ingin memastikan apakah ini nyata atau bukan.

Mata yang sudah lama terpejam itu menatap Kimbum masih dengan binarnya yang dahulu. Satu senyuman bahkan berhasil didapatkannya dari _namja_ yang kini telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Pada akhirnya Kimbum memanggil rekan tim medis yang lainnya untuk memeriksa kesehatan dari _namja_ ini.

Khawatir karena trauma mereka mulai mengetes satu per satu fisik dari _namja_ ini. _Namja_ ini masih bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, mengenali orang-orang yang memang dikenalnya, juga menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Saat pengetesan untuk syaraf kakinya entah mengapa Kimbum merasa ragu sejenak. Dia memukul kaki dari _namja_ ini namun sama sekali tidak ada respon, lebih keras lagi dan hasilnya tetap sama.

Sebagai seorang dokter dia sudah yakin hal yang terjadi adalah suatu yang tak diinginkan. Namun dari hasil pemeriksaannya hal tersebut sudah dipastikan akan terjadi. Dia menatap _namja_ yang masih lemah itu.

"Kyu apa saat tadi kupukul sakit?" Tanya Kimbum kepada _namja_ itu 'Kyuhyun.'

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lemah.

Kimbum kembali memukul lebih keras. "Apa sakit?"

"_Aniyo_..." Ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

Kimbum menghela nafasnya/ "Bisa kau angkat kakimu sebentar saja?"

Aneh Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkannya. "_Hyung_..."

"_Mian... _Kyu... _mian..._" Kimbum mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Kimbum dengan tidak percaya. "Aku? Lumpuh?"

Kimbum hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. "Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri _hyung_."

"Tapi Kyu..." Kimbum ingin menolak.

"Kumohon..." Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan lemah.

Kimbum hanya bisa menurut. "_Arrasseo_."

Kimbum hanya bisa meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya dengan rapat. Perlahan air matanya jatuh menetes. Dia benar-benar merasa gagal. Dia ingin menangis banyak sebelum Tuan Cho menepuk pundaknya. Tuan Cho memberikan senyuman ramahnya seperti biasa.

Bukannya masuk ke dalam ruangan sang putra yang memang baru tersadar dari komanya. Tuan Cho lebih memilih untuk mengajak Kimbum berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kimbum yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh Tuan Cho. Mereka akhirnya berhenti dan masuk ke dalam _caffe_ di dalam rumah sakit ini.

Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, selain memang Kimbum saat ini sedang memang tak ingin banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dua gelas kopi yang mereka pesan akhirnya tiba. Tuan Cho langsung menyeruput kopi tersebut sementara Kimbum entahlah dokter muda ini hanya memandang minuman itu dengan kosong.

Tuan Cho mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kimbum. "Kimbum _uisanim_..._uisanim_..."

"Ah _ne_?" Akhirnya Kimbum tersadar dari lamunannya.

Tuan Cho menatapnya dengan senyum. "_Gwenchana_?"

"_Ye_ _nan gwenchana_." Kimbum menjawab dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun mengalami kelumpuhan kan." Tuan Cho mengeluarkan suaranya setelah Kimbum kembali terlarut dalam lamunannya.

Kimbum menatap Tuan Cho kaget. "_Mianhamnida_... aku masih ragu untuk memberitahukannya."

"Sudahlah Kimbum-_ah_. Lagipula aku memang harus siap bukan? Perlahan aku akan kehilangan saat Kyuhyunnie bisa berjalan, saat Kyuhyunnie melambaikan tangan, saat Kyuhyunnie tersenyum, dan saat Kyuhyunnie melihatku." Tuan Cho memejamkan matanya sesaat.

Kimbum merasa sangat bersalah. "Tuan aku yakin Kyuhyun akan selamat."

Tuan Cho tersenyum simpul. "Ck..ck..ck.. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil Kimbum-_ah_. Apakah aku bisa percaya dengan kata-katamu? Saat kau bilang begitu ekspresimupun sangat tidak yakin."

"_Mian_." Kimbum menundukkan kepalanya.

Tuan Cho memegang tangan Kimbum dan membuat Kimbum menengadahkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tahu. Cepat atau lambat aku harus siap menerima semuanya. Harus siap saat Kyuhyun akan meninggalkanku ke tempat yang lebih baik. Tapi aku berterima kasih Kimbum-_ah_ kau sudah mau membuat waktu anakku menjadi lebih lama, kau selalu ada untuknya, kau bahkan menyayangi bocah manja itu. Kau tak perlu kecewa kau bahkan sudah menjadi dokter yang terhebat. Sekali lagi _nan jeongmal gomapta_."

"_Mianhae...mianhaeyooo...mianhae..._." Kimbum pada akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan isakannya juga.

Tuan Cho tersenyum dan memeluk dokter yang selalu sok kuat itu.

Seorang _namja_ bertopi rupanya mendengarkan perbincangan mereka sedari tadi. Air matanya ikut menetes saat mendengarkan pembicaraan mengharukan itu. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat di dunia. Mengapa dengan begitu mudahnya dia mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Mengakhiri mimpi yang sangat dirinya inginkan dan semua _dongsaeng_-nya.

_Namja_ ini melangkah pergi dengan gontai meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dia sedikit lega karena tahu bahwa kini sang _dongsaeng_ yang sangat disayanginya sudah dapat membuka kedua matanya meski memang ada kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya. Malam ini dia memutuskan untuk tidak kembali pulang.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan rawatnya hanya menatap jendela luar dengan pandangan kosong. Kehilangan kakinya? Itu seperti kehilangan nyawanya sendiri. Bukankah berada diatas panggung dia harus bisa menari? Lalu bagaimana caranya dia menari jika menggerakkan kaki saja sudah tidak bisa.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air matanya. Terbukalah sudah topeng ketegaran yang selama ini dirinya kenakan. Kehilangan kemampuan berjalan bagi seorang penyanyi dan penari sepertinya adalah suatu malapetaka yang sangat besar. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit di dadanya yang terasa menghimpit paru-parunya sendiri. Seandainya saja dia tidak lemah seperti ini mungkin mimpinya tak akan pernah hancur.

Sekarang bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa kembali kepada _hyungdeul_-nya yang lain? Berjalan saja dia sudah tidak mampu. Atau mungkin jika dia kembali itu hanya akan membuatnya mempermalukan _hyungdeul_-nya yang lain. Meski mendengar seseorang memasuki ruangannya Kyuhyun hanya tetap membiarkan dirinya menangis begitu banyak.

"Bocah manja yang sok kuat ini akhirnya menangis juga." Orang itu berkata dengan seenaknya.

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan lirih. "Biarkan aku saat ini _appa_."

_Appa _Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "_Appa_ tau ini sangat berat bagimu."

"Tak pernah sebelumnya aku berpikir bahwa cobaan itu begitu berat _appa_. Aku selalu bersyukur _appa_ selalu. Dan apakah aku harus tetap bersyukur kepada Tuhan dengan apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan derai air matanya.

Tuan Cho mengelus rambut putranya dengan sayang. "Semua jawaban ada pada dirimu sayang."

"Kau tahu _appa_. Setelah ini akan ada banyak hal yang berubah." Lirihnya.

"Apa saja yang akan berubah?" Tuan Cho mencoba tegar.

Kyuhyun kemudian menjawab dengan sendu. ""Akan ada banyak yang berubah. Dan perubahan pertama adalah kakiku tidak bisa bergerak _appa_."

Tuan Cho hanya bisa membawa putra satu-satunya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

_**16 April 2015**_

_**Super Junior Dorm**_

Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai masuk ke dalam _dorm_. Saat dibuka pintu, nampaklah seluruh _dongsaeng_-nya yang sedang berkumpul bersama. Mereka semua memberi Leeteuk berbagai tatapan aneh. Bahkan Shindong, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin pun masih disini masih enggan untuk kembali ke _camp_ militernya.

Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya ke atas sofa yang terlihat masih kosong. Tepat disitu Heechul terduduk, melihat Leeteuk yang duduk mau tak mau karena kesal dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Mereka seolah tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Hanya pandangan mata yang saling mereka lemparkan tanpa mau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Manajer Super Junior masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dirinya menggelengkan kepala melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya kini. Mungkin untuk jauh ke depannya dia harus terbiasa setiap hari melihat kelakuan anak asuhnya yang seperti ini.

"Kalian ini mau sampai kapan begini?" Manajer Hyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Leeteuk.

Tak ada jawaban.

Manajer Hyun menghela nafasnya. "Aku dapat telepon dari rumah sakit.."

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" Ryeowook kini mulai bersuara.

"Kyuhyunnie sudah sadar. Malam tadi dia sudah sadar dari komanya meski sekarang keadaannya masih lemah." Manajer Hyun menjawab dengan senyum.

Donghae mulai menangis. "Hiks..._jeo..jeongmalyo_?"

Manajer Hyun menatap Donghae. "_Ne_ Donghae-_ah_."

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera mengunjungi Kyuhyunnie." Eunhyuk memberikan saran.

Shindong berdecak. "Pasti Kyuhyunnie sangat merindukan kita."

Kangin bertanya. "Kapan sebaiknya kita kesana."

"Sekarang saja _hyung_. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Siwon menyarankan.

Tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tidak akan ada yang kesana baik sekarang ataupun nanti."

Heechul mendelik mendengar perkataan Leeteuk. "Apa yang kau maksud Jungsoo?!"

"Biarkan saja dia sendiri." Leeteuk menjawab dingin.

Yesung memegang pundak Leeteuk. "_Hyung_ _wae_?"

Leeteuk hanya melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jungsoo-_ssi_..." Sungmin menghentikan langkah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memandang Sungmin dengan sendu. "Kau akan mengerti Sungminnie. _Mianhae_."

Leeteuk kemudian kembali meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkan mereka semua. Sungmin sangat terperangah atas tatapan Leeteuk tadi. _Hyung _tertuanya tersebut memandangnya dengan tatapan yang penuh luka. Bahkan Sungmin bisa melihat air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. _Leader_-nya itu hanya mencoba untuk menahannya saja.

Sejenak Sungmin berpikir apakah terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk terhadap _magnae_-nya. Tunggu sebentar orang koma tidak akan pernah seratus persen pulih bukan? Akan ada keterbatasan-keterbatasan tertuntu yang akan dimilikki seseorang apabila dirinya baru tersadar dari koma yang cukup panjang. Ya seperti apa yang dialami _dongsaeng_ bungsunya.

_Namja_ bermantel dengan topi hitam dikepalanya menggertakkan giginya secara perlahan. Dia memang bisa mendengar berita yang cukup untuk membuatnya bernafas lega. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa. Dia mengerti sangat mengerti hal apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Ingin sekali rasanya _namja_ ini ikut masuk ke dalam sana dan menenangkan semua _hyungdeul_-nya yang lain. Tapi apa? Itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi baginya. Bahkan semua orang di sana mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi yang menganggapnya ada. Semua ini karma, karma atas apa yang telah dilakukannya dahulu.

_Namja_ ini memutuskan untuk kembali pergi. Dan bila nanti dirinya terlihat disana, hal itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana yang terjadi. Apalagi semua yang ada di dalam sana memang sudah saling mematung seakan sudah tak mengenal satu sama lain.

_Namja_ ini mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Perlahan-lahan air matanya menetes memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi terhadap _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Saat berjalan di halaman rumah sakit dirinya melihat apa yang sedang tak ingin dirinya lihat.

_Dongsaeng_-nya mengenakan kursi roda. Dia ingin menepis semuanya, tapi kali ini dia tidak boleh seperti itu. Perasaannya semakin merasa sakit saat menatap sang _dongsaeng_ yang terjatuh dari kursi rodanya karena tidak bisa untuk berdiri. Bulir-bulir air mata itu mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini. Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan.

Yang paling membuatnya sakit adalah pandangan sang _dongsaeng_ yang kini seolah redup tanpa ada harapan. Binar semangat yang selalu dikeluarkannya dahulu sama sekali tidak terlihat dan hanya pandangan sedih yang _dongsaeng_-nya tersebut keluarkan. Seolah sang _dongsaeng_ memang sudah menyerah dengan apa yang dideritanya kini.

_Namja_ ini kemudian mengerti bagaimana perasaan sang _dongsaeng_. Bagi seorang penyanyi dan penari sepertinya kehilangan kemampuan berjalan adalah hal yang sangat memuakkan. Seolah-olah separuh nyawanya sudah pergi entah kemana. Kehilangan kedua kaki sama saja dengan mati bagi seorang penyanyi dan penari.

_**17 April 2015**_

_**TVXQ Dorm**_

_Namja_ tinggi yang kita ketahui sebagai Changmin tengah bersantai di atas sofa sembari memainkan PSP yang merupakan benda kesayangannya. Kebetulan akhir-akhir ini TVXQ memang sedang sepi jadwal dikarenakan sang _leader_ Yunho sebentar lagi akan menjalankan wajib militernya.

Ketika sedang asyiknya bermain, suara ketukan mengganggunya. Namun Changmin mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Tapi semakin tidak dirinya pedulikan semakin keras juga orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut. Dengan langkah kesal dan malas Changmin akhirnya mau untuk membuka pintu _dorm_-nya.

"Ya...aku buka.." Changmin membukanya dengan cepat.

Wajah Changmin terkejut melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Sungguh sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat orang ini. Orang yang sedang berdiri itu hanya menatap Changmin dengan datar. Meski baru pertama bertemu lagi, sikap orang ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Seseorang yang selalu dijuluki sebagai manusia es... Kim Kibum.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Kibum bertanya dengan nada datar.

Changmin tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Ah..._ne_... kami memang sedang libur."

"Yunho _hyung_?" Kibum hanya kembali bertanya singkat.

"Dia sedang pergi mengunjungi _eomma_-nya." Sahut Changmin.

Kibum menatap masuk ke ruangan. "Bisakah aku dipersilahkan masuk?"

"Ya ampun! Aku saking terkejutnya hingga lupa untuk menyuruhmu masuk." Changmin menepuk keningnya sendiri.

Kibum akhirnya masuk dan duduk dengan tenang di dalam disana meski tatapan matanya masih menyiratkan rasa sakit. Sementara Changmin dia sedang mempersiapkan makanan untuk sang tamu.

Namun yang dia bingungkan mengapa sahabat dekatnya dulu itu meminta dia untuk menyiapkan _wine_? Tidak biasanya di pagi hari seperti ini Kibum meminta hal begitu. Atau karena sudah lama tidak bertemu kebiasaan Kibum jadi berubah? Tapi saat Changmin menanyakan alasannya mengapa Kibum hanya diam dan menatap Changmin. Jadilah Changmin tidak bisa menolaknya.

Ketika sudah mempersiapkan minuman untuk sang tamu, Changmin langsung duduk disamping Kibum. Mata Changmin langsung membelalak ketika melihat Kibum langsung menghabiskan segelas _wine_ itu dengan sekali teguk. Bahkan Kibum kini sudah meminum _wine _-nya yang ke-5. Sementara Changmin sendiri susu miliknya saja belum selesai dia habiskan.

Akhirnya Kibum mulai bicara. "Dulu aku pernah bilang menitipkan Kyuhyun padamu bukan?"

"Kyuhyunnie..?" Changmin agak heran mengapa sahabat evilnya itu disebut-sebut.

Kibum menatap Changmin dengan serius. "Apa kau menjaganya dengan baik?"

"Meski kami tak selalu bersama aku berusaha untuk melindunginya." Jawab Changmin dengan pasti.

Kibum tersenyum miris. "Oh ya... Lantas seberapa banyak kau tahu tentang Kyuhyun, Changmin-_ah_?"

"Aku hanya mungkin sebagian aku tahu. Kau tahu sendiri jika anak itu hanya akan berbagi kebahagiaannya saja." Changmin tertunduk sedih jika mengingat hal itu.

Kibum tertawa dengan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "HAHAHAHAHA ANAK ITU BENAR-BENA R SOK KUAT BAHKAN DIHADAPAN SAHABATNYA SENDIRI DIA TAK MAU JUJUR!"

"Hyung.. a.. apa maksudmu?" Changmin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kibum maksudkan.

Kibum menatap Changmin dengan matanya yang penuh air mata. "Tapi setidaknya kau lebih baik dibanding denganku. Aku hanya pergi meninggalkannya disaat dia seharusnya dilindungi aku jahat."

"Ada apa sebenarnya.. apa yang tak ku ketahui?" Bingung Changmin yang semakin menjadi.

Kibum malah semakin menangis. "Seandainya saja seandainya saja aku bisa menjadi kaki baginya. Andai saja aku bisa menggantikan paru-parunya..."

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kyuhyun?! Jawab aku _hyung_!" Changmin terpaksa meluapkan emosinya.

Kibum menatap Changmin dengan sendu. "Kyuhyun... menderita _hemothorax_ yang parah. Dia baru saja sadar dari komanya namun Kyuhyun lumpuh. Hidup.. hidup Kyuhyun tak akan lama lagi."

'DEG' Changmin saat ini hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut terbuka dan mata yang sangat terkejut.

Sepeninggal Kibum, Changmin hanya duduk saja di dalam _dorm_. Sahabat macam apa dia? Yang dia ketahui hanyalah apa yang menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun. Seharusnya dia berusaha mencari kesulitan apa milik sahabatnya itu. Bukan hanya berdiam diri. Lantas selama inikah Kyuhyun menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya sendiri?

Changmin menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Changmin menangis, bahkan bukan tangisan biasa melain sebuah isakan yang dirinya keluarkan. Changmin juga merasa bersalah karena akhir-akhir ini sebenarnya hubungan mereka sangat tidak sebaik dahulu.

"_Mianhae _Kyu seandainya aku tidak merusak persahabatan kita."

_**Hide Story**_

_Seorang namja remaja tampak sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dahinya sendiri. Dirinya merasa bosan, karena seharian ini dia ditinggal hyungdeulnya untuk syuting. Namja remaja dilarang ikut karena tadi malam baru saja terkena demam yang cukup tinggi. Hyungdeulnya yang memang sangat overprotective jelas akan melarang dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang malah akan membuatnya lelah._

_Namja remaja ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermain dengan benda 'pusaka' kesukaannya saja. Hingga seseorang dari seberang sana mulai menghubungi dirinya. Dengan mata yang berbinar namja remaja ini mengangkat teleponnya segera._

"_Yak! Changminnie kau seharusnya menghubungiku dari tadi." Namja remaja langsung memberikan omelannya._

_Changmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah manja sahabatnya. "Kau itu kapan dewasanya eoh? Masih saja seperti anak kecil."_

"_Kalau kau meneleponku hanya untuk mengatakan itu aku tutup." Namja remaja mulai dengan nada mengancamnya._

_Changmin kembali dibuat tersenyum dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. "Apakah malam ini kau sibuk?"_

"_Tidak seharian ini aku malah berdiam diri di dorm." Sahut namja remaja itu._

_Changmin senang mendengarnya. "Baiklah ayo kita pergi keluar pukul delapan malam nanti."_

"_Arrasseo." Jawab sang namja remaja dengan begitu riangnya._

-_**SKIP-**_

_Changmin tersenyum senang saat melihat sang sahabat yang kini sudah sampai di depannya. Sahabatnya benar-benar terlihat tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya kini. Setelah itu mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menuju tempat yang mereka tuju._

_Akhirnya Changmin dan sahabatnya itu tiba di sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Tempat ini memang adalah tempat yang selalu digunakannya dan sang sahabat untuk menenangkan diri. _

_Mereka berdua duduk di atas rerumputan hijau sembari menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa helaian rambut mereka. Sang namja remaja memejamkan matanya. Dia berpikir mungkin ini adalah saatnya dia membagi beban yang selama ini dirinya pikul kepada sang sahabat Changmin._

"_Kyuhyun/Changmin." Entah mengapa mereka langsung bicara berbarengan._

_Changmin tersenyum. "Kau duluan." Changmin memilih mengalah kepada sang sahabat._

"_Ada satu hal yang akan aku beritahukan padamu." Sang namja remaja menatap Changmin dengan serius._

_Changmin mulai bertanya. "Apa itu..?"_

"_Bahwa sebenarnya aku..." Namja remaja tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya._

_Changmin memotong kalimat namja remaja. "Aku menyukaimu."_

_Sang namja remaja terperangah. "Mwo?"_

"_Bukan sebagai sahabat tapi sebagai seseorang yang punya perasaan terhadap seseorang." Changmin menjawab dengan tegas._

_Sang namja remaja semakin terkejut. "Changmin kau jangan bercanda seperti ini."_

"_Aku tidak bercanda. Ya aku tahu aku salah tapi semakin lama aku menutupi perasaanku padamu semakin juga aku begitu jatuh cinta padamu." Changmin perlahan mendekatinya._

_Namja remaja mulai merasa takut. "Kau.. kau salah Changmin itu tidak seharusnya. Lagipula aku tidak sepertimu."_

"_Bohong jika kau bicara seperti itu." Changmin semakin mendekat dan .._

'_CUP' Dia berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir sang namja remaja. Entah ada dorongan dari mana Changmin melumat bibir sang sahabat dengan begitu kasar. Namja remaja mulai sangat takut dan tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan tenaganya dan berhasil keluar dari kungkungan Changmin dengan cara memukulnya.._

_Nafas sang namja remaja sungguh memburu dia sangat ketakutan dengan hal yang dilakukan sahabatnya tadi. Sementara itu Changmin menatap nyalang kepada sang namja remaja. Dia sungguh marah dengan apa yang didapatkannya tadi. Entah setan apa yang merasukinnya, Changmin kembali menerjang tubuh yang lemah itu._

_Namja remaja tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang kini hanya bisa dirinya lakukan adalah menangis dan berharap Tuhan akan memberikannya pertolongan. Changmin berniat kembali akan memperkosanya kalau perlu, tapi Changmin merasakan sesuatu yang basah ditangannya. Dia melihat namja remaja itu meneteskan air matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Changmin baru sekali ini dia melihat namja yang dicintainya atau sahabatnya itu menangis._

_Changmin berdiri. "Kau memang tidak mencintaiku."_

"_Mian..." Namja remaja itu menundukkan kepalanya._

_Changmin tersenyum getir. "Aku menyimpang karenamu, tapi kau sendiri tidak sama sepertiku."_

"_Seandainya aku bisa Changmin. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Air mata menetes kembali dari manik indah sang namja remaja._

_Changmin kembali mendekati sang sahabat. "Kau..."_

"_Tidak Changmin!" Sang namja remaja tanpa sadar melayangkan kembali pukulannya._

_Changmin mengelap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. "Belum disentuhpun kau sudah berteriak. Persahabatan kita cukup sampai disini."_

"_Changmin apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan memutuskan sendiri! Aku yakin aku bisa menyembuhkanmu." Sang namja remaja tidak menerima keputusan sahabatnya._

_Changmin menatap sinis. "Menyembuhkanku? Yang ada aku akan semakin sakit." _

"_Changmin-ah kumohon." Keukeuh namja remaja._

_Changmin sudah tidak tahan lagi. "JIKA AKU BERSAMAMU AKU YAKIN AKAN MENYAKITIMU. KAU TAK SEPANTASNYA BERSAHABAT DENGAN ORANG MENJIJIKAN SEPERTIKU. KAU MAU AKU SAKITI?!"_

"_..." Sang namja remaja tidak bisa menjawabnya._

_Changmin meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian. "Aku pergi Kyuhyun-ssi."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Apakah saat itu sebenarnya kau akan mengatakan bebanmu yang ini padaku Kyu? Seandainya saja perasaan ini tak pernah ada. **_**Mianhae **_**Kyu **_**jeongmal mianhae...hiks**_**..."**

**-**_**Seoul International Hospital-**_

Kyuhyun hanya menatap makanan yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Sungguh dirinya sangat tidak berselera untuk memakan apapun. Kepalanya saja kini merasakan sangat pening akan semua yang terjadi kepadanya. Bisa dikatakan untuk bernafas pun dirinya sangat kesulitan.

Pandangannya beralih menatap kedua kakinya yang terbungkus selimut. Lagi-lagi air bening itu menetes dari kedua matanya. Kini dirinya merasa menjadi orang yang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini. Dengan keadaan dua kaki yang seperti itu Kyuhyun merasa hanya akan bertambah merepotkan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

Sebuah pisau lipat untuk mengupas buah dirinya lirik. Mungkin jika dia mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang tidak akan ada lagi air mata yang meluncur dari semua orang yang disayanginya. Mungkin dia juga tidak akan membuat malu para _hyungdeul_-nya yang lain karena kini kakinya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan.

Secara perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk menggoreskan pisau itu di atas nadi tangannya. Namun ketika hendak semakin dekat seseorang langsung menepis pisau tersebut sehingga pisau itu terlempar. Orang itu membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya setelah membuka pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun menatap terkejut melihat siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari maut. Air mata dengan deras meluncur lebih lagi dari kedua obsidiannya. Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak sedang bermimpikan? Orang yang dulu sangat dekat dengannya dan selalu berbagi bersamanya kini ada di depan matanya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis begitu banyak membuat hati orang tersebut berdenyut sakit. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun masih membecinya? Atau mungkin Kyuhyun trauma dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya? Perlahan dia mulai mundur untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Setidaknya dia tak usah khawatir karena pisau itu tidak bisa dicapai oleh Kyuhyun. Namun saat hendak meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Changmin..." Kyuhyun bergumam dengan begitu pelan disela tangisannya.

Changmin membalikkan badannya menatap Kyuhyun. "_Ne_... Kyuhyunnie."

"_Mianhae mianhae_...hiks... Changmin-_ah_ _jeongmal mianhae_. Meski sudah menjadi orang tidak berguna beginipun aku tetap tidak bisa hiks..." Kyuhyun terisak begitu dalam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau menyebut dirimu tidak berguna." Tegas Changmin yang tidak suka Kyuhyun merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan derai air matanya. "Tapi Changmin... kakiku..."

"Dimana Cho Kyuhyun yang kukenal dulu? Cho Kyuhyun yang kuat dan tidak mudah putus asa seperti ini. Saat dulu terbangun dari koma pun Cho Kyuhyun bisa berjalan dalam waktu 3 hari. Bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang cengeng seperti ini." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun menunduk. "Aku salah. Seharusnya akau tidak berpikiran pendek seperti tadi."

"Baguslah jika kau menyadari kesalahanmu." Changmin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun kesal. "Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah huh.."

"Kau juga selalu menggemaskan sejak dulu." Changmin beranjak duduk disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sedih. "Changmin..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita lupakan hal yang dulu pernah terjadi dan memulai persahabatan kita dari awal lagi?" Channgmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Changmin sendu. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku yakin. Aku juga mulai bisa mengontrol perasaanku." Angguk Changmin dengan pasti.

Kyuhyun ikut mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Sekarang kau makan, minum obat, setelah itu tidur." Titah Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Kimbum _hyung_ dan _appa_."

"Menurutlah anak manis." Goda Changmin.

"_Arra...arra_..." Kyuhyun menjawab malas.

Setelah melakukan semua jadwal yang diberitahu Changmin tadi, benar saja Kyuhyun langsung terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun juga sangat lelah dengan penyakitnya sehingga ia memilih tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Changmin menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dihadapannya. Semenjak dulu _namja_ yang dicintainya ini memang tidak pernah beruba. Ketika tidur Kyuhyun akan sangat polos seperti bayi yang tidak berdosa. 'Tampan, manis dan cantik' sekaligus bagi di mata Changmin.

Ya _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya sejak dulu. Meski pada kenyataannya sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa membalas semua perasaannya. Tapi Changmin mulai berpikir dewasa. Dulu dia pernah meninggalkannya ditengah bebannya yang berat kini Changmin tidak akan lagi seperti itu. Bagaimanapun atau dimana perasaan Changmin hanya akan sepihak selamanya kepada Kyuhyun, Changmin akan tetap menjaganya.

"_Kyuhyunnie_... kau tau kepolosanmu inilah yang membuatku terperangkap jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Lalu apa kau ingat saat kau belajar berjalan denganku saat dulu terbangun dari koma, kau memelukku dengan polosnya. Disitulah perasaan ini mulai muncul Kyu. Meski kita memang akan sahabat selamanya setidaknya izinkan aku untuk tetap mencintaimu Kyuhyunnie hingga akhir?" Changmin berbicara sendiri sembari menatap sendu Kyuhyun.

_**18 April 2015**_

Seorang _namja_ nampak sedang menunggu seseorang di dalam sebuah _cafe_. _Namja _ini juga terlihat sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu. Saat dirinya mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat, _namja_ ini mulai memalikkan wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang ditunggunya tersebut. Dengan tersenyum _namja_ ini mempersilahkan kepada orang tersebut untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Jadi kau memang sudah membulatkannya." Orang yang baru datang langsung _to the point._

_Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum maklum. "Ini adalah hal yang seharusnya memang aku lakukan."

"Kau tahu aku memikirkan ini bahkan hingga tidak tidur." Orang tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Namja_ itu kembali tersenyum. "Jika memang dengan hal ini aku bisa mengembalikan lagi senyumannya, pada saat apapun aku akan mau melakukannya."

Orang itu menatap _namja_ tersebut dengan sendu. "Namun setidaknya senyuman itu harus bisa kau lihat juga, aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat disini."

"Kau sama sekali tidak jahat, kau adalah seseorang yang baik, yang dengan sabar dan juga penuh ketulusan menjaganya. Sementara aku hanya orang yang selalu menyakitinya." _Namja_ itu tersenyum getir.

Orang tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Tapi kau sudah berubah sekarang, kau sudah berubah."

"Ingatkan dia nanti bahwa aku selalu menyayanginya." _Namja_ itu memberikan pesan.

Orang itu kembali berucap. "Setidaknya sebelum hari itu, buatlah semuanya kondusif, habiskan waktumu bersamanya."

"Itu adalah hal yang akan aku lakukan." Jawab _namja_ tersebut dengan tersenyum.

Setelah berpamitan, _namja_ tersebut kemudian pergi menuju ke tempat lain yang memang hari ini akan dia datangi. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Entahlah mungkin dirinya hanya kemasukan debu, yang pasti dia tidak boleh menangis di saat seperti ini. Saat-saat yang seharusnya dirinya jaga dengan baik.

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun kini nampak sedang sibuk melempari bantal kepada seseorang. Kyuhyun merasa marah karena dirinya telah dibuat kesal oleh seseorang tersebut. Seseorang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Changmin _maknae_ dari TVXQ yang saat ini begitu membuatnya sebal.

Changmin yang dilempari hanya bisa berteriak-teriak gaduh dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Tapi dia bersyukur karena kini sahabatnya tidak murung seperti kemarin. Merasa sahabatnya malah semakin parah, dengan inisiatif Changmin mendekatinya dan langsung mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Uuh kau nakal sekali ya Kyu." Changmin mencubit Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Hehhepaskanh thianghhhh (Lepaskan tiang)." Kyuhyun masih berbicara.

Changmin hanya menambah intesitas cubitannya. "Salah sendiri kau tadi melempariku."

Tak habis akal Kyuhyun segera menggigit lengan Changmin dan langsung disambut dengan teriakan sakit oleh Changmin.

"AW! Cho Kyuhyun sakit!" Kesal Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Suruh siapa kau mencubitku sekeras itu eoh?"

"Aish _jinjja_ kenapa bisa aku berurusan dengan _evil_ sepertimu." Changmin memberikan gerutuannya.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau sendiri _evil_ dasar tiang listrik."

"Sudahlah karena kau sudah kembali sehat aku memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang." Changmin berpamitan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa cemberut. "Sana pergilah hush hush."

Changmin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Kau harus baik-baik disini dan cepat sembuh _arra_. Setelah pulang dari jadwal aku akan menemuimu lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Changmin yang sedang merapikan dirinya. Setelah rapi Changmin tersenyum dan kemudian kembali pamit pulang kepada Kyuhyun. Kebetulan saat Changmin membuka pintu, Kimbum muncul dari sana. Mereka saling bertatap dan berbalas senyum. Karena Changmin dan Kimbum memang belum pernah sebelumnya.

Setelah kepergian Changmin hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Kimbum disana. Kimbum tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tersenyum sembari bersenandung kecil. Dihampirinya dengan segera _namja_ yang sudah dianggap sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri ini.

Kimbum mengeluarkan suaranya. "Senang melihatmu kembali semangat."

"Tentu saja, akan sangat bodoh jika aku seperti kemarin." Kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Kimbum tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau biar aku periksa dulu."

Kimbum kemudian memeriksa Kyuhyun secara keseluruhan. Dirinya mengernyitkan dahi saat dirasa Kyuhyun tidak bernafas secara normal. Kimbum merasa nafas Kyuhyun sangat lemah, dengan cepat dia memasangkan selang oksigen kepada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun yang diperiksa hanya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kimbum.

"Berapa lama nafasmu seperti itu?" Kimbum bertanya dengan selidik.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng. "Aku merasa baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak merasa sakit atau sesak?" Selidik Kimbum kembali.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa merengek. "_Hyung_~ sedari tadi aku merasa sehat. Aku malah sakit karena mendengar ocehanmu."

"Jangan-jangan..." Gumam Kimbum sendiri.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Jangan-jangan apa _hyung_?"

"_Aniyo..._ Janji jika kau merasa sakit dikepalamu segera katakan pada _hyung_ atau pada perawat ok?" Kimbum memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

"Ah...ok." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menjawab pasrah.

Kimbum menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dengan rapat. Perlahan-lahan dia merosotkan dirinya di depan pintu. Keadaan Kyuhyun ternyata akan semakin parah setiap harinya. Pengobatan yang selama ini dijalani Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berguna. Penyakit Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur tangguh di dalam tubuhnya.

Kimbum meneteskan air matanya begitu banyak. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang. Tidak lama sambungan telepon itu akhirnya terjawab juga. Dengan derai air mata Kimbum mengajukan permintaannya kepada orang tersebut.

"Bisakah...bisakah dalam 3 hari kita melakukan ini...?"

Kimbum tahu dia salah, seharusnya dia tidak meminta seperti itu. Satu minggu saja sudah sangat pendek bagi orang tersebut. Tapi kini dia malah meminta waktu tersebut dipotong selama 4 hari.

_**Super Junior Dorm **_

Kibum setelah menerima telepon segera menutupnya. Menghela nafas sejenak, dia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Ternyata pintu tidak terkunci. Hal yang pertama dirinya lihat adalah member yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Perasaan sakit langsung menusuknya, mereka semua seolah tak saling mengenali satu sama lain.

Langkah demi langkah perlahan Kibum mulai mendekati mereka semua. Setelah dekat, semua member kemudian memandang Kibum. Tapi setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya kembali sibuk dengan urusannya seolah-olah tidak melihatnya. Kibum mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Aku lebih suka kalian pukul." Kibum memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

Heechul menghampiri Kibum dengan segera. "Tapi aku tidak mau memukul orang sepertimu."

Kangin hanya bermalasan. "Kalian menganggu konsentrasi saja."

"PARK JUNGSOO!" Kibum malah semakin berani untuk berteriak.

Leeteuk yang merasa terpanggil kemudian menjawab. "Kibum-_ssi_ pergilah."

Tanpa diduga-duga Kibum malah berlutut di hadapan mereka semua. Air matanya mengalir begitu deras. Sontak semua yang ada disana terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kibum. Kibum sudah tak perduli lagi dengan harga dirinya.

Kibum memohon dengan air matanya. "Aku mohon _hyungdeul_ jangan membubarkan Super Junior. Super Junior adalah keluargaku, Super Junior adalah harta yang paling berharga bagiku juga bagi Kyuhyun. Berkat Super Junior aku bisa meraih mimpiku, aku tahu aku salah karena aku meninggalkan kalian, aku adalah orang yang sungguh tak tahu diri. Biarkan Super Junior seperti dulu aku mohon. Aku akan meninggalkan semuanya, aku akan bersama lagi dengan Super Junior.. Aku mohon juga jangan bersikap seperti ini, kalian adalah _hyungdeul_ yang saling menyayangi aku mohon.. Bantu Kyuhyun... bantu Kyuhyun untuk menjadi kakinya _hyung_. _JEBAL HAMNIDA...JEBALHAEYO...JEBAL... JEBALYO..JE... AKU TIDAK BISA SENDIRI...JEB..."_

Heechul yang geram menampar Kibum.

"_Hyung_!" Teriak Ryeowook.

Tapi kemudian Heechul memeluknya. "Siapa bilang kau sendiri, apa kau tak pernah menganggap kami ha?"

Kibum hanya bisa terisak di dalam pelukan Heechul. "_Mianhae...mian.._"

"Heechul _hyung _benar meski kau pernah meninggalkan kami, kami merasa bahwa kau adalah tetap _dongsaeng_ kami." Yesung memberi penjelasan.

Donghae hanya bisa menangis. "Kita bodoh karena melakukan ini, kita ini kan keluarga bukan orang lain."

"Benar...seharusnya disaat seperti ini kita saling merangkul sama lain." Eunhyuk menambahkan.

Shindong berbicara. "Super Junior adalah keluarga bukan?"

Ryeowook mengelus rambut Kibum dengan sayang. "Kim Kibum selamanya tetap _dongsaeng_-ku."

"Maafkan aku juga yang malah membuatnya seperti ini." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

Kangin memegang pundak Sungmin. "Tidak apa-apa semua sudah terlanjur."

Leeteuk kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya. "Maafkan aku yang sudah gagal menjadi seorang _leader_. Tapi aku berjanji setelah semua ini akan baik-baik saja."

Pada akhirnya semua kembali seperti semula. Meski hanya sebagian, tapi setidaknya dengan begini _namja_ itu akan sedikit tenang sebelum mengambil keputusannya. Setidaknya begitulah pikiran dari seseorang yang tanpa sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut.

_**19 April 2015**_

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang bercengkrama dengan sang _appa_ di dalam kamar rawatnya. Terlihat mereka sedang bercanda tawa. Meski terkadang Kyuhyun sedikit meringis karena merasakan sakit yang menusuk paru-parunya.

Tiba-tiba saja pembicaraan mereka berhenti. Kyuhyun dan Tuan Cho terkejut dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang begitu banyak menuju kepada mereka. Benar saja seluruh member Super Junior tumpah ruah memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Dan seperti biasa mereka hanya menunjukkan senyuman bodohnya.

Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa ia bendung, dia terharu. Setelah selama ini akhirnya dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan semua _hyungdeul _yang begitu disayanginya. Semakin deras air matanya saat melihat orang yang selama ini mulai berjalan masuk dan menghampirinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kyuhyunnie..."

Tumpah sudah air mata Kyuhyun semuanya. Orang itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Kim Kibum.**

**Lyra libra : untuk end mungkin sbntar lgi**

**Ilmah : ini udh dilanjut^^**

**Fitrikyu : salam knal juga^^**

**Fuyuhime : ah ne gwenchana. Mianhae juga updatenya lama. Wkwkwk tenang aja kimbum kagak sahat kok/? Ah gomawooo**

**Cupidd : super junior kan kluarga dri dlu mrka bisa jgain dia wkwkwk**

**Choding : hng gmna ya/?**

**Alifia : udh dilanjut..**

**Delisha : semoga aja tpi gak tau juga wkwkwk**

**Kliief : andwaeeee jan ditimpuk elah **

**Siska : skrg udh...**

**Jiahkim : itu hrapan semua elf ;(**

**Aya : kan spaya dpet feelnya wkwkwk **

**Sabrina : matiin ah /tabokauthor**

**Lily : kyu pantas dibuat menderita /plak**

**Xyz : jangan disembuhin ah wkwkwkwk**

**Dewi : iya dia udh sdar**

**Emon : trs klu gtu yg lain kgak normal /plakk**

**Oktaviana : kan cma di ff wkwkwkwk**

**Tepe : wkwkwk sgtunya...**

**Hulanchan : hmm ini gimana?**

**Citra : hemm bikin gak yah ;p**

**Mmzzaa : klimaksnya msh blum waks**

**Nayeon : tepatnya sih kayak gitu^^**

**Ayu : iya itu emang kata2 yang pernah dikasih Kyuhyun buat Kibum. Asli **

**Desviana : wkwkwk penyakit... udh nih mian lama**

**Kyuli : done**

**Rezy : iyah da msuk neraka /plak**

**Yunacho : tpi dia gitu demi jagain kyu pan**

**Cronos : wkwkwk nih udh^^**

**Akhir kata gomawo semoga suka dengan ffnya walau diketik di sela-sela UTS.**

**Review ok **


	12. Chapter 11

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : kini di sisa akhir hidupnya kebahagiaan benar-benar kembali. Benarkah? / "_Hyung_... ini adalah sebuah momen yang aku inginkan sejak dulu." / "Berkumpul untuk hari ini kan? Wuahh rasanya sudah sangat lama." / "Kyu... apapun yang terjadi nanti ingatlah bahwa _hyung_ sangat menyayangimu Kyu." / "_Eodigayo_...? Kim Kibum ?!" / "PASIEN KRITIS." /

**WARNING : TYPO, ANEH GAJE, BOSAN, CERITA NGAWUR OOC, GAK SBNERNYA WKWKWKK. FF LANGSUNG TANPA PENGEDITAN.**

**ah jeongmal gomawo buat para reader setia author yang dengan tulus dan bersabar untuk menanti kelanjutan dari FF ini. Gomawo juga atas doa-doa yang telah kalian berikan ne, klian bisa jadi penyemangat author deh. Oh iya jangan bosan dan terus review FF yang sebentar lagi tamat ini ne ;). Kata yang dicetak miring flashback yah artinya.**

**DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

_**Preview**_

_**19 April 2015**_

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang bercengkrama dengan sang _appa_ di dalam kamar rawatnya. Terlihat mereka sedang bercanda tawa. Meski terkadang Kyuhyun sedikit meringis karena merasakan sakit yang menusuk paru-parunya.

Tiba-tiba saja pembicaraan mereka berhenti. Kyuhyun dan Tuan Cho terkejut dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang begitu banyak menuju kepada mereka. Benar saja seluruh member Super Junior tumpah ruah memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Dan seperti biasa mereka hanya menunjukkan senyuman bodohnya.

Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa ia bendung, dia terharu. Setelah selama ini akhirnya dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan semua _hyungdeul _yang begitu disayanginya. Semakin deras air matanya saat melihat orang yang selama ini mulai berjalan masuk dan menghampirinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kyuhyunnie..."

Tumpah sudah air mata Kyuhyun semuanya. Orang itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Kim Kibum.**

.

.

.

.

.

Air mata Kyuhyun semakin mengalir turun dengan deras ketika seorang _namja_ yang sudah mulai berjalan mendekatinya itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang penuh kelembutan. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun bangkit dan segera memeluk _namja_ tersebut, namun apa daya kemampuan berjalannya memang sudah menghilang.

Sementara ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, _namja_ tersebut langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan begitu eratnya. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir begitu saja melewati pipinya yang seputih salju. Pemandangan yang sangat jarang terlihat dari seseorang yang dingin seperti Kim Kibum. Sudah sangat lama rasanya saat terakhir kali Kibum memeluk _dongsaeng_ bungsunya seperti ini.

Member Super Junior yang lain tidak kuasa menahan rasa haru mereka. Bahkan kini hampir seluruh member mengeluarkan air matanya. Meski terlihat masih saja ada member yang malu-malu untuk meneteskan air matanya. Hingga pelukan Kibum terlepas kepada Kyuhyun dan mulailah Kibum memulai perkataannya.

Dengan air mata yang masih menetes Kibum mengungkap perasaannya. "_Mianhae_ Kyu _nan_ _jeongmal mianhae_. Seharusnya dulu aku tidak seperti itu kepadamu."

"_Gwenchanayo hyungie_..." Balas Kyuhyun masih sambil menangis.

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun dengan sendu. "Seandainya saja dulu _hyung_ tidak bersikap demikian, mungkin kau akan terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang Kyu. Seharusnya _hyung_ menopangmu pada saat itu bukannya malah pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Anniyo_.. Semuanya memang sudah terjadi _hyung_. Jika kau tidak seperti itu kita mungkin tidak bisa berkumpul seperti saat ini. Lagipula aku sudah tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi seperti ini."

"Kyuhyunnie..." Kibum menunduk sedih.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook memberikan suaranya. "Ah jangan bersedih, bagaimana jika sekarang kita akan membantu Kyuhyun dan menjaga _magnae_ dengan baik."

"Aku rasa aku setuju dengan idemu Wookie." Eunhyuk menyetujuinya.

"Aku yakin _magnae_ akan bertindak semena-mena jika kita tidak menjaganya." Sungmin sedikit mengejek Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yah Minnie _hyung_."

"Apakah dunia akan segera kiamat melihat si _evil_ tadi menangis?" Heechul sedikit mengeluarkan candaannya.

Donghae langsung berlagak takut. "Aku lebih baik melihat _magnae evil_ tersenyum jahil daripada melihatnya menangis sungguh membuatku takut."

"Kalau kau tidak berjanji untuk segera sembuh Hyun-_ah_ akan kupastikan aku akan mengulitimu sekarang juga." Ancam Kangin.

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Dasar _ahjussi_ kejam."

"Mulutmu benar-benar pedas seperti saos Kyuhyunnie." Ucap Shindong tiba-tiba.

Siwon mengacak surai rambut Kyuhyun gemas. "Tidak boleh seperti itu kepada _hyung_-mu."

"Kau lupa Siwon-_ah_, _magnae_ kita memang selalu seperti itu bukan." Yesung mengejek Kyuhyun yang kini sedang ngambek mungkin.

Tiba-tiba saja sudut mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok _hyung_ tertuanya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri di sudut ruangan. Dari semua _hyung_-nya hanya _hyung_ malaikatnya itu saja yang tidak mengeluarkan suaranya dari tadi. Suasana hati Kyuhyun sedikit sedih karena sadar pasti _hyung_ malaikatnya sangat marah padanya. Kibum saja yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya mengeluarkan suara dan bicara pada Kyuhyun. Hanya Leeteuk saja yang tidak.

Leeteuk tersenyum menangkap sang _magnae_ yang rupa-rupanya sedang mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya. Secara perlahan Leeteuk mulai mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Melihat itu nyali Kyuhyun sedikit ciut, dia takut sang _leader_ malah akan memarahinya lagi karena menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya lagi. Tapi tak disangka apa yang dilakukan Leeteuk berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "_Gwenchana_..?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk. "Ah _ne gwen..gwenchana_.."

"Maafkan _hyung_ _ne_. _Hyung_ adalah seorang _hyung_ yang sangat bodoh." Leeteuk tersenyum getir saat mengingat betapa buruknya dia saat itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Leeteuk. "Aku selalu memaafkan _hyung_ apapun yang terjadi."

"Jadilah kembali sebagai salah seorang Super Junior." Tawar Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ta...ta...pi kakiku."

"Yakk Cho Kyuhyun jika kau menolak aku akan menghajarmu sekarang juga." Heechul memberi Kyuhyun sebuah ancaman.

Siwon mengelus kaki Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa bergerak. "Tak apa meski tanpa ini, kau masih mempunyai 12 pasang kaki yang akan membantumu berjalan."

Kyuhyun menatap semua member Super Junior yang lain. Dengan penuh kepastian mereka semua menjawab dengan mengangguk bahwa Kyuhyun memang harus kembali ke dalam Super Junior. Lalu dengan tersenyum Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyetujui untuk bersama dengan Super Junior.

Dua jam telah berlalu dan para orang-orang itu alias member Super Junior masih betah berada dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Padahal tadi salah seorang suster sudah berusaha untuk mengusir mereka karena telah lewat jam besuk. Namun karena kekeraskepalaan dan keanehan member Super Junior, mereka berhasil mengalahkan adu argumen dengan suster yang kini mereka bisa dapat dengan mudahnya tetap berada di kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat kelakuan hampir seluruh _hyungdeul_-nya yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Dimana mereka ada yang bermain-main, membaca, saling meledek, dan kelakuan aneh lainnya. Iyah mungkin tidak semuanya karena tadi disebutkan hampir. Hanya satu orang _hyung_ Kyuhyun yang kini bersikap wajar dengan duduk di samping Kyuhyun sembari membaca buku yang entah kapan dia membawanya.

Kyuhyun menoel-noel bahu Kibum. "_Hyung_ tidak bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Kau ingin _hyung _bergabung?" Kibum menutup bukunya dan mulai beranjak.

Kyuhyun malah menghentikan Kibum. "Yah..yah maksudku bukan begitu."

Kibum kembali duduk. "Tadi kau bilang ingin aku bergabung."

"Aish Kim Kibum! Baru juga kita sebentar bertemu kau akan meninggalkanku lagi." Kyuhyun memasang pose cemberut tanda tidak senang.

Kibum mencubit gemas pipi tirus Kyuhyun. "Kau itu selain tidak sopan juga manja."

"Dan kebiasaanmu untuk mencubit pipiku sejak dulu memang tidak pernah berubah." Kyuhyun malah semakin ngambek.

Seorang _uisa_ yang tadinya akan masuk ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun malah memundurkan kembali langkahnya. Melihat mereka semua yang sedang asyik bercengkerama membuatnya tidak mau mengganggu momen tersebut. Jadi _uisa_ itu memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke ruangannya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia bertemu Tuan Cho, _appa_ Kyuhyun. Bukan kembali lagi ke ruangan kerjanya, Tuan Cho malah mengajak _uisa _tersebut untuk keluar sebentar dari rumah sakit. Mau tidak mau sang _uisa_ menurutinya, karena Tuan Cho adalah _appa_ dari pasien yang memang sedang ditanganinya.

Rupanya Tuan Cho membawanya ke sebuah kedai kopi yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit ini. Setelah pesanan datang, Tuan Cho sedikit berbincang-bincang ringan dengan sang _uisa_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kimbum. Hingga ke tahap inti akhirnya Tuan Cho memulai pembicaraan yang memang terbilang serius.

"Jangan pisahkan mereka." Ucap Tuan Cho dengan pelan.

Kimbum menatap Tuan Cho sedikit kaget. "Ma..maksud anda?"

"Sudahlah Kimbum-_ah_, aku sudah tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan." Tuan Cho seakan sudah tahu dengan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi.

Kimbum menunduk kemudian. "Jika bisa aku ingin sekali tidak melakukan hal itu. Aku malah ingin menyelematkan keduanya. Namun permintaannya sungguh tak dapat aku tolak Tuan."

Tuan Cho menghela nafasnya. "Apakah tidak ada cara lain?"

"Tidak ada. Apalagi jika mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun yang semakin memburuk dalam beberapa hari ini. Hal tersebut bahkan akan dilakukan dalam 3 hari atau mungkin bisa kurang lagi." Kimbum menjelaskan dengan nada putus asa.

Tuan Cho menatap langit-langit sebentar. "Anak itu sama keras kepalanya dengan _magnae_-ku. Jikalaupun aku menolak pasti anak itu akan tetap melakukannya."

"Yah anda benar Tuan, aku saja sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menolaknya." Kimbum menghembuskan nafasnya.

Tuan Cho menatap Kimbum. "Baiklah aku akan ikuti saja semua alur cerita ini, jikalaupun itu akan berakhir pahit atau manis nantinya. Selebihnya aku akan berdoa pada Tuhan dan mempercayakannya padamu Kimbum-_ah_."

"_Algeshimnida_ Tuan." Kimbum hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

_**SM Entertainment Building**_

_Seorang namja memantapkan dirinya untuk memasuki gedung milik salah satu Entertainment terbesar yang ada di Korea Selatan. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak menginjakkan kakinya disini semenjak terakhir kali dia malah menggugat Agency/Entertainment ini ke ranah pengadilan yang hingga saat ini kasusnya belum selesai._

_Para trainee dan staff disana sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan namja ini. Pasalnya untuk apa sebenarnya namja yang bukan lagi bagian dari Agency dan malah menuntutnya datang kemari. Mungkinkah urusan-urusan yang menyangkut sidang nanti? Begitulah mungkin isi pemikiran-pemikiran semua orang yang ada dalam gedung._

_Setelah menaiki lift, namja ini akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah ruangan yang memang di dalamnya ada seseorang yang ingin dirinya temui. Mengetuk pintu beberapa kali akhirnya pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Bahkan ini melampaui harapannya, karena yang membukakan pintu adalah orang yang benar-benar ingin ditemuinya. _

_Mempersilahkan namja tersebut duduk. Orang itu kemudian menyuruh sekretarisnya membuatkan minuman. Setelah minuman tiba, orang itu meminumnya beberapa saat dan mulai menatap seorang namja yang kini sedang duduk dihadapannya._

"_Aku kira pesan singkat yang kau berikan hanyalah gurauan belaka." Orang tersebut tersenyum._

_Namja itu tidak membalas ejekan dari orang tersebut. "Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi."_

"_Aku juga. Jadi katakan apa keinginanmu?" Tanya orang tersebut atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seorang Petinggi SM._

_Namja itu menghela nafasnya sesaat. "Sajangnim.. izinkan aku kembali bersama Super Junior."_

_Petinggi SM itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau pikir akan mudah setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan?"_

"_Ya, pasti sulit. Lagipula aku tidak minta lama, aku hanya ingin berada dalam nama Super Junior selama 3 hari." Jawab namja tersebut langsung pada intinya._

_Petinggi SM membaca pesan yang masuk dalam handphonenya. "Jungsoo-ssi baru saja mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak akan membubarkan Super Junior."_

"_Jika seperti demikian, jadi aku hanya meminta waktu selama 3 hari." Kekeuh kembali namja tersebut._

_Petinggi SM sedikit menimang-nimang pemikirannya. "Aku hanya menginginkan konsekuensi, itupun jika kau tidak menolak?"_

"_Apa yang Sajangnim inginkan?" Tanya namja tersebut._

_Petinggi SM menatap namja tersebut dengan serius. "Jika dalam waktu 72 jam kau tidak keluar dari Super Junior maka aku akan menuntut balik dan menginginkan denda yang lebih besar?"_

_Namja tersebut hanya dapat mengangguk. "Aku akan terima apapun itu."_

_Petinggi SM mulai memperingatinya. "Ingat jika lebih sedikit saja mungkin kau akan beurusan dengan masalah yang lebih besar."_

"_Anda tenang saja sajangnim, mungkin juga kasus yang saya layangkan akan segera tercabut dengan sendirinya." Kemudian namja tersebut pamit._

_Sang Petinggi SM hanya dapat menatap takjub pintu yang telah ditutup oleh namja tadi. Petinggi SM sangat tahu sebenarnya hal apa yang telah membuat salah satu mantan ah tidak anak didiknya itu melakukan hal tersebut. Lagipula tanpa diberitahu sang Petinggi SM sudah mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_Lamunannya buyar saat sang sekeretaris memasukki ruangannya. Sekeretaris tersebut mengantarkan berkas-berkas yang harus ditandatangani oleh sang sajangnim. Melihat sekeretarisnya akan pergi, Petinggi SM malah membuka pembicaraannya dan membuat sang sekeretaris untuk tetap tinggal._

"_Super Junior mereka aneh bukan?" Pertanyaan tersebut seakan retoris._

_Sekeretaris hanya menjawab kikuk. "Ah tidak juga."_

"_Sejak mereka pertama didebutkan mereka memang sudah aneh. Dan hebatnya dengan keanehan mereka itu orang-orang malah menyukainya." Petinggi SM sedikit tersenyum mengingat hal tersebut._

_Sekeretaris lagi-lagi menjawab kikuk. "Mereka tapi hebat dalam berkarya."_

"_Saking hebatnya mereka, bahkan mereka melakukan pengorbanan yang amat sangat luar biasa hanya demi melindungi member satu sama lain." Petinggi SM menatap lekat foto 13 namja remaja yang berkumpul._

_Sekeretaris hanya berekspresi tidak mengerti. "Ah Sajangnim saya tidak mengerti."_

"_Siapkah kau jika harus kehilangan dua anak didikmu yang begitu berbakat?" Kembali pertanyaan retoris dikeluarkannya._

_Sekeretaris sungguh tidak bisa menjawab. "Sajangnim saya harus kembali lagi, jika ada apa-apa silahkan hubungi saya."_

_Sajangnim itu hanya tersenyum maklum. "Baiklah silahkan."_

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Entah apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi di kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terbangun dengan keringat dingin. Kemudian mencengkeram erat dadanya setelah itu terbatuk dengan keras. Betapa mengerikannya dimana sesaat kemudian mereka semua melihat Kyuhyun yang memuntahkan darah.

Melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang semakin buruk, Kimbum yang sedari tadi menanganinya memanggil bantuan Yong Pil. Ditemani beberapa asisten yang lain Yong Pil sesaat kemudian datang dan meminta semua member Super Junior untuk meninggalkan kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

Saat ini Kyuhyun memang dalam keadaan yang begitu kritis. Mengambil nafas saja itu sangat susah baginya. Selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya rasanya sama sekali tidak berguna. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat lemas sekarang hingga beberapa kemudian kesadaran Kyuhyun mulai menghilang.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa lemas. "_Hy...hyunghh.._sa...kit.."

"Kimbum-_ah_, Kyuhyun pingsan!" Yong Pil berseru.

Kimbum memandang suster-suster yang lain. "Tekanan darah?"

Suster tersebut menjawab. "Gawat _uisa_ tekanan darahnya sangat turun."

"Kimbum-_ah_ cepat bawa Kyuhyun ke ruang ICU!" Titah kembali Yong Pil.

Kimbum memerintah pada suster. "Siapkan ruang steril untuk Kyuhyun! Kita akan melakukan penyedotan darah dari paru-parunya disana."

"_Algeshimnida_." Jawab suster dengan pasti.

Kyuhyun dikeluarkan dari dalam kamar rawatnya dengan begitu terburu. Melihat hal itu Tuan Cho dan member Super Junior yang lain mengikuti arah Kyuhyun akan dibawa. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan ruang ICU dan tidak diizinkan oleh suster untuk ikut lebih dekat.

"Pasien saat ini dalam masa penanganan, sebaiknya kalian semua menunggu saja disini dan berdo'a."

Sementara di dalam sana Kimbum dan Yong Pil sedang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Kyuhyun. Di dalam ruangan steril tersebut mereka melakukan penyedotan darah yang menggumpal di dalam paru-paru Kyuhyun.

"Masukkan selangnya sekarang." Perintah Kimbum.

"Baik _uisa_." Sahut suster lakukan.

Yong pil mengingatkan. "Sebaiknya kita berhati-hati Kimbum-_ah_, keadaan Kyuhyun sangat kritis saat ini."

Proses penyedotan terus berlangsung hampir selama 3 jam lamanya. Dengan hati-hati dan telaten Kimbum dan Yong Pil melakukan semua tugasnya hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil melakukan penyedotan dengan baik. Detak jantung dan tekanan darah Kyuhyun kembali normal hanya tinggal menunggu kesadaran Kyuhyun saja.

Ketika akan keluar dari dalam ruangan Yong Pil malah tertegun melihat tabung yang berisi darah Kyuhyun. Hal ini benar-benar gawat, dengan segera Yong Pil memberitahukannya kepada Kimbum.

"Kimbum-_ah_. Daranhya berwarna hitam." Yong Pil menatap sendu rekan kerjanya.

Kimbum hanya tersenyum getir. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Ini adalah tanda bahwa..." Yong Pil tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya.

Kimbum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cukup Yong Pil-_ah_ jangan teruskan lagi, _arrachi_?"

Yong Pil hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah menanggapi permintaan Kimbum. Mereka kemudian keluar dari ruangan dengan sedikit senyum yang dipaksakan. Yong Pil dan Kimbum hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka semakin sedih jika mengetahui mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat kita hanya tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun bangun saja." Jelas Kimbum kepada semuanya.

Tuan Cho memandang Yong Pil kemudian. "Benarkah demikian?"

Yong Pil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Kimbum _uisa_."

"Saat ini berikan Kyuhyun sedikit ketenangan saja. Cukup satu sampai dua orang yang menunggui Kyuhyun." Peringat Kimbum.

Leeteuk menjawab. "Baiklah akan kami lakukan."

Kemudian mereka melangkah pergi meninggalkan Tuan Cho dan member Super Junior yang lain. Sesaat kemudian Kimbum tanpa sengaja bertatap temu dengan Kibum. Kemudian dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kibum.

"Aku mohon siaplah dalam dua hari lagi ini." Kimbum memohon dengan nada putus asa.

Kibum mengangguk dan menjawab. "_Arrasseo_."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kimbum dan Kibum ternyata Leeteuk sedikit mencuri dengar mengenai apa yang mereka bisik-bisikkan tadi. Setelah mendengar hal tersebut tiba-tiba saja perasaan Leeteuk berubah menjadi tidak karuan. Dirinya merasa akan terjadi hal yang buruk kepada salah satu membernya.

_**Hongkong, 19 April 2015**_

Seorang _namja_ yang sedang melakukan _rehearseal_ pembuatan MV-nya sedikit mengerutkan kening saat melihat sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk dari sebuah nomor yang tidak diketahuinya. Setahunya selain rekan-rekan manajemen artisnya tidak ada yang tahu mengenai nomor teleponnya. Karena penasaran akhirnya _namja_ ini membuka pesan singkat tersebut.

Matannya secara telaten membaca isi pesan singkat yang diberikan oleh nomor tidak dikenal itu. Semakin menurun dan semakin menurun membaca pesan tersebut, entah kenapa mata _namja_ ini menjadi sedikit berkabut. Sungguh isi pesan singkat tersebut sangat menyayat hatinya. Ditambah lagi seorang yang mengirimkan pesan ternyata adalah sang _dongsaeng_ yang sudah lama sekali tidak berslam sapa dengannya.

Memutuskan untuk pergi esok hari, _namja_ ini memutuskan untuk sedikit bernegosiasi dengan produsernya. Melihat artisnya yang mendekat sang produser menghentikan sesaat kegiatannya dan beralih kepada artis yang memang ingin berbincang dengannya ini.

"Besok aku akan berangkat ke Seoul." Ucap _namja_ itu.

Sang produser sedikit terkejut. "E..eh mendadak sekali. Tentu saja tidak bisa."

"Aku mohon. Jika aku tidak pergi besok, mungkin tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi." Mohon kembali _namja_ itu dengan penuh harap.

Sang produser hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. "Melihat kau begitu memohon, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolak."

_Namja_ itu kemudian berterima kasih. "_Xie xie_."

_**20 April 2015**_

Seorang _namja_ berkebangsaan China sudah tiba di bandara internasional Seoul. Dirinya duduk untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menangkap dua orang sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Begitu pula kedua orang tersebut yang menatap _namja_ berkebangsaan Tiongkok ini dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Karena penasaran dua orang tersebut yang sepertinya bukan orang biasa mulai mendekati sang _namja_ berkebangsaan Tiongkok. Ketika tiba mereka sungguh terkejut mendapat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya ini. Sungguh tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya oleh kedua orang ini untuk kembali bertemu dengan _namja_ berkebangsaan Tiongkok ini. Walau sebenarnya mereka semua memang kebangsaan Tiongkok dan keturunan Tiongkok.

"Han _gege_!" Henry berucap dengan terkejut.

_Namja_ China itu, Hangeng tidak kalah terkejut. "Henly, mimi?"

"_Gege _ke Seoul dalam rangka apa?" Tanya Zhoumi sedikit berbasa-basi.

Hangeng menjawab. "_Gege_ akan menjenguk Kyuhyun. Kibum yang memberitahukannya padaku."

Henry nampak kaget. "Benarkah? Kibum _hyung_ juga mengimiku dan Mimi _hyung_ dengan pesan yang sama dengan _gege_."

"Baiklah jika seperti itu bagaimana jika kita berangkat bersama kesana?" Tawar Zhoumi.

Hangeng sedikit canggung. "Jika itu memang tidak merepotkan kalian."

"Aish _gege_ ini jangan canggung seperti itu, kita ini kan saudara." Jawab _the real maknae_ itu dengan gembira.

Di dalam perjalanan mereka tetap dalam keadaan sunyi, selain Henry yang terus bernyanyi sepanjang waktu. Wajar saja Hangeng sudah lama sekali tidak bertegur sapa dengan mereka semua, berbincang lewat pesan sosial media pun belum pernah. Jika Zhoumi saja seperti ini, bagaimana dengan reaksi member Super Junior yang lainnya? Terkadang Hangeng merindukan masa-masanya dulu bersama Super Junior.

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Ketiga _namja_ keturunan Tiongkok ini segera menuruni _van_ mereka setelah tiba di rumah sakit. Di dalam perjalanan tanpa sengaja mereka menabrak seorang _namja_ yang merupakan salah satu member Super Junior juga. Wajah _namja_ itu sedikit kaget melihat kedatangan 3 _namja_ ini.

"Henry, Zhoumi _hyung_. Kalian kemari?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Henry mengangguk. "Kibummie _hyung_ yang memberi tahu kami."

"Kau juga akan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang bersama kita." Zhoumi bicara tiba-tiba.

Seorang _namja_ lain mulai mendekati mereka dan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. "Sudah lama sekali yah Wookie-_ah_."

"Ha...ha..Han _gege_?!" Kejut Ryeowook.

Henry mengeluh. "Yak! _Hyung_ pelankan sedikit suaramu."

Zhoumi memulai pertanyaannya. "Dimana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka sedang di kamar rawat Kyuhyun." Jawab Ryeowook.

Ketika tiba di kamar rawat Kyuhyun, semua orang lantas terkejut menyaksikan kedatangan mereka semua. Ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan seseorang yang sangat sulit sekali untuk mereka temui. Orang tersebut hanya tersenyum canggung kepada semua orang yang ada disana.

Orang itu 'Hangeng' kemudian sedikit memberi salam dan mulai berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Perasaannya berdenyut sakit melihat keadaan sang _magnae_ yang dulu sangat hobi mengomelinya kini terbaring lemah dengan oksigen yang membalut hidungnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat _hyung_ Chinanya itu mulai duduk disamping dirinya. Sedikit air mata mulai meluncur dari kedua sudut matanya. Meski masih dalam keadaan lemah, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa kini seseorang yang sedang duduk dihadapannya adalah _hyung_ Chinanya yang begitu dia rindukan. Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur karena kini di sisa akhir hidupnya kebahagiaan benar-benar kembali. Benarkah?

"Aish kalian malah memandangi Han _gege_ seperti seorang penjahat saja." Gerutu Kyuhyun meski masih dalam keadaan lemah.

Heechul tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. "Benarkah ini kau Beijing _fried rice_?"

Hangeng tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa mencubitku sekeras mungkin."

"Ah jangan-jangan aku yakin dia memang Hangeng _gege_." Donghae mencegah kegiatan Heechul untuk mencubit Hangeng.

Zhoumi mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. "Berterima kasihlah pada Kibum karena dia yang membuat kita bisa berkumpul sekarang."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan senang. "_Hyung_... ini adalah sebuah momen yang aku inginkan sejak dulu."

"Berkumpul untuk hari ini kan? Wuahh rasanya sudah sangat lama." Terang Eunhyuk dengan begitu antusias.

Sungmin menambahkan. "Tidak kusangka Super Junior akan kembali berkumpul seperti ini."

"Benar-benar momen yang sangat dirindukan." Ucap Shindong dengan terharu.

Pada akhirnya mereka kembali lagi berkumpul bersama. Meski pada awalnya Hangeng sedikit merasa canggung namun perlahan-lahan dia bisa kembali berbaur dengan member lainnya. Berkumpul dan bercengkerama dengan Super Junior benar-benar akan membuatmu bisa merasakan menjadi salah satu anggota juga.

Tanpa terasa sekarang sudah memasukki waktu makan siang. Member yang lain mencari makanan untuk mereka dan kini hanya tinggal menyisakan Kibum dan Kyuhyun berdua di dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Sunyi tak ada perbincangan. Kibum malah terus sibuk membaca buku yang memang sedari tadi dia baca.

Kyuhyun yang kesal sendiri hanya memainkan _handphone_-nya secara asal. Ekor mata milik Kibum menangkap kelakuan Kyuhyun tersebut. Sedikit tersenyum dengan kelakuan sang _dongsaeng_, kemudian Kibum menutup buku yang dibacanya sedari tadi itu. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang mengomel-ngomel sendiri.

"Jika kau bosan ayo kita berjalan-jalan sebentar." Kibum mulai beranjak.

Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk malu. "Kalau _hyung_ mengangkatku ke atas kursi roda, aku berat loh."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau untuk _dongsaeng_ _evil hyung_ ini." Kibum mengacak surai eboni Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun meminta bak anak kecil. "Baiklah gendong aku~"

Kibum hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar kau ini." 

Setelah berhasil mendudukkan Kyuhyun diatas kursi rodanya dan memasang oksigen Kyuhyun dengan benar, kemudian Kibum mulai mendorong Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan mengitari rumah sakit. Setidaknya udara sekitar rumah sakit cukup baik untuk paru-paru Kyuhyun yang memang tidak baik-baik saja.

Entah cuaca yang memang sedang mendukung atau entah apa. Karena cuaca hari ini cukup cerah, Kyuhyun yang tersenyum seakan semakin menambah kecerahan dari hari ini. Mereka berhenti sejenak di tengah taman rumah sakit. Memarkirkan kursi roda Kyuhyun di sebelah bangku yang akan diduduki oleh Kibum.

Tak ada perbincangan di antara keduanya. Mereka hanya terlarut dalam kesibukkan masing-masing. Yah, menghirup udara segar yang memang sedang berada dan betah untuk tinggal di taman rumah sakit ini. Kyuhyun bersenandung dengan begitu indahnya kemudian membuat Kibum mau tak mau menatap takjub sang _dongsaeng_.

Hari ini benar-benar hari terberat bagi Kibum. Pikiran-pikirannya pun melayang entah kemana. Perasaan sedih yang sedang dirinya pendam kini kembali menyeruak. Bagaimana jika nanti dia tak bisa melihat senyumnya lagi? Bagaimana jika nanti dia tidak dapat mendengar senandungnya lagi? Bagaimana nanti? Begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan bagaimana yang terus bergemuruh dalam benak seorang Kim Kibum.

Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun. "Berjanjilah satu hal pada _hyung_ Kyuhyunnie."

"Apa yang ingin kujanjikan padamu _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit penasaran.

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. "Setelah apa yang terjadi, sehatlah dan hiduplah lebih baik lagi."

"Aku sudah memulainyakan _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun..emmm retoris?

"Maafkan _hyung ne...jeongmal _Kyu _jeongmal mianhae_." Gagal air mata itu tak bisa dibendung lagi oleh Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba _hyung_ seperti ini?"

"_Anniya...hyung_ hanya masih menyesal dengan perbuatan _hyung _dulu." Jawab Kibum bohong.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. "Ah _hyung_ kau menakutiku saja."

"Kyu... apapun yang terjadi nanti ingatlah bahwa _hyung_ sangat menyayangimu Kyu." Kembali Kibum mengeluarkan permintaannya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan mengingatnya _hyung_... selalu."

"Sudah sore Kyu, sebaiknya kita kembali aku juga harus kembali ke apartemen karena ada yang tertinggal." Ajak Kibum

Kyuhyun mengangguk kembali. "Baiklah _kajja_!"

_**-SKIP-**_

Kibum melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sungguh saat ini dirinya ingin segera tiba di apartemen miliknya. Dia ingin menangis sekeras mungkin. Dia tahu dirinya sendirilah yang telah mengambil semua keputusan ini, harusnya dia kuat dan tidak secengeng. Tapi bagaimanapun dia tetaplah manusia biasa yang mempunyai rasa takut terhadap sesuatu.

Akhirnya setelah tiba Kibum langsung memasukki kamar apartemennya. Kibum menguncinya dengan segera. Di dalam sana segera saja dia menumpahkan semua rasa sesak yang belakangan ini selalu menyelimuti hatinya. Tapi bagaimanapun keinginannya tetap kuat untuk melakukan semua hal tersebut.

Setelah perbincangan tadi sore, Kibum sama sekali belum datang kembali ke rumah sakit. Hal itu sedikit membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggunya menjadi sedih. Ditambah lagi tadi Kibum mengatakan sesuatu hal yang aneh sehingga membuat Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang negatif lagi.

Karena tidak mau berlanjut dan berlarut, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Tapi lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang paru-parunya. Kyuhyun mencengkeram dadanya dengan erat berharap agar rasa sakit tersebut dapat hilang. Namun nihil karena rasa sakit tersebut malah semakin menjadi.

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Dia ingin menggapai tombol darurat tapi tak bisa. Di saat itu sang _appa_, Tuan Cho kembali dari acara membeli makanannya. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat melihat putra satu-satunya dalam keadaan yang begitu mengkhawatirkan. Dengan segera Tuan Cho menekan tombol darurat yang ada disana.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kimbum datang bersama Yong Pil dan langsung memeriksa semua keadaan Kyuhyun. Member Super Junior lain yang baru datang terkejut menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Lagi-lagi di dalam sana Kyuhyun dalam keadaan yang begitu mengkhawatirkan.

Yong Pil dan Kimbum kini sedang berusaha untuk mempertahankan kesadaran Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan kehilangan kesadaran. Kimbum terus menerus mengajaknya berbicara, dan Yong Pil melakukan penanganan pada Kyuhyun. Namun sayang sekali Kyuhyun yang memang sudah sangat kesakitan tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya dan semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Kyuhyun.

Kimbum dan Yong Pil langsung panik mendapati keadaan Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ditambah lagi dari mulut dan hidung Kyuhyun terlihat keluar darah segar. Mereka berdua memerintahkan suster untuk segera menyiapkan ruang operasi.

Sementara itu Leeteuk sama sekali tidak mendapati keberadaan seorang Kim Kibum disana. Pikirannya kembali terngiang kepada perbincangan sang _dongsaeng_ dengan Kimbum. Karena khawatir dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Kibum terlebih dahulu sekaligus mengabarkan mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengendarai mobil seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan. Tanpa peduli apapun dia terus melaju, hingga mobilnya terhenti di depan sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi kepada seorang _namja_. Ketika dilihatnya wajah _namja_ itu sangat _familiar_ di matanya. Leeteuk lemas dia tak ingin percaya, kemudian meneruskan kembali menuju apartemen seseorang.

"_Eodigayo_...? Kim Kibum ?!" Leeteuk berteriak dengan frustasi.

Tapi sekuat dan sekeras apapun dirinya berteriak, orang yang dicarinya sama sekali tidak menyahut. Apa benar jika... Tidak mungkin sang _dongsaeng_ kini sedang berada di rumah sakit karena tahu _magnae_-nya dalam keadaan kritis. Leeteuk memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke rumah sakit.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, lagi-lagi Leeteuk terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun sedang berada di dalam ruang operasi dan seseorang kini yang juga dalam keadaan kritis akan dimasukkan ke dalam sana. Leeteuk mencegah Kimbum untuk memasukkan orang tersebut.

"IGE MWOYA?!" Leeteuk bertanya dengan frustasi.

Kimbum hanya bisa guyar. "Aku sedang terburu-buru Teukie _hyung_."

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN RENCANAKAN SEBENARNYA?!" Sungguh Leeteuk juga tidak mengerti.

"_Hy...yung...geu...man...ha...e...je...ba..l_" Seseorang yang dalam keadaan kritis itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian seseorang itu tersentak sedemikian rupa. Darah yang mengalir banyak dari tubuhnya membuatnya semakin kritis.

"PASIEN KRITIS!" Seru sang suster.

Kimbum langsung memerintah. "Cepat masukkan dia ke dalam sebelum masa operasinya selesai."

"_Arrasseo!_" Sahut suster dengan pasti.

Bukan hanya Leeteuk, member Super Junior yang lainnya pun sangat terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi dihadapan mereka. Semuanya sungguh seperti sebuah _slow_-_motion_ yang mereka lihat. Leeteuk hanya bisa merosotkan dirinya dengan air mata yang meluncur begitu derasnya. Kenapa dia harus selalu terlambat untuk menyadari semuanya?

"Kyuhyunnie...Kibummie...jelaskan pada _hyung_...hiks." Leeteuk menggumam dengan begitu pilu.

To Be Continue...

**Kali ini review dibales masing-masing lewat PM deh ne... hehehe soalnya lebih afdol aja. **

**Kalau yang mau tanya silahkan :**

**085795069026**

**085724804944**

**BBM :**

**588213AE**

**Gomawo buat yang selalu review **

**Ingat ! REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 12

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : Seorang _namja _hendak membuka kedua matanya. / Sebenarnya apa yang kurang dari semua ini? / "_ Appa_... dia dimana?" / "Lebih baik kisah kita hanya sampai disini saja, terima kasih sudah saling mengenal." / "Pembunuh!" / "KAU BOHONG! KAU BAHKAN LEBIH MENYAKITIKU DENGAN BIGINI! KAU LEBIH BRENGSEK DARI AKU!" / "Apa ini yang kalian inginkan?" / Ini...ini belum berakhir." /

**WARNING : TYPO, ANEH GAJE, BOSAN, CERITA NGAWUR OOC, GAK SBNERNYA WKWKWKK. FF LANGSUNG TANPA PENGEDITAN.**

**Mianhae hehe agak lambat update ini full lanjutannya. Sibuk sama urusan kuliah. Hadeh juga kena flu lagi author hehe. Oh iya jangan lupa setelah membaca tinggalkan jejak kalian disini yah. Belajar jadi pembaca yang baik.**

**DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

_**Preview**_

"IGE MWOYA?!" Leeteuk bertanya dengan frustasi.

Kimbum hanya bisa guyar. "Aku sedang terburu-buru Teukie _hyung_."

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN RENCANAKAN SEBENARNYA?!" Sungguh Leeteuk juga tidak mengerti.

"_Hy...yung...geu...man...ha...e...je...ba..l_" Seseorang yang dalam keadaan kritis itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian seseorang itu tersentak sedemikian rupa. Darah yang mengalir banyak dari tubuhnya membuatnya semakin kritis.

"PASIEN KRITIS!" Seru sang suster.

Kimbum langsung memerintah. "Cepat masukkan dia ke dalam sebelum masa operasinya selesai."

"_Arrasseo!_" Sahut suster dengan pasti.

Bukan hanya Leeteuk, member Super Junior yang lainnya pun sangat terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi dihadapan mereka. Semuanya sungguh seperti sebuah _slow_-_motion_ yang mereka lihat. Leeteuk hanya bisa merosotkan dirinya dengan air mata yang meluncur begitu derasnya. Kenapa dia harus selalu terlambat untuk menyadari semuanya?

"Kyuhyunnie...Kibummie...jelaskan pada _hyung_...hiks." Leeteuk menggumam dengan begitu pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

_**\- Thank's God-**_

Seorang _namja _hendak membuka kedua matanya. Dia mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang terasa mulai menyilaukannya. Secara perlahan-lahan akhirnya kedua mata itu bisa terbuka. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sedikit, sampai kesadaran dari _namja_ tersebut mulai tampak.

Terlihat seorang _uisa_ yang sedari tadi mengawasi keadaan _namja_ ini langsung memeriksanya. Dimulai dengan reaksi pupil matanya, respon terhadap cahaya, bagaimana tekanan darah dari _namja_ tersebut, serta hal-hal yang memang perlu dilakukan pemeriksaan lainnya. _Namja_ itu sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ketika terbangun dia hanya mendapatkan dirinya terbaring, dengan oksigen serta alat-alat medis yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Memikirkannya membuat _namja_ tersebut menjadikan kepalanya sakit.

Melihat _namja_ tersebut yang agak meringis, sang _uisa_ menyuntikkan beberapa cairan pada _namja_ yang terbilang sekarang masih pucat tersebut. Setelahnya terlihat _namja_ itu langsung tertidur dengan pulas. Sang _uisa_ terus memandang _namja_ yang masih terbaring dengan masker oksigen yang masih menempel.

Ketika dengan seriusnya, seseorang menginterupsi sang _uisa_. Sontak _uisa_ tersebut menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa orang yang masuk ke dalam. Memberikan senyumnya sesaat kemudian terjadilah percakapannya dengan orang yang kini lengkap dengan pakaian steril yang lengkap.

"Tuan Cho, Kyuhyun baru saja tersadar tadi.." Jelas Kimbum.

Tuan Cho mencoba melihat ke arah putranya. "Dia itu..."

Kimbum memotongnya. "Mungkin karena keadaannya yang masih lemah tadi dia sedikit meringis sakit, jadi kusuntikkan obat tidur. Tenang saja Kyuhyun hanya perlu istirahat lebih."

"Ah.. syukurlah." Tuan Cho menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Kimbum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Jantungnya sempat berhenti, tapi pada akhirnya keinginan anak ini untuk bertahan hidup lebih kuat."

"Aku rasa pengorbanan yang dilakukannya tidak akan sia-sia." Tuan Cho merasa sakit entah mengapa.

Kimbum menoleh. "Tim kami masih mencoba melakukan penanganan, agar bisa terbuka kemungkinan dia dapat bertahan."

Tuan Cho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku harap..."

Baru saja Tuan Cho akan membalas kalimat dari Kimbum, seorang _ganhonsa_ dengan panik berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Dari caranya terlihat sekali bahwa _ganhonsa_ tersebut akan menyampaikan berita buruk.

"Ada apa Yuri-_ah_?" Tanya Kimbum padanya.

"Ki...pasien Kibum dalam keadaan sangat kritis." Jelas Yuri dengan nada terbata-bata.

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya. "Yong Pil?"

Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yong Pil _uisanim_ sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk menanganinya."

"Tuan Cho mohon tunggulah disini hingga Kyuhyun sadar, aku akan mencoba melihat keadaan Kibum." Jelasnya.

Tuan Cho menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa dapat berkata.

"Kita pergi Yuri-_ah_." Ajak Kimbum.

Yuri mengangguk. "_Nde uisanim_."

Kimbum dan Yuri meninggalkan ruangan dimana Kyuhyun dirawat yang kini sedang ditunggui oleh sang ayah. Diraihnya tangan sang putra yang sekarang mulai terasa hangat sekarang oleh Tuan Cho. Mendekapnya dengan hangat, mencoba menyalurkan beberapa kehangatan yang lebih kepada sang putra. Setetes air mata tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja, mendengar kabar tadi sungguh membuatnya sakit hati.

"Selamatlah Kibummie..._Jebal_..."

Semua orang yang ada di depan sebuah ruangan sedang berharap-harap cemas untuk mengetahui hasil seperti apakah yang akan mereka terima. Sekian menit kemudian akhirnya pintu ruangan itu terbuka, tampak muncullah dokter dan para suster yang lain. Namun mereka hendak menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh sang dokter, membuat perasaan semua yang ada disana menjadi terpecah. Entahlah mereka merasakan sebuah perasaan sakit yang luar biasa menancap hati mereka. Dokter tersebut kemudian membuka masker operasinya.

Sang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa, ini batas kami."

"Dan juga batasnya?" Hankyung tersenyum getir.

Para member Super Junior tersontak kaget dengan pernyataan itu.

Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian dia berteriak kepada Yong Pil. "Jangan bodoh! Kibum belum mati! Dia belum mati! Kalian bodoh!"

Heechul tak terima tindakkan Leeteuk. "Sudahlah Jungsoo! Kibum memang sudah pergi, dia yang menginginkannya."

"A...aku... kira kita akan selamanya bersama..." Ryeowook sudah tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya.

Yesung hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. "Banyak isyarat yang Kibum berikan."

"Senyum Kibummie...senyum perpisahan." Shindong menambahkan.

"ANAK BODOH!" Kangin berteriak frustasi.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menenangkan satu sama lain.

"Kau baik..." Gumam Hangeng di tengah rasa sedihnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam.

Leeteuk berubah dan menerjang Kimbum. "KAU! KAU YANG TAHU SEMUA INI PASTI TERJADI KAN! KAU SUDAH TAHU DARI AWAL BUKAN?! SEMUA INI KARENA MU!"

"_Hyung_... Jangan seperti ini." Yesung mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari Kimbum. "Ini adalah yang dia inginkan..."

Semua terperanjat ketika melihat Kimbum akhirnya menangis. Dokter muda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan para member dan beranjak pergi. Bodoh bukan hanya mereka yang sakit, tapi Kimbum juga merasa sakit. Sementara Yong Pil kembali menuju ruangannya.

Kimbum berjalan dengan sedikit limbung di lorong rumah sakit. Lututnya terasa begitu lemas sehingga tidak dapat menahan bobotnya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dirinya mencoba terus untuk berjalan, namun karena tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba lemas membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan dan tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Untung saja ada seseorang yang menopang tubuhnya ketika dia hendak terjatuh.

Kimbum membuka matanya, dan agak mengernyit ketika ada sebuah cahaya lurus yang menembus pandangannya. Saat kesadarannya telah penuh, dia melihat ada seorang _namja_ yang duduk di sampingnya. Kimbum mencoba untuk duduk, dan _namja_ tersebut juga membantunya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu." _Namja_ yang berstatus sebagai _hyung_-nya itu tersenyum.

Kimbum memandangnya dengan lemah. "Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak _dongsaeng_ kecilku akan terjatuh di lorong rumah sakit" Sikyung menjelaskan sembari tersenyum.

Kimbum menatapnya kemudian. "Oh..."

Sikyung mengerti keadaan sang _dongsaeng_. "Aku telah dengar tentang Kibum dan Kyuhyun."

"A...ak...aku membunuhnya _hyung_. Salah satu dari mereka telah kubuat pergi ... hiks..." Kimbum yang tegar tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya.

Sikyung langsung memeluk dan menenangkan sang _dongsaeng_. "Ssst... _uljima_ semua itu takdiri Kimbum-_ah_. Lagipula Kibum memang yang menginginkannya."

"Ta...tapi aku sudah berjanji pada _eomma_ bahwa kejadian saat _eomma_ tak akan terulang lagi hiks..." Kimbum masih terisak.

Mendengar sang _dongsaeng_ berkata _eomma_ membuat Sikyung sedikit tertegun. "_Eomma_..."

_**Flashback on**_

Seorang _namja_ sedang mondar-mandir tak tenang di depan sebuah ruangan rumah sakit. Baru saja dia mendapatkan kecelekaan yang cukup parah bersama _eomma_ dan _dongsaeng_ pertamanya. Syukurlah sang bungsu tidak ikut dan luka yang dialami _namja_ ini juga tidak terlalu parah. Hanya saja belum diketahui bagaimana keadaan _eomma_ dan sang _dongsaeng_.

Tak henti-hentinya _namja_ ini terus menggumamkan do'a untuk keselamatan mereka berdua. Setelah hampir dua jam akhirnya seorang _uisa_ keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dengan gelisah _namja_ ini kemudian menanyakan keadaan mereka.

_Namja_ ini langsung bertanya. "Bagaimana keadaan _eomma_ juga Kimbum?"

Sang _uisa _menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. "Mereka berdua dalam keadaan kritis. Perlu aku jelaskan _eomma_-mu dalam keadaan yang sangat parah, mungkin tanpa alat-alat medis itu _eomma_-mu sudah meninggal. _Dongsaeng_-mu juga tidak jauh lebih baik, Jantungnya mengalami luka, dia harus mendapatkan transplantasi secepat mungkin. Jika besok masih belum ada kemungkinan _dongsaeng_-mu juga bisa meninggal. Tapi kita lihat saja apa yang diinginkan Tuhan."

"_Eo...eo...eomma..._Kimbum-_ah_..." Sikyung mendadak lemas mendengar semua penjelasan sang _uisa_."

Sang _uisa _menatap Sikyung dengan sendu. "Kau hanya bisa memilih satu diantara mereka berdua."

Setelah mengatakan itu, sang _uisa_ bersama timnya berlalu meninggalkan Sikyung yang masih terduduk lemas di depan sana. Air mata yang selama ini Sikyung anggap menyebalkan kini terus menetes dan mengalir dari kedua mata _namja_ yang terbilang masih remaja ini. Pertahanannya runtuh sudah, akhirnya Sikyung menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

_**Skip**_

Sikyung lengkap dengan baju steril kini berada di dalam sebuah ruangan. Disana terdapat seorang _yeoja_ berparas cantik tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Dibalik masker oksigen itu, mulut sang _yeoja_ terlihat tertutup rapat. Terlebih dengan berbagai alat-alat rumah sakit yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Sikyung perlahan-lahan mendekati sang _yeoja_. Air mata Sikyung langsung menetes saat dirasanya tangan yang selalu hangat membelainya itu kini begitu dingin. Sikyung menggenggam erat tangan _yeoja_ tersebut berharap dapat mengalirkan kehangatan dari tubuhnya kepada sang... _eomma_.

Hanya suara detak jantung yang sangat lemahlah yang dapat Sikyung dengar disana. Dia yang biasanya menampakkan senyum hangat, hanya bisa tertidur menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"_Eomma..." _Sikyung berucap dengan agak bergetar.

Lagi hanya ada suara _elektrokardiograf_ yang terdengar

Kembali air mata Sikyung menetes. "_Ireona eomma_..."

Hanya suara peralatan medis.

"Aku berjanji jika _eomma_ bangun, aku akan menjadi _hyung_ yang baik untuk _maknae_ dan Kimbum juga." Sakit sekali rasanya bagi Sikyung.

Sama sekali tak ada respon.

Air mata Sikyung makin menetes saat mengingat Kimbum. "_Eomma_...selamatkan Kimbum... Kimbum sekarat _eomma..._ hiks."

Detak jantung itu masih terus lemah.

"Aku...aku tak mau kehilangan _eomma_..."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sikyung. Tetes demi tetes air mata itu kini kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Rasanya dia tidak sanggup jika harus menghadapi kedua orang yang dia sayangi kini berada di dalam ambang hidup dan mati.

"_Jika itu baik lakukanlah. Karena eomma akan rela berkorban apapun demi putra-putra eomma." _

Sebuah kalimat yang selalu diucapkan sang _eomma_ tiba-tiba saja teringat di pikirannya. Sikyung menatap sang _eomma_ yang masih terbaring lemah. Sikyung merasa ekspresi sang _eomma_ mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"_Arrasseo eomma_. Kimbum akan selamat."

Menutup ruangan tersebut dan melepas semua pakaian sterilnya, Sikyung memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sikyung menarik nafasnya sejenak, kini dia akan menuju ke sebuah ruangan salah satu _uisa_ yang memang menangani _eomma_ dan sang _dongsaeng_.

Menaikki _elevator_, akhirnya pada saat lampu menunjukkan lantai 4 Sikyung keluar dari sana. Dia berjalan lurus, melewati beberapa pintu akhirnya dia menemukan ruangan sang _uisa_ yang memang sedang dia cari. 'Kim Han' Itulah nama sang _uisa_ yang akan dirinya temui di dalam sana. Mengetuk pintunya sejenak, kemudian Kim Han tersenyum dan mempersilakan Sikyung masuk.

"_Uisa_ kau bilang aku harus memilih salah satu bukan?" Tanya Sikyung _to the point_.

Kim Han menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, apa pilihanmu?"

"Selamatkan Kimbum." Sikyung berucap tegas.

Kim Han mengenyitkan kepalanya. "Apa kau..."

Sikyung memotong kalimat Kim Han. "Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran _uisa_."

Kim Han menyodorkan sebuah kertas. "Baiklah operasi transplantasi akan dijalankan setelah kau menandatangani ini."

"Baiklah _uisa_." Sikyung dengan bergetar menandatanganinya.

Kim Han bangkit dari duduknya. "Jika begitu operasi akan dilaksanakan jam dua sore ini. Dan sekarang aku akan memeriksa keadaan Kimbum, apakah memungkinkan untuk melakukan operasi."

"_Arrasseo_ _uisa_ aku berharap padamu." Mohon Sikyung.

Operasi transplantasi akhirnya bisa dijalankan, Kimbum menunjukkan perkembangan baik. Sikyung berharap-harap cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah sang _uisa_ keluar dari ruangan itu. Sudah melebihi 10 jam namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kim Han bersama timnya akan keluar dari ruang operasi.

Tak henti-hentinya Sikyung memanjatkan do'anya pada Tuhan. Tepat setelah 12 jam berlalu, lampu ruang operasi tersebut akhirnya padam. Sikyung segera beranjak dari duduknya berharap-harap cemas mengenai apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kim Han nanti. Akhirnya sang _uisa_ keluar, dia menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak.

"_Eohtohkae..._?" Sikyung berharap cemas.

Kembali Kim Han menghembuskan nafasnya. "Transplantansi berjalan dengan baik. Reaksi Kimbum dengan jantung barunya juga baik.."

Sikyung melengos. "Ah syukurlah.."

"Tetapi... seperti pilihanmu, Nyonya Sung telah diambil oleh yang paling berkehendak." Kim Han tersenyum sendu.

"Aku tahu... Tapi dengan melihat putranya selamat _eomma_ juga pasti bahagia." Sikyung mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Kim Han tersenyum maklum. "Dalam dua hari lagi _dongsaeng_-mu akan sadar. Lalu sebaiknya jelaskan tentang Nyonya Sung secara baik-baik. Karena tidak bagus saat penyesuaian dengan jantung barunya dia mendapat tekanan yang terbilang lumayan."

"_Nde uisa_... aku akan berusaha." Jawab Sikyung singkat.

**\- **_**dua hari setelahnya -**_

Seorang _namja_ sedang terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya di rumah sakit. _namja_ ini menunggu sang _hyung_ yang katanya akan menemuinya sebentar lagi setelah berkonsultasi dengan _uisa_. Hanya memandang ke luar jendela, melihat bagaimana cuaca hari ini yang ternyata begitu cerah. Ah sungguh dirinya tidak mau berada lama-lama di rumah sakit. Ya meskipun dia seorang yang menyukai kegiatan kedokteran.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar rawatnya. _Namja_ itu mendengus sebal ketika dilihatnya sang _hyung_ hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya seolah-olah dia lupa bahwa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau marah pada _hyung_?" Tanya Sikyung, _hyung_-nya.

_Namja_ tadi memalingkan wajahnya, ayolah apakah harus bertanya. "Kau terlambat satu jam _pabbo_."

Sikyung mengacak surai hitam _namja_ itu. "Kau merajuk."

"Biar saja, itukan memang _hyung_ yang salah." _Namja_ yang dibilang masih duduk di bangku SMP ini memajukan bibirnya.

Sikyung mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan. "Kalau kau marah ya sudah _hyung_ makan sendiri coklatnya."

"Ah _hyung_ jangan begitu." _Gotcha_.. sang _dongsaeng_ akhirnya luluh juga.

Sikyung memberikan coklatnya. "Cepatlah sembuh _dongsaeng_ manisku."

"_Hyung_ apa _eomma_ sudah sadar?" Tanya _namja_ itu pada _hyung_-nya.

Sejenak keheningan terjadi diantara kedua kakak-beradik tersebut. Lalu Sikyung malah sibuk sendiri dengan _smart phone_ yang dia pegang. Kimbum 'sang _dongsaeng_' kadang kesal pasti setiap kali dirinya menanyakan mengenai ibu mereka, Sikyung malah seolah-olah sedang berada di dunianya sendiri. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Kimbum mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan lebih jauh lagi mengenai sang ibu.

Sudah tiga hari sejak Kimbum sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Perkembangannya cukup baik, tak ada gangguan pada tubuhnya. Baik itu _pskis_ maupun fisiknya. Bahkan Kimbum terbilang cepat sembuh karena dia tidak perlu menggunakan kursi roda. Sehingga Kim Han _uisa_ yang menanganinya memutuskan untuk memulangkan Kimbum hari ini.

Kimbum sendiri kini tengah sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya selama di rumah sakit. Lalu Sikyung? Dia sedang mengurusi berbagai urusan administrasi yang harus diselesaikan. Oh rupanya Sikyung sudah kembali, cukup cepat juga administrasi selesai. Lalu dia membantu Kimbum untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Walaupun Sikyung melarang keras sang _dongsaeng_ untuk membereskan.

"Sudah _hyung_ bilang kau itu baru pulih jangan memaksakan diri." Ceramahnya pada sang _dongsaeng_.

Kimbum mendudukkan dirinya. "Iya...iya _hyung_ cerewet."

"Ckckckck... _hyung_ begini juga untukmu kan." Seperti Sikyung tak terima dengan cibiran _dongsaeng_-nya.

Kimbum menunduk, takut-takut untuk mengatakan ini. "_Eomma_... tak menjemput?"

Sikyung memejamkan matanya erat. "Apa semua barangmu sudah masuk?"

"Sudah. _Hyung eomma_ tak menjemput?" Kali ini Kimbum coba memberanikan diri.

Sikyung terus mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kita akan percepat kepulangan kita."

"_HYUNG AKU BERTANYA!" _Kini Kimbum berteriak.

Sikyung kembali memejamkan matanya erat. Kemudian dia duduk disamping sang _dongsaeng_. "Kurasa ini saatnya."

Kimbum mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Saatnya untuk apa?"

"Kau tahu mengapa kau berada di rumah sakit? Kita dan _eomma_ mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang sangat berat. Kita berrtabrakan dengan sebuah truk barang. Aku hanya mengalami beberapa luka kecil. _Eomma _terbentur kepalanya. Dan dadamu terkena lempengan besi yang membuat jantungmu robek..." Sikyung menghela nafas sejenak. "_Hyung _begitu kaget dengan keadaan kalian berdua. Keadaan _eomma_ sangat parah semua sistemnya tidak berfungsi tanpa alat medis yang menopangnya. Dan Kimbum-_ah_ keadaanmu tak jauh lebih baik dari _eomma_ juga. Jantungmu bisa berhenti berdetak keesokkan harinya jika tak segera ditangani."

Entahlah tiba-tiba saja perasaan Kimbum begitu sesak. "Ta...tapi aku sudah sehat kan _hyung_. _Eomma_ juga pasti senang."

"_Hyung_ belum selesai. Kim Han _uisa_ mengatakan bahwa kau perlu segera mendapatkan transplantansi jantung. Kau tahu kan sebagai penyuka bidang kedokteran bahwa transplantansi jantung harus ada ikatan darah hingga memungkinkan kecocokkan lebih besar serta orang yang sudah ada diambang hidup dan mati. Jangankan untuk bangun, keadaan _eomma_ sudah tak bisa dibilang bertahan.." Sikyung ingin menangis rasanya.

Kimbum menggeleng. "Jangan teruskan!"

"Akhirnya _hyung_ memilih diantara kalian berdua. Jantung yang saat ini berdetak di tubuhmu adalah jantung milik seorang wanita yang sudah membesarkan kita." Pada akhirnya kalimat yang tak ingin Sikyung ucapkan terlontar juga.

Air mata itu sudah menghiasi wajah putih sang _dongsaeng_. "_Hyung_ kau bohong kan?"

Sikyung hanya menggeleng.

"Mengapa kau tak membiarkanku mati saja _hyung_?! Mengapa kau malah mengorbankan _eomma_?! Seharusnya aku yang mati _hyung_ bukan _eomma_! _Hyung _kau jahat... buang... buang saja jantung ini _hyung_!... hiks..." Kimbum memukul-mukul dadanya dengan keras.

Sikyung langsung menghentikan sang _dongsaeng_. "Kimbum-_ah_ hentikan!"

"Biarkan aku mati _hyung_... hiks... yang seharusnya mati itu aku _hyung_!...hiks." Kimbum meronta.

Sikyung akhirnya menangis. "Hentikan sayang..."

"..." Kimbum tak meresponnya.

Setelah dilihat dia pingsan.

Sikyung menatap cemas Kimbum yang kini kembali mengenakan selang infus. Kim Han menatap Kimbum sejenak, kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri Sikyung yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Dia baik-baik saja?" Ekspresi Sikyung begitu datar.

Kim Han tersenyum. "Dia _shock_. Baru saja menyesuaikan diri dengan jantung barunya dia sudah mengalami tekanan. Tapi besok juga keaadaannya pulih."

"Tapi selang infus itu?" Sikyung kembali bertanya.

"Tenang saja itu hanya cairan agar membantu tubuhnya lebih cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan jantung barunya." Jawab Kim Han singkat.

Sikyung memandang Kimbum yang terbaring dengan sedih. "Anak itu... _uisa_ bagaimana jika Kimbum tak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang _eomma_?"

"Anak itu anak yang cukup pintar. Dia menyukai bidang kedokteran. Suatu saat bisa menjadi seorang _uisa_ yang hebat." Itulah jawaban Kim Han.

Sikyung tak mengerti. "_Uisa_ itu bukan..."

Kim Han memotongnya. "Sudah kubilang dia anak yang cukup pintar. Maka dia tidak akan terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat masa kelam ini."

Sikyung mengangguk mengerti.

_**\- Setahun setelahnya -**_

Sudah setahun semenjak kejadian itu. Sikap Kimbum pada Sikyung 100 persen berubah drastis. Bukan tidak berbicara sama sekali atau bersikap kurang ajar pada sang _hyung_, namun Kimbum hanya sedikit berbicara atau bahkan hanya ketika dia merasa perlu untuk bertanya maka Kimbum akan bertanya. Itupun paling banyak hanya satu kalimat.

Sikyung sangat merindukan Kimbum yang dulu selalu berisik padanya, mengomel padanya dan mengkhawatirkan sang _maknae_ dengan begitu berlebihan. Shiyoon sang _maknae_ hanya dia yang bisa bercakap panjang lebar dengan anak tengah dari keluarga Sung tersebut. Sikyung tahu mungkin ada suatu perasaan aneh, jika Kimbum melihatnya.

Hey tunggu dulu bukan hanya Kimbum yang terluka disini, Sikyung juga. Asal tahu saja dia selalu merasa bersalah ketika melihat Kimbum. Sosok sang _eomma_ seakan-akan ada pada diri Kimbum. Dia merasa menjadi orang paling jahat karena membiarkan orang yang telah melahirkannya meninggal dunia. Tak tahukah Kimbum dengan perasaannya?

Anak yang dipikirkannya akhirnya pulang dari sekolah. Entah ada angin apa secara tiba-tiba Kimbum mendekatinya. Dia memperlihatkan beberapa berkas kepada Sikyung. Rupanya sebuah beasiswa ke luar negeri mengenai studi lebih lanjut mengenai bidang kedokteran.

"Besok izinkan aku untuk berangkat." Katanya dingin.

Sikyung bingung. "I...ini terlalu mendadak."

"Tenang saja semua sudah aku urus. Lagipula aku tak ingin panjang lebar denganmu. Dengan tandatanganmu maka aku bisa berangkat ke Amerika besok. Maka tandatanganilah." Entah sejak kapan Kimbum jadi sedingin ini.

Sikyung hanya bisa mengangguk. "Baiklah _hyung_ izinkan."

Kimbum menarik kembali berkasnya. Dan berlalu ke kamar. "Terima kasih."

"Tunggu dulu Kimbum-_ah_ biar besok _hyung_ an.." Kalimatnya terpotong.

"Tak usah. Shiyoon sedang sakit jaga saja dia. Lagipula sekalipun Shiyoon sehat aku tak mau diantar olehmu." Tajam bagaikan pisau.

Sikyung mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu..."

"Oh iya tenang aku akan sehat dan baik-baik saja. Jangan menghubungiku. Jangan menanyakan kabarku. Jangan juga mencoba untuk mengunjungiku. Karena aku akan kembali tepat pada waktunya." Potong Kimbum.

Sikyung kembali menghentikan langkah Kimbum. "Sebelum itu apa alasanmu mendinginkan _hyung_ selama ini?"

Kimbum agak terperangah. "Jika melihatmu membuatku sakit saja dan mengingatnya. Lalu jika boleh jujur aku membencimu _hyung_."

Sikyung terdiam mendengar ucapan sang _dongsaeng_.

"Satu lagi setelah menjadi _uisa_ nanti aku tak akan membiarkan orang yang mentransplantansi kehilangan nyawanya. Seperti _eomma_." Sesaat kemudian Kimbum sudah benar-benar tak terlihat.

Sikyung menahan air matanya. "Jika tak pernah bertemu denganku membuat kau tak merasa sakit. Maka _hyung _tak akan menemuimu lagi."

Pintu kamar Kimbum belum tertutup rapat. Sungguh kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sikyung sangat terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Rasanya sakit...sakit sekali. Jika saja dia bisa menarik kalimatnya tadi, dia tidak ingin _hyung_ satu-satunya yang dia milikki itu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Tumpah sudah air matanya.

_**Flashback Off**_

Sikyung tiba-tiba saja mengendurkan pelukkannya pada Kimbum. Dia menyadari sesuatu. Menatap Kimbum sejenak lalu tersenyum singkat dan kemudian memilih menjauhi sang _dongsaeng_ yang air matanya masih mengalir. Tak seharusnya dia mengingatkan Kimbum kembali tentang sang _eomma_.

Perasaan hangat yang tadi Kimbum rasa bisa menenangkannya kini perlahan-lahan hilang. Dia melihat _hyung_-nya menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"_Mianhae hyung_ terlalu lama, _hyung_ akan pergi." Sikyung berpamitan.

Tepat sebelum Sikyung membuka knop pintu Kimbum memanggil sang _hyung_. Selama ini dia sadar bahwa dia sangat merindukan _hyung_ satu-satunya yang dia milikki itu. Sebuah kesalahan besar telah dia lakukan karena mengusir orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya.

"_Kajima hyung_..." Kalimat itu begitu pelan namun masih bisa didengar.

Sikyung berbalik menatap sang _dongsaeng_. "_Waeyo_? Apakah masih ada barang-barang _hyung_ yang tertinggal disini?"

"_Mian...mianhae..._" Kimbum menundukkan kepalanya.

Sikyung terperangah melihat Kimbum kembali menangis dan langsung mendekatinya. "Tidak ada yang salah _saeng_."

Kimbum yang dingin kini menangis. "Seharusnya aku tahu alasan _hyung_ pada saat itu. Seharusnya aku tidak menuduh sepihak. Maafkan aku _hyung_..."

"SSsttt... _uljima_ _saeng_. Lagipula setelah semua ini nanti akan baik-baik saja. Dan _hyung_ selalu memaafkanmu." Dibawanya Kimbum ke dalam pelukkannya.

Kimbum masih bicara disela tangisnya. "Satu yang aku sadari. _Bogoshippo hyungie_. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Tidak bahkan saat kau menyuruh _hyung_ untuk pergi. _Hyung_ selalu menunggumu." Jawab Sikyung dengan tersenyum.

Kimbum menatap sang _hyung_. "Apakah seorang _hyung_ selalu berkorban dan rela sakit untuk _dongsaeng_-nya?"

Kembali Sikyung tersenyum dengan tampan. "Mungkin iya... Seperti _hyung_ dan Kibum.."

_**22 April 2016 **_

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Seorang _namja _hendak membuka kedua matanya. Tapi entah mengapa dia merasa dunia yang dia lihat lagi sekarang kini terasa begitu...asing? _Namja _ini mencoba mendudukkan dirinya, dia perlu berhati-hati karena entah mengapa seperti ada bekas operasi di bagian dadanya. Sebulir air mata jatuh begitu saja dari sudut matanya tanpa bisa dirinya hentikan. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ini bukan tempatnya.

Tuan Cho nampak terkejut mendapati sang anak yang kini sudah membuka kedua matanya. Meski masih terbalut dengan masker oksigen, Tuan Cho melihat keaadan sang putra sudah cukup lebih baik dari keaadaannya. Dihampirinya Kyuhyun sang putra dan duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. Segera juga dia mengenggam tangan itu dengan erat.

"_A..ppa..._" Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan lemah.

Tuan Cho mengelus rambutnya. "Sudah berapa lama kau bangun?"

"Kenapa aku disini _appa_?" Kyuhyun masih begitu bingung.

"Kau telah menjalankan operasi sayang.." Jelas Tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. "Operasi?"

"Kau berhasil mendapatkan transplantasi paru-paru. Kau tahu anak nakal, jantungmu sempat berhenti di tengah operasi. Tapi akhirnya kini kau sudah bisa membuka matamu kembali." Jelas Tuan Cho kembali.

Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum.. tapi sebuah senyum getir. "Ini kesembuhanku..?

"Tuhan sudah memberikan keajaibannya untukmu Kyuhyunnie." Air mata Tuan Cho menetes.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. "_Hyungdeul_...?"

Tuan Cho tersenyum maklum. "Sore ini mereka akan berkunjung kok. Sebentar _appa_ akan memanggilkan dokter dulu. Ini sudah lumayan lama sejak kau sadar."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seorang _uisa_ dengan sigap memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Hasil menunjukkan bahwa kini keadaan Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik dibanding sebelum melakukan transplantasi. Bahkan kini sang _uisa_ melepaskan masker oksigen yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Dia mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun harus terbiasa bernafas menggunakan paru-parunya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak bingung, karena bukan Kimbum yang memeriksa keadaannya. Bukankah _uisa_ itu yang mengoperasinya kemarin? Tapi mengapa batang hidungnya sama sekali tak terlihat. Padahal Kyuhyun ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Yong Pil _uisanim_, mengapa bukan Kimbum _uisa_ yang memeriksaku?" Kyuhyun penasaran.

Yong Pil menjawab sembari menulis beberapa catatan. "Kesehatan Kimbum agak menurun setelah mengoperasimu. Dia istirahat. Tapi besok juga Kimbum lagi yang akan menanganimu."

"Ku kira seorang _uisa_ tidak akan jatuh sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun sembarangan.

Yong Pil terkikik dibuatnya. "Kau kira _uisa_ itu apa. Seorang _uisa_ juga manusia biasa yang bisa sakit tahu."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Tapi Kimbum_ uisa_ itu manusia es, dia abnormal."

"Lidahmu masih saja tajam Kyu." Yong Pil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun agak tertawa meski sedikit ada tekanan sakit pada bagian dadanya. "Dia sendiri yang mengembalikan lidah tajamku."

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, paru-parumu masih belum sehat." Nasehat Yong Pil.

Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya sebal. "Banyak bergaul dengan Kimbum _uisa_ rupanya membuatmu menjadi cerewet juga."

Yong Pil ternganga dibuatnya. "Panggil aku _hyung_, bocah!"

"Ya ya _hyung_ galak." Ucap Kyuhyun terpaksa.

Setelah Yong Pil selesai memeriksa keadaannya, dia meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun. Kini sang _appa_ lagi yang sedang menemaninya. Kyuhyun melirik sebal kepada ayahnya yang hanya diam sembari membaca sebuah buku. Ayahnya dingin, camkan itu! Juga selalu bingung dengan apa yang harus dibicarakan. Dan melihat kelakuannnya itu mengingatkan Kyuhyun dengan seseorang. Yah _hyung_-nya, _hyung_-nya yang begitu dingin tapi sangat disayanginya.

Aneh juga mengapa sedari tadi tidak nampak sama sekali batang hidung dari para _hyungdeul_-nya yang selalu berisik itu. Jika mendengar _magnae_ sembuh mereka pasti akan berbondong-bondong datang dan memulai sebuah keributan di rumah sakit, dan membuat para suster marah besar. Lalu dirinya akan tersenyum ketika para _hyungdeul_ menganggukkan kepalanya seolah menyesal tapi malah mengulangi perbuatannya lagi.

Sedetik kemudian dia menatap ke arah dadanya. Di dalam situ ada sepasang paru-paru yang dimilikki orang lain. Paru-paru itu kini tertanam ditubuhnya. Bersyukurlah karena dengan paru-paru ini dirinya tidak kesulitan lagi dalam bernafas. Bahkan dia merasakan seperti dalam keadaan sehat sebelum sakit. Namun ada suatu perasaan aneh yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun bingung menjelaskan apa perasaan itu, tapi jika mengingat kembali membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sangat sakit.

"_Waaeyo _Kyuhyunnie..?" Tuan Cho sadar ketika melihat Kyuhyun mulai melamun.

Kyuhyun menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Benarkah ini milik orang lain _appa_? Aku sudah mengambilnya."

"Sekarang dia adalah milikmu. Jaga dia dengan sebaik-baiknya Kyu. Lagipula orang yang menitipkan ini sangat percaya kau bisa menjaganya." Tuan Cho ikut memegang dada Kyuhyun.

"_Nde appa_. Aku akan menjaganya." Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

Tuan Cho mengacak rambut putranya dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun kembali merasa bosan. "Para _hyungdeul_ belum datang.."

"Sore ini mereka berkunjung." Hibur Tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun mulai semangat. "Aku akan berbagi cerita lagi degan mereka. Dan Kibum _hyung_ dia berhutang banyak padaku setelah ini."

Tuan Cho bergumam. "Kibum..."

"Ya _appa_, kau bicara apa?" Kyuhyun kurang jelas mendengarnya.

Tuan Cho memasang senyum palsunya. "_Nde_. Kibum banyak hutang padamu."

_**Another Place**_

Disini terlihat beberapa orang _namja_ yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Mereka masing-masing menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Tapi tetap saja hati mereka akan begitu sangat sakit ketika mengingatnya dan membuat air mata itu jatuh dari mata mereka masing-masing.

Tak ada tawa atau canda disana. Semua _namja_ itu hanya berada dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Entahlah untuk berbicara basa-basi saja rasanya begitu kelu. Karena setiap mereka bicara pasti akan terasa ada getaran disana. Hingga seorang _maid_ memerintahkan mereka semua untuk pergi.

_Maid _itu memberikan pesan. "Mobil sudah siapkan, sekarang tuan-tuan bisa berangkat."

"_Nde gomawo_." Jawab _namja_ yang paling tua diantara mereka.

Kesemua _namja_ itu menuju tempat seseorang yang tak akan pernah mereka temui lagi...

To Be Continue...

Catatan :

Chapter ini emang sengaja dibikin jadi dua part. Entahlah menurut author konflik inti akan dimulai dari chapter ini jadi jangan bingung. Karena Chapter 12 emang mungkin bisa menjadi dua part atau bahkan lebih. Dan yang pasti hope you all like this FF.

Makasih juga buat kalian yang udah baca. Jangan pernah bosen dengan FF yang dibuat oleh author nde.

_review here *_*_

_hyunhua : ah iya gituh? Kyu kan maknae wkwkwkk emang mau berkorban hmm_

_cindy : hehehe iyah iyah chingu ini dilanjut baru part 1 nya tapi hehe._

_Risma : waduh maaf gak tepat waktu wkwkkw_

_Yunacho : bingung? Hehe maaf yah udah bikin bingung. Tapi suatu cerita kalau mudah ketebak gak seru. Itu Kibum yang kecelakaan hehe, bunuh diri dia wkwkwk_

_Dindaa : wuaduhhh gimana nih plis maafin author. Kibumnya yang meninggal huaaa... hehe kan biar beda cast utama kalo meninggal *PLAK_

_Kimkyu13 : iya iya Kibum kok. Kyu selamat, dibaca kan? Itu paru-parunya Kibum yang selametin kyu_

_Sparkyu2903 : ini udah mau dua bulan lebih mian._

_Nae xselia : maafin hehe janjinya gak tepat. Masih sibuk sama urusan kuliah_

_Lily : buat ff yang lain emang lagi dalam proses kok. Cuma masih butuh waktu buat nyeleseinnya soalnya di kampus lagi sibuk-sibuknya._

_Dd :wuaduh janjimu author ingkari bhaks_

_Riena : gimana nih udah baca kan? Udah kan udah? Nah sekarang ketahuan kalo yang selamat itu Kyu, gimana?_

_Angel sparkyu : ini malah terlambat update hehe_

_Kyuzi4869 : iyah Kibum meninggal. Dia emang ngerelain buat Kyu. Soal Kyu ngamuk belum tahu juga sih. Hihi ini baru part 1 nya. Soalnya author rasa chapter ini begitu panjang._

_Choding : nah gak sabar juga ayo baca terus_

_Abelkyu : gimana udah baca lagi dari awal? Hehe_

_Atik1125 : hehe maafin yah udah kejebak. Tapi gimana setelah baca chap yang sekarang ini?_

_Okaocha : yeayyy makasih chingu pujiannya. Tapi masih banyak yang kurang hehe_

_Sparkyubum : dari awal ff ini emang death chara. Dan treng yang meninggal Kibum. Wkwkwk jangan marahi author nde. Mungkin akan ada sedikit bumbu yang beda setelah chapter ini_

_Kirakim19 : nah apakah lanjutann ff nya juga sekeren teasernya chingu ? hehe_

_Dewidoss : biasanya yang dikit emang lebih bikin penasaran hihi_

_Retnoelf : read nde^^_

_Desviana407 : hehe maaf maaf ngasih harapan palsu. Tapi ini udah ditepatin kok dilanjut ffnya._

_Hyunni02 : iyah akhir-akhir ini emang lebih sibuk_

_Anna505 : kan itu menandakan teaser wkwkkw. Angel voice masih belum dapet feel yang pas. Tapi pasti dilanjut kok, Cuma agak sabar hehe_

_Riritary9 : ini lanjutannya jrenggg_

_Lydiasimatupang : pertanyaannya masih belum bisa kejawab di part ini. Makanya tunggu part 2 buat jawabannya hehe_

_Mmzzaa : maaf yah gak bisa ditepati. Yah mungkin tahu kesibukkan anak kuliah, ini juga curi-curi waktu senggang. Buat ending belum kepikiran juga bakal kaya gimana. Author paling aneh yang gak bisa mikirin ending wkwk_

_Ladyelf11 : kalo greget, jangan dicubit wkwkwk_

_Name tika lee : nah udah baca dari awalnya belum? Makasih juga udah ninggalin komentar disini. Iya emang sibuk, tapi semoga aja lanjutan ini gak bikin kecewa_

_Guest : iya iya ayo baca sekarang udah dilanjut_

_Ailedachangkyu : wuaaah maafin hehe. Sekarang idenya udah gak buntu kok. Cuma emang lagi sibuk. Dan pada akhirnya ff ini berhasil dilanjut._

_Kyutty : nde gomawo chingu_

_Martincho27 : nah apakah lanjutan ini bisa jadi jawaban penasarannya? Semoga aja bisa nde hehe_

_Kim hyuna : yosh udah_

_Aya : sudah chingu^^_

_Lovelyrose98 : siap chingu perintahnya udah author laksnakan. Wkwkwk kan wajib_

_Vita : bukan error bhaks itu emang prtanyaan dari author mianhae_

_Noname : arrasseo^^ _

_**Thanks To :**_

_**0932715630;anna505;atikahsparkyu;axerleoulus;cath0797;deviana407;chosuneun;citra546;evil. 95;emon204;hyukrin67;jeun86;kliief29;kimnsyeon;kimraf;kirakim19;magnaevil;missbabykyu;raein13;saryeong;shinjoo24;sparkyubum;tiktiktik;vanillamocca; 0404;beautyq;bright16;cronos01; ;delishaelf;devilkyu;dewisanti07900;febrianiaulia;fitrisipit17;gnagyu; .7; .1;herdianaapn;hulanchan;hyunnie02;ilmah; ;lydiasimatupang2301; 88;mmzzaa;octakyu; ;phn19;purtielfishy;readlight;riskiqhiqy; ;septianm13;septianurmalit1;suju0613;vicyamerry;widiantini9;yulianasuka;yunacho90**_


	14. Chapter 13

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : Seorang _namja _hendak membuka kedua matanya. / Sebenarnya apa yang kurang dari semua ini? / "_Appa_... dia dimana?" / "Lebih baik kisah kita hanya sampai disini saja, terima kasih sudah saling mengenal." / "Pembunuh!" / "KAU BOHONG! KAU BAHKAN LEBIH MENYAKITIKU DENGAN BIGINI! KAU LEBIH BRENGSEK DARI AKU!" / "Apa ini yang kalian inginkan?" / "Ini...ini belum berakhir." /

**WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN, FF TANPA EDIT, BIKIN BOSEN, BIKIN MEWEK (?) HAHAHAHA, CERITA MAKIN PANJANG**

**Finally akhirnya ff ini diterusin untuk part II nya. Makasih buat kalian yang selalu mendukung, menunggu, dan setia pada FF ini. Sempet down di awal dan berniat buat gak lanjutin, tapi sekarang ini dilanjut. Semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini ya^^**

**DON'T BASH !**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

_**Preview**_

_**Another Place**_

Disini terlihat beberapa orang _namja_ yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Mereka masing-masing menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Tapi tetap saja hati mereka akan begitu sangat sakit ketika mengingatnya dan membuat air mata itu jatuh dari mata mereka masing-masing.

Tak ada tawa atau canda disana. Semua _namja_ itu hanya berada dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Entahlah untuk berbicara basa-basi saja rasanya begitu kelu. Karena setiap mereka bicara pasti akan terasa ada getaran disana. Hingga seorang _maid_ memerintahkan mereka semua untuk pergi.

_Maid _itu memberikan pesan. "Mobil sudah siapkan, sekarang tuan-tuan bisa berangkat."

"_Nde gomawo_." Jawab _namja_ yang paling tua diantara mereka.

Kesemua _namja_ itu menuju tempat seseorang yang tak akan pernah mereka temui lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**21 April 2016**_

Altar pemakaman itu begitu banyak yang dikunjungi orang, tidak heran karena seseorang yang hendak meninggalkan dunia ini adalah seorang yang sangat terkenal. Tangis, pilu, kepedihan, begitu kentara disana. Tak berhenti seluruh keluarga untuk mengeluarkan air mata mereka. Sungguh ini bukanlah yang mereka inginkan, tapi mengapa orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidup mereka harus merelakan dirinya hanya untuk orang lain?

Untaian do'a terus ada dan terucap di tempat peristirahatan orang tersebut. Tidak terkecuali bagi ke-13 _namja_ yang juga ikut berduka dengan terjadinya peristiwa ini. Air mata menetes dengan banyak. Jika saja mereka tau lebih awal mengenai semuanya, mungkin ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya namun masih berparas cantik menghampiri para _namja_ tersebut. Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya, _yeoja_ tersebut mendorong keras _namja_ yang paling tua diantara mereka. _Yeoja_ ini sangat marah. Marah pada mereka semua. Dia menganggap bahwa merekalah penyebab semua ini terjadi.

"Brengsek kalian! Anakku sudah bahagia dengan tidak terlibat dengan kalian." Amuk _yeoja_ tersebut.

_Namja_ yang paling tua itu tidak bisa melawan. "_Mianhae_...kami tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi."

"Apa dengan maaf putraku bisa kembali hidup?! Anakku mati karena terlibat lagi dengan kalian." Amarahnya semakin tinggi.

_Namja_ lain yang paling penyabar, Siwon mencoba menenangkannya. "Kami juga sangat tidak menginginkan ini nyonya. Namun Kibummie dia yang memilih."

_Yeoja_ yang berstatus sebagai ibu Kibum mengelak pernyataan Siwon. "Kalian jadi malah membuat putraku bersalah! Lihat saja akan kutuntut kalian semua dengan tuduhan pemaksaan agar putraku bunuh diri."

"Nyonya, sungguh kami tidak melakukannya." Leeteuk sang _namja_ tertua menyahut.

Hangeng menambahkan. "Kami juga terpukul dengan kepergian Kibum."

"Penjahat.. kalian penjahat! Aku tidak akan terpengaruh." Tolak _eomma_ Kibum.

"Jika anda ingin menuntut tuntutlah Cho Kyuhyun yang telah membuat semua ini terjadi!" Heechul mengeluarkan emosinya.

Donghae menambahkan. "Karena anak itu semua ini terjadi. Karena kebohongannya, Kibum sampai rela mendonorkan paru-parunya."

"Semua kacau karena Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk mendukung.

Yesung tersentak dengan kalimat yang dikeluarkan _hyung _dan _dongsaeng_-nya. "Kalian tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyunnie bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa." Ryeowook mengeluarkan suaranya.

Shindong mendesis sinis. "Semua berawal karena kebohongannya, tak usah membela anak itu."

"Dia penyebabnya nyonya." Kangin berkata dingin.

Sungmin ikut bersuara. "Tuntut Cho Kyuhyun nyonya."

Henry tidak menyangka. "Mengapa kalian tega pada Kyuhyun _hyung_?"

"Teukie _hyung_ tolong..." Zhoumi memohon.

Leeteuk tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Aku tidak bisa membelanya."

"Nyonya kumohon Kyuhyun tidak bersalah." Hangeng mengeluarkan pembelaan.

Sang _eomma_ Kibum hanya dapat tersenyum sinis. "Kyuhyun ataupun kalian akan tetap aku tuntut."

Karena suasana yang tidak memungkinkan untuk terus berada disana, Ke-13 member Super Junior memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat berduka. Di dalam _van_ sama sekali tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Mereka seolah-olah tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Terlebih dengan acara –mari menyudutkan Kyuhyun- yang tadi terjadi.

Meski telah berpisah cukup lama dengan Super Junior, namun Hangeng merasa sangat hancur saat mengetahui para saudaranya tercerai berai seperti ini. Dia sangat sedih jika harus mengingat si bungsu yang kini masih ada di rumah sakit. Seandainya dia tahu bahwa _hyung_-nya yang lain mulai membencinya pasti _magnae_ itu akan kembali menangis. Terlebih bagaimana jika dia tahu paru-paru yang dimilikinya sekarang adalah milik _hyung_ yang sangat dia sayangi. Seharusnya saat ini _magnae_ bahagia. Sakitnya sudah diambil, tapi mengapa seolah dia tidak pernah boleh untuk bahagia?

Seperti halnya Hangeng member lain pun tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sungguh kehilangan Kibum membuat sebuah luka mendalam di dalam hati mereka. Hal ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Hal ini harusnya bukan berakhir seperti ini. Namun kenyataan yang ada hal inilah yang terjadi.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sudah tiba kembali di _dorm_ Super Junior. tanpa ada perbincangan mereka sibuk dengan membersihkan diri masing-masing. Bahkan waktu makan siang yang seharusnya dilewati bersama, mereka mengabaikannya. Ekspresi masing-masing member masih belum dapat diartikan. Perasaan mereka seolah melayang entah kemana. Seakan hidup seakan tidak.

Hangeng, Yesung, Ryeowook, Zhoumi, dan Henry tengah bersiap untuk mengunjungi _magnae_ mereka di rumah sakit. Tidak lupa membawa buah-buahan serta hadiah lainnya untuk _magnae_ mereka yang kini dalam proses pemulihan. Hangeng kemudian membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kalian akan ikut untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hangeng.

Heechul beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau menemuinya."

"Baiklah Heechul _hyung_ masih tertekan. Bagaimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan penuh semangat.

Donghae bergumam sinis. "Semudah itu kalian melupakan Kibum?"

"Bahkan tanah Kibum masih basah." Eunhyuk menambahkan.

Henry berbicara dengan takut-takut. "Ta...tapi Kyuhyun _hyung_ pasti sangat ingin bertemu dengan kita."

Siwon menepuk pundak Henry. "Pergilah sendiri, keadaanku masih cukup kacau."

Ryeowook mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "_Wae...waeyeo..._Kenapa kalian semua jadi membenci Kyuhyunnie?!"

"Karena dia adalah seorang pembohong." Sahut Shindong.

Kangin menambahkan. "Jika dia jujur dari awal, semua tidak akan terjadi. Mengapa dia tidak jujur? Alasannya adalah karena dia tidak pernah menganggap kita sebagai saudara!"

"Yong Woon-_ah_. Kyuhyunnie bukanlah seorang yang seperti itu!" Yesung tidak terima.

Leeteuk geram dengan keadaan. "Berhentilah bertengkar! Jika kalian ingin pergi, pergilah kesana sendiri. Aku dan yang lainnya sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah anak itu. Pasti kami terluka.

Yesung tertawa sinis. "_Mwo_.. terluka? Bahkan Kyuhyunnie lebih terluka dari pada kita semua!"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU!" Marah Leeteuk kemudian berlalu.

Yesung semakin geram. "PARK JUNG SOO!"

"Tenanglah Jungwoon-_ah_." Hangeng mencoba menenangkan.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan sinis. "Bahkan kau ikut membencinya _hyung_."

Sungmin hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tanpa ke-8 member lainnya, mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun yang ada di rumah sakit. Super Junior benar-benar berantakan sekarang. Mereka sudah tidak mempunyai lagi rasa percaya satu sama lain. Hati mereka sakit. Tidak dipungkiri hati mereka sangat sakit. Tuhan seolah sengaja memberikan semua ini kepada mereka. Jika bisa mereka ingin menolak semua cobaan ini. Karena sungguh cobaan ini terlalu berat.

_**Seoul Internatiol Hospital**_

Seorang _namja_ yang masih terbalut selang infus itu kini tengah diam menatap seorang _namja_ lain yang berstatus sebagai dokternya. Rupanya _namja_ ini tengah diperiksa oleh _namja_ dokter tersebut. Setelah dirasa langkah-langkah pemeriksaannya sudah selesai, _namja_ berstatus dokter itu akhirnya menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya pada _namja_ ini.

_Namja_ ini tersenyum saat melihat sang _uisa_ mengambil kursi dan langsung memilih duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. _Namja_ ini sangat merindukan sang _uisa_, karena sepanjang hari kemarin sang _uisa_ tidak datang untuk menemuinya.

"Kimbum _hyung_, kemarin kau kemana?" Tanya _namja_ tersebut dengan pelan.

Kimbum _namja_ dokter itu menjawab. "Kesehatan _hyung_ menurun kemarin. Bukankah Yong Pil sudah memberi tahumu?"

"Tapi aku ingin tahu langsung darimu _hyung_." Sahut _namja_ tersebut.

Kimbum mengangguk. "Tapi sudah kan. Oh iya syukurlah sekarang kakimu sudah bisa digerakan lagi."

_Namja_ itu tersenyum manis. "_Nde hyung_. Ini semua berkat _hyung_. _Gomawo_ kau sudah melakukan operasi padaku."

"Aish ini sama sekali bukan dirimu, berterima kasih segala." Ejek Kimbum.

_Namja _itu merengut. "Memang aneh jika aku berterima kasih?"

"Hahahaha.. sama sekali tidak." Kimbum tertawa dibuatnya.

_Namja_ itu mengeluh. "Aku merindukan _hyungdeul_."

"Aku dengar sebentar lagi mereka kemari. Tenang saja." Hibur Kimbum padanya.

"_Jinjja_? Wuah seru. Sekarang aku sudah sehat dan tidak akan merepotkan _hyungdeul_. Kibum _hyung_ pasti orang yang paling senang dengan ini." Riang _namja_ tersebut.

Kimbum langsung terdiam mendengar _namja _tersebut atau Kyuhyun. "Kibum..."

"_Waeyo_? Apa ada yang salah?" Kyuhyun dibuat bingung dengan ekspresi Kimbum.

Kimbum langsung menggeleng. "Ah _anniyo_. Meski kau sudah sembuh namun kau masih tahap pemulihan dan adaptasi terhadap paru-parumu. Jadi jangan terlalu lelah."

"Ah _arrasseo_." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan singkat.

Hangeng, Yesung, Zhoumi, Ryeowook, dan Henry akhirnya sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Setelah turun dari dalam mobil mereka menatap sejenak rumah sakit yang ada dihadapan mereka kini. Di rumah sakit inilah mereka harus kehilangan salah satu _dongsaeng_ mereka. Di rumah sakit inilah mereka selalu berurai air mata. Dan di rumah sakit inilah semua awal kesedihan mereka terjadi.

Ryeowook menggeleng begitu juga empat member lainnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat kembali masa-masa gelap itu. Yang harus dipikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana membuat semuanya kembali menjadi seperti dulu. Bukan hanya terus menatap pada masa lalu kelam yang telah terlewati.

Mulai melangkah untuk memasuki area rumah sakit. Mereka semua terus berjalan berdampingan. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, kelima member tiba di depan sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat sang _magnae_ yang tengah memulihkan kondisinya. Entahlah suatu perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul di dalam benak mereka masing-masing. Namun karena keyakinan mereka akhirnya memilih untuk membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Kimbum yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka langsung melihat siapa yang datang. Dengan senang hati, dia mempersilahkan kelima _hyung_ Kyuhyun tersebut untuk masuk dan beranjak secara sopan. Mata Kyuhyun langsung berkaca-kaca ketika menatap kedatangan _hyungdeul_-nya meski hanya 5 orang.

"_Hyungdeul..._" Air mata Kyuhyun jatuh secara perlahan.

Wajah Kyuhyun teganti dengan bayangan Kibum bagi Ryeowook. "_Ann..annyeong _Ki... ah Kyuhyunnie."

"Kalian kesini akhirnya." Kyuhyun sangat tersentuh dengan kedatangan mereka.

Henry menjawab. "Ya.. kami mencari-cari kesempatan di tengah jadwal kami."

Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya. "_Hyungdeul_ yang lain kemana?"

"Mereka sibuk." Sahut Yesung datar.

Zhoumi menaruh buah-buahan dan makanan yang dibawa. "Ini lekas sembuh. Kami sudah membawakannya Ki..Kyuhyunnie."

"_Gomawo hyungdeul_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tulus.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi. Cutiku juga sudah batas akhir." Hangeng mengeluarkan suaranya.

Ryeowook menambahkan. "Aku dan yang lainnya juga."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa sebentar sekali _hyungdeul_?"

"Ki..Kyuhyunnie. Manajer sudah menelepon." Zhoumi menyahut.

Henry memberikan salamnya. "Annyeong Kyuhyun _hyung_."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap sedih pintu kamarnya yang kembali tertutup rapat. Padahal dia ingin sekali melepas rindu dengan para _hyung_-nya. Tapi mengapa mereka seolah menghindari dirinya. Apa ada sesuatu yang dirinya tidak ketahui. Apa ada hal yang mereka sembunyikan. Ekspresi mereka sama sekali bukan ekspresi yang sering kali dirinya lihat.

Kimbum menatap semua kejadian yang terjadi. Dengan langkah cepat dia menyusul kelima _hyung_ dari Kyuhyun. Dia harus memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka semua.

"Hei _chankamman_!" Kimbum menghentikan langkah mereka.

Hangeng langsung bertanya. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Kenapa kalian sebentar sekali. Bahkan kalian tidak banyak mengobrol?" Tanya Kimbum dengan selidik.

Ryeowook menjawab dengan hati-hati. "Aku yakin mereka merasakan apa yang aku rasakan tadi."

Henry menyambung Ryeowook. "Wajah Kibum _hyung_ ada pada Kyuhyun _hyung_."

"Seolah-olah Kibumlah yang ada disana." Zhoumi menunduk sedih.

Yesung menambahkan. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah jika melihat itu."

"Begitulah Kimbum-_ah_." Hangeng mewakilkan semua jawaban.

"Tapi kalian tidak seharusnya begitu. Kalian seolah membencinya." Kimbum tidak terima dengan jawaban mereka.

Zhoumi menjawab. "Sungguh kami tidak membencinya. Hanya saja sepertinya kami belum siap."

"Kecuali _hyungdeul_ yang lain." Ryeowook tertunduk.

Kimbum tidak percaya dengan yang dia dengar. "Jangan bilang mereka membencinya?"

Hangeng hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Seperti itulah yang terjadi."

"Maafkan kami. Tapi sungguh melihatnya membuat kami sedih. Tubuh Kibum yang terluka terus membayang diingatan kami." Yesung memberikan penjelasannya.

Kimbum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian semua benar-benar gila."

"_Joseonghamnida_. Kami harus pergi." Hangeng membungkuk dengan hormat.

Kimbum hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ini adalah efek dan resiko yang memang harus bisa Kyuhyun terima. Namun dia saja belum tahu kejadian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kyuhyun masih kebingungan, dan kini resiko-resiko dan efek menyedihkan itu harus dia terima secepat ini. Kimbum kembali ke ruangan kerjanya dengan langkah gontai.

Mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiran dia mencoba memainkan _smartphone_ miliknya. Namun sesuatu yang lagi-lagi dia tidak inginkan terjadi. Berbagai macam artikel mengenai kematian Kibum sudah banyak termuat. Bahkan berita penuntutan juga sudah tersebar dimana-mana. Lalu hal yang paling membuat Kimbum tidak habis pikir adalah komentar pedas yang diberikan para _netizen_ untuk Kyuhyun.

'Yang seharusnya mati itu Kyuhyun bukan Kibum _oppa_. Dasar setan kerjanya hanya merepotkan dan mengorbankan orang lain. Pergi saja ke neraka. Aku harap paru-paru itu tidak mau menempati tubuhnya.'

Itu adalah salah satu komentar yang diberikan oleh salah seorang _netizen_. Pentransplantasian ini sudah terbuka ke hadapan publik. Membuat banyak orang _pro_ dan kontra terhadap semua yang terjadi. Kimbum berharap semoga Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui ini dengan cepat.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih berada di dalam kamar dan ditemani oleh Tuan Cho yang berstatus sebagai _appa_-nya. Pada malam hari ini sang _appa_ baru sempat datang ke rumah sakit karena kesibukannya di kantor. Kebetulan kantor tempat kerjanya sedang melakukan proyek besar.

Tuan Cho menatap makanan di meja. "Itu dari siapa?"

Kyuhyun mengikuti pandangan sang _appa_. "Itu tadi _hyungdeul_ datang menjenguk tapi hanya sebentar. Mereka harus menyelesaikan jadwal lagi."

"Banyak sekali. Terbukti kalau mereka sangat menyayangimu _magnae_." Puji Tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun menyahut. "Mereka hanya berlima yang datang, _hyung_ yang lainnya bentrok dengan jadwal."

"Benar-benar _idol group_ sangat sibuk ya." Tuan Cho tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Kibum _hyung_ tidak punya jadwal sebanyak yang lainnya." Kyuhyun memasang pose berpikirnya.

Tuan Cho hanya bisa terkaku. "Ah begitu.."

"_Appa_... dia dimana?" Kyuhyun bertanya begitu pelan.

Tuan Cho hanya bisa menjawab dengan bohong. "Mungkin dia sedang ada jadwal lain."

Mereka terus melanjutkan perbincangan tanpa terasa hari sudah larut. Tuan Cho malam ini tidak menginap, karena masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan di rumah. Maka dari itu dirinya memutuskan untuk pulang. Lagipula disana ada Kimbum yang hari ini tengah kerja lembur dan berjanji untuk menjaga Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa malam ini Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memainkan ponselnya. Kemudian memilih untuk membuka akun sosial media yang dimilikinya. Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbelalak saat membaca semua komentar-komentar yang ditujukan kepadanya.

'Kembalikan paru-paru milik Kibum _oppa_! Orang sepertimu tak pantas menerima dari orang sebaik Kibum _oppa_! Kaulah yang seharusnya mati dan pergi ke neraka!'

Perasaannya langsung sangat terasa sakit. Jadi ini adalah jawaban dari semua yang ada dibenaknya. Jawaban dari semua keanehan yang terjadi. Kibum...Kibum _hyung_-nya...paru-paru ini... semuanya adalah...

"_Gotjimal..._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Seorang **_**uisa**_** akan memeriksa keadaan dari pasien spesialnya ini. Namun ketika hendak membuka pintu disana sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa.**

"_**Eodigayo **_**Kyuhyun-**_**ah**_**?!"**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Super Junior Dorm**_

Ketiga belas member Super Junior kini tengah berkumpul di ruangan tengah _dorm_. Terlihat bahwa kali ini mereka akan membahas sesuatu yang benar-benar serius. Tak ada canda juga tak ada tawa, keadaan ini benar-benar membuat mereka merasa canggung satu sama lain.

Leeteuk selaku _leader_ dari Super Junior duduk di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Malam ini dirinya akan membuat sebuah keputusan yang telah dia rundingkan bersama ketujuh member lainnya yang tidak ikut bersama mereka ke rumah sakit. Tidak ingin membuat keputusan ini menjadi secara sepihak dirinya memutuskan untuk membahas ini semua pada malam ini.

"Super Junior bubar..." Leeteuk berucap dengan perlahan.

Yesung membelalak tak percaya. "_Hyung_.. apa kau gila? Kita sudah sampai saat ini lalu membubarkannya begitu saja?!"

Ryeowook mulai menangis. "Kumohon pertimbangkan lagi.."

"Lagipula _entertainment_ pun belum setuju dengan ini." Zhoumi menyambung.

Heechul tersenyum penuh arti. "Kebetulan aku dan Jungsoo sudah lapor sore tadi."

"Hanya akan percuma mempertahankan grup seperti kita." Eunhyuk tersenuim kecut.

"Yakin? Meski aku bukan lagi satu grup tapi aku rasa ini tidak seharusnya." Hangeng menengahi.

Kangin menatap Hangeng tajam. "Tau apa _gege_ tentang kami? Sementara _gege_ pergi kami semua kalut dalam semua konflik."

Henry tertunduk. "Padahal ini harusnya menjadi awal yang baru."

"Aku tahu ini berat, tapi akan semakin hambar jika kita terus bertahan sebagai satu grup." Siwon mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Ya.. inilah saat dimana kita harus mengambil langkah masing-masing." Shindong menambahkan.

Donghae ikut tersenyum kecut. "Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi memang ini hal terbaik untuk dilakukan."

"Sungmin kau tidak setuju begitu saja bukan?" Yesung bertanya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Grup yang penuh dengan kebohongan tak pantas untuk dipertahankan."

Ryeowook menolak pernyataan Sungmin. "Kita tidak seperti itu! Kita adalah saudara yang saling melindungi satu sama lain."

Heechul tersenyum sinis. "Saudara ataupun lebih tetapi dengan adanya kebohongan tetap percuma."

"Lebih baik kisah kita hanya sampai disini saja, terima kasih sudah saling mengenal." Akhirnya Leeteuk bersuara kembali.

Hangeng menggeleng. "Jungsoo _hyung_ aku tidak mengira kau benar-benar melakukannya."

"Jika tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi, mari kemasi barang-barang masing-masing dan pergi meninggalkan _dorm_ ini untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru. Lagi pula _Sajangnim_ akan segera menjualnya. " Perintah Leeteuk kemudian.

Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa Yesung dan member lain yang menolak pembubaran hanya bisa menuruti perintah Leeteuk. _Dorm_ yang sudah hampir 10 tahun menjadi saksi kisah persahabatan mereka, kini harus ditinggalkan begitu saja. Bahkan tidak bisa dipungkiri di dalam mata mereka terlihat air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuknya. Seolah menandakan luka begitu dalam yang ada pada diri mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka semua benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Seorang _namja_ membuka dengan paksa pintu _dorm_ yang kini sudah kosong tersebut. Pandangan matanya menatap sekeliling dengan seksama. Memeriksa tiap ruangan yang ada dalam _dorm_ tersebut. Setelah menyadari semua yang telah terjadi air matanya langsung mengalir dengan deras melewati pipinya.

Ruangan ini begitu kosong, para penghuni entah pergi kemana. Atau mungkin mereka memang sengaja untuk meninggalkannya? Tak ada lagi suara keramaian disana. Tak ada lagi suara-suara menggerutu yang seperti anak-anak yang sedang merengek. Kini ruangan itu hanya sepi.

_Namja_ ini terduduk lemas menyadari semua keadaan yang ada di sekelilingnya ini. Jika dia bisa menebak, dia yakini bahwa ruangan ini memang sengaja untuk ditinggalkan selamanya oleh para penghuni yang tersisa. _Namja_ ini menangis dengan kencang. Tanpa peduli bahwa mungkin rasa sakitnya akan kembali menghinggapi tubuhnya yang masih lemah. _Namja_ ini benar-benar tidak tahu hal apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Kemudian dia hanya dapat pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan berlari.

Sebuah _club _malam pada malam hari ini terlihat begitu ramai. Namun nampaknya hal tersebut sama tidak sama sekali membuat seorang yang sedang terduduk lesu tertarik. Dia sudah menghabiskan dua botol _wine_, tapi mengapa dirinya merasa itu masih belum cukup. Belum cukup untuk mengakhiri semua ini? Rahasia? Haruskah rahasia itu ada? Orang itu tersenyum sinis seakan hendak menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Para wanita penghibur yang terlihat sangat _sexy_ disanapun sama sekali tidak menarik bagi orang ini. Sedari tadi dirinya hanya sibuk dengan minuman dan tawa mengejek yang dia keluarkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Orang ini merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang paling bodoh karena tidak pernah bisa mengetahui rahasia itu dari awal. Akan lebih baik jika dia bisa mengetahui semua itu terlebih dahulu.

Seorang _yeoja_ penghibur menghampiri orang tersebut. _Yeoja_ tersebut tertarik karena melihat orang ini hanya diam tanpa mencoba melakukan hal-hal seperti yang dilakukan orang lain. Dengan tatapan genit, _yeoja_ bernama Ahnyoung tersebut menghampiri manja seseorang ini.

"Hai _chagi~_ kenapa sendirian. Ayo lebih baik berdansa bersamaku." Goda Ahnyoung padanya.

Orang tersebut menepis lengan Ahnyoung. "Menyingkirlah, aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan itu."

Ahnyoung memasang pose yang menggoda. "Ayolah lupakan _stress_-mu dan bersenang-senang denganku."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau _bitch_!" Teriak orang tersebut di sela mabuknya.

Ahnyoung merasa terhina. "Dasar orang aneh. Lagipula aku juga tidak memaksa. Gila kau! Pergi dari sini!"

Orang tersebut berkata dengan tatapan mabuk. "Tanpa kau usir pun aku pergi sayang~"

"Tadi kau menolak sekarang mau. Dasar berengsek. Pergi!" Marah Ahnyoung.

Orang tersebut meninggalkan _club_ malam itu dengan kondisi yang benar-benar mabuk. Setidaknya pertengkerannya dengan salah satu wanita penghibur tadi sedikit menghibur dirinya. Meski itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan keadaan yang terjadi. Keadaan dimana dia tidak seharusnya kehilangan salah satu _dongsaeng_ yang disayanginya. Lagi-lagi orang tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

.

.

_Namja _ini berlari begitu kuat. Tidak peduli bahwa keadaannya masih begitu lemah. Bahkan pakaian rumah sakit masih melekat di tubuhnya. Dia tak peduli, dirinya hanya ingin mengetahui sebuah kepastian. Kepastian yang akan mampu menjawab semua pertanyaannya yang begitu menggebu. Apa akhirnya dia akan sendiri lagi? Apa akhirnya akan hanya menjadi seperti ini? Ini sama sekali bukan _ending_ yang indah. Hingga dia akhirnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang menatapnya begitu...tajam.

Orang tersebut langsung tersentak ketika melihat siapa _namja_ yang hendak menabrak dirinya tadi. Memori-memori menyakitkan itu langsung melintas begitu saja dalam pikiran orang tersebut. Dengan penuh amarah orang tersebut mendorong _namja_ yang lemah ini.

"Teukie _hyung_ _geuman..._" Air mata _namja_ ini langsung menetes.

Orang yang dipanggil Teukie atau Leeteuk tersebut menggeram. "Karena kau Kibum mati... karena kau semua ini terjadi!"

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa Teukie _hyung_. Aku juga tidak menyangka." _Namja_ ini menangis dengan tersedu.

"Kau pembunuh! Dasar pembunuh!" Emosi Leeteuk makin tak terkendali.

_Namja_ ini mencoba memohon dengan penuh derai air mata. "_Mianhae_ Teukie _hyung_, aku tidak tahu. Jika saja.."

"Yang seharusnya mati itu kau CHO KYUHYUN! Kau yang membuat drama ini terjadi! Kau dengan kebohonganmu!" Leeteuk semakin termakan amarahnya.

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Leeteuk. "_Hyungie_..."

Leeteuk menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan paksa. "Kembalikan paru-paru itu pada _dongsaeng_-ku."

"Kita mau kemana Teukie _hyung_?" Sungguh Kyuhyun sudah sangat lemas.

Leeteuk menjawab dengan tatapan menusuk. "Ke tempat Kibum."

Leeteuk melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang begitu tinggi. Dia juga tidak memperdulikan protesan dari kendaraan lainnya yang sedang melaju. Sementara Kyuhyun sangat takut dengan _hyung_ malaikatnya ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar ketakutan. Ini adalah amarah Leeteuk yang benar-benar terjadi.

Dengan cepat mereka sudah tiba di pemakaman keluarga milik keluarga Kim. Dengan menarik Kyuhyun kembali secara kasar, Leeteuk membawanya ke depan sebuah gundukan tanah yang terbilang masih basah. Kemudian menghentakan kasar lengan Kyuhyun untuk lepas dari tarikannya.

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Lihat itulah yang sudah kau lakukan."

"Kibummie _hyung_..." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa menangis.

"Seharusnya kau yang kehilangan paru-parumu! Sekarang ayo hidupkan dia kembali!" Leeteuk berucap dengan dingin.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menangis. "_Joseonghamnida_ _hyung_..."

"Dasar tidak berguna. Melihatmu hanya membuatku sakit kepala. Disinilah kau menyesal sampai mati." Leeteuk beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi kata itu didengar Kyuhyun. "Teukie _hyung_..."

Di tengah malam yang begitu dingin ini Kyuhyun hanya sendirian di depan makam seorang _hyung_ yang sangat disayanginya. Jadi kebersamaannya waktu itu adalah kebersamaan yang terakhir dirinya miliki bersamanya. Kalimat-kalimat itu adalah kalimat untuk menyenangkannya saja. Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"KAU BOHONG! KAU BAHKAN LEBIH MENYAKITIKU DENGAN BIGINI! KAU LEBIH BRENGSEK DARI AKU!"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu Kyuhyun masih menangis dengan kencang.

_**23 April 2016**_

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Kimbum bersama para timnya juga Tuan Cho tengah sibuk mencari Kyuhyun. Sejak dua hari yang lalu Kyuhyun menghilang dan hingga saat ini _magnae_ belum kembali baik ke rumah sakit maupun ke rumah orang tuanya. Mereka sangat khawatir terlebih mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun yang masih belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Kimbum merasa bersalah kepada Tuan Cho. Seharusnya dia menjaga Kyuhyun terus menerus pada waktu itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan membaca komentar tersebut dan tidak kabur dari rumah sakit. Kepolisian sendiri sudah mau membantu pihak rumah sakit untuk mencari salah satu pasien mereka, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Masih belum ketemu?" Tanya Yoona seorang _ganhonsa_.

Kimbum mengangguk lelah. "Begitulah. Anak itu benar-benar ahli dalam bersembunyi."

Yonna ikut sedih. "Kasihan sekali. Belum lagi ada berita bahwa Super Junior sudah bubar."

"Apa katamu Yoona-_ya_?" Kimbum mencoba mencerna kalimat Yoona.

Yoona mengedikan bahunya. "Memang _uisa_ tidak tahu? Malam tadi petinggi SM sudah mengumumkannya di publik."

Kimbum benar-benar dibuat tak percaya. "Yoona-_ya_ kau yang memimpin tim hari ini."

"Eh _chankamman_, _uisa_ mau kemana?" Yoona bertanya bingung.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar." Kimbum menjawab kemudian berlalu.

Kimbum menaiki mobilnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ada sesuatu yang harus dirinya pastikan sekarang juga. Benarkah yang dikatakan oleh Yoona tadi? Jika itu benar-benar, Kimbum tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran dari perkumpulan orang aneh tersebut.

Akhirnya Kimbum tiba juga disana. Segera setelah turun dia langsung berlari menuju _dorm_ Super Junior. Tepat dugaannya setelah memasuki _dorm_ rupanya tempat itu kini benar-benar kosong. Kimbum sepertinya terlambat karena semua penghuni sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam sana.

Kimbum memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan _dorm_ tersebut. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang berpakaian militer kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya sembari menatapnya secara kaku.

Kimbum berkata sinis. "Ada barangmu yang tertinggal?"

"Ya begitulah." Ucap orang tersebut.

Kimbum kembali tertawa sinis. "Apa ini yang kalian inginkan?"

Orang tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. "_Mworago_..?"

"Kalian membencinya. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Pergi selamanya..." Ucapan Kimbum terpotong.

Orang tersebut memotong kalimat Kimbum. "Aku harus kembali menjalankan tugas."

Kimbum berbalik dan menatap orang itu dengan tajam. "Kalian membuat impian kalian sendiri dan impiannya hancur. Lalu kalian membuat dia menghilang?! Sekali lagi apa ini yang kalian inginkan?!"

"Maksudmu?" Akhirnya dia menatap balik Kimbum.

Kimbum berkata dengan dingin. "_Magnae_ kalian hilang disaat kondisinya masih begitu lemah! Hingga hari ini belum kembali bahkan tanpa makan dan minum! INI YANG KAU INGINKAN JUGA LEE SUNGMIN?!"

Orang bernama Sungmin itu hanya bisa terdiam.

Kimbum memilih pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Sungguh Sungmin masih berusaha untuk mencerna semua kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kimbum tadi.

Seorang _namja _berpakaian rumah sakit tengah berjalan dengan lemas dan memegangi tembok untuk menahan tubuhnya yang sudah akan ambruk. Dia berusaha untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya, namun sepertinya ini benar-benar sudah batasnya. Nafasnya begitu tersengal dan sangat sesak. Air matanya kembali mengalir mengingat kalimat yang dia dengar dua hari yang lalu.

"Ini...ini belum berakhir." Akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh sudah.

Seseorang yang melihat _namja_ itu jatuh langsung tersentak ketika mengenal _namja_ yang pingsan ini.

"_OMO!_ Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

**Akhirnya selesai juga part II dari chapter 12 ini. tetap baca dan sukai FF author yang ini juga FF yang lainnya **_**arra**_**? **

_Review :_

_Tatta : sebenernya chingu baru baca sampai chapter 5. Coba baca terusan selanjutnya mungkin itu bisa menjawab rasa penasaran chingu._

_Illena : makasih ya atas dukunganmu. Ya mungkin itu adalah saran untuk ke depannya buat author._

_Axselia : nde makasih buat saran dari chingu ya. Haha waktu itu kepikiran buat berhenti nulis lagi. Tapi ternyata gabisa. Karena ini emang udah kaya jiwa sendiri buat author untuk nulis. Makasih buat semangatnya chingu._

_De : itu gimana penilaian chingu sendiri sih. Tapi setiap orang bisa kan menggunakan kata namja remaja. Tapi selebihnya itu adalah bagaimana menurut penilaian chingu sendiri. Enggak kok gak diambil hati, walau jujur di awal-awal emang agak kebawa._

_Simahiro : setiap orang pasti punya pendapatnya masing-masing. Itu sih terserah mereka mau menilai gimana. Tapi selebihnya ini adalah cambuk buat author agar bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi. Makasih banget buat dukungannya. Peluk cium dari author haha_

_Sakurah : sekarang udah lanjut lagi nih, gimana?_

_Guest(?) : iya kadang-kadang atau sering kali emang banyak yang gituh. Kadang ada yang terkesan itu mirip banget. Tapi ternyata dari sudut penulisan dan emosi masing-masing author itu berbeda. Makasih buat saran dan dukungannya._

_Liliwati : nah loh selama ini kemana aja chingu? Haha gapapa kok. Waduh chingu lebih jahat haha pengen semuanya meninggal. Becanda deng._

_Dindaa : nae dongsaengku yang manis sekarang udah unnie lanjut eoh._

_Bungaosh : makasih banget buat dukungannya._

_Ayu : iya plot sering kali sama tapi jika dibaca lebih dalem lagi bisa keliatan dimana perbedaannya._

_Hyukrin : iya author nggak dengerin tapi itu bisa jadi masukan dan pemacu semangat buat author jadi lebih baik lagi. Makasih banget buat dukungannya selama ini buat author. Haha ga ada kok, tetep setia ma author nde?_

_Baexlight : kayak tahu nih siapa yang ngasih review. Haha makasih yah sayang 3_

_Ladyelf : nde makasih buat pendapatnya. Tapi coba kalau dibaca lebih dalam pasti tahu bahwa ini cerita yang emang beda. Makasih banget juga udah setia sama author selama ini._

_Anna : hati-hati tuh kenapa gampang lupaan wkwkwk. Eh sama author juga sih kaya gitu . makasih buat sarannya. Alhamdulilah banget kalau ff ini enak buat dibaca hehe._

_Desviana : iyah yang tahu aku dan Allah. Makasih buat dukungannya nde. Haha kepikiran sih tadinya, tapi sekarang udah nggak._

_Makasih banget buat kalian semua yang setelah kejadian itu masih tetap setia dan tetap mendukung author. Pernah kepikiran untuk mematikan FF Thank's God ini, tapi berkat dorongan dan dukungan dari kalian semua akhirnya author berani untuk meneruskan FF ini lagi. Gabisa bilang apa-apa lagi selain bilang kata Terima Kasih sebanyak mungkin buat kalian semua. Author terharu banget. GOMAWOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**Thanks To :**_

_**0932715630;anna505;atikahsparkyu;axerleoulus;cath0797;deviana407;chosuneun;citra546;evil. 95;emon204;hyukrin67;jeun86;kliief29;kimnsyeon;kimraf;kirakim19;magnaevil;missbabykyu;raein13;saryeong;shinjoo24;sparkyubum;tiktiktik;vanillamocca; 0404;beautyq;bright16;cronos01; ;delishaelf;devilkyu;dewisanti07900;febrianiaulia;fitrisipit17;gnagyu; .7; .1;herdianaapn;hulanchan;hyunnie02;ilmah; ;lydiasimatupang2301; 88;mmzzaa;octakyu; ;phn19;purtielfishy;readlight;riskiqhiqy; ;septianm13;septianurmalit1;suju0613;vicyamerry;widiantini9;yulianasuka;yunacho90;captainpotato;illenadavis;kyu4ever; 88;septiaNM13;**_


	15. Chapter 14

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : Seorang _namja_ tengah mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Putih...ruangan ini sama tapi terasa asing baginya. / "Ada yang hendak harus kulakukan terlebih dulu." / Tamparan itu terdengar sangat keras dan bisa dipastikan sangat sakit. / "Biarkan waktu berlalu _omonim_ karena milik putramu pasti akan aku kembalikan. / Kimbum meneteskan air matanya saat melihat berkas pemeriksaan di mejanya. / _Namja_ itu terbelalak kaget saat melihat kondisi orang yang kini dirawatnya. / "ASAL KAU TAU UNTUK KESEMBUHAN KYUHYUN HANYALAH SEPERTI MENUNGGU KEAJIBAAJAN!" / **"Sesak...khhh.."**

**WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN, FF TANPA EDIT, BIKIN BOSEN, BIKIN MEWEK (?) HAHAHAHA, CERITA MAKIN PANJANG**

**Rencananya author bakal selesein dulu FF ini. Nah kalo udah selesai FF ini, baru author akan meneruskan FF lainnya. Itupun satu demi satu. Supaya cerita yang dibikin author tidak bertumpang tindih. Jadi sabar ya kalo mau nunggu ff yang lainnya. ^^ Oh iya maaf tadi ada perombakan chapter. Jadi yang dipublish adalah chapter-chapter utama bukan chapter teaser, questions dan sebagainya mian ya salah ngira. Tapi ini update asli kok.**

**DON'T BASH !**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

_**Preview**_

Seorang _namja _berpakaian rumah sakit tengah berjalan dengan lemas dan memegangi tembok untuk menahan tubuhnya yang sudah akan ambruk. Dia berusaha untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya, namun sepertinya ini benar-benar sudah batasnya. Nafasnya begitu tersengal dan sangat sesak. Air matanya kembali mengalir mengingat kalimat yang dia dengar dua hari yang lalu.

"Ini...ini belum berakhir." Akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh sudah.

Seseorang yang melihat _namja_ itu jatuh langsung tersentak ketika mengenal _namja_ yang pingsan ini.

"_OMO!_ Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kimbum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Sedih, kecewa, marah semuanya lengkap menjadi satu. Semuanya benar-benar menjadi rumit setelah dirinya dan orang itu menyetujui ini semua. Kebahagiaan sang _dongsaeng_ padahal sebentar lagi di depan mata, tapi Tuhan lagi-lagi ingin merenggutnya.

Kimbum meremas setirnya dengan keras dia tidak mempedulikan bahwa mungkin itu bisa melukai dirinya sendiri. Dirinya merasa gagal karena hingga sampai saat ini belum bisa menemukan seseorang yang sudah dirinya anggap seperti _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri.

Di sisi lain Sungmin yang masih belum beranjak dari _dorm_ hanya duduk di kursi yang masih tersisa disana. Kalimat-kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Kimbum tadi sungguh menohok hatinya. Dengan susah payah dirinya juga _hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_-nya membangun semua itu, namun dengan mudahnya dapat diruntuhkan begitu saja. _Namja_ penyuka warna _pink_ ini akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya dan menangis dalam diam.

_Dorm_ ini adalah awal dimana semua perjuangan mereka dimulai. Saksi dari kisah persahabatan mereka yang selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka satu hati. Saksi tangis, air mata, serta kebahagiaan mereka dahulu disini. Dia dengan sengaja mengirimi sms ke semua member Super Junior untuk berkumpul di _dorm_.

Setelah satu jam lamanya, akhirnya keseluruh member Super Junior lainnya sudah berkumpul di _dorm_ bekas mereka. Tak ada yang bicara mereka terlihat canggung satu sama lain. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu menghela nafasnya sesaat. Menghapus jejak air mata di sudut matanya dan mulai membuka pembicaraan secara normal.

"Aku tidak ingin Super Junior bubar." Ungkap Sungmin dengan pelan.

Heechul menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar mudah berubah pikiran Sungmin-_ssi_. Plin plan sekali."

"_Anniyo_ kau bukan Heechul _hyung_. Heechul yang kukenal tidak memiliki sikap bodoh sepertimu. Satu lagi aku akan selamanya menjadi salah satu _dongsaeng_-mu _hyung_." Sungmin menormalkan suaranya.

"_Hyung_. Ini adalah Sungmin _hyung_ yang asli." Ryeowook terharu dengan kesadaran Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Aku... aku merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh dengan membuat keputusan tersebut. Pikirkan oleh kalian betapa beratnya kita membangun ini semua yang sebenarnya hingga saat ini merupakan impian kita? Lalu dengan mudahnya kita merobeknya begitu saja? Jika saja _dorm_ ini bisa bicara dia akan bersaksi mengenai bagaimana kita dahulu! Tertawa, menangis, tersenyum, bersedih bersama! Kemanakah itu semua?!" Air mata Sungmin tumpah dengan deras.

"Benar yang dikatakan Sungmin, seharusnya kita tidak berlebihan seperti ini." Yesung mengiyakan.

Donghae mencoba menyela. "Ta..ta..tapi Kyuhyun dia sudah ber.."

Hangeng memotong ucapan Donghae. "Dia memikirkan perasaan kita. Anak itu adalah anak yang selalu berpura ceria sejak dahulu. Dia selalu menyembunyikan sakitnya saat sakit dan kita lah yang selalu mencari tahunya. Kenapa kita sekarang malah diam dan tidak mencari?"

"Aku merindukannya, _magnae evil_ itu." Eunhyuk memahami dan menunduk.

Kangin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kita benar-benar _hyung_ yang jahat."

Shindong sudah menangis dengan kerasnya.

Zhoumi tersenyum. "Bisakah kita membangun ini lagi dari awal?"

"Mu...mungkin.." Heechul hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Henry menatap Leeteuk. "Jungsoo _hyung eotte_?"

"Kenapa kalian malah membelanya. Ini..." Leeteuk tak mau menatap semua member.

Siwon mengernyit bingung. "Tataplah kami _hyung_."

"Kalian tidak memikirkan Kibum!" Teriak Leeteuk.

Sungmin bangkit dan mendekati Leeteuk menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kibum mati untuk Kyuhyun! Dia _hyung_ yang paling baik diantara kita! Kibum menitipkan Kyuhyun pada kita! Kau egois Jungsso _hyung_. Kau hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat. Kau hanya tidak ingin perasaanmu kembali tersakiti!"

"Bicaralah yang benar pada _hyungnim_-mu Lee Sungmin!" Leeteuk membalasnya dengan tajam.

Ryeowook mencoba melerai. "Minnie _hyung_ _geuman_."

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. "Baik _HYUNGNIM_ lalu apa kau akan puas setelah mendengar ini? KYUHYUN MENGHILANG! TANPA MAKAN DAN MINUM DENGAN BEKAS OPERASI YANG MASIH BASAH DAN KONDISI YANG SANGAT LEMAH. SILAHKAN APA LANGKAH _HYUNGNIM_?

Tenggorokan Leeteuk terasa tercekat setelah mendengar kalimat Sungmin. Tak hanya Leeteuk, member Super Junior lainpun dibuat tertohok dengan pernyataan Sungmin. _Magnae_ mereka hilang?

"D..darimana kau tahu?" Leeteuk masih bingung.

Sungmin menjawab. "Kimbum datang dan memberikan 'kabar gembira' itu."

"Pukul aku Sungmin-_ah_. Aku pantas mendapatkannya." Air mata Leeteuk mengalir begitu saja.

"Jangan bilang kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama _hyung_." Siwon menatap Leeteuk curiga.

Leeteuk tesenyum getir. "Lebih parah Siwon-_ah_. Aku memintanya untuk mati dan mengembalikan paru-paru itu."

Member Super Junior menatap Leeteuk tidak percaya dengan air mata yang langsung turun membasahi wajah mereka.

"_Jeongmal_ bunuh aku saja. Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi. _Jebal_." Leeteuk jatuh berlutut di hadapan _dongsaengdeul_-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ langsung menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya kemudian memasukan Kyuhyun ke dalam mobilnya. Sudah terlalu jauh jika dirinya membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit, akhirnya _namja_ tersebut memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya saja. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dia melajukan mobilnya. Terlebih kondisi Kyuhyun dari penampakannya sekarang terbilang sangatlah lemah.

Setelah tiba di rumahnya, _namja_ tersebut langsung memberikan penanganan pada Kyuhyun. Untung saja dia selalu menyediakan peralatan medis di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Dengan telaten dan hati-hati _namja_ ini merawat Kyuhyun. Mengingat baru saja Kyuhyun melakukan transplantasi beberapa waktu lalu sehingga akan sangat riskan jika penanganannya tidak sesuai.

Seorang _namja_ tengah mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Putih...ruangan ini sama tapi terasa asing baginya. Ada beberapa _furniture _yang tidak biasanya ditempatkan dalam ruangan seperti ini. Nafasnya sudah terasa ringan, Kyuhyun '_namja_' tersebut menyadari bahwa kini sebuah masker oksigen tengah membalutnya. Hingga seorang _namja_ lain muncul di hadapannya dengan memberikan senyum kemudian duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya _namja_ tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? Itu sangat berbahaya dengan kondisi yang masih lemah begini." Omel _namja_ tersebut.

Kyuhyun mencoba melepas masker oksigennya.

_Namja_ itu segera menghentikannya. "Kau masih membutuhkan itu. Harusnya sekarang ini kau ada di ORIT bukannya di rumahku."

Kyuhyun berkata lemah. "Ini.. rumah.. _uisa_?"

"_Nde _ini rumahku. Keluarga ku sepenuhnya ada di China. Jangan berbicara dulu kau masih lemah. Istirahat dan aku akan mengembalikanmu ke rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. "_Gomawo_ Yong Pil _uisanim_."

_Namja_ baik hati itu 'Yong Pil' mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Sudah kubilang jangan bicara dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

_**27 April 2015**_

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Kimbum tengah menyantap makanannya dengan tidak begitu semangat. Yoona yang menemaninya pun merasa risih melihat _leader_ timnya itu benar-benar kacau. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengatakannya, karena di saat seperti ini Kimbum bisa berubah menjadi macan mengerikan jika ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya. Yoona sudah bergidik ngeri hanya memikirkannya saja.

Sementara Kimbum, kini dia sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya dengan asal. Ingin menghubungi seseorang namun dirinya sangat bingung siapa yang harus dihubungi. Akhirnya berhentilah Kimbum pada kontak bernamakan 'Sikyung _hyungie_.'

"_Hyung _lama sekali kau angkat." Kimbum mendumel.

Sikyung tersenyum. Kimbumnya manja. _"Hyung sedang ada jadwal di luar kota. Ini sangat sibuk-sibuknya. Mianhae."_

"Boleh aku minta tolong?" Tanya Kimbum kemudian.

Sikyung mengerutkan keningnya disana. _"Mau minta tolong apa?"_

Kimbum menjelaskan dengan antusias. "Sewakan detektif paling terkenal untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Jika bisa sekelas FBI."

Sikyung menggelengkan kepalanya disana. _"Semua itu adalah yang paling baik_."

"Tapi _hyung_ jika Kyuhyun tidak cepat ditemukan keadaannya.." Nada bicara Kimbum mulai sendu.

Sikyung mengerti perasaaan sang _dongsaeng_. _"Sabarlah aku yakin cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun ditemukan dan baik-baik saja."_

"Aku akan merasa menjadi _uisa_ paling gagal jika-Yakkk!"

Kalimat Kimbum terpotong saat _handphone_-nya diambil oleh seseorang yang tidak dia ketahui. Yoona juga sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Dengan kesal Kimbum menarik kembali _handphone_ miliknya dari orang yang sudah dengan beraninya menjahili dirinya. Namun mata Kimbum terbelalak saat menatap orang asing itu. Dia sama sekali bukan orang asing yang hanya berpakaian seperti dokter disana namun adalah objek yang selama ini dicari oleh seisi rumah sakit.

Mata Kimbum terbelalak. "Kyu..."

"Ssst _hyung_ jangan bilang ini aku." Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya.

Kimbum menggeleng. "Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Kemana saja kau?! Apa kau ingin kami mati berdiri karena mengkhawatirkanmu selalu?! Kau malah datang dengan pakaian dokter dan berdiri tanpa dosa. Sekarang kau harus kembali ke ruang perawatan intensif!"

"_Uisa_ cerewet aku ini sudah pu..." Kyuhyun limbung dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Kimbum langsung menghampirinya. "Kyu _gwenchana_?"

Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya. "Sa..kit..."

"Siapa saja bantu aku!" Teriak Kimbum dan membuat para _uisa_ dan _ganhonsa_ lain membantunya.

"Sesak... _hyung_...sakit.." Kini Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa sakit.

Kimbum memberikan perintahnya. "Yura-_ya_ persiapkan semua peralatannya di ruang intensif yang ditempati Kyuhyun."

"_Nde algeshimnida_." Jawab salah seorang _ganhonsa_.

Yong pil yang sedari tadi menemani mereka juga ikut membantu. "Mungkinkah terjadi pendarahan?"

"Entahlah _hyung_ sebaiknya kita periksa saja dulu." Jawab Kimbum singkat.

Setelah tiba seluruh tim medis bersama Kimbum langsung memberikan penanganan khusus pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu sendiri sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena menahan sakit yang luar biasa menyerangnya tadi. Setelah satu jam akhirnya seluruh proses penanganan berakhir dengan cukup baik.

Kimbum keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang cukup lega. Pengadaptasian terhadap organ baru memang terbilang akan sulit dilakukan oleh tubuh. Untunglah Kyuhyun cukup kuat untuk menahan semua itu. Meski memang masih harus masih dilakukan penanganan medis yang cukup lumayan. Di sebelahnya Yong Pil hanya memandang Kimbum tanpa berkedip. Ada sesuatu hal mengganjal yang akan dia utarakan pada Kimbum.

Kimbum bingung dengan tatapan Yong Pil. "_Waeyo_ _hyung_?"

"Rekap ulang dan periksa ulang Kyuhyun." Yong Pil berucap dengan jelas.

Perintah itu semakin membuatnya bingung. "Kenapa? Pemeriksaan Kyuhyun amat baik-baik saja."

"Ini hanya prediksiku. Tubuh Kyuhyun sebenarnya menolak keberadaan paru-paru itu." Yong Pil akhirnya mengatakannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Jika Kyuhyun memang menolak, seharusnya di meja operasi sudah.." Kimbum tak mau melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Yong Pil menatap Kimbum tegas. "Yang perlu kau ingat adalah Kyuhyun 'sangat sakit'"

Kimbum hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku kembali dulu. Tapi itu hanya prediksi semoga saja kalimat itu berbalik menjadi 'sangat sehat'." Yong Pil beranjak meninggalkan Kimbum.

Malam ini Tuan Cho memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit dan mengabaikan dulu pekerjaannya. Sekarang dirinya tengah berada di dalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun sembari sesekali memberikan sebuah 'usapan' ringan di kepala sang anak. Hal tersebut lantas membuat sang anak merajuk dan memberikan muka ngambeknya pada sang _appa_.

Kemarin nyaris dirinya gila karena anak yang kini ada dihadapannya tidak kunjung kembali juga. Dunianya serasa berhenti tanpa kehadiran sang putra. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan setiap hari selalu mengunjungi hatinya tanpa bisa dia hadang. Meski berulang kali Tuan Cho mencoba untuk siap akan kemungkinan itu namun dia juga terlalu takut untuk menghadapinya. Tangannya kini beralih untuk mengelus surai lembut milik sang putra.

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi _arra_?" Tuan Cho menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Nde appa_. _Mianhae_ telah membuat _appa_ khawatir."

"Setiap hari sayang setiap hari _appa_ selalu mengkhawatirkanmu dan mendoakanmu." Balas Tuan Cho dengan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun memegang lembut lengan Tuan Cho. "_Appa mianhae_ aku belum bisa menjadi anak yang berguna bagi _appa_. Aku hanya selalu merepotkan _appa_."

Tuan Cho menggelengkan kepalannya. "_Anniyo nae adeul_. Kau adalah anak yang sudah membuat _appa_-mu ini bangga. Kau berguna bagi semua orang. Kau membuat mereka tersenyum."

"Aku ingin lagi seperti itu _appa_. Membuat mereka tersenyum. ELF-ku. Apa aku bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lugu.

Tuan Cho mengelus kembali surai Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja bisa Kyunnie."

"Tapi _appa_ kenapa paru-paru ini selalu membuatku sakit jika aku berusaha bernafas melaluinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

Tuan Cho hanya bisa menjawab seadanya. "Paru-parumu masih harus menyesuaikan diri."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Baik _appa_. Tapi kalau aku terlalu sakit dan meminta kalian berhenti tolong berhentilah. Aku akan sangat senang jika kalian menurutinya nanti aku juga akan memberitahu Kimbum _uisanim_."

Tuan Cho hanya mampu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sedari tadi Kimbum mendengar itu semua. Hatinya serasa teriris saat mendengar kalima-kalimat Kyuhyun. Berbagai kemungkinan akan sangat mungkin terjadi. Dan kemungkinan itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kemungkinan terburuk yang berisiko paling tinggi untuk terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hide story**_

_Dua orang namja tengah berhadapan satu sama lain di dalam suatu ruangan. Hanya kebisuan yang membalut kedua orang tersebut. Sunyi masih terasa meski telah beberapa menit waktu terlewati. _

_Namja yang lebih tua kemudian memegang kalender duduk yang memang ada di atas meja kerja untuk namja yang lebih muda. Melihat itu akhirnya membuat namja yang lebih muda kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya. Meski yakin tak yakin, dirinya memang tetap harus menyampaikan semua ini kepada wali pasien yang bersangkutan._

_Namja muda mengeluarkan suaranya. "Mengenai pertransplantasian itu..."_

"_Jika kau ingin memberitahuku. Berikanlah aku kabar buruk terlebih dahulu." Sahut sang namja paruh baya dengan senyum._

_Namja muda itu menghembuskann nafasnya sejenak. "Kematian.."_

_Namja paruh baya mencoba bersikap normal. "Kematian lalu?"_

"_Jika tubuh putra anda menolak benda asing yang ada di tubuhnya. Penolakan itu akan terjadi. Dalam kasus ini penyakit putra anda sangat bisa dikatakan amat parah. Batuk, sesak, pusing, batuk mengeluarkan darah bisa terjadi secara terus menerus. Tentu otomatis membuat bakteri itu kembali bisa berkembang, paru-paru pendonor akan tidak berfungsi dalam tubuh putra anda, dalam kondisi batas normal jika begitu bisa dilakukan transplantasi yang kedua. Namun kita tahu sendiri mencari pendonor amat sangat lama dan sulit. Namun itu juga terjadi apabila pemberian obat imunosupresif sudah tidak bisa diterima lagi oleh tubuhnya dan malah membuat infeksi baru." Jelas namja muda tersebut panjang lebar._

"_Kau sebagai dokter hanya bisa berusaha dan aku sebagai seorang ayah hanya bisa berdoa. Selebihnya biarkanlah Tuhan yang menentukan." Sang namja paruh baya menjawab dengan bijak._

_Namja muda mencoba meyekinkan sang namja paruh baya. "Bagaimana jika transplantasi kedua?"_

"_Putraku hanyalah manusia biasa yang akan memutuskan kapan dia akan berhenti. pada saat dia memintamu untuk berhenti menanganinya maka berhentilah."Sang namja paruh baya beranjak pergi meninggalakan ruangan tersebut._

_ Meski tegar tetap saja air mata itu mengalir begitu saja membasahi kedua pipinya. Meski tak terisak, namun batinnya menjerit untuk mengatakan bahwa itu semua tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Namun kehendak Tuhan tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-**Dielusnya dengan sayang sang putra yang tengah terbaring dengan lelap. Diciumnya kening sang putra. "Apakah ini adalah waktu untuk kau berhenti nak?"**

.

.

.

.

.

_**28 April 2015**_

_**SM Entertainment Building**_

Hari ini gedung SM Entertainment nampak begitu ramai. Keramaian itu disebabkan oleh wartawan yang sudah sejak pagi menunggu disana. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah untuk meliput mengenai 'Kebubaran Super Junior yang Dibatalkan.' Bahkan berita ini sudah tersebar ke seluruh Korea Selatan termasuk negara-negara lain yang disana terdapat banyak penggemar dari Super Junior.

Petinggi SM memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak sakit setelah melihat kerumunan wartawan yang berkumpul di bawah sana. Wartawan tersebut memang belum diperbolehkan masuk, karena hal ini sama sekali bukanlah yang dirinya rencanakan sendiri. Ditatapnya dengan kesal ke-10 _namja¸minus_ Hangeng, Henry, dan Zhoumi karena ketiganya sedang ada jadwal di China dan harus cepat kembali.

Ya ke-10 _namja_ yang kini duduk dihadapan dirinya itu adalah mantan anak asuhnya yang baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu menyatakan diri mengakhiri hubungan kontrak mereka. Namun para orang dewasa yang masih berusia bocah sebenarnya itu kini mengerubunginya bagaikan lebah yang menemukan sarang.

Petinggi SM menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian sudah tak ada kontrak masih saja menyusahkanku."

"Kata siapa _Sajangnim_. Kontrak kami itu berakhir 2018 nanti. Jadi kontrak masih ada." Kangin menyahut dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

Petinggi SM memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalian para bocah."

Leeteuk mendekati sang Petinggi SM. "_Mianhae Sajangnim_. Karena kami lancang. Tapi benar sebenarnya kontrak belum berakhir. Jadi tolong ikut berikan konfirmasi bahwa kami belum bubar. Kami mohon."

"Untuk soal surat kemarin anggap saja tidak pernah ada." Heechul menambahkan.

Petinggi SM menatap Heechul. "Kim Heechul kau benar-benar..."

Yesung bersuara. "Super Junior sangat berharga bagiku. SM juga tidak berbeda jauh dari itu."

"Disini kami memulai dan disini kami mengakhir. Tapi kami masih betah." Sungmin ikut bersuara.

"Anggaplah kami sebagai putra anda sendiri. Bukankah anda yang selalu bilang demikian?" Siwon juga berpendapat.

Eunhyuk mulai menangis. "Ini jantung dan paru-paru kami."

Shindong menambahkan. "Hanya Super Junior yang memiliki member bertubuh gemuk."

"Super Junior adalah bentukanmu sendiri _Sajangnim_. Grup bongkar pasang yang kini menjadi grup permanen." Ryeowook bersuara.

Donghae juga ikut serta. "Impian kami _Sajangnim_."

Petinggi SM hanya bisa menarik nafasnya. "Baiklah. Kalian berhasil."

"_Sajangnim_ aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu." Heechul menjawab antusias.

Petinggi SM kemudian menatap mereka satu per satu. "Apakah kalian yakin semua akan kembali seperti keadaan awal setelah ini?"

"Mungkin itu sulit, tapi akan kami usahakan dengan keras." Jawab Leeteuk dengan sopan.

Petinggi SM tersenyum. "Kalau begitu coba kalian bawa Kyuhyun kembali."

Setelah percakapan yang cukup panjang akhirnya Petinggi SM mempersilahkan semua wartawan yang telah menunggu untuk masuk. Acara konferensi pers juga sudah dimulai oleh seluruh member Super Junior yang tersisa. Sinar-sinar yang keluar dari semua lensa kamera begitu kentara disana.

Pada akhirnya setelah semua dirasa siap Super Junior diikuti dengan Petinggi SM sudah duduk disana dan memulai konferensi pers ini. Sebab mengapa mereka bubar hingga memutuskan untuk menarik kembali mengapa mereka tidak jadi bubar.

Seorang wartawan mulai bertanya. "Jadi apa gerangan yang membuat kalian beberapa waktu lalu mengatakan bubar?"

"Ada masalah _intern_ diantara kami. Meski setelah 10 tahun ternyata itu tidak bisa menjamin." Leeteuk sebagai perwakilan menjawab dengan tenang.

Seorang wartawan lagi bertanya. "Tapi keputusan untuk tidak jadi bubar ini begitu dekat jaraknya dengan bubar. Apa hal yang begitu penting membuat pembatalan ini?"

"Hal yang begitu penting adalah ikatan di antara kami. Ini membuat kami sdar bahwa tidak seharusnya kekanakan begitu."

"Mungkinkah sumber konflik _intern_ utama Super Junior adalah Kyuhyun-_ssi_ dan Kematian Kibum-_ssi_?" Wartawan itu bertanya dengan selidik.

Leeteuk mencoba acuh. "Mari kita tak usah mengingat masalah yang sudah berlalu."

"Tapi itu tidak bisa dilupakan karena ibu Kibum-_ssi _sendiri akan menuntut Super Junior, Kyuhyun bahkan mungkin SM?" Salah satu wartawan menginterupsi.

Kini Petinggi SM mengambil alih. "Biarlah hukum berjalan sesuai dengan adanya saja. Lagipula itu hanya kesalahpahaman."

"Lalu Kyuhyun-_ssi_ sendiri kenapa masih sembunyi?" Seorang wartawan kembali menyelidik.

Petinggi SM kembali menjawab. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_ masih tahap pemulihan."

Seorang wartawan menginterupsi. "Separah apa memangnya penyakit Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

"Kami disini hanya untuk menyatakan mengenai konfirmasi kami. _Mianhamnida_ lagi pula itu adalah rahasia kami." Tutur Leeteuk.

Acara konferensi pers berlangsung selama satu jam. Di akhir acara mereka mengumumkan dengan jelas bahwa Super Junior tidak bubar dan akan terus berjalan sampai mereka lelah nanti.

Di salah satu rumah sakit seorang dokter muda tampak antusias melihat sebuah acara konferensi pers yang _live_. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena orang-orang tersebut sudah sadar mengenai kesalahannya dan kini mencoba memperbaikinya satu per satu. Dengan perasaan senang dia mengetikan pesan teks ke salah satu anggota _boy group _tersebut.

_Handphone_ Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja berdering saat dalam perjalanan pulang menuju _dorm_ lama mereka. Dilihatnya pesan masuk tersebut, Ryeowook langsung tersenyum senang melihat isinya.

"_Hyung_ Kyuhyunnie sudah ditemukan." Ucap Ryeowook dengan antusias.

Donghae menatap Ryeowook gembira. "_Jeongmalyo_? Sekarang dia ada dimana?"

"Kimbum _uisa_ yang mengirimiku pesan Kyuhyun ada di _Seoul International Hospital_. Keadaannya sehat meski masih berada di ruang perawatan intensif." Jelas Ryeowook kepada _hyungdeul_-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit sekarang?" Eunhyuk menawarkan.

Leeteuk menatap para _dongsaeng_-nya khawatir. "Apa kalian tidak lelah."

Shindong menyahut. "Semangat kami langsung naik saat akan bertemu Kyuhyunnie."

"Lagipula sekarang tidak terlalu malam kok _hyung_." Siwon menambahkan.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian benar-benar seperti bocah."

"Kau sendiri tidak bisa menutupi kegembiraanmu _hyung_." Yesung menggoda Heechul.

Kangin bersuara. "Ayo jangan membuang waktu."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Kyuhyun mencoba menghapus air matanya yang sedari tadi sudah turun menuruni kedua pipinya yang kini mulai terlihat tirus. Melihat para _hyung_-nya berkumpul bersama membuat perasaannya begitu terharu meski dirinya tidak bisa hadir diantara mereka semua.

Kyuhyun langsung kembali ke posisi semula saat mendengar suara seseorang membuka pintu ruang rawatnya. Disana Kimbum tengah tersenyum dengan penuh ceria dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Dielusnya surai lembut Kyuhyun sesaat dan kemudian kembali mengeluarkan senyumanannya.

"Di luar ada _hyungdeul_-mu berkunjung." Jelas Kimbum dengan penuh senyum.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Suruh mereka pulang."

"Kyunnie bukannya kau sangat ingin bertemu mereka? Bahkan mereka lengkap datangnya." Jujur Kimbum amat bingung.

Kyuhyun menatap Kimbum datar. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka."

Kimbum semakin mengernyit. "Apa ada yang mengganjalmu?"

"Cukup menyuruh mereka pergi _uisa_." Sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

Kimbum menggeleng. "Ceritakan Kyu! Aku doktermu."

"Aku belum siap _uisa_... belum siap melihat mereka menganggapku sebagai Kibum. Belum cukup siap untuk memperburuk keadaan dan membuat mereka kembali bersedih." Kyuhyun menangis.

Kimbum iba melihatnya. "Kyu, mereka sudah berubah."

"Berubah atau tidak pun semua tidak akan sama _uisa_. Kini sudah berbeda. _Jebal_ bilang pada mereka jangan temui aku lagi."

Kimbum menggeleng dengan kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuh..."

"_Jebalhamnida...uisa.._" _Liquid_ bening itu semakin deras mengaliri pipi Kyuhyun.

Kimbum menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu ruangan rawat Kyuhyun setelah keluar disana. Menguatkan dirinya akhirnya Kimbum berjalan menuju ruangan tunggu dimana seluruh member Super Junior sedang duduk disana.

Melihat kedatangan Kimbum, semua member langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Kimbum dibuat tersenyum masing-masing mereka terlihat membawa satu bingkisan untuk _magnae_. Tapi sayang hanya kekecewaan yang akhirnya akan mereka dapat.

"_Eohtokhae uisa_?" Ryeowook yang paling tidak sabar.

Kimbum menjawab singkat. "Pulanglah."

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang kami bisa kesini dan menemuinya?" Heechul agak geram juga.

Kimbum mengedikan bahunya. "Ini bukan kemauanku tapi Kyuhyun sendiri."

"Kyuhyun tidak ingin bertemu kami?" Tanya Donghae dengan sedih.

Kimbum menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak terima dengan itu Sungmin berlari dan membuka kamar rawat Kyuhyun dengan paksa. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan itu semua kemudian mereka mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya saat melihat Sungmin memasuki kamar rawatnya dengan begitu cepat. Ingin sekali lagi Kyuhyun berteriak bahwa menrindukan kesemua _hyung_-nya. Namun suatu alasan membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus mengurungkan niatnya.

"Pergilah." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kami kesini adalah untuk bertemu dan meminta maaf padamu Kyunnie."

"Tak ada yang harus kumaafkan. Akulah yang salah." Kyuhyun tidak mau menatap _hyung_-nya.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun. "_Jebal saeng_ jangan siksa kami seperti ini."

"Jangan mendekat atau menatapku!" Tegas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng kuat. "Apa alasannya kami tidak boleh melihat _dongsaeng_ kami sendiri?"

Kyuhyun jengah dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Karena kalian akan melihat sosok Kibum _hyung_ pada diriku!"

Semuanya tersentak saat menatap Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja seakan berubah menjadi Kibum dalam pandangan mereka.

"Pergi kubilang. Aku hanya membuat kesedihan kalian kembali!" Kyuhyun melemparkan benda di nakas sampingnya.

Diantara mereka Leeteuklah yang paling merasa tertohok. "Kyu.. kami.."

Kyuhyun semakin menangis. "Aku berjanji... paru-paru ini pasti kukembalikan.."

"_Sangie_ kami disini untuk dirimu..." Siwon mencoba membujuk.

Kyuhyun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pergi!"

"Pergilah kumohon. Kyuhyun masih perlu istirahat." Kimbum akhirnya mengendalikan situasi.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah _saengie_, tapi besok kami datang lagi untuk menemui _uri magnae_."

Ryeowook tak terima. "Tapi..tapi.."

"Masih ada hari esok Wookie-_ah_." Sungmin menghiburnya.

Setelah semua member Super Junior kembali pulang dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, kini hanya Kimbum dan Kyuhyun yang tersisa di dalam ruangan tersebut. Kimbum menghela nafasnya saat mendengar Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menangis sambil terisak. Didekatinya _namja_ yang sudah seperti _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri itu.

Di dalam pelukan Kimbum, Kyuhyun semakin menangis. Padahal ingin sekali dirinya memeluk semua orang itu. Menumpahkan semua perasaan rindu yang selama ini begitu menyiksanya. Serta menceritakan berbagai macam hal yang selalu membuat dirinya takut. Seperti dulu saat dirinya selalu berbagi cerita dengan _hyung_-nya yang lain.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Kimbum dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun berkata pelan. "Ibu kibum _hyungie_.."

"Biar kutebak kau memikirkan mengenai tuntutan yang akan diajukan itu?" Kimbum bertanya retoris.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. "Boleh aku keluar dari rumah sakit sebentar?"

Kimbum membulatkan matanya. "Cho Kyuhyun kau jangan bertindak bodoh."

"Ada yang hendak harus kulakukan terlebih dulu." Kyuhyun jujur pada akhirnya.

Kimbum tahu maksud dari Kyuhyun. "Jangan bilang kau akan.."

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku saja. Selebihnya tak ada lagi." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan senyum

Kimbum hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang _namja_ dengan perbedaan umur cukup dekat kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat. _Namja_ yang paling muda terlihat mengenakan jaket tebal dan juga syal. Ini untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Sepanjang perjalanan si _namja_ muda tidak berhenti mengeluarkan senyumannya. Sesekali dia bersenandung, meski dengan suara dan nafas yang masih terbilang cukup lemah. _Namja_ tertua hanya bisa tersenyum sembari mensyukuri bahwa orang ini berhasil dirinya selamatkan meski hingga saat ini masih bertarung dengan kematian yang mungkin tiap saat bisa menghinggapinya.

Lamunan _namja_ tertua itu langsung menghilang saat menyadari bahwa mereka sudah tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. Sang _namja_ tertua membantu _namja_ muda untuk keluar dari mobil dan memapahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Untung saja pintu dengan halaman disana tidak terlalu jauh. Dengan penuh senyuman sang _namja_ muda memencet bel yang ada pada rumah yang ternyata tujuan mereka. Setelah menunggu 3 menit akhirnya seseorang mendekat dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua.

Sang penerima tamu langsung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ini adalah para tamu 'istimewa' baginya, terlebih seseorang diantara mereka berdua. Sang penerima tamu menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak percaya melihat siapa yang datang.

'PLAK' Tamparan itu terdengar sangat keras dan bisa dipastikan sangat sakit.

_Namja_ termuda memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. "Aku kesini untuk..."

"Lancang sekali dan berani sekali kau menunjukan dirimu di hadapanku!" Teriak sang penerima tamu yang tidak lain adalah _eomma_ Kibum.

Kyuhyun sang _namja_ muda mencoba menstabilkan dirinya sendiri. "_Omonim_.. maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah.."

_Eomma_ Kibum langi-lagi memotong kalimat Kyuhyun si _namja_ muda. "Untuk mengatakan bahwa kau berhasil membunuh anakku hah?! Untuk menunjukannya!"

"_Jeoseonghamnida_. Nyonya anda tidak perlu sampai begitu. Dia datang dengan tujuan baik." Kimbum mencoba mencairkan suasana.

_Eomma_ Kibum tersenyum sinis. "Orang baik yag sudah merenggut nyawa putraku maksudmu? Seandainya saja kau dan kebohongan busukmu tidak pernah ada, anakku tidak akan pernah meninggal! Anakku akan tetap hidup. Siapa kau sampai anakku harus kehilangan nyawanya yang begitu berharga?!"

"Aku memang bersalah _omonim_. Aku tidak akan beralasan. Tapi kumohon tuntutlah aku saja jangan _hyungdeul_." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan _eomma_ Kibum.

Kimbum yang melihat itu mencoba mencegah Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunnie hentikan ini."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai _omonim_ hanya untuk menuntutku." Kyuhyun kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

_Eomma _Kibum sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. "Kau pikir kau siapa?! Menuntut atau tidak itu adalah hak diriku! Kau hanyalah seseorang yang seharusnya mati tapi masih tetap bisa hidup!"

Kalimat itu membuat hati Kyuhyun begitu terluka dan berdiri dari posisinya. "Biarkan waktu berlalu _omonim_ karena milik putramu pasti akan aku kembalikan.

"Baguslah karena kau bukan pemiliknya." _Eomma _Kibum membantingkan pintunya.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu yang tertutup tersebut dengan pandangan nanar. Padahal dahulu dia sering kesani, pintu ini pun selalu terbuka dan disambut baik oleh seseorang dengan senyuman yang begitu menenangkan dan membekukan sekaligus. Namun dirinya tidak pernah akan bisa lagi melihat senyuman itu.

Lutut Kyuhyun saat ini begitu sangat lemas. Rasanya tubuhnya begitu berat dan tidak ada yang bisa menopangnya. Kyuhyun mungkin akan jatuh terjungkal ke tanah jika saja Kimbum tidak memeganginya dari belakang. Mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sangat sayu seakan sangat berat untuk menahan mata tersebut tetap terbuka.

"Kyu bertahanlah kita akan segera kembali..." Kimbum mencoba mempertahankan kesadaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

_**30 April 2015**_

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Kimbum meneteskan air matanya saat melihat berkas pemeriksaan di mejanya. Kecurigaan dan prediksi dirinya dan Yong Pil sama sekali tidak meleset. Sebagai seorang dokter Kimbum harus memberitahukan dan menerima pasti semua hasil tersebut. Namun dalam sisi lemahnya sebagai seorang manusia biasa ingin merobeknya dan membakarnya begitu saja. Ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya terlebih untuk orang yang kini sedang terbaring lemah di ruang rawatnya.

Kimbum berjalan dengan lunglai sembari membawa hasil pemeriksaan tersebut untuk diberikan pada sang pasien istimewanya. Saat hampir tiba dirinya dibingungkan dengan banyak tim medis yang berlalu-lalang keluar masuk kamar rawat si pasien istimewa.

Dengan langkah cepat Kimbum memasuki ruangan tersebut. _Namja_ itu terbelalak kaget saat melihat kondisi orang yang kini dirawatnya. Selang-selang serta nafas sang pasien yang terbilang sangat berat. Kondisi ini bisa dikatakan sama dengan kondisinya sebelum melakukan transplantasi atau mungkin lebih parah.

Yong Pil yang tadi menangani Kyuhyun sementara menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Kecurigaan kita terbukti."

"_Andwae_... Kyuhyun itu sembuh..Yong Pil _uisanim_." Kimbum mencoba tetap pada pendiriannya.

Yong Pil menggeleng. "Tubuh Kyuhyun jelas menolak 'benda asing' tersebut."

"Kalau begitu cari cangkok lain. Kita harus mencari pendonor baru." Kimbum belum bisa mengakui bahwa pasiennya telah gagal.

'PLAK' Yong Pil menampar Kimbum dengan keras. "Jangan bodoh! Sebelum masuk ruang operasi pun dia bisa tewas."

Kimbum memandang Yong Pil dengan nanar. "Apakah sebagai dokter hanya perlu menunggu?"

"Ini sudah diluar batas kemampuan kita. Bahkan catatan medis di tanganmu mengatakan hal yang sama." Yong Pil menunduk.

Kimbum bertanya sinis. "Keadaan apa yang dimaksud _sunbaenim_?"

"ASAL KAU TAU UNTUK KESEMBUHAN KYUHYUN HANYALAH SEPERTI MENUNGGU KEAJIBAAJAN!" Yong Pil terpaksa mengatakan itu semua.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang masih dalam ruang rawat intensifnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai sadarkan diri. Nafasnya tersengal dengan rasa sakit luar biasa di dalam dadanya. Selang oksigen yang menempel pada hidungnya juga tidak membantu untuknya mengambil nafas.

Suatu sensasi aneh langsung Kyuhyun dapatkan setelah dirinya berhasil mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbatuk dengan sangat parah. Darah segar selalu terlihat setiap kali Kyuhyun mengeluarkan batuknya. Dengan lemah dia memencet tombol darurat yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

'PRANG'

Seorang _namja_ dengan wajah malaikat tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang akan dipakainya untuk minum. Dengan perasaan campur aduk _namja_ berwajah malaikat itu mulai membereskan puing-puing dari gelas yang dijatuhkannya. Saat hendak memungut salah satu pecahan kaca tanpa sengaja jari _namja_ berwajah malaikat tersebut tergores dan mengeluarkan darah segar berwarna merah.

_Namja_ itu hanya terdiam sembari memandangi jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ini sakit. Namun bukan jarinyalah yang merasa sakit, sesuatu di dalam dadanya begitu menggebu dan membuat hati _namja_ ini begitu terasa sesak.

Seseorang yang mendengar kekacauan langsung datang menghampiri sang _namja_ yang masih terdiam. Orang tersebut langsung mengambil kotak obat dan mengobati luka pada _namja_ berwajah malaikat itu.

"Wookie-_ah_.. Kenapa ini sangat sesak?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Dirinya memegangi dadanya yang sangat sakit dan sangat terhimpit. Dirinya hanya mampu menggumam. "Sesak...khhh.."**

To Be Continue...

**Gomawo buat kalian yang udah selalu mau mampir, menunggu dan meninggalkan jejak review kalian di FF ini. semoga kalian semakin suka dengan semua ceritanya.**

_Rezy.k : chapter 17 itu karena author dipublish sama chapter teaser, questions dan sebagainya. Ff ini sebetulnya baru sampe chapter 14 sekarang ini. supaya nggak pusing jadi author Cuma publishin chapter utama._

_Kyukyu : ini author lagi fokus untuk meneruskan ff ini dulu sampei akhir. Jadi fokus author untuk waktu dekat ini adalah menyelesaikan FF Thank's God._

_ : sad ending? Haha author juga kadang bingung sendiri ending apa yang harus author bikin di akhir nanti. Ini juga udah mau selesai._

_Kira kim 19 : Ngebenci disitu karena mereka merasa kehilangan. Kibum kan emang udah milih untuk memberikan/mendonorkan pada Kyunnie dari waktu itu hehe._

_Simahiro : haha kesabaran membuahkan hasil ini udah diupdate._

_Vaincxx18 : kedua FF itu menguras pemikiran hehe. Jadi kadang cocok cocokan. Udah berapa kali author coba bikin alur buat The mask of prince, ada yang masuk ada yang nggk jadi harus ditentuin dulu. The legend of world king mau mikirin dulu hal yang gak terlalu jauh dari logika. Hoho jadi selama ini nggak review kemana aja eoh?_

_Jovial : silent reader tobat ceritanya yang mabuk di club itu adalah Leeteuk. Waduh makasih buat pujiannya tapi ini masih jauh dari sempurna. Hehe mian yah penempatannya suka bikin bingungin. Tapi kalau ditelusuri pasti bisa tau wkwkwk._

_Dindaa : sungmin gak banyak omong tapi sekali ngmong pedes hahaha. Masih rahasia dong tamatnya bakal kayak apa ^^_

_Xyz : ada yang bisa nerima kematian Kibum ada yang nggak. Begitulah author bikin balance. Yong Pil lah yang menyelamatkan hahahaha._

_Axselia : makasih banget ya buat dukungannya. Tenang kok ditinggal sendirinya Cuma sebentar sekarang mereka udah berusah untuk akur lagi bukan?_

_Leny chan : kalau begitu mah wkwkwk jangan dong. Satu lagi silent reader ditemukan? Gapapa kok yang penting sekarang udah ngasih reviewnya kan seenggaknya itu adalah penghormatan sendiri buat author. Makasih banyak nde._

_Lily : hahaha nama panggilan author teaser *plak setelah selesai ff ini baru ff ff lainnya akan author lanjut._

_Aya : jangan nangis ntar dicium Kyu wkwkkwk_

_Kyunoi : yah namanya kehilangan kan bisa menimbulkan apapun._

_Sparkyu2903 : puasa nggak boleh nangis tar batal wkwkwk. Gimana ya author emang suka sama yang nyesek-nyesek haha._

_Angel sparkyu : sekarang mereka udah sadar kok dan saling mengintropeksi diri hihi._

_Sakurah552 : hehe buat dapet feel ngelanjutin fanfic ini agak lama karena harus bener-bener menarik dan membuat reader serasa masuk ke dalamnya._

_Desviana407 : kyuhyun udah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula wkkwkw. Ah nggak kok ini ff malah mau diselesein._

_Vinov407 : Cuma jadi koleksi bookmark uh jahat engga deng becanda. Itu sih tergantung ending haha._

_Lydia : kibum membuat Kyuhyun kena getahnya wkwkwk. Kyu udah tahu banyak kok sekarang._

_Tyas1013 : jangan dong suju bubar bisa nangis seminggu tuh author haha. Semuanya ada pro dan kontra?_

_Awaelfkyu13 : kecewa sebentar bahagia sebentar rasanya jadi nano nano haha. Hyungdeul lagi berusaha untuk bareng ma kyu lagi kok._

_Ladyelf11 : sekarang udah update lagi. Gak terlalu lama kan?_

_Anna505 : iya ini buat anna yang ini, nggak ada anna lagi disini—_

_Okaocha : kyuhyun malah kenapa kenapa jadinya sekarang wkwkwk._

_**Thanks To :**_

_**0932715630;anna505;atikahsparkyu;axerleoulus;cath0797;deviana407;chosuneun;citra546;evil. 95;emon204;hyukrin67;jeun86;kliief29;kimnsyeon;kimraf;kirakim19;magnaevil;missbabykyu;raein13;saryeong;shinjoo24;sparkyubum;tiktiktik;vanillamocca; 0404;beautyq;bright16;cronos01; ;delishaelf;devilkyu;dewisanti07900;febrianiaulia;fitrisipit17;gnagyu; .7; .1;herdianaapn;hulanchan;hyunnie02;ilmah; ;lydiasimatupang2301; 88;mmzzaa;octakyu; ;phn19;purtielfishy;readlight;riskiqhiqy; ;septianm13;septianurmalit1;suju0613;vicyamerry;widiantini9;yulianasuka;yunacho90;captainpotato;illenadavis;kyu4ever; 88;septiaNM13;**_


	16. Chapter 15

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : "Aku tidak bisa...aku sungguh tidak bisa _hyung_." / "Tuan Cho aku mohon jangan pernah berhenti untuk berharap."/ Redup...begitulah suasana hati yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang tersebut. / / Para _namja_ itu terperangah melihat siapa yang malam begini datang mengunjungi mereka. / "Seperti bintang yang bersinar terang tapi bintang itu sangat jauh dan kita tidak akan mungkin bisa untuk menggapai tempat dimana bintang itu berada." / "Bisakah aku kembali bersama mereka lagi?" / "Untuk permintaan terakhirku Tuhan..." /

**WARNING : TYPO pasti bertebaran, maybe agak berkurang dikit. Maaf updatenya juga agak lama karena untuk memikirkan kelanjutan ff ini lumayan susah untuk dipikirkan. Cerita mungkin semakin panjang dan membuat kalian mengantuk hehehhe. Makin aneh.**

**Oh iya ini chapter sama author udah dirapihin lagi buat kejelasan. Jadi chapter-chapter teaser kayak gituh udah author hapus dan hanya masukin chapter utama. Oh iya kemaren-kemaren itu aplikasi FFn sempet eror jadi update-an yang dimasukin gak kedetek tapi sekarang udah bisa lagi kok.**

**DON'T BASH !**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

_**Preview**_

'PRANG'

Seorang _namja_ dengan wajah malaikat tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang akan dipakainya untuk minum. Dengan perasaan campur aduk _namja_ berwajah malaikat itu mulai membereskan puing-puing dari gelas yang dijatuhkannya. Saat hendak memungut salah satu pecahan kaca tanpa sengaja jari _namja_ berwajah malaikat tersebut tergores dan mengeluarkan darah segar berwarna merah.

_Namja_ itu hanya terdiam sembari memandangi jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ini sakit. Namun bukan jarinyalah yang merasa sakit, sesuatu di dalam dadanya begitu menggebu dan membuat hati _namja_ ini begitu terasa sesak.

Seseorang yang mendengar kekacauan langsung datang menghampiri sang _namja_ yang masih terdiam. Orang tersebut langsung mengambil kotak obat dan mengobati luka pada _namja_ berwajah malaikat itu.

"Wookie-_ah_.. Kenapa ini sangat sesak?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Dirinya memegangi dadanya yang sangat sakit dan sangat terhimpit. Dirinya hanya mampu menggumam. "Sesak...khhh.."**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Terlihat banyak dokter yang kini tengah sibuk berlalu lalang di depan sebuah ruang perawatan intensif yang ditempati oleh seorang _namja_ yang kini tengah merasakan sesak luar biasa. Tim dokter terus berkoordinasi untuk mengatasi _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai pasien mereka tersebut.

_Namja_ itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan terus mencengkeram dadanya sendiri. Paru-paru itu begitu menyiksanya. Seakan-akan si paru-paru berbicara dan berteriak padanya 'keluarkan aku dari sini!'. Air bening itu langsung mengalir begitu saja, sungguh dirinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Pandangannya langsung mengabur saat dokter mulai berteriak panik.

"Kimbum" salah satu dari tim dokter yang ada disana langsung panik saat melihat _namja_ tersebut mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan tegas dia meminta kepada rekan timnya yang lain untuk mengambil tindakan segera.

"Siapkan ruangan steril untuk Kyuhyun segera!." Perintah Kimbum pada rekan tim dokternya.

Yong Pil yang juga ada satu tim dengannya menggelengkan kepala. "Lebih baik tangani disini, dia perlu segera ditangani."

"Tapi Yong Pil _uisanim_, disini terlalu riskan." Kimbum menolak Yong Pil.

Yong Pil kekeh pada kalimatnya. "Lakukan semampu kita sekarang Kimbum-_ah_. Anak ini dalam ambang hidup mati sekarang!"

Kimbum tertegun dengan kalimat yang diberikan Yong Pil. "_A...arrasseo_..."

Kimbum dan Yong Pil dengan cermat menangani _namja_ lemah tersebut. Keringat bercucuran dari dahi mereka berdua. Entahlah proses apa yang dilakukan oleh para dokter tersebut, namun bisa dipastikan itu sangatlah rumit. Satu hal yang perlu diketahui bahwa salah ataupun tidak sesuai sedikit saja akan membuat semuanya menjadi berakhir.

.

.

.

.

_ Seorang namja dengan pakaian rumah sakit terbangun dari tidurnya. Namja itu menatap ke sekeliling yang ada disekitarnya. Banyak bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan indah mengelilinginya. Untuk memastikan namja ini memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana._

_Rupanya dirinya kini sedang berada di sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Begitu banyak pohon yang rindang dan membuatnya merasakan sebuah kesejukan. Taman ini juga memancarkan bau yang sangat harum yang tidak lain tidak bukan berasal dari bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran disana._

_ Namja ini memegangi dadanya sendiri. Anehnya rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tadi telah hilang entah kemana. Yang dirinya rasakan hanyalah langkah ringan juga perasaannya yang sangat tenang. Namja ini berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman yang mungkin seperti 'surgawi' bagi orang yang pertama kali melihatnya._

_ Semakin jauh namja ini melangkahkan kakinya taman ini semakin begitu indah. Kemudian mulai terdengar suara-suara seperti orang-orang yang tengah bercengkerama. Menajamkan terus pendengarannya, namja ini mencoba mencari tahu dari mana asal suara itu datangnya. Setelah mencari dan terus mencari namja itu akhirnya menemukan sumber suara yang sangat familiar didengarnya._

_ Air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa diperintahkan. Disana terdapat dua orang yeoja yang sangat berarti baginya. Mereka memakai pakaian putih yang penuh cahaya. Yeoja yang lebih tua disana menyadari dan menatap namja yang tengah memandanginya sembari menangis tersebut. Dengan tersenyum yeoja yang lebih tua itu memanggil namja tersebut dengan lembut._

"_Kyuhyunnie kemarilah.." Panggil yeoja tersebut._

_Namja itu 'Kyuhyun' menghampiri yeoja tersebut dan menerjangnya. "Eomma bogoshippo..."_

"_Nado adeul-ah nado bogoshippo." Yeoja yang dipanggil eomma itu mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang._

"_Nan jeongmal bogoshippo Captain Cho." Sang yeoja yang lebih muda ikut berkumpul bersama mereka berdua._

_Kyuhyun kembali menangis. "Noona.. eomma... jebal... jangan pergi lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Bawa aku bersama kalian hiks..."_

"_Tentu kau akan bersama kami sayang..." Sang eomma terus memberikan kehangatannya._

_Sang noona ikut menghibur Kyuhyun. "Sebentar lagi kita akan bersama Captain Cho!"_

"_Aku sakit eomma, aku sakit... aku terlalu sakit eomma... noona... jebal bawa aku bersama kalian." Lelehan bening itu terus mengaliri pipi Kyuhyun yang tirus._

_Sang eomma tersenyum. "Kau akan ikut bersama kami sayang sesegera mungkin. Rasa sakitmu juga pasti hilang."_

"_Kapan eomma? Kapan? Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Sang noona membelai rambut Kyuhyun sayang. "Captain Cho-ku hebat bertahan sebentar lagi tidak akan membuatnya payah."_

"_Yang dikatakan noona-mu benar sayang. Belum saatnya kau bersama kami. Tapi sebentar lagi, setelah kau melakukan semua yang terhutang kau akan bersama kami." Sang eomma tersenyum lembut._

_Kyuhyun mengerjap. "Hutang? Apa yang menjadi hutangku? Eomma... noona...?"_

_ Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling yang ada disana. Tapi dua orang yeoja yang tadi muncul dihadapannya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Kyuhyun menangis, dirinya tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan._

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh _namja_ itu tersentak beberapa kali diatas tempat tidurnya. Kimbum dan Yong Pil yang menjaganya terus mencoba mengatasi _namja_ itu. Sementara disana nampak Tuan Cho tengah melihat pemandangan tersebut dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Putranya kini benar-benar berada di ambang hidup dan mati.

Suara elektrokardiograf itu semakin tidak beraturan bahkan bisa terdengar sampai ke luar ruangan perawatan itu. Tuan Cho tidak berhenti memanjatkan do'a-nya kepada Tuhan. Meski di dalam hati dirinya merasakan ketakutan yang sangat ketika melihat sang putra terus berada di ambang masa kritisnya.

"Hana-_ya_, Ahra-_ya_ _jebal_ jangan mengajaknya pergi dulu. Masih ada janji yang belum bisa kutepati padanya." –**Batin Tuan Cho**.

Waktu terasa berhenti begitu saja saat kedua dokter itu melihat mata _namja_ itu kini telah terbuka. _Namja_ itu memandang kedua dokter tersebut dengan pandangan lemah. Suara elektrokardiograf itu kini sudah tenang kembali. _Namja _itu tersenyum kepada Kimbum dan Yong Pil bergantian, memberi tanda bahwa dirinya sudah baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyunnie _gwenchana_?" Tanya Kimbum pertama kali.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Sama sekali tidak ada yang sakit?" Tanya Yong Pil kemudian.

Kembali Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Entahlah tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

"Kami akan kembali dulu, kau beristirahatlah. Kemudian kami akan memeriksa keadaanmu." Jelas Kimbum.

Yong Pil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Jadilah pasien yang baik."

Yong Pil kembali terlebih dahulu dibandingkan Kimbum. Karena saat ini Kimbum tengah bersama Tuan Cho. Mereka mencoba menghilangkan rasa ketakutan mereka setelah apa yang mereka lewati tadi dan mencoba mengobrol-ngobrol sedikit.

"_Gomawo_, kalian masih mau menitipkan Kyuhyunnie padaku."-**Itulah suara hati Tuan Cho saat ini**.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sekarang. Bohong bahwa tadi dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Sekarang tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Setiap helaan nafas yang coba dia ambil hanya menyakitinya saja. Kepalanya merasakan pening yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya seakan remuk. Dan hanya dengan menangis dia mencoba menahan itu semua.

"Aku tidak bisa...aku sungguh tidak bisa _hyung_."-**Hanya suara lemah itu yang bisa dirinya keluarkan.**

Tuan Cho hanya diam dan menatap Kimbum dengan begitu dalam. Orang yang ditatap hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyeruput kopi yang tadi dipesannya. Setiap hari bahkan Kimbum harus selalu begadang guna memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun selalu harus baik-baik saja meski sebenarnya tidak bisa demikian.

Karena pada dasarnya baik-baik saja bagi Kyuhyun adalah sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Dan begitulah maka dari itu Tuan Cho terus memandanginya dengan diam, Kimbum yakin bahwa _namja_ bijaksana tersebut sudah mengetahui semua hal yang seharusnya tidak dapat diketahui.

Tuan Cho tersenyum mendapati sikap Kimbum yang terus kikuk dihadapannya. Kemudian dia memberikan senyumannya kepada dokter muda tersebut. Lalu sebuah percakapan pun mulai muncul disana.

"Jadi tebakanku pasti benar." Tuan Cho tertawa menutupi rasa sakitnya.

Kimbum bingung untuk menjawab. "Paru-paru itu masih perlu untuk beradaptasi dan sebaliknya dengan Kyuhyun juga tubuhnya harus beradaptasi dengan benda asing. Kemudian memang terjadi sedikit gangguan..."

Tuan Cho memotong kalimat Kimbum. "Sedikit gangguan... Tapi pada bukti yang ada Kimbum-_ah_ banyak sekali gangguan yang terjadi. Tak usah berbohong untuk menghiburku Kimbum-_ah_. Lagipula melihatnya tadi sudah membuka matanya lagipun aku bahagia."

"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi kami tangani. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah. Paru-paru yang ada di dalam tubuh Kyuhyunnie hanya akan menyakitinya. Tak pernah ada kata baik-baik saja bagi Kyuhyunnie. Kita pun hanya bisa menebak dan mengiyakan perkataan Kyuhyunnie meski sebenarnya dia sangat kesakitan." Kimbum membuang nafasnya.

Perasaan Tuan Cho sangat teriris mendengar penjelasan Kimbum. "Aku tahu. Tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Tuan Cho aku mohon jangan pernah berhenti untuk berharap." Kimbum memberikan permohonannya.

Tuan Cho tersenyum. "Sekalipun aku tak pernah berhenti berharap Kimbum-_ah_. Hanya saja tergantung oleh-Nya."

Kimbum diam dengan ucapan Tuan Cho.

"Kimbum-_ah_ apapun yang terjadi kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Tuan Cho berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kimbum sendiri disana.

_**01 Maret 2015**_

_**Super Junior Dorm**_

Saat ini para member Super Junior tengah melakukan persiapan mereka masing-masing. Untuk jadwal mereka berikutnya, meski rata-rata jadwal tersebut hanyalah aktivitas individu masing-masing. Hanya 4 member yang mungkin _free_ dikarenakan mereka tengah menjalani tugas wajib militer mereka hanya saja dengan amat sangat memohon untuk meminta libur kepada pimpinannya.

Setelah semuanya sudah bersiap, mereka menuju ruang makan dan bersiap-siap untuk menyantap hidangan sarapan mereka. Seperti biasa koki Super Junior lah yang melakukannya siapa lagi kalau bukan si mungil Ryeowook. Ketika akan mulai menyusul member lainnya sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat siapa yang telah mengirimi dirinya pesan. 'Kimbum' dokter muda itulah yang telah mengirimkannya pesan. Ryeowook senang karena pasti Kimbum akan memberikan kabar mengenai Kyuhyun.

"_Hyungdeul_ Kimbum _uisanim_ telah meng-smsku." Ryeowook bicara dengan riang.

Donghae langsung sumringah. "_Jeongmalyo_? Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimbum _uisa_?"

Ryeowook mengedikan bahunya. "Entahlah aku belum membukanya."

"Yak! Wookie-_ah_ untuk apa kau senang kalau kau belum membaca pesannya." Heechul berkata dengan kesal.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Aku sangat bahagia karena ada kabar dari Kyuhyun."

"Sebaiknya jangan dulu menebak, buka saja dulu pesannya." Yesung mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kangin menambahkan. "_Magnae_ pasti sangat merindukan kita."

"Aku sudah tak sabar." Sambung Shindong.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana Ryeowook membaca pesan, jika kalian terus mengoceh."

"Baiklah ayo tenang.. sekarang ayo bacakan pesannya." Eunhyuk menginterupsi.

Namun setelah membuka pesan yang masuk itu Ryeowook sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia hanya diam mematung dengan matanya yang berubah menjadi merah. Member Super Junior seketika mengernyitkan kening mereka melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Ryeowook.

Siwon mengambil alih _handphone_ Ryeowook. " 'Annyeong Wookie-_ah_ ini aku. Kemarin malam Kyuhyunnie tiba-tiba saja kritis. Entahlah aku tidak ingin memberikan kalian harapan palsu seperti pada Tuan Cho. Sebenarnya Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah amatlah lemah. Paru-paru itu hanya menyakiti Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun menolaknya dan begitu pula dengan paru-paru itu...' Siwon sudah tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan isi pesan tersebut.

Air mata Sungmin mengalir dengan cepat. "Apa? Kenapa kebahagiaannya hanya seperti ini?"

"Bahkan kita belum berbuat apa-apa untuk _magnae_." Ryeowook langsung sesegukan.

Redup...begitulah suasana hati yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang tersebut. Setelah mengetahui isi pesan tersebut hati mereka seakan hancur. Haruskah seperti ini? Haruskah kisah mereka berakhir seperti ini? Bahkan saat ini pun mereka masih belum berhasil menebus kesalahan mereka padanya. Tapi ini... kenapa? Mereka juga tidak dapat menjelaskannya.

Meski tengah dirundung kepedihan mengenai kabar tadi tapi mereka tetap menjalankan aktivitas mereka sebagai publik figur. Senyuman, tawa, keriangan mereka sajikan guna untuk menghibur fans yang sudah selalu mendukung mereka walau sebenarnya itu semua hanya topeng yang dapat mereka pasang.

Jam demi jam berlalu, hari juga sudah berganti dari terang menjadi gelap. Tawa yang tadi sempat melingkupi mereka kini sudah hilang entah kemana. Mereka hanya menudukkan kepala mereka hingga sampai kembali ke _dorm_ yang mereka tinggali. Bukan mau mereka untuk tidak berbincang-bincang hanya saja suasana hati mereka terlalu sakit saat ini hingga tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk berpura-pura lagi tertawa.

Sebuah suara bel pintu tiba-tiba saja hadir diantara mereka semua. Para _namja_ itu terperangah melihat siapa yang malam begini datang mengunjungi mereka. Seorang _namja_ paruh baya tersenyum dengan begitu lembutnya. Dengan santun Leeteuk yang pertama kali menyuruh _namja_ paruh baya itu untuk masuk dan duduk di dalam _dorm_.

_Namja_ itu meminum teh hangat yang telah disajikan oleh para _namja_ tersebut dengan senang. Dia menatap member Super Junior itu dengan penuh senyuman hangat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya akan berbicara serius dan panjang lebar dengan mereka semua. Meski akan menyakiti mereka juga dirinya sendiri tapi sudah saatnya ini dibicarakan.

"Kedatanganku adalah untuk membicarakan Kyuhyun." Tuan Cho berbicara dengan tegas.

Leeteuk menatap Tuan Cho. "Baik Tuan, kami akan siap untuk mendengarkan."

"Kalian tahu Kyuhyun itu seperti apa?" Tanya Tuan Cho kemudian.

Heechul menjawab enteng. "Dia seperti _evil magnae_."

"_Hyung_ jangan tidak sopan." Kangin mengingatkan.

Tuan Cho sedikit tertawa. "Itu benar. Tapi salah dia itu seperti.."

"Seperti bintang yang bersinar." Sungmin menyambung perkataan Tuan Cho.

Tuan Cho menganggukan kepalanya. "Seperti bintang yang bersinar terang tapi bintang itu sangat jauh dan kita tidak akan mungkin bisa untuk menggapai tempat dimana bintang itu berada."

"Maksud Tuan Cho apa?" Leeteuk tidak mengerti.

"Jika Kyuhyun diibaratkan demikian, kita adalah astronot." Tuan Cho menjawab.

Donghae belum mengerti. "Astronot?"

"Seorang astronot yang berusaha untuk menggapai bintang itu berada. Seorang astronot yang berpetualang untuk mencapai bintang yang sangat jauh itu." Yesung memberikan penjelasan atas kalimat Tuan Cho.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan suara. "Lalu bagaimana yang dilakukan oleh astronot jika bintang itu terlalu jauh?"

Tuan Cho tersenyum dan menatap sang _eternal magnae_. "Aku belum pernah bertanya pada astronot."

"_Ahjussi_ kenapa kalimat _ahjussi_ terlalu rumit." Eunhyuk paling tidak bisa mengerti.

Shindong mencibir. "Kau memang tidak akan pernah mengerti _monkey_."

"Tuan anda jangan-jangan...?" Leeteuk menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Tuan Cho mengangguk. "Hanya ada dua pilihan bagi astronot 'Terus mencapai bintang itu atau Hanya berpijak ditempatnya sekarang.'"

Siwon merasakan kesedihannya yang tiba-tiba. "Ini bukan suatu pertanda kan?"

"Aku pergi dulu. Kalianlah yang menentukan pilihan." Tuan Cho pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

_**Hide Story**_

_ Dua orang namja tengah duduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Setelah 10 menit berlalu pun hanya keheningan yang menyelubungi mereka berdua. Tak ada seorang pun yang mau membuka percakapan atau memulainya. Hanya sesekali memandang dan menatap langit di cafe ruangan yang menyusung tema alam tersebut._

_ Namja berkiller smile itu bersenandung menikmati semilir angin yang menyapa mereka berdua disana. Sementara namja paruh baya yang bersamanya juga hanya memejamkan matanya ikut merasakan angin sejuk yang terus bersemilir menghinggapi._

_ Setelah beberapa menit telah berlalu akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu juga. Tidak ada lagi yang bersenandung dan tidak ada lagi yang memejamkan matanya. Kini mereka tengah menatap seksama satu sama lain._

"_Apa pilihanmu?" Tanya namja paruh baya membuka pembicaraan._

_Namja ice itu tersenyum. "Nan? Jika dipilihkan sebagai astronot..."_

"_Tentu itulah yang ingin aku dengar." Sambung sang namja paruh baya._

_Namja ice itu menarik nafasnya. "Aku akan meggapai bintang itu meski sangat jauh."_

_Sang namja paruh baya tertegun dibuatnya. "Tapi kau tidak tau resiko apa yang terjadi jika kau terus berusaha menggapai bintang yang jauh itu."_

"_Aku tidak peduli. Setidaknya sebagai seorang astronot itu adalah sebuah cita-citanya yang besar." Namja ice itu mengedikan bahunya._

_Namja paruh baya tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu? Sebenarnya..."_

_Namja ice itu memberikan killer smilenya. "Hidupku sudah baik hanya saja aku belum memberikan kebaikanku. Jadi sekarang itulah cita-citaku..."_

"_Kau bertindak sampai seperti ini? Sepenting apakah dirinya bagimu?" Namja paruh baya itu kembali bertanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**-Kibum tersenyum dengan tulus. "**_**Dongsaengku..**_**"**

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Tuan Cho membuka pintu ruangan rawat Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati berusaha untuk tidak menganggunya. Tapi yang dirinya temukan adalah sang putra tengah bersandar diranjangnya sembari membaca buku. Tuan Cho tersenyum kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang sang ayah sesaat dan kemudian melanjutkan membaca bukunya kembali. Melirik sekilas, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Bukan Kyuhyun tidak mau makan, tetapi setiap makanan yang masuk selalu tersangkut dalam rongga pernafasannya dan Tuan Cho selalu takut saat melihat itu semua terjadi. Jadi tidak perlu memaksakan, karena tubuh Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak seperti dahulu lagi.

Keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipis Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa bilang bahwa saat ini tubuhnya sangatlah remuk dihadapan sang ayah. Tuan Cho mengelap keringat itu dengan lembut dan menarik buku bacaan Kyuhyun. Membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh lemah itu.

"Tidurlah, kau lelah." Titah Tuan Cho pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. "_Appa_ tadi darimana?"

"Hanya melakukan hal yang harus _appa_ lakukan." Jawab Tuan Cho menaikan selimut Kyuhyun kemudian.

Kyuhyun sangat sakit. "_Appa mianhae.._"

Tuan Cho mengernyit. "Untuk?"

"Untuk merepotkan _appa_." Air mata Kyuhyun menetes begitu saja.

Tuan Cho mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Tak ada satupun orang tua yang merasa direpotkan oleh anaknya sendiri."

"Adakah hal yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu _appa_ sebelum semua berakhir?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lemah.

Tuan Cho mencoba menahan air matanya. "Tersenyumlah... jadilah Kyuhyun yang seperti biasanya Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Arrayo appa_."

Kyuhyun membalikan badanya dan mencoba terlelap. Pandangannya melihat foto dirnya bersama _hyungdeul_-nya. Mata Kyuhyun langsung terfokus pada seorang yang memiliki _killer smile_ di dalam foto tersebut.

"Bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi kau tidak datang juga." Kyuhyun kemudian terlelap.

Setelah melihat Kyuhyun benar-benar telelap dirinya kini menangis. Tangisan seorang ayah yang tidak mau kehilangan putranya. Sudah terlalu lama dirinya memendam semua ini. Sudah terlalu lama dirinya menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Yang biasanya dia menang pun kini dirinya kalah untuk melawan rasa sakit akan kehilangan tersebut. Tuan Cho menangis dihadapan sang putra yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hari ini adalah hari pertama untuk Super Show 4 Super Junior. Semua member Super Junior dan staff sibuk untuk mempersiapkan konser. Terlebih sebelum waktu dimulai pun penonton atau para ELF sudah memadati area panggung. Antusiasme yang sangat luar biasa dari para ELF untuk idolanya._

_Di waiting room terlihat seluruh member Super Junior tengah mengadakan latihan untuk nyanyian juga untuk berkoordinasi mengenai hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan. Super show sendiri adalah konser special yang dikhususkan oleh Super Junior untuk penggemar mereka yang biasa disebut sebagai ELF._

"_Kyuhyunnie saat KRY tampil kau harus ditengah." Tegas Yesung._

_Kyuhyun mengeluh. "Kenapa harus ditengah sih hyung."_

_Ryeowook menjawab enteng. "Itu karena kau adalah magnae."_

"_Kan yang magnae disini Henry." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_Henry tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara mereka. "Setidaknya aku lebih dewasa darimu hyung."_

"_Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi hyung kalau tingkahmu masih seperti anak-anak." Donghae mengejek Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun bersmirk ria. "Setidaknya dengan Hae-hae aku lebih terlihat seperti hyung."_

_Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Panggil Donghae dengan sebutan hyung."_

"_Hae lebih bagus memangilnya Hae, benarkan Hyuk?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Eunhyuk._

_Eunhyuk menggeram. "Panggil aku hyung magnae setan.."_

_Kyuhyun berlari memeluk Siwon. "Wonnie hyung tolong aku..."_

"_Ayolah Hyukkie hyung Kyu ini masih kecil." Siwon memasang pose melindungi Kyuhyun._

_Shindong mencibir. "Kau terlalu memanjakannya Siwon-ah_."

"_Bukan hanya Siwon aku juga memanjakannya." Zhoumi merangkul Kyuhyun._

_Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. "Meski begitu, kau harus sopan pada semua hyungmu Kyuhyunnie."_

"_Minnie hyung Leeteuk hyung memarahiku." Adu Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Yang dikatakan Teukie hyung benar."_

"_Baik maafkan aku hyungdeul." Kyuhyun berucap dengan malas._

_Eunhyuk mencibir. "Hanya Sungmin hyung yang bisa menjinakanmu dasar evil."_

_ Setelah persiapan mereka sudah siap, akhirnya seluruh member Super Junior menunjukkan kehadiran mereka di depan semua ELF. Lagu pembukaan awal mereka adalah lagu 'Opera' kemudian diikuti dengan lagu 'Superman'. Semuanya begitu antusias menyaksikan member Super Junior yang dengan lincah menari-nari diatas panggung dan memberikan penampilan yang apik._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**02 Maret 2015**_

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Tes...tes...tes... air bening itu jatuh begitu saja dari mata bening _namja_ lemah yang kini mengelus bingkai foto 13 orang. Kilatan-kilatan memori mengenai kenangan mereka bersama terlintas begitu saja dibenak _namja_ ini. Sungguh dirinya sangat merindukan semua kenangan tersebut.

Tanpa disadari dirinya seseorang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sakit. Orang tersebut duduk dan membawa _namja_ yang tengah menangis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung _namja_ tersebut berusaha menenangkannya. Sang _namja_ terus terisak di dalam pelukannya.

Changmin 'orang' tersebut sungguh tidak sanggup melihat orang yang disayanginya dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti ini. Seandainya dirinya saja yang menderita penyakit tersebut tapi ini adalah takdir Tuhan, tidak akan mungkin dengan seenaknya dia bisa meminta ataupun mengubah takdir yang terjadi.

"Chwang..." Kyuhyun berucap dengan lemah.

Changmin menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. "_Nde _ini aku Kyu.."

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

Changmin tersenyum. "Saat kau menangis."

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan kesedihannya. "Bisakah aku kembali bersama mereka lagi?"

"Tentu bisa Kyu... tentu bisa kau pasti akan kembali bersama mereka." Changmin menjawab dengan yakin.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dalam. "_Mianhae _Chwang.."

"Untuk apa Kyu?" Tanya Changmin tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. "Aku selalu menyakiti perasaanmu."

Changmin buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak Kyu, kita tetap sahabat sekarang dan selamanya. Tidak akan lebih dan aku menyukai keadaan yang seperti ini."

"_Gomapta_ Changmin-_ah_." Kyuhyun kembali menangis.

Ketika tengah mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Changmin, Kimbum menginterupsi mereka berdua.

Kimbum memberi salam pada Changmin. "Maaf mengganggu, Kyuhyunnie diluar ada _hyungdeul_-mu."

"_Hyungdeul_?" Tanya Kyuhyun retoris.

Changmin ikut bertanya. "Siapa saja yang datang?"

Kimbum menjawabnya. "Hanya minus para member China."

"Aku belum sanggup melihat mereka.." Kyuhyun berkata lirih.

Kimbum berkata. "Mereka telah menunggumu daritadi."

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin kembali bersama mereka?" Sambung Changmin.

Kyuhyun kembali berkata lirih. "Tapi keadaanku..."

Changmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. "Tak peduli apapun mereka tetap menyayangimu Kyu... pasti akan menerimamu."

Setelah percakapan yang cukup panjang akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengiyakan untuk bertemu dengan semua _hyungdeul_-nya. Para member Super Junior langsung menangis saat mendapati kabar bahwa _dongsaeng_ bungsu mereka akhirnya mau menemui mereka kembali.

Air mata yang jatuh dari mata mereka adalah air mata bahagia. Kimbum tersenyum melihat respon luar biasa yang diberikan oleh _hyungdeul_ Kyuhyun. Satu hal yang bisa dirinya simpulkan bahwa mereka semua begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun. Hal yang membuat dirinya kagum adalah meski tanpa hubungan darah tapi ikatan mereka semua begitu kuat.

Mata Kyuhyun langsung mengalirkan air matanya saat menatap semua _hyungdeul_ yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya meski minus member China. Tak terkecuali member Super Junior pun kembali datang, mereka bahagia bisa melihat lagi sang _dongsaeng_ melihatnya secara nyata dan bukan bayangan Kibum. Kyuhyun menangis dengan kencang di tempat tidurnya. Leeteuk langsung menghampiri sang _magnae_ dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"_Gwenchana saeng gwenchana.._" Hibur Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus menangis disana. "_Mianhae... hiks... jeongmal mianhae..._."

Donghae duduk disamping Kyuhyun. "Tak ada yang perlu minta maaf Kyu.."

"Kamilah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu." Ucap Heechul pura-pura acuh.

Siwon menggeleng. "Chullie _hyung_ untuk tulus saja masih malu-malu begitu."

Shindong ikut menyambung. "Kau tahu Kyu Chullie _hyung_ banyak menangis."

"Yak kau gempal!" Amuk Heechul tidak terima.

Sungmin meletakan buah-buahan di nakas Kyuhyun. "Kau harus makan dengan baik."

"Hyun-_ah_ cepatlah sembuh." Kangin memberikan semangatnya.

Kyuhyun memandang _hyungdeul_-nya. "Bisakah aku kembali bersama kalian?"

Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Tentu bisa _saeng_ kau akan selalu bersama kami."

"Kyu kami juga membawakan _game_ baru untukmu." Ryeowook teringat dengan PSP yang baru saja mereka beli.

Sungmin melirik member lain. "Tadi siapa yang membawanya?"

"Aku.. tapi aku lupa membawanya dan membiarkannya di dalam _van_." Leeteuk hanya nyengir.

Kangin mendumel. "Aish _hyung_ bawa sana. Kau sudah mulai pelupa."

Leeteuk hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti perintah para _dongsaeng_-nya. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau untuk mengambilnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini memang kesalahan yang dia lakukan sendiri. Setelah membuka mobil ternyata benar di _dashboard_ mobil ada PSP baru yang tadi sengaja mereka beli.

Kerika menutup pintu mobil Leeteuk berpapasan dengan Tuan Cho yang baru saja tiba di rumah sakit. Tuan Cho tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh Leeteuk. Jadi ini jawaban yang dipilih oleh mereka semua. Itulah yang tengah dipikirkan Tuan Cho.

"Ini jawabanku _ani_ jawaban kami. Kami akan berusaha menggapai bintang jauh itu." Leeteuk langsung menjawab.

Tuan Cho tersenyum. "Kalian memang benar-benar _hyung_-nya."

"Tapi ada satu hal lain yang tidak anda sebutkan kemarin Tuan." Leeteuk tersenyum.

Tuan Cho mengernyit. "_Mworago_..?"

Leeteuk menjawabnya. "Lakukan atau menyesal seumur hidup."

Ingatan Tuan Cho langsung melintas pada waktu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Kibum berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Lakukan atau menyesal seumur hidup**.**"**

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Leeteuk dan Tuan Cho langsung menajam saat melihat suasana di salah satu ruangan rawat yang akan mereka hampiri. Di luar ruangan tersebut para _namja_ yang tadi ceria kini mulai menangis sesegukan seakan-akan mereka kehilangan sesuatu.

Di dalam sana seorang _namja_ tengah berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Udara yang dirinya hirup benar-benar hanya menyakitinya saja. Air mata itu terus mengaliri pipinya yang amat tirus. Seseorang dengan pakaian putih muncul di depannya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Namun _namja_ itu menggeleng.

"Untuk permintaan terakhirku Tuhan...".

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

**Maaf gabisa balas review author lagi buru-buru. Jeongmal gomawo**


	17. Chapter 16

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : _Namja itu benar-benar dikenali oleh Kyuhyun. Air mata Kyuhyun langsung menetes saat mereka sudah semakin dekat. /_ "Jangan pernah menunjukan kesedihan kalian di depan Kyuhyun meski kalian tak sanggup." / "Meski aku tidak dapat lagi melihat kumohon jangan menangis." / "Aku ingin _mini concert _untuk ELF, aku bersama kalian." / "_Sajangnim_, _jeongmal_ gomawo anda sudah mau terus membimbingku selama ini." / Senyuman yang begitu indah namun berkesan seperti senyuman terakhir. / "Bolehkah aku menyombongkan diri sekarang sebelum aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar dan kehilangan suaraku?" / ... Bahwa aku Cho Kyuhyun meminta kalian untuk tidak menangis dan jadilah orang-orang yang kuat... / Semua orang disana, baik artis, penonton, dan staf menangis menyaksikan semuanya. / _"Terima kasih Tuhan..."_ /

**WARNING : TYPO dipastikan ada meski sedikit. Cerita bikin anda diabetes mewek maybe. Alur kecepatan. Ini part terakhir wkwkkwk.**

**Finally disinilah akhir cerita dari Thank's God. Karena udah chapter 16 author rasa disinilah cerita ini harus ditamatkan. Ending apa yang akan dibikin oleh author? Silahkan baca aja sampai akhir chapter ini. Agak bingung juga sebenarnya mau bikin ending yang seperti apa. Tapi semoga dengan ending ini tidak akan membuat kalian kecewa.**

**DON'T BASH !**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

_**Preview**_

Mata Leeteuk dan Tuan Cho langsung menajam saat melihat suasana di salah satu ruangan rawat yang akan mereka hampiri. Di luar ruangan tersebut para _namja_ yang tadi ceria kini mulai menangis sesegukan seakan-akan mereka kehilangan sesuatu.

Di dalam sana seorang _namja_ tengah berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Udara yang dirinya hirup benar-benar hanya menyakitinya saja. Air mata itu terus mengaliri pipinya yang amat tirus. Seseorang dengan pakaian putih muncul di depannya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Namun _namja_ itu menggeleng.

"Untuk permintaan terakhirku Tuhan...".

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Member Super Junior seakan-akan terkena serangan jantung. Waktu di sekeliling mereka terasa berhenti berputar. Meski tidak sakit, namun kepala mereka merasakan rasa pening. Tadi Kyuhyun tertawa riang bersama-sama dengan mereka. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terbatuk dengan keras. Mata mereka semua semakin membelalak saat cairan kental berwarna merah yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan batuknya.

Yesung yang menyadari keadaan semakin gawat pertama kali menekan tombol darurat dan memanggil dokter. Kimbum dan tim dokternya langsung datang secepat yang mereka bisa, dengan cepat mereka melakukan penanganan pada Kyuhyun.

Air mata seluruh member Super Junior semakin mengalir saat harus menyaksikan _magnae_ mereka kembali 'ditusuk' oleh alat-alat rumah sakit yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh mereka. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya berdo'a dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

Leeteuk dan Tuan Cho yang tidak tahu keadaan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi buru-buru berlari dan menghampiri member Super Junior lainnya.

Leeteuk langsung bertanya. "A...apa.. yang terjadi?"

"Teukie _hyung_ hiks... saat sedang mengobrol tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun kesakitan." Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan sesegukan.

Mata Tuan Cho memerah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan putraku?"

Sungmin yang bisa menahan emosinya menjawab. "Kimbum _uisanim_ sedang menanganinya."

"_Mianhae _Tuan Cho kedatangan kami malah membuat keadaannya buruk." Leeteuk membungkuk dalam.

Heechul ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan Leeteuk. "Seharusnya kami selalu berada bersamanya, bukan seperti kemarin..."

"Hiks... kami _hyungdeul_ yang bodoh." Donghae menjadi lebih sesegukan.

Eunhyuk juga menangis. "Seandainya Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengenal kami.. hiks..."

Tuan Cho menggeleng dan membangkitkan mereka. "_Anniya_..."

"Aku mohon Tuan jangan membela kami." Siwon memohon.

Tuan Cho kembali menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak membela. Mungkin jika Kyuhyun tidak bersama kalian keadaannya malah akan lebih buruk daripada ini."

Yesung mendekati Tuan Cho. "_Gomawo_... anda benar-benar orang baik Tuan."

"Kebaikan anda pun menurun pada Kyuhyunnie." Kangin menambahkan.

Tuan Cho mengangguk meski sakit. "Dia benar-benar baik sampai Tuhan menginginkannya untuk kembali."

"Saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan adalah terus berdo'a." Shindong mengeluarkan suaranya.

Disana Kyuhyun masih berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya meski sulit. Kesadarannya benar-benar sudah tidak dapat lagi dirinya pertahankan. Ini... ini terlalu sakit untuk dia lawan, bahkan lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan saat dirinya terbangun dari koma pada kecelakaan tahun 2007.

Kimbum terus berusaha menangani Kyuhyun. Walau sebenarnya semua yang dilakukan dirinya dan timnya hanyalah sia-sia. Karena pada saat ini sebenarnya tubuh Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak dapat ditangani. Namun Kimbum percaya Tuhan pasti memberikan keajaibannya bagi orang-orang yang berusaha dengan keras.

"KYUHYUN!"

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung tersentak mendengar Kimbum yang berteriak dengan keras. Mereka menutup mulut mereka sendiri. Tidak...ini tidak boleh terjadi. Mereka yakin ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi aneh kembali. Sesak dan rasa sakitnya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Taman ini adalah taman yang kemarin sempat dirinya datangi. Dirinya berpikir apakah ini saatnya untuk benar-benar pergi? Sungguh ini membuatnya sakit. Kenapa Tuhan seolah-olah mempermainkan hidupnya._

_ Kemarin rasa sakitnya sempat hilang. Mempertemukan dirinya dengan yeoja-yeoja yang begitu sayangi tapi mereka malah mengembalikan dirinya lagi dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang amat dibencinya. Kini setelah merasakan sakit dia kembali lagi ke tempat ini dan rasa sakit dirinya hilang kembali. Lalu apakah setelah ini dia juga akan dikembalikan lagi untuk kembali kesakitan?_

_ Kyuhyun tidak mau berkeliling lagi di taman itu dan memilih untuk tetap duduk ditempatnya pertama kali. Kyuhyun menekuk lututnya dan mulai menangis dengan sesegukan disana. Dirinya tidak pernah mengeluh dengan semua yang telah terjadi kepadanya, namun bolehkah untuk saat ini saja dia mengeluh._

_ Seseorang menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, saat dirinya terus menangis dengan keras di tengah lututnya yang ditekuk. Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap seseorang namja yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya. Namja itu benar-benar dikenali oleh Kyuhyun. Air mata Kyuhyun langsung menetes saat mereka sudah semakin dekat. Kyuhyun ingin berkata, namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang sanggup dia keluarkan. Hanya memeluk namja itu seolah menyalurkan bahwa dia begitu merindukannya._

"_Cho Kyuhyun..." Namja itu berbicara._

_Kyuhyun terus menangis di dalam pelukannya. "Anniyo Bumie hyung aku ingin tetap memelukmu."_

"_Kau cengeng." Ejek namja itu._

_Kyuhyun semakin menangis. "Aku memang cengeng...dan semuanya karenamu."_

_Namja itu menunduk sedih. "Mianhae..."_

"_Permintaan maafmu sudah aku maafkan." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya._

_Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun dalam dan memegang dada Kyuhyun. "Apa ini menyakitimu?"_

"_Entahlah hyung tapi setiap kali aku bernafas.. aku selalu merasa sakit ..hiks.. apa aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik?" Kyuhyun kembali menangis._

_Namja itu kembali membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Rasa sakitmu pasti akan hilang Kyunnie."_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan sakitnya hyungie..."_

"_Kau tidak akan kesakitan lagi nanti Kyu." Hibur namja tersebut._

_Kyuhyun mendongak dengan air mata yang makin mengalir. "Kapan hyung? Eomma dan noona kemarin juga mengatakan hal yang sama tapi rasa sakitku masih tetap ada."_

_ Tapi namja itu sudah menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya namun nihil disana sama sekali tidak ada namja yang dirinya cari. Sebuah kilatan memori ada disana. Memori itu terlintas begitu saja. Adalah memori dirinya bersama keluarganya, memori dirinya bersama hyungdeulnya, tawa, tangis, dan kebahagiaan dirinya bersama._

_ Air mata Kyuhyun makin mengalir saat sebuah kilatan memori yang paling dia ingat terlintas begitu saja. Memori disaat dimana para ELF memberikan do'a mereka untuk kesembuhan dirinya disaat dia koma. Sesuatu yang sudah Kyuhyun anggap berharga dan menjadi salah satu bagian dalam hidupnya. Perjuangan mereka untuk hanya bisa bertemu dengan mereka._

"_Eomma... noonaa... apa ini yang kalian maksud dengan hutangku?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kimbum menutup pintu itu dengan pelan. Seakan-akan tidak mau mengganggu seseorang yang baru saja dirinya tangani. Setetes air bening menetes begitu saja dari mata obsidian miliknya. Entah dirinya harus bahagia atau sedih untuk mengabarkan semua ini kepada mereka yang menyayangi _namja_ yang kini tengah terbaring lemah dengan berbagai peralatan medis.

Ditatapnya orang-orang yang memberikan tatapan penuh harapan kepada dirinya. Kimbum menarik nafasnya dengan kuat untuk memberikan kabar yang setidaknya mengobati rasa sakit mereka meski hanya sedikit.

Tuan Cho menatap Kimbum dengan matanya yang memerah. "Jadi berita apa yang akan kau berikan?"

"Kyuhyun berhasil kami selamatkan." Kimbum menundukan kepalanya.

Tuan Cho menatap Kimbum dengan selidik. "Tak adakah berita lain yang akan kau sampaikan?"

"Jebal Kimbum-_ah_ jangan menutupinya dari kami." Leeteuk menaruh kecurigaan yang sama dengan Tuan Cho.

Kimbum akhirnya berkata jujur. "Meski telah berhasil kami selamatkan, tubuh Kyuhyun pada dasarnya sangatlah lemah. Dia... koma.."

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. "Koma maksudmu?"

"Ini... bohongkan? Kyuhyunnie tidak mungkin seperti itu?" Ryeowook seakan tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini.

Kimbum menggeleng. "Inilah kenyataan yang terjadi."

Sungmin mendekati Kimbum. "Kapan.. kapan Kyuhyunnie akan sadar?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu." Kimbum menyahut dengan matanya yang memerah.

Siwon mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Jangan bersedih. Setidaknya Tuhan masih mengizinkan kita untuk bersama Kyuhyunnie."

Kangin tidak terima. "Apa maksudmu Siwon-_ah_? Kyuhyun koma dan kita harus bahagia?"

"Setidaknya kita harus mensyukuri hal sekecil apapun yang terjadi." Yesung menyahut.

Shindong menambahkan. "Dan selebihnya kita hanya bisa berdoa."

Eunhyuk sembari menangis ikut bicara. "Kita akan bersyukur dan jangan menyerah hanya dengan seperti ini."

"Jangan pernah menunjukan kesedihan kalian di depan Kyuhyun meski kalian tak sanggup." Kimbum kembali bicara.

Tuan Cho ikut memohon. "Aku juga ikut memohon."

Seluruh member Super Junior menganggukan kepalanya meski dengan air mata mereka yang mengalir.

.

.

.

_**Satu hari**_

_**03 Maret 2015**_

_Namja _itu masih terbaring dengan lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Hanya suara elektrokardiograf yang begitu nyaring terdengar disana. _Namja _itu masih setia memejamkan kedua matanya. Seakan-akan masih setia dengan mimpi indah yang terus membuatnya betah di dalam mimpinya tersebut.

_**Dua hari **_

_**04 Maret 2015**_

Seorang _ganhonsa_ mengganti infus si _namja_ yang masih terlelap dengan pulas dalam tidur panjangnya. _Ganhonsa_ itu menatap _namja_ tersebut dengan pandangan sedih. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang selama ini begitu kuat kini bisa tumbang dengan begitu saja. _Ganhonsa_ itu membisikan sesuatu pada _namja_ yang masih setia menutup kedua matanya.

"_Ireonayo.._... _oppa_... Aku akan bolos lagi untuk menyaksikan konser kalian."

_**Tiga hari**_

_**05 Maret 2015**_

__Seorang dokter memantau keadaan dari _namja_ yang sekali lagi masih dengan setianya menutup kedua matanya yang terasa berat untuk dirinya buka. Sang dokter mengelus rambut _namja_ tersebut dengan sayang seolah-olah takut untuk menyakiti _namja_ yang tengah terbaring lemah tersebut.

_**Empat hari**_

_**06 Maret 2015**_

Seorang _namja_ berwajah malaikat sengaja menyempatkan waktu sebelum melaksanakan jadwalnya untuk mengunjungi _namja_ yang kini terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. _Namja_ berwajah malaikat itu mengelus rambut _namja_ dengan peralatan medis itu dengan lembut.

Mata _namja _malaikat itu langsung terbelalak saat mendapati pergerakan dari tangan _namja_ dengan alat medis itu mulai bereaksi. Dengan air matanya yang mengalir _namja_ malaikat itu terus berdo'a dan berharap bahwa apa yang tadi dilihatnya benar-benar terjadi. Kelopak mata yang setia tertutup itu kini mulai terbuka kembali. Dengan cepat sang _namja_ malaikat menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil dokter.

_**07 Maret 2015**_

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Seorang _namja_ tengah duduk di atas kursi rodanya sembari memandangi langit. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan pakaian yang begitu tebal. Meski telah dilarang namun _namja_ itu tetap kukuh untuk berada di taman rumah sakit, _namja_ ini merasa perlu mengagumi lukisan-lukisan yang telah dibuat oleh Tuhan.

Dirinya bersenandung dengan indahnya. Merasakan semilir angin yang menerpanya. Meski pada dasarnya angin itu malah membuat tubuhnya kedinginan. Walau dengan pakaian tebal yang dikenakannya. Rasa dingin itu masih tetap bisa menusuk hingga tulang rusuknya.

Choi Siwon dengan pakaian militernya mendorong kursi roda itu dan menariknya dari taman rumah sakit. Sudah terlalu lama juga _namja_ itu telah diam di taman rumah sakit. Angin Seoul juga hari ini berhembus dengan begitu kencang. Sementara _namja _yang kembali dibawa masuk oleh Siwon hanya tersenyum geli dengan tingkah laku salah satu _hyung_-nya yang begitu protektif ini.

"Siwon _hyung_..." Panggil _namja_ itu dengan pelan.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap _namja_ itu. "_Nde saeng_.?"

_Namja_ itu tersenyum. "Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini. Jika keadaannya lebih baik pasti akan lebih menyenangkan."

"Ini pun sudah baik kok." Siwon mencoba tersenyum.

_Namja_ itu menatap Siwon. "Oh iya _hyungdeul_ yang lain mana?"

"_Hyung _ yakin mereka sudah ada di ruang rawatmu." Jawab Siwon dengan yakin.

_Namja _itu kembali menatap Siwon dari atas sampai bawah. "_Hyung_ kau..."

Siwon menjadi kikuk. "A...apa.. penampilanku salah?"

"_Anniyo._ Kau tampan _hyung_. Dirimu semakin berkembang menjadi _namja_ yang luar biasa." Puji _namja_ di atas kursi roda itu.

Siwon mengernyit. "Kau juga akan berkembang Kyu."

"Meski aku tidak dapat lagi melihat kumohon jangan menangis." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam.

Siwon mencoba menahan air matanya. "_Arrasseo _Kyu.. aku tidak akan menangis. Tapi tolong jangan berkata seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan kembali menatap Siwon dengan dalam. "_Jebal..." _Kemudian Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Siwon yang jatuh tanpa sengaja.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah gembira saat mendapati kamar rawatnya menjadi penuh sesak oleh para member Super Junior. Tingkah para _hyungdeul_-nya selalu membuat dirinya bisa tertawa. Siwon mendorong kursi Kyuhyun dengan lebih cepat untuk menemui _hyung_deul lainnya.

Dibantu oleh Leeteuk, Siwon mendudukan Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidurnya. Kemudian para member Super Junior yang lain berebut untuk mendapatkan tempat agar bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Sontak tingkah mereka membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. Namun sayang tawa yang dikeluarkannya membuat Kyuhyun menjadi terbatuk. Semua member langsung panik tapi Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka tidak perlu khawatir.

Sungmin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "_Hyung_ senang sekali kau sudah sadar _saeng_."

"_Mianhae_ _hyungdeul_ aku membuat kalian semua khawatir." Kyuhyun memberikan wajah menyesalnya.

Eunhyuk mencibir. "Sejak kapan _evil_ mempunyai rasa menyesal."

"Baiklah aku akan minta maaf kecuali pada Hyukhyuk." Kyuhyun ber-_smirk_ ria.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Panggil Dia _hyung.._Kyuhyunnie.."

Kyuhyun berpura-pura menyesal. "_Arrasseo..arrasseo_."

"Jangan terlalu lelah Kyunnie." Leeteuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sayang.

Kyuhyun menatap semua _hyungdeul_-nya dengan serius. "Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan _saeng_?" Tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun berbicara dengan penuh senyum. "Aku ingin _mini concert _untuk ELF, aku bersama kalian."

Heechul mengernyit. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Aku yakin hanya bernyanyi tak akan membuatku pingsan." Kyuhyun agak tertawa.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunnie jangan begitu.."

Kyuhyun sadar dengan kesalahannya. "Maafkan aku..."

"_Gwenchana _Hyun-_ah_ kami pasti akan berusaha untuk melakukannya." Hibur Kangin.

Donghae mengeluarkan suara. "Yang paling sulit adalah meminta _Sajangnim_."

Shindong mengiyakan kalimat Donghae. "Sulit sekali untuk meminta persetujuannya."

"Soal itu tenang saja." Kyuhyun seperti mempunyai rencana.

Kyuhyun masih setia duduk di atas kursi rodanya. Memandangi langit malam yang dihiasi dengan begitu banyak bintang yang bersinar. _Namja_ itu memegangi dadanya sendiri. Jujur ini sangat sakit, tapi dirinya tidak boleh menyerah sebelum melakukan semua yang tadi dikatakannya. Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi saja.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun dan menatap seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar rawatnya. Senyuman langsung menghiasi wajah tirus milik Kyuhyun saat menatap orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"_Sajangnim_..." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Seseorang itu 'Petinggi SM' duduk diatas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Kau selalu membuatku bertindak dan kalah seperti ini."

"Bukan aku yang mau _Sajangnim_. Tapi anda sendirilah yang memang selalu ingin bertanding denganku." Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali.

Petinggi SM itu ikut terkekeh. "_Nde_ dan hasilnya akulah yang selalu kalah. Jadi apa maumu sekarang?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "_Mini concert_. Seperti yang telah kukatakan."

"Kau tidak akan tumbang?" Petinggi SM bertanya dengan selidik.

Kyuhyun menatap Petinggi SM dengan yakin. "Tumbang pun aku berada di tempat yang tepat."

Petinggi SM mendekati Kyuhyun. "Ini menentukan saham perusahaan. Dan Super Junior benar-benar dalam skandal yang luar biasa."

"Mengapa kita tidak menjadikan skandal itu sebagai senjata?" Tanya Kyuhyun retoris.

Petinggi SM tersenyum mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. "Kau menang.. selalu menang Cho Kyuhyun."

"_Sajangnim_, _jeongmal_ gomawo anda sudah mau terus membimbingku selama ini." Balas Kyuhyun dengan pasti.

_**08 Maret 2015**_

_**SBS Inkigayo**_

Ada yang berbeda dari acara musik SBS _Inkigayo_ kali ini. Acara musik televisi ini dipenuhi dengan para artis yang terkenal. Bahkan hampir seluruh artis SM Town ikut serta dalam konser kali ini. Bukan hanya artis SM namun artis dari _Entertainment _lainpun ikut serta dalam _mini concert_ Super Junior ini.

Seorang _namja_ tengah duduk sembari diberi _make-up_ oleh para _make-up artist_. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali dia tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini. _Namja _ini begitu merindukan saat-saat dirinya yang seperti ini.

Setelah semua selesai. Mereka langsung bersiap untuk latihan dan berkoordinasi mengenai hal apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan. _Namja_ itu meneteskan air matanya meski tidak ada yang melihat. Sebenarnya ini adalah hari yang dia takutkan, hari dimana sebenarnya akan menjadi hari terakhir untuk semua perjuangannya.

Dipandu dengan MC Onew Shinee dan Suho EXO konser SBS _Inkigayo_ ini terasa begitu sepesial. Pada pembukaan konser para _hoobae_ Super Junior melakukan aksi panggung mereka. Dimulai dari BTS, Seventeen, Vixx, AOA, dan masih banyak lagi. Di sesi kedua kebanyakan yang tampil adalah artis-artis dari SM

Semua penonton yang ada disana begitu menikmati konser yang tengah disajikan. Bukan hanya ELF yang hadir disana, namun _fandom_ lainpun ikut hadir di konser kali ini. Tak ada jarak diantara mereka semua. Hasilnya seluruh _fandom_ itu bersatu menjadi _fans _yang sejati.

Suasana semakin meriah ketika bintang utama mereka akhirnya memunculkan diri mereka di hadapan semua orang.

"_We are Syupeo Junio- O-eo!_" Teriak seluruh member Super Junior bersamaan.

Leeteuk mengawali pembicaraan. "Kalian tahu hari ini Super Junior adalah Super Junior yang sesuai impian kalian."

"_Mwo?_" Tanya para ELF berbarengan.

_Namja_ berwajah China yang sudah lama menghilang menampilkan wajahnya. "Tan Hangeng berdiri disini."

"Seluruh member Super Junior China juga hadir." Eunhyuk berteriak riang.

Donghae menyambung. "Yang dikatakan Eunhyuk-_ssi_ benar. Satu member yang telah membuat kalian terus merindukannya."

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak seluruh member Super Junior bersamaan.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!" Semua penonton meneriakan namanya.

Yesung berjongkok depan Kyuhyun. "Kau dengar Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Mereka semua begitu merindukanmu."

"Tak akan ada kesedihan di konser ini. Mari kita bersenang-senang riang Heechul.

Zhoumi juga ikut bicara. "Dan seluruh member China pun akan tampil dari awal hingga akhir pertunjukan."

Henry juga menyambung. "Kita semua akan lengkap."

"Sebelum diawali segmen utama ini. Adakah yang ingin anda sampaikan Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Tanya Kangin.

Sungmin menyambungnya. "Mungkin sepatah dua patah kata bisa kau berikan untuk seluruh ELF yang sudah hadir disini."

"_Nde_ ada yang akan aku sampaikan pada kalian semua." Kyuhyun menyahut dengan penuh senyuman.

Shindong mengangguk. "Baiklah mari kita tenang dan dengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

"Tenang semuanya." Siwon memberikan perintah.

Kyuhyun menatap seluruh member Super Junior yamg sedang berkumpul semuanya diatas panggung bersamanya. Kyuhyun seolah-olah bertanya sesuatu kepada mereka. Dan semua member Super Junior menganggukan kepalanya menandakan bahwa dirinya dipersilahkan untuk menyampaikan kalimat-kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya sejenak. "Hal yang pertama ingin aku sampaikan adalah _jeongmal mianhae. Mianhae_ karena aku telah mengecewakan kalian. _Mianhae_ karena aku telah membuat kalian khawatir. _Mianhae_ karena sesungguhnya aku tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Aku bahkan sekarang tidak mampu berdiri dan hanya duduk di atas kursi roda yang menjadi tumpuanku sekarang. Namun dengan do'a yang telah kalian berikan itu semua memotivasiku untuk lebih baik lagi. Konser ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian semua. Kita Super Junior adalah 13 + 2. Kibum _hyungie_ juga pasti tengah hadir diantara kami semua. Satu hal yang bisa aku sampaikan lagi adalah _jeongmal_ _mianhae_ atas kalian yang harus kehilangan Kibum-_ssi_."

Kyuhyun mencoba menahan air matanya yang akan keluar. "Inilah saat dimana aku akan menceritakan semua kejadian yang tak diinginkan ini. Tahun 2007 aku mengalami kecelakaan bersama Eunhyuk-_ssi, _Leeteuk-_ssi_, dan Shindong-_ssi_. Kalian tahu sendiri aku lah yang mengalami luka parah dan koma selama 4 hari. Setelah itu keajaiban datang menghampiriku. Aku sadar dari tidur panjangku. Sungguh aku bersyukur karena Tuhan sudah memberikanku kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Namun sayang semuanya tidaklah sempurna, paru-paruku mengalami masalah yang sangat parah hingga berkembang menjadi suatu penyakit yang mematikan..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku berpikir aku tidak akan memberi tahu _hyungdeul_ mengenai keadaanku. Karena aku tidak ingin membuat mereka semua khawatir."

Heechul tiba-tiba menyeletuk. "Dan kami marah akan itu.."

"Namun kebohongan itu malah membuat semuanya menjadi amat berantakan. Aku terus mengembangkan kebohongan itu menjadi kebohongan-kebohongan yang lebih besar. Kibum _hyungie_ adalah orang yang pertama kali tahu. Dirinya terlalu _shock_ dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan sehingga memilih untuk menghindariku. Hanya Kibum _hyung_ dan member lain tidak ada yang tahu. Perkataan yang selalu kuuingat dari Kibum _hyung_ adalah bahwa aku hanya akan lebih menyakiti para member yang lain dengan kebohonganku. Setiap hari aku berbohong dan selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja pada seluruh member. Hingga Leeteuk _hyung_ ikut tahu mengenai kebenarannya. Aku takut Teukie _hyung_ benar-benar marah padaku. Namun aku tahu bahwa dia begitu menyayangiku." Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sedikit ada rasa sesak yang dirinya rasakan. "Kibum _hyung_ akhirnya kembali bersama-sama lagi dengan kami. Namun aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Kibum _hyung_ akan melakukan hal senekad itu." Kyuhyun mencengkeram dadanya. "Paru-paru yang hidup ditubuhku adalah miliknya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa paru-paru ini adalah milik Kibum _hyungie_. Aku menangis keras karena memikirkannya. Aku merasa bersalah pada semua orang, terlebih pada _eomma_ Kibum _hyung_ dan ELF aku telah merenggut orang yang mereka sayangi. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Meski begitu aku yakin ini memang adalah jalan yang telah Tuhan berikan untuk aku dan Kibum _hyung_."

Air mata itu menetes begitu saja dari obsidian milik Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak pernah berbohong lagi. Karena kebohongan adalah awal dari sebuah malapetaka. Aku juga tidak akan marah pada kalian yang sempat menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan paru-paru milik Kibum _hyung_. Karena Kibum _hyung_ memang menitipkannya padaku jadi aku juga tidak akan mengembalikannya."

"_Magnae _tetap saja _magnae_." Zhoumi menggumam pelan.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya panjang. "Mari hari ini kita lupakan semua kesedihan kita. Dan aku harap konser ini akan memuaskan bagi kalian."

Setelah Kyuhyun menyampaikan semua kalimatnya, seluruh member Super Junior kembali ikut bergabung ke atas panggung. Banyak lagu-lagu _hits_ mereka yang dinyanyikan pada konser ini. ELF yang ada disana pun ikut terhanyut menikmati semua lagu-lagi yang diberikan oleh Super Junior.

Semua member Super Junior menyanyi dan menari dengan gembiranya. Tidak terkecuali bagi Kyuhyun meski hanya diatas kursi roda, dia juga tidak lupa untuk menggerakan tangannya yang masih dapat bebas bergerak. Hanya senyuman yang menghiasi wajah mereka semua.

Panggung itu berubah menjadi lautan _shappire blue_ dari _lighstick_ yang dinyalakan oleh semua ELF. Bukan hanya ELF, _fandom_ lain yang datang pun ikut terhanyut dalam konser mini yang terasa begitu spesial ini.

Tuan Cho menatap sang putra diatas panggung dengan tatapan haru. Putranya tersenyum.. sebuah senyuman seperti apa yang dimintanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Senyuman yang begitu indah namun berkesan seperti senyuman terakhir. Iya Tuan Cho sadar benar-benar sadar, bahwa senyuman itu mungkin adalah senyuman terakhir yang dapat dirinya lihat.

"Saat ini bolehkah aku bernyanyi solo untuk kalian semua?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada semua ELF

Heechul berteriak. "Nyanyikan _at gwanghamun_."

"Aku ingin mendengar pendapat para ELF." Kyuhyun menolak saran Heechul.

Seorang ELF berteriak. "_A Million Pieces._"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baik aku akan bernyanyi..."

Neoneun wae itorok nareul tteollige hani

Neoui jonjaemani nareul sum swige hani

Amudo eopseossdeon gananhaessdeon maeumi

Boseok gateun neoro gadeukhae, gomawo

Saranghae maljocha akkaun

Naui hanappunin sarama

Majimagiran mareun haji marayo

Neon nopiseo banjjagineun byeol,

Son daheul su eopsi meoreossdeon

Geu geori oneul gakkawojin geolkka

Oneul bam geudaeran millieonui jogakdeullo

Nae gaseum gajang gipeun gose

Chaeugo chaeugo chaeuo

Buseojin nae maeum geudaemani moajuo

I bamui gajang gipeun gose

Geudaeui bicceuro gadeukhage

Chagaun ipgime nunkkocci heutnallimyeon

Deultteun yeonindeurui norae deullyeool ttaee

Hanchameul alhassdeon gyejeorui majimagi

Sonkkeute heureunda byeol heneun I bame

Saranghae maljocha akkaun

Naui hanappunin sarama

Majimagiran mareun haji marayo

Neon meolliseo banjjagineun byeol,

Na honjaseon eojjeol su eopsneun

Geu geori oneul meolgeman neukkyeojyeo

Oneul bam geudaeran millieonui jogakdeullo

Nae gaseum gajang gipeun gose

Chaeugo chaeugo chaeuo

Buseojin nae maeum geudaemani moajuo

I bamui gajang gipeun gose

Geudaeui bicceuro gadeukhage

Jichyeo ollyeoda bon bam

Jageun neoui bit hana butjapgo georeosseo

Neoman boyeosseunikka

Neoui ganeumjocha

Hal su eopsdeon nunbusin bicci

I bamui kkeuteuro heulleonaerige

Neoneun wae itorok nareul tteollige hani

Neoui jonjaemani dasi sum swige hani

Oneul bam geudaeran millieonui jogakdeullo

Nae gaseum gajang gipeun gose

Chaeugo chaeugo chaeuo

Buseojin nae maeum geudaemani moajuo

I bamui gajang gipeun gose

Geudaeui bicceuro gadeukhage

Semua langsung bertepuk tangan meriah ketika suara indah milik Kyuhyun menyanyikan lirik demi lirik dari lagu tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena ini sudah bisa dirinya wujudkan.

"Suaraku bagus bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan kencang.

ELF menjawab lantang. "_Nde_.."

"Bolehkah aku menyombongkan diri sekarang sebelum aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar dan kehilangan suaraku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan retoris.

Leeteuk menghampiri dan mengelus pundak Kyuhyun. "Tentu Kyu... suaramu adalah yang terbaik."

"Tidak ada suara yang begitu lembut selain milik Cho Kyuhyun." Yesung menambahkan.

Kyuhyun menatap kesemua _hyung_-nya. "Tak ada suara-suara unik selain dari kalian semua."

Siwon membisik. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana kan _saeng_?"

"Aku senang sudah bisa melakukan konser ini." Kyuhyun membalas dengan penuh senyuman.

Kyuhyun memajukan kursi rodanya dan maju mendekati penonton lebih dekat lagi. Dia menatap ke semua orang yang ada disana. Senyuman hangat terus dirinya berikan pada semua orang.

"Hari ini benar-benar adalah hari yang berkesan di dalam hidupku. Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang untuk menyaksikan konser kecil ini. Para _hoobae_-ku aku juga berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau membantu. Staf aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan kerja keras kalian dari sejak awal Super Junior hingga sekarang." Nafas Kyuhyun mulai terasa sesak.

Sesak itu terus menghampirinya. "ELF aku sungguh berterima kasih kalian masih mau mendukungku. Masih mau menantiku dan masih setia bersamaku. Namun setelah ini aku akan minta maaf karena aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bersama kalian. Aku tidak akan mampu lagi menyanyikan lagu yang kalian inginkan. Tapi aku punya permintaan kepada kalian setelah semua ini terjadi. Bahwa aku Cho Kyuhyun meminta kalian untuk tidak menangis dan jadilah orang-orang yang kuat. Jadilah orang yang jujur dan jangan pernah berbohong. Genggamlah dengan erat kepercayaan dari orang-orang terdekat kalian. Hidup memang akan penuh dengan liku. Tapi jika jujur pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"_Jeba_l Kyu berhenti..." Tuan Cho tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum... senyuman yang begitu hangat.

'BRUK'

Tubuh lemah itu jatuh begitu saja dari atas kursi roda yang sedari tadi dirinya duduki. Kimbum dan Yong Pil yang bersiap siaga langsung naik ke atas panggung dan memberikan pertolongan pertama yang dapat mereka lakukan pada Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho dan seluruh member Super Junior mencoba menanyakan kepastian.

"Kyuhyunnie... telah pergi.." Ucap Kimbum dengan lemah.

Semua orang disana, baik artis, penonton, dan staf menangis menyaksikan semuanya. _Namja_ yang baru saja mengalunkan suara indahnya kini menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tuan Cho menangis dengan diam. Sakit sekali... ini adalah kehilangan yang harus dia rasakan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Semuanya menangis ikut merasakan kepedihan yang mereka alami. Tak ada satupun orang yang percaya bahwa _namja_ itu sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Pergi meninggalkan dunia ini dengan senyuman terakhirnya.

_**01 April 2015**_

Seorang _namja_ tengah duduk menunggui seorang _namja_ lainnya yang sedang terbaring lemah. Kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu membuat _namja_ lain itu mengalami luka parah di kepala dan harus terbaring koma di rumah sakit.

Perlahan-lahan jari jemari _namja_ yang terbaring lemah itu bergerak. Membuat _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya mengernyit. Benar saja kelopak mata _namja_ yang selalu tertutup itu kini terbuka dengan sendirinya. _Namja_ yang baru sadar itu menatap sekeliling disekitarnya. Ruangan putih. Tunggu dulu selama ini dirinya hanya berdiam di taman kenapa dia memasuki ruangan yang serba putih.

"_Hyung_... kau sadar..." _Namja _lainnya bersuara.

Suara itu adalah suara... Tidak apakah di tempatnya yang sekarang pun dirinya akan bertemu dengan orang yang telah membuat hidupnya rumit? Sakit... tubuhnya agak sakit karena peralatan medis yang menempel. Biasanya dia tidak merasakan sakit. Jika sakit ini benar-benar kenyataan.

"Kimbum _uisa_! Dia sadar!" Teriak kembali _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ yang baru tersadar itu bangkit duduk, tidak peduli dengan sakitnya. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah _namja_ yang sedari tadi berbicara heboh. Dielusnya pipi _namja_ tersebut. Kalender itu menunjukan 01 April 2015. Seharusnya sebelum habis bulan April dia tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Kyuhyunnie..." _Namja_ itu berkata pelan.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Kibum _hyung mianhae_.."

"Ini... ini benar-benar kau?" Tanya Kibum kembali.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Mianhae_.. aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk kembali bersama Super Junior lagi. Kau punya pilihan sendiri."

Kibum langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. "Tidak peduli aku kembali atau tidak Kyu. Yang penting kau bersamaku."

"_Hyung_ kenapa?" Kyuhyun heran mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba itu.

Kibum mengedikan bahunya dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. "Maaf aku berbohong Kyu. Aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian semua."

.

.

.

_Inikah yang dinamakan suatu keajaiban yang diberikan oleh Tuhan? Hanya aku sendiri yang tahu. Aku lama berdiam di taman yang begitu indah dan menyaksikan penderitaan yang dongsaengku alami. Hingga air mataku disana tiba-tiba terjatuh menyaksikan dongsaengku di saat terakhirnya. Dan beginilah aku sadar dari koma yang katanya karena aku kecelakaan. Kisahku dan kisah dongsaengku tidak sama dengan kisah kakak beradik dalam buku yang selalu kami baca. Tuhan itu ada dan selalu mendengar do'a dari umatnya. Dia tidak pernah tidur. Tak ada hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh-Nya. Biarlah hanya aku saja yang tahu dan menyimpan cerita ini. Keajaiban yang telah diberikan oleh Tuhan akan kubuat menjadi kisah dengan akhir yang baik. _

"_Terima kasih Tuhan..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Inilah ending yang sudah author berikan kepada kalian semua. Makasih udah mau terus menanti kelanjutan kisah ini. Makasih atas dukungan kalian semua. Thank's God sudah mencapai klimaksnya hahaha. Semoga gak kecewa nde.**

**Ingat kalimat kalimat di FF ini yah : Kebohongan adalah sebuah awal dari malapetaka, jadi berbohong dalam bentuk apapun itu adalah tidak baik. Jaga juga kepercayaan dari orang dengan sebaik-baiknya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Tuhan tidak pernah tidur dan selalu mendengar do'a dari setiap umatnya. Tidak ada hal yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh Tuhan."**


	18. Epilog

Title : Thank's God

Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Other member SJ, etc.

Lenght : Chaptered

Gendre : Brothership, Sad, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

Summary : Semua yang telah dirinya alami ini merupakan suatu anugerah yang luar biasa dari Tuhan. / "Aku ingin kita bisa bersama lagi walau hanya beberapa saat." / "Apa yang membuat _hyung_ berubah pikiran?" / "_Mwo_? Rumah sakit?" / Mata mereka berdua bertemu, saling memandang tanpa mengeluarkan sapa. / "_Jeongmal gomapta_…." / "Kita seharusnya sudah meninggal.." / "Aku akan menangis seumur hidup jika itu terjadi _hyung_." / "Entah dosa atau tidak, namun mungkin inilah yang sebenarnya Tuhan tuliskan." / "Biarkan hanya antara kita yang tahu dan mengalirkan kembali takdir kedepan." / Semua bertepuk tangan meriah menyaksikan grup yang lengkap itu. / "Aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu dengan baik _nae dongsaeng_." / Air mata mereka berdua menetes bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda. /

**WARNING : TYPO akan selalu ada. Cerita sedikit agak ngawur. Nyebelin dan kadang bikin gak niat wkkwkwk. Alur kecepatan.**

**Kembali FF ini author lanjut untuk epilog cerita. Karena kebetulan juga banyak readers yang request untuk membuat epilog dari FF ini. Barulah setelah epilog ini, Thank's God benar-benar mencapai akhirya. Dan maaf juga karena update nya lama karena kebetulan sekaraag laptop author baru bisa balik lagi.**

**DON'T BASH !**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**KEEP REVIEW**

**LET'S ENJOYED**

_**Preview**_

'BRUK'

Tubuh lemah itu jatuh begitu saja dari atas kursi roda yang sedari tadi dirinya duduki. Kimbum dan Yong Pil yang bersiap siaga langsung naik ke atas panggung dan memberikan pertolongan pertama yang dapat mereka lakukan pada Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho dan seluruh member Super Junior mencoba menanyakan kepastian.

"Kyuhyunnie... telah pergi.." Ucap Kimbum dengan lemah.

Semua orang disana, baik artis, penonton, dan staf menangis menyaksikan semuanya. _Namja_ yang baru saja mengalunkan suara indahnya kini menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tuan Cho menangis dengan diam. Sakit sekali... ini adalah kehilangan yang harus dia rasakan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Semuanya menangis ikut merasakan kepedihan yang mereka alami. Tak ada satupun orang yang percaya bahwa _namja_ itu sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Pergi meninggalkan dunia ini dengan senyuman terakhirnya.

_**01 April 2015**_

Seorang _namja_ tengah duduk menunggui seorang _namja_ lainnya yang sedang terbaring lemah. Kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu membuat _namja_ lain itu mengalami luka parah di kepala dan harus terbaring koma di rumah sakit.

Perlahan-lahan jari jemari _namja_ yang terbaring lemah itu bergerak. Membuat _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya mengernyit. Benar saja kelopak mata _namja_ yang selalu tertutup itu kini terbuka dengan sendirinya. _Namja_ yang baru sadar itu menatap sekeliling disekitarnya. Ruangan putih. Tunggu dulu selama ini dirinya hanya berdiam di taman kenapa dia memasuki ruangan yang serba putih.

"_Hyung_... kau sadar..." _Namja _lainnya bersuara.

Suara itu adalah suara... Tidak apakah di tempatnya yang sekarang pun dirinya akan bertemu dengan orang yang telah membuat hidupnya rumit? Sakit... tubuhnya agak sakit karena peralatan medis yang menempel. Biasanya dia tidak merasakan sakit. Jika sakit ini benar-benar kenyataan.

"Kimbum _uisa_! Dia sadar!" Teriak kembali _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ yang baru tersadar itu bangkit duduk, tidak peduli dengan sakitnya. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah _namja_ yang sedari tadi berbicara heboh. Dielusnya pipi _namja_ tersebut. Kalender itu menunjukan 01 April 2015. Seharusnya sebelum habis bulan April dia tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Kyuhyunnie..." _Namja_ itu berkata pelan.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Kibum _hyung mianhae_.."

"Ini... ini benar-benar kau?" Tanya Kibum kembali.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Mianhae_.. aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk kembali bersama Super Junior lagi. Kau punya pilihan sendiri."

Kibum langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. "Tidak peduli aku kembali atau tidak Kyu. Yang penting kau bersamaku."

"_Hyung_ kenapa?" Kyuhyun heran mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba itu.

Kibum mengedikan bahunya dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. "Maaf aku berbohong Kyu. Aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian semua."

.

.

.

_Inikah yang dinamakan suatu keajaiban yang diberikan oleh Tuhan? Hanya aku sendiri yang tahu. Aku lama berdiam di taman yang begitu indah dan menyaksikan penderitaan yang dongsaengku alami. Hingga air mataku disana tiba-tiba terjatuh menyaksikan dongsaengku di saat terakhirnya. Dan beginilah aku sadar dari koma yang katanya karena aku kecelakaan. Kisahku dan kisah dongsaengku tidak sama dengan kisah kakak beradik dalam buku yang selalu kami baca. Tuhan itu ada dan selalu mendengar do'a dari umatnya. Dia tidak pernah tidur. Tak ada hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh-Nya. Biarlah hanya aku saja yang tahu dan menyimpan cerita ini. Keajaiban yang telah diberikan oleh Tuhan akan kubuat menjadi kisah dengan akhir yang baik. _

"_Terima kasih Tuhan..."_

.

.

.

.

.

_**EPILOG**_

_**07 April 2015**_

Matahari bersinar begitu cerah, hamparan angin terasa begitu halus melewati setiap kulit manusia yang kini tengah berlalu-lalang untuk melakukan aktivitasnya. Waktu tengah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, dimana sebenarnya semua orang sudah melakukan banyak aktivitas di negara maju seperti Korea Selatan.

Seorang _namja_ dengan topi dan kacamata hitamnya tengah berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Udara yang dihirupnya terasa begitu segar, seakan sudah lama rasanya dirinya tidak bisa merasakan itu semua. _Namja_ itu menengadahkan pandangannya ke langit. Melihat langit yang begitu cerah dengan warna birunya diiringi pergerakan awan putih yang bergerak secara beriringan dan perlahan-lahan menghilang untuk tidak menutupi cerahnya langit.

_Namja_ itu menggosokan sedikit tangannya untuk memberikan kehangatan. Meski mentari telah terbit, namun cuaca masih terasa sangat dingin. Karena negara ini masih belum melewati musim dingin sepenuhnya. Hangat. Begitu dia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kedua pipinya. Bukan lagi tangannya yang dingin pada waktu itu. Meski belum sepenuhnya dirinya bisa mengerti kenapa semuanya bisa terjadi.

Koma? Kecelakaan? Terlebih tanggal kalender yang menunjukkan awal bulan pada waktu itu? Sepenuhnya dirinya sama sekali belum bisa mengerti. Apakah ini baik ataukah ini buruk. Ingatannya hanyalah kenangan pedihnya kala dimana pekikan kematian menghampirinya dengan darah yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Serta tangisan sang _dongsaeng_ di saat-saat terakhirnya membuatnya menjerit tertahan agar tubuh itu tidak jatuh ke tanah.

Hingga pada akhirnya _namja_ ini terbangun mungkin di suatu tempat yang disebut sebagai dunia dengan cerita yang baru? Semua yang telah dirinya alami ini merupakan suatu anugerah yang luar biasa dari Tuhan. Dapat berdetak kembali jantungnya, merasakan perasaan akan kehilangan, merasakan setiap oksigen yang bisa dinikmatinya. Pada akhirnya sekarang semua sudah berjalan cukup baik. _Namja_ itu mensyukuri dan berusaha untuk tidak lagi mengubah takdir yang seharusnya terjadi.

_Namja_ itu tesenyum setelah dirasa telah tiba di tempat yang sedari tadi menjadi tujuannya. Sudah dirinya duga pasti akan banyak orang disana. Hatinya seketika menghangat kala dahulu dirinya juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Namun kini semua berjalan berbeda. Hanya dirinya yang memilih jalan sendiri dan memutuskan untuk tidak pernah kembali. Sekitar 6 orang _namja_ berhenti dihadapannya dan menatapnya dengan perasaan sedikit terkejut. _Namja_ itu tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukan badannya memberi salam.

Merasa tidak enak, _namja_ itu mengajak enam orang lainnya untuk duduk berkumpul di salah satu _café_ yang ada di bandara tersebut. Mereka meminum minuman yang telah mereka pesan masing-masing tadi. _Namja_ itu memperhatikan ke enam orang itu dengan seksama. Tak ada yang berbeda sama sekali dengan mereka yang ada dalam ingatannya. Meski hanya dirinya yang bisa mengingat itu semua.

_Namja_ yang paling tua disana mulai berbicara. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit Kibummie?" Perasaan khawatir yang diberikan _namja_ tertua itu membuat perasaanya menghangat,

"Aku telah lumayan pulih. Kebetulan aku juga ingin berjalan-jalan _hyung_." Kibummie atau Kim Kibum itu membalasnya dengan penuh senyuman. Bukanlah Leeteuk dalam ingatannya dahulu yang pernah memarahinya, tapi Leeteuk dengan penuh kehangatan yang terus berbicara.

"Syukurlah. Sungguh aku kira kecelakaan itu tidak akan membuat kau sampai koma." Salah satu _hyung_ yang dalam ingatannya dulu pernah menampar kemudian memeluknya tetap terlihat cantik dan tampan sekaligus. Alangkah sedih dirinya jika sampai _hyung_ cantiknya itu mengingat seperti apa yang dirinya ingat.

Kini seorang _dongsaeng_ yang dalam kenangannya selalu ingin dirinya pertahankan menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. "_Josoenghamnida hyung_. Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak bersifat kekanakan mungkin semua tak akan terjadi."

Sakit sekali memandangnya. Pandangan sendu itu sangat sama dengan apa yang ada dalam ingatannya. Perlahan Kibum memandangnya dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut. "Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Kyuhyunnie. Anugerah yang paling luar biasa adalah kehidupanku yang sekarang dan melihatmu ada dihadapanku."

"Kibummie kau begitu dewasa sekali." _Hyung _mungilnya bersuara dengan nada ceria. Kibum tahu _hyung_ mungil inilah yang juga paling menyayangi sang _magnae_ walau sebenarnya mereka semua memang menyayanginya.

Seorang _hyung_-nya lain yang mempunyai tampang kuat ikut berbicara. "Ini adalah perkembangan yang telah dilewati Kibummie selama lebih dari 7 tahun."

"Lalu kapan _magnae_ kita bisa sedewasa Kibum yah?" _Hyung_-nya yang paling bijaksana memberikan sedikit bercandaannya dan membuat _magnae_ merasa murung.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Dirinya kesal karena diledek terus. "Teukie _hyung_ lihat betapa jahatnya Yesung _hyung_."

"Kalau masih anak kecil ya masih anak kecil." Heechul malah ikut mengejek sang _dongsaeng_. Kibum mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dan tersenyum padanya. "Kau lebih dari dewasa sejauh yang _hyung _tahu. Hanya _hyung_ meminta satu hal. Tolong tetaplah jadi Cho Kyuhyun saat ini."

Entah mengapa air mata milik Kibum seakan akan menetes kala mengatakannya. Kenangan atau ingatan itu kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya. Leeteuk menatap _dongsaeng_ di luar Super Junior nya itu dengan senyuman hangat. "Semua tidak akan berubah Kibummie. Kalaupun berubah akan menjadi sesuatu hal yang baik."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, hari ini adalah jadwalku melakukan _medical check up_. Besok atau lusa aku akan mengunjungi _dorm_ kalian." Kibum memberikan salam pamitnya pada para _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya.

Yesung mempersilahkan Kibum untuk meninggalkan mereka semua. "Tentu saja pintu _dorm_ Super Junior akan selalu terbuka untukmu."

Bersamaan dengan itu kembali Kibum membungkukan badanya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua. Salah satu dari mereka, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun memandang punggung Kibum dengan perasaan yang entahlah bercampur aduk. Serasa ada sesuatu hal yang mengganjal yang ingin sekali dirinya tanyakan. Namun apa yang ingin ditanyakan olehnya itu entah apa dirinya sendiri belum tahu. Seakan ada perasaan lain antara kasih dan benci yang pernah dulu dirinya dan Kibum rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Sebuah salah satu rumah sakit besar yang ada di Korea Selatan. Dengan gedung dan peralatan medis yang bisa dikatakan bertaraf internasional. Disekelilingnya sengaja diletakan taman-taman mini untuk memberikan kesan hijau dan hidup sehingga membuat para pasien disana sedikitnya masih bisa memupuk harapan hidupnya walau hanya sedikit.

Rute-rute rumah sakit sungguh dirinya hafal. Seolah-olah telah amat sering dia berada dan bolak-balik mengunjungi rumah sakit itu. Dan dalam ingatan dulu lah dia juga meregang nyawa dalam rumah sakit ini. Menyisakan teriakan pedih serta tangisan para orang-orang yang disayanginya. Meninggalkan luka yang mendalam dan membuat hidup seseorang menjadi lebih menyedihkan.

Ruangan ini akhirnya tiba juga dia disana. Dia hafal benar, ruangan siapa ini dulu. Meski yang dia hafal hanyalah ruangan yang ada dalam ingatannya. Hari ini juga adalah jadwal pertamanya untuk melakukan _medical check up_-nya. Dibukanya pintu ruangan itu secara perlahan dan mulailah dirinya masuk.

Desain yang sama, _interior_ yang sama, bahkan letak kursi yang sama. _Nametage_ yang terdapat diatas meja itu mengalihkan pandangan Kibum. Dia fokus dan hafal benar mengenai siapakah pemiliknya. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat sang _uisa_ yang mulai keluar dan duduk dihadapannya.

Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Menatap dalam satu sama lain. Kedua pasang mata itu saling membalas pandangan seolah bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang seharusnya mereka percayai. Tak ada yang bersuara dan tak ada juga yang mau memberikan pergerakan sedikit untuk membiarkan mulut mereka mengeluarkan baik sepatah maupun dua patah kata. Hingga sang _uisa_ lah yang bertanggung jawab pada pasiennya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kim Kibum-_ssi_. Apakah ada masalah setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit?" _Uisa_ itu sama sekali tidak mau menatap wajah milik Kibum membuat sang pemiliknya akhirnya dapat sedikit demi sedikit menyimpulkan apa yang orang ini ketahui. "Ada banyak hal yang terus menggangguku setelah keluar dari rumah sakit."

_Uisa _tersebut akhirnya mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Kibum. Takut-takut jika pasiennya ini memang benar mengalami suatu hal yang serius. "Katakan apa tubuhmu semakin sakit?"

"_Eobseoyo_. Hanya saja pikiran dan ingatanku seolah mempermainkanku Kimbum _uisanim_." Nada bicara yang dikeluarkan Kibum begitu terasa akrab. Seakan telah lama mereka saling mengenal. Meski mungkin hanya dalam ingatan milik Kibum sendirilah dia merasa begitu. Kimbum _uisa_ memandangnya ragu-ragu. "Apakah ingatan mu dengan apa yang sekarang terjadi tidak sejalan?"

Kibum tersentak mendengar penuturan Kimbum. Rupanya _uisa_-nya tersebut bisa langsung tahu mengenai apa yang dirinya rasakan. "Apa kau tahu dan terhubung denganku?"

Sang _uisa_ tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menatap Kibum dengan pandangan yang lebih rileks. Kekakuan dan kecanggungan tadi yang sengaja dibuatnya dia hilangkan begitu saja. "Kau tahu aku yang selalu bekerja dengan logika terjebak di dalam hal yang berada diluarnya?" Pertanyaan retoris yang dia berikan. Kibum kemudian memandangnya penuh harap, mungkinkah bukan hanya dia yang mengingat hal yang seharusnya terjadi. "Apakah kau tahu mengenai…"

"Bagaimana aku harus mengatasinya? Melihat orang-orang yang seharusnya telah meninggal kini ada dan bahkan duduk dihadapanku?" Kalimatnya terpotong dengan kalimat dari Kimbum yang begitu mengejutkan bagi Kibum. Benar bukan hanya dia yang tahu dan bisa mengingatnya. Ada satu orang yang juga sama atau masih adakah seorang yang lain lagi? "Lalu apa yang sebenarnya harus kita percayai Kimbum _uisa_? Apakah dunia ini nyata ataukah ini hanya dunia di alam bawah sadarku?"

Pandangan Kibum begitu terlihat menyedihkan. Kimbum mengerti perasaan _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya ini, karena dia juga ikut merasakan semuanya. "Pada dasarnya inilah mungkin yang disebut dengan merubah takdir. Semuanya berubah Kibum-_ah_. Hidupku 100% berubah dari yang seharusnya. _Dongsaeng_-ku meninggal karena kecelakaan dan tak pernah bertemu Kyuhyun. Aku tidak pernah tercatat pernah membenci Sikyung _hyung_. Lalu pertemuanku dengan Kyuhyun adalah ketika kau dirawat karena koma, dan pasien ku bukanlah Kyuhyun. Yong Pil lah yang berhasil mengoperasinya. Jika kau bertanya apa yang seharusnya kau percaya, aku pun tidak bisa menjawab. Jika ini dunia khayal mengapa kita bisa merasakan sakit, menangis, juga perih kala terjatuh? Tapi aku memutuskan untuk mempertahankan kehidupan ini dan membuat segalanya bertahan dengan baik."

Kibum terenyuh mendengar penjelasan dari Kimbum. Setidaknya dia tidak sendiri di dunia dan ada seorang yang sedikitnya bisa memberikannya bantuan. "Aku akan memulai dengan melihat masa laluku disini. _Gomapta_. Oh iya untuk kesehatanku aku baik-baik saja."

"Minumlah obatmu dengan teratur untuk proses pemulihanmu yang cepat." Setelah itu Kibum meninggalkan ruangan sang _uisa_ dengan langkah tegapnya.

Kibum meninggalkan rumah sakit itu dengan perlahan. Memilih untuk duduk di salah satu _café_ yang ada disamping rumah sakit. Mengeluarkan benda kotak miliknya dan mulai membuka kunci dari benda itu. Kibum tersenyum melihat tanggal yang tertera di dalam _handphone_-nya. Namun memang begitulah saat ini tanggal itulah yang memang seharusnya dia percayai.

Membuka internet yang ada dalam aplikasi _mozilla_ dalam _smartphone_ miliknya. Mulai menelusuri hal-hal kecil, yang mungkin sedikit banyaknya dapat membantu dirinya untuk mengetahui dan lebih mempercayai apa yang ditinggalinya sekarang.

'_Alasan Kim Kibum keluar dari Super Junior adalah karena ingin meneruskan kariernya dalam dunia acting. Kim Kibum sangat mencintai dunia itu, dan seluruh member Super Junior pun menyetujui mengenai keputusan Kibum. Lalu bagaimana saat ini adalah batas waktu untuk Kibum menentukan kembali atau tidak. Namun sepertinya Kibum memilih untuk tidak kembali. Ryeowook yang juga anggota Super Junior memberikan pesan semangatnya pada Kibum di akun twitter miliknya.'_

'_Tahun 2007 adalah tahun terberat bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun magnae Super Junior. Pada 19 April 2007 pukul 12:20 empat anggota Super Junior (Shindong, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun) beserta dua manajer mereka terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang cukup parah. Si sopir kehilangan kendaraannya sehingga van mereka terbalik dan menabrak trotoar. Kecelakaan serius tersebut terjadi ketika Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong baru kembali dari siara Kiss The Radio. Kyuhyun yang saat itu duduk di belakang kursi pengemudi, mengalami luka yang parah. Ia mengalami patah tulang pinggul, patah tulang rusuk yang mengakibatkan pneumothorax…'_ Kibum sedikit menahan air matanya kala membaca tragedi kecelakaan itu. Walau tanggalnya berbeda dengan apa yang diingatnya._'..luka-luka di wajah, serta memar-memar. Berbeda dengan ketiga anggota member Super Junior yang lain, Kyuhyun harus berada di ICU selama 6 hari, sebelum dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan normal. Pada 5 Juli 2007, setelah 78 hari menjalani perawatan, Kyuhyun diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Setelahnya Kyuhyun selalu bersyukur karena berhasil memperoleh kesempatan hidup yang kedua. Kini Kyuhyun sudah sehat dan ceria seperti sedia kala bahkan karirnya semakin memuncak dengan solo yang dijalaninya sekarang.'_

Air mata di sudut mata milik Kibum akhirnya menetes juga. Semua berubah ingatannya hanyalah ingatan yang diingatnya seorang. Kibum tersenyum sendu kala membaca bahwa dirinya keluar dari Super Junior karena ingin meneruskan karir di dunia akting. Bahkan semua _hyung_ tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya pernah membuat mereka semua menangis. Setidaknya Kibum bersyukur hanya dia yang bisa mengingat semua kepahitan itu.

_**09 April 2015**_

_**Super Junior Dorm**_

Kibum meminum obatnya dengan sekali tegak. Tak ada masalah, karena Kibum pada dasarnya adalah _namja_ yang tidak terlalu repot dengan keadaan untuk terus meminum obat setiap hari demi pemulihan pasca koma. Lagipula setelah obatnya habis, Kibum sudah bisa dikatakan sembuh total.

Langit yang cerah, seakan mendukung perjalanan Kibum untuk mengunjungi rumah keduanya dahulu. Cuaca cukup bersahabat untuk mengantarkan sepasang kakinya bernostalgia dengan keluarga keduanya. Dirinya sendiri dan mereka sudah berjanji untuk melakukan sedikit reuni.

Mengendarai sendiri mobil audi hitam miliknya untuk menuju kesana. Walau sebenarnya sang manager bersikeras untuk mengantar, namun Kibum menolak dengan halus memberikan alasan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan ingin memberikan waktu sang manager untuk libur. Karena mata managernya memang menyiratkan rasa kelelahan yang berat.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kibum telah tiba. Sebenarnya ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya lagi dia mengunjungi _dorm_. Di ingatannya dulu, dirinya kesini untuk memohon dan meminta maaf dengan berlutut dan menangis di hadapan para _hyungdeul_-nya. Lagi-lagi ingatan pahit itu membuatnya tersenyum dengan getir.

Ryeowook yang pertama melihat Kibum langsung membawanya masuk dan duduk. "Kenapa tidak menghubungi dulu, mungkin _hyung_ akan mempersiapkan sesuatu dulu."

"Aku cukup air putih saja tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku belum bisa minum dan makan seenaknya." Dahulu ketika meminta maaf, _hyung_-nya ini yang selalu keluar dan tahu pertama kali. Pandangannya waktu itu begitu sendu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, namun kini binary ceria yang keluar dari sana. "Yang lain mana?"

Ryeowok langsung duduk setelah memberikan segelas air putih untuk sang _dongsaeng_. Kemudian menunjuk gerombolan langkah kaki yang mulai menuruni anak tangga. "Itu mereka. Kebetulan juga jadwal kami sedang kosong."

"Kibummie kau sudah terlihat lebih sehat sekarang." Leeteuk beringsut dan duduk disebelahnya. Memandang Kibum, bersyukur karena kulit pucat Kibum sudah terganti kembali dengan kulit seputih susunya yang segar.

"_Nde hyung_. Tak ada yang serius, dan proses pemulihanku cukup cepat." Kibum tersenyum setelah meneguk segelas air putihnya, kebetulan setelah koma dirinya menjadi cepat haus. Kibum tersenyum hangat kala _magnae_-nya juga ikut duduk disampingnya. "Seandainya ada Eun-Hae-Won dan Dongdong juga Minnie pasti lebih seru."

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya sembari memakan camilan. "Kau harus memanggil mereka semua _hyung_ Kyuhyunnie." Yang diomeli hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan memainkan _PSP_ yang entah sejak kapan ada dalam genggamannya.

"Kau masih saja tak bisa sopan Kyu." Kibum ikut menegurnya. Mendengar Kibum ikut menegur, membuat Kangin tertawa lepas. "Lihat kau itu tidak pernah bisa dewasa seperti Kibummie hahahaha."

Kibum bingung juga dengan kalimat yang diberikan oleh Kangin. "Ingin dewasa?" Yesung tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap sekilas Kyuhyun dengan pandangan jahil. "Dia bilang ingin bisa setampan, sedewasa, bahkan mengalahkanmu."

"Terlebih dia itu sangat berambisi saat mengatakannya." Leeteuk ikut-ikutan. Sontak Kyuhyun mematikan PSPnya dan duduk dengan tegap. "_Hyungdeul_ selalu saja menyebalkan."

Kibum langsung mendudukan dirinya dengan tegap. Memandang mereka semua satu per satu. Sinar mata mereka mempersiratkan pertanyaan langsung saat Kibum mulai menseriuskan dirinya. "Aku ingin kita bisa bersama lagi walau hanya beberapa saat." Semua langsung terperangah kala kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kibum. Terlebih membuat perasaan seseorang kembali lagi menjadi bimbang dan orang itu adalah Kyuhyun. "Apa yang membuat _hyung_ berubah pikiran?"

Kibum tersenyum mendengar siapa yang telah mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu. Mimiknya begitu menyiratkan suatu pertanyaan besar, penasaran dengan jalan pikiran yang dirinya punya. "Sesuatu Kyu, sesuatu yang tak akan bisa dimengerti. Dan lebih baik kau tak mengetahuinya."

Mendengar penuturan Kibum membuat perasaan Kyuhyun semakin bimbang. Dia hidup di dunia ini namun seakan dirinya pernah merasakan suatu kehidupan yang lain dan sangat berhubungan erat dengan _hyung_-nya yang baru sadar dari koma. Ketika Kyuhyun ingin bertanya kembali, Leeteuk sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara. "Jika untuk yang wamil dan dua member China tidak masalah tapi Hankyung….."

"Tenang saja Jungsoo aku akan mengajaknya jika perlu memaksanya." Heechul memberikan senyuman kemenangannya. Untung saja dia selalu mempunyai nomor ponsel sahabat Chinanya itu. Namun jika mereka konser sendirian, bukankah akan berpengaruh pada _agency_. Yesung memberikan pendapatnya kemudian. "Tapi _Sajangnim_ bisa saja menolaknya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat menandakan bahwa mereka tidak perlu khawatir. "Untuk urusan itu biar aku yang urus." Ryeowook terkikik kecil, memang benar adanya _Sajangnim_ mereka selalu bisa kalah jika itu berurusan dengan sang _magnae_. "Aku bingung ancaman apa yang kau berikan pada _Sajangnim_, sehingga beliau selalu saja menurutimu."

Yesung tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh salah satu _dongsaneg_-nya itu. "Kita saja selalu tunduk padanya."

Mereka semua melewati hari itu dengan penuh canda dan tawa. Berbagi mengenai kehidupan masing-masing. Menceritakan tingkah mereka yang luar biasa hingga kepada suatu hal yang paling konyol. Hanya satu orang disana yang hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan berkata iya tanpa bisa memberitahukan kehidupan apa yang sebenarnya dirinya ingat.

Seperti kala sebuah pertanyaan muncul dari salah satu _hyung_-nya. Menanyakan 'Apa kau melihat siapa yang menabrak mobilmu?' Tak ada yang bisa dirinya jawab selain hanya mengeluarkan senyuman. Yang dirinya ingat hanyalah masa kelam dan kepedihan pada waktu itu yang membawanya harus pergi dari dunia ini. Kibum mengepalkan tangannya. Terasa sakit. Entah kenpa dia juga harus sakit? Tapi dirinya merasa menjadi sakit, kala bingung apa yang sebenarnya harus dia percayai. Tuhan mempermainkannya? Menempatkannya di dunia khayal ini ataukah ini memang kenyataan?

Tanpa disadari oleh Kibum, seseorang sedari tadi memandanginya. Memandangnya dengan tatapa yang begitu dalam. Merasakan sirat kepedihan yang keluar dari mata bening yang dimiliki Kibum. Hatinya semakin merasa gelisah kala Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

Akhirnya setelah ramai dengan obrolan-obrolan, ruangan itu kini menjadi sunyi. Ada beberapa orang yang telah tidur karena rasa lelah. Hanya menyisakan dua orang _namja_ tanpa terpaut usia yang terlalu jauh yang masih membuka kedua mata mereka, yaitu Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Entahlah rasanya bagi Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama baru bertemu kembali rasanya menjadi sangat canggung. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum terus mencuri pandangan padanya. Jika ini nyata sungguh dia bersyukur karena bisa melihat sang _dongsaeng_ kembali. Tapi jika ini hanya sebuah hukuman baginya saja?

"Apa yang membuat _hyung_ terus memandangiku?" Lamunan Kibum buyar dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. "_Eobseoyeo_. Aku hanya sedang melamun." Melamunkan sesuatu apa yang seharusnya dirinya percayai.

Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan sedikit senyum. Lagi-lagi hatinya merasa resah. Dipegangnya pundak sang _hyung_. Namun respon Kibum terlalu berlebihan, Kibum memundurkan badannya dan memandang Kyuhyun terkejut. "K…Kyu…. Tidurlah, _hyung_ juga akan pulang sebentar lagi." Entah apa yang membuat Kibum mengeluarkan kalimat bohong itu.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu _hyung_." Kyuhyun berucap pelan. Terselip nada sedih disana. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu mengapa dia harus bersedih. "_Hyung_ hanya masih terlalu lelah."

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kibum. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sangat sendu. "Katakan saja kalau kau membenciku. _Jebal_, jangan membuat aku semakin tidak mengerti _hyung_." Setetes air mata itu tanpa permisi meluncur dari sudut mata milik Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana _eomma _dan _noona_ mu meninggal? Apa kau ingat anak bernama Shiyoon? Apa kau ingat Kimbum _uisanim_? Apa kau ingat dengan _Hemothorax_ penyakitmu?" Kibum mengatakan semua itu dengan cepat dan tanpa berani memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kala mendengar semua pertanyaan itu. Dengan lembut sang _magnae_ menjawab. "_Eomma _dan _noona_ meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Shiyoon? Entah _hyung_ jauh yang setahu aku tahu aku tidak punya teman bernama Shiyoon. Kimbum _uisanim_? Aku selalu bertemu dengannya saat kau koma. _Hemothorax? Pneumothorax_ mungkin, tapi syukurlah penyakit itu sudah jarang bahkan tidak pernah lagi menghampiriku." Benar, dia tidak akan mengingat seperti yang kau ingat Kim Kibum. "Berhenti menghukum _hyung_ Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kala nada bentakan itu keluar dari mulut Kibum _hyung_-nya. Sorot mata Kibum mengisyaratkan luka yang sungguh dalam, dan Kyuhyun ikut sakit melihatnya. "_M-mi-mianhae hyung_." Kibum menenangkan dirinya, tidak seharusnya dirinya melakukan hal tersebut.

"Tolong Kyu tolong buat _hyung_ untuk percaya ini semua. Tolong bilang bahwa ini bukan hukuman bagi _hyung_." Kali ini Kibum berbicara dengan sangat lembut, tak mau melukai kembali perasaan sang _magnae_. "Apa aku menyakitimu _hyung_?"

Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuang muka. "Kita berdua sakit Kyuhyunnie kita sakit, dan hanya aku yang tahu." Kibum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan _dorm_, menyisakan Kyuhyun yang memandang dengan perasaan penuh luka.

"_Wae gerae _Kyuhyunnie?" Leeteuk terbangun karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut seseorang. Dan betapa kagetnya saat menyaksikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang mematung dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Dirinya semakin kaget kala Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya dengan erat sembari menangis. "Aku jahat _hyung_, aku jahat."

Leeteuk tidak mengerti mengapa sang _magnae_ berubah tiba-tiba terlebih kala dia juga melihat bahwa Kibum juga sudah tidak ada disana. "_Gwenchana _Kyuhyunnie _gwenchana_." Hanya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**10 April 2015**_

_**Super Camp Seoul**_

Cahaya _lighstick_ berwarna _blue shappire_ terlihat menyala-nyala dengan indahnya. Banyak gadis remaja yang memadati ruangan besar itu, hampir semua tribun terisi dengan sesak padatnya manusia. Berbagai properti serta _banner_ bermacam-macam hadir disana, untuk mewakilkan kepada seseorang yang akan muncul dan tampil di dalam ruangan megah itu.

Cahaya lampu yang tadinya sangat bersinar terang berubah menjadi gelap. Semua langsung hening dan memfokuskan diri masing-masing. Sebuah video muncul, menampilkan sosok satu per satu _namja_ yang akan ada di atas panggung dalam ruangan megah itu. Tepukan serta teriakan riuh mengikuti setiap kali muncul gambar seorang _namja_ di layar besar.

Dan tepukan itu semakin riuh terdengar kala akhirnya sekitar 6 orang _namja_ sudah berdiri di atas panggung. Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun. Mereka lah member tersisa setelah yang lainnya kini sedang menjalani kewajiban mereka untuk mengabdi kepada negara.

_Super Camp_ adalah acara yang mereka lakukan untuk mengobati kerinduan para ELF kepada mereka. Mungkin bisa dikatakan lebih mirip dengan _fanmeeting_. Karena tidak ada banyak lagu yang mereka lakukan. Interaksi dan _games_ lah yang lebih banyak dilakukan disana, meski sesekali masih diselingi dengan bernyanyi.

Seseorang tampak tidak fokus dengan semua hal yang ada disana. Terkadang Leeteuk sang _leader_ perlu menegurnya karena bisa saja penonton mengetahui keadaannya yang sedang gundah. Namun tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa fokus. Terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Walau hanya seorang yang terus membuat dirinya penasaran, namun orang itu membuat pikirannya menjadi terlalu banyak.

"Kyuhyunnie apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Yesung bertanya setelah mereka semua telah selesai melakukan _Super Camp_. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menjawabnya dengan senyum. "_Anniyo_. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

Leeteuk mengernyitkan keningnya mencoba untuk menemukan kebohongan di dalam sana. "_Jeongmal_? Tapi kau seperti tertekan begitu." Kalimat Leeteuk malah dijawab oleh Heechul dengan ketidak setujuan, meski sebenarnya dia juga khawatir. "Jangan begitu, untuk seorang publik figure memang biasa begini."

"Kalau kau semakin sakit, bisa memilih untuk beristirahat saja Hyun-_ah_." Kangin memberikan nasehatnya kepada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan penuh persetujuan. "Setelah pulang aku akan langsung beristirahat."

Ryeowook juga yang sedari diam akhirnya ikut berbicara. Memberikan sebuah kabar pada sang _magnae_. "_Hyung_ akan memasak banyak sayuran, dan kau harus menghabiskannya." Kyuhyun menunduk lesu setelah mendengarnya. "Kenapa harus sayuran?"

"Kau mau makan sayur atau kami akan mengurung benda pusaka milikmu?" Lagi-lagi ancaman itu. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar setelah mendengar ancaman dari Heechul. "_Arrasseo_."

Di dalam _van_ kembali Kyuhyun memikirkan lagi semua hal kemarin. Disandarkannya kepalanya yang agak sakit kepada Leeteuk. Leeteuk sendiri tak ambil pusing mungkin sang _magnae_ benar-benar sedang kelelahan. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa pening itu, namun sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi.

Paru-parunya kini terasa terhimpit, berusaha untuk mengambil oksigen tapi itu hanya membuat keadaannya semakin sesak. Leeteuk langsung menyadari dengan perubahan Kyuhyun, ditatapnya sang _dongsaeng_ dengan pandangan khawatir. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahi Kyuhyun sembari mencengkeram dadanya. "S..se..sesak… _hyung_." Bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul Internasional Hospital**_

Kopi yang baru saja dibelinya terasa begitu nikmat dan hangat. Melesak masuk langsung ke dalam kerongkongannya. _Latte_. Merupakan jenis kopi yang paling dirinya sukai semenjak dulu. Syukurlah kebiasaannya sejak dulu dan hobinya sama sekali tidak pernah berubah. Walau hanya sebagian hal kecil lah yang tidak pernah berubah.

Laju gerombolan kaki begitu terdengar olehnya. Seakan-akan mereka tengah terburu-buru untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sebenarnya hal itu sudah biasa, dimana para penjaga rumah sakit, yaitu _uisa _dan _ganhonsa_ akan terburu-buru kala dimana penghuni rumah sakit mengalami fase kritisnya atau sekedar untuk melakukan operasi darurat.

Kopi yang akan diminumnya berhenti kala akan mulai kembali memasuki rongga mulutnya. "Kimbum _uisanim_, ada seorang pasien yang butuh penangananmu." Seorang _ganhonsa_ berbicara dengan panik.

"Bukankah yang meng-_handle_ hari ini adalah Yong Pil _hyung_?" Kimbum, _uisa_ itu bingung juga karena harusnya dia bisa bersantai pada hari ini. _Ganhonsa_ itu menggeleng. "Yong Pil _uisanim_, membutuhkanmu. Ini _pneumothorax_."

Kalimat sang _ganhonsa_ membuat Kimbum mematung seketika. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendapatkan pasien dengan keadaan demikian dan itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. "Baiklah antarkan aku pada Yong Pil _hyung_." _Ganhonsa_ itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasti. "Sebaiknya cepat, jika tidak mungkin pasien mengalami _hemothorax_."

Langkah lari milik Kimbum terhenti seketika. Satu kata itu semakin membuatnya teringat dengan seseorang. "_He..hemo..thorax_..?"

"_Ppaliwa uisa_. Keadaan sedang gawat." Tak mau menghiraukan Kimbum yang masih tersentak, sang _ganhonsa_ langsung menarik lengan Kimbum dan membawanya lari.

'_Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi kami tangani. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah. Paru-paru yang ada di dalam tubuh Kyuhyunnie hanya akan menyakitinya. Tak pernah ada kata baik-baik saja bagi Kyuhyunnie. Kita pun hanya bisa menebak dan mengiyakan perkataan Kyuhyunnie meski sebenarnya dia sangat kesakitan.__'_

'_Kimbum terus berusaha menangani Kyuhyun. Walau sebenarnya semua yang dilakukan dirinya dan timnya hanyalah sia-sia. Karena pada saat ini sebenarnya tubuh Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak dapat ditangani. Namun Kimbum percaya Tuhan pasti memberikan keajaibannya bagi orang-orang yang berusaha dengan keras.__'_

'"_KYUHYUN!"__'_

'_Meski telah berhasil kami selamatkan, tubuh Kyuhyun pada dasarnya sangatlah lemah. Dia... koma.'_

'_Kyuhyunnie... telah pergi..__'_

Kalimat-kalimat diagnosa yang pernah dirinya berikan dahulu. Tubuhnya kaku bagai patung memandang orang yang kini tengah terbaring lemah sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Bayangan-bayangan itu terus membekas di dalam ingatannya. Darah yang hitam, air mata, dan berkas hasil pemeriksaan yang sangat dirinya kenali.

Kimbum ingin sekali menggerakan tubuhnya, tapi kaku di seluruh tubuhnya membuat dia tidak bisa bergerak meski hanya sedikit. Yong Pil memandang Kimbum dengan menusuk. Di saat seperti ini kenapa bisa-bisanya temannya itu tidak melakukan apa-apa dan berdiam diri tanpa bisa membantunya.

Yong Pil menyentak lengan Kimbum dengan keras. "_Wae gerae_ Kimbum-_ah_?" Bersyukurlah karena berkat Yong Pil kini dirinya tidak kaku kembali. "_Ah anni_. Kita harus cepat menanganinya."

"Memang. Tapi kau sedari tadi berdiam diri. Ini bukan dunia mainanmu ini kenyataan." Yong Pil langsung mengambil langkah pertama untuk mengobati sang pasien. "Kenyataan."

Yong Pil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Kimbum. "Iya, lantas kau hidup dimana lagi kalau bukan dalam kenyataan ini?"

Kimbum meyakinkan semua yang telah diucapkan oleh Yong Pil. Dipandangnya sang pasien yang tengah ditanganinya itu. Sebuah kalimat terucap darinya dengan pelan.

"Kita bertemu lagi Cho Kyuhyun."

Bau khas sabun mandi serta wewangian memenuhi suatu ruangan yang bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu kamar apartemen. Seseorang keluar dengan balutan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Tubuhnya yang atletis membuat seseorang itu terlihat begitu tampan, yang bisa dipastikan bahwa seseorang ini baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya.

Suara nyaring dering ponsel terdengar bergetar disana. Tangan halus berkulit putih salju itu segera mengambil benda kotak yang sedari tadi berdering dan mengganggu telinganya. Sebuah nomor yang dikenalinya masuk untuk menelepon, merasa akan ada hal penting yang terjadi diangkatnyalah telepon tersebut.

"_Yoboeseyo_…" Seseorang ini memberikan sapaan yang memang sudah sering dilakukan orang Korea. Namun sebuah kalimat panic langsung menghampirinya. _"Kyuhyunnie masuk rumah sakit."_

Kegiatan mengeringkan rambut miliknya terhenti kala kalimat itu dengan sangat cepat memasuki gendang telinganya. "_Mwo_? Rumah sakit?"

"_Nde Kibum-ah. Sepertinya pneumothorax Kyuhyunnie kembali kambuh." _Leeteuk lah yang mengatakan itu semua. Kibum jelas khawatir luar biasa. Perasaannya dulu kini hadir kembali, ingatannya berkecamuk terus dengan kenangan buruk itu. "Aku akan segera kesana _hyung_."

Leeteuk sedikit memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sebuah kalimat kali ini. _"Kibummie, tolong jika kau dan Kyuhyunnie ada masalah selesaikanlah. Jangan memarahinya dia sungguh tidak sengaja. Setelah pertemuan terakhir kita kemarin dan kau pergi begitu saja Kyuhyunnie nampak sangat tertekan."_ Mendengar kalimat Leeteuk rasa penyesalan langsung terselip dalam benak Kibum.

"Aku akan mengatakan apa yang seharusnya. Semoga Kyuhyunnie cepat sembuh. Sebentar lagi aku akan tiba." Bersamaan dengan itu Kibum memutus sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-SKIP-**_

.

.

.

.

.

Mata mereka berdua bertemu, saling memandang tanpa mengeluarkan sapa. Walau sebenarnya mereka berdua saling menghentikan langkah kaki mereka secara bersamaan. Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat memberikan suatu pandangan yang begitu lurus masing-masing. Seakan-akan sedang menyelami semua bayangan yang ada dalam bola mata yang mereka miliki.

Setelah mungkin 2 menit mereka berada dalam keadaan yang demikian, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk mulai melangkah menjauh. Lagipula niatnya kesini adalah untuk menjenguknya bukan berdiam diri dan saling memandang dengan seseorang yang mungkin tidak pernah dikenalnya sebelumnya. Setidaknya itulah yang kebanyakan semua orang anggap pada saat ini.

Tarikan itu terjadi begitu saja, membuat langkahnya yang akan maju kembali terhenti. Orang yang dihadapannya memandangnya dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut. Seakan-akan mereka sudah tahu mengenai perasaan masing-masing.

"_Jeongmal gomapta_…." Air mata miliknya langsung menetes kala kalimat itu terdengar dari seseorang dihadapannya ini. Dirinya tidak perlu bertanya, karena yakin bahwa orang yang tengah tersenyum tadi merasakan dan mempunyai ingatan yang sama dengan yang dimilikinya. "Temuilah dia Kim Kibum sang astronot."

Kibum membulatkan kedua matanya dan langsung membungkukan badannya tanda hormat. "_Annyeong_ Tuan Cho." Tuan Cho meninggalkan Kibum dengan senyum yang tidak terlepas dari wajahnya.

Tangan pucat itu terhias dengan selang infus. Diyakinkan bahwa kulit putih pucat itu telah ditusuk dengan jarum yang begitu panjang. Pasti amat sakit jika pertama kali merasakannya lagi meski sebenarnya di dalam kehidupan seseorang, tangan pucat itu sudah sering kali tertancap dengan jarum-jarum yang dulu selalu disebutnya menyebalkan.

Wajah itu tidak terlalu tirus seperti dalam ingatannya. Wajah yang begitu berseri-seri dengan harapan hidup yang penuh semangat. Rambut itu begitu tebal dan tentu saja amat wangi, menandakan sang pemilik selalu mengurusnya dengan amat baik. Namun mimiknya kini menyiratkan suatu luka, dengan keringat yang mengucur membuat Kibum panic dan mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggung tangannya.

"KIBUM _HYUNG_!" Tersentak sudah orang itu dan bangun dengan duduk. Bayangan Kibum dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya, Leeteuk yang menangis keras, dan semua _hyungdeul_ yang menjerit kala dimana tubuh Kibum tersentak dan memuntahkan banyak darah.

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun dengan terkejut, dibawanya Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "_Hyung_ disini Kyuhyunnie, _hyung_ disini." Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir dengan begitu deras. "Jelaskan _hyung_, jelaskan mengapa kau mengorbankan dirimu?"

"Kita seharusnya sudah meninggal.." Kalimat yang sedari waktu itu tertahan akhirnya Kibum keluarkan juga. "Kau menderita _hemothorax_ Kyu setelah kecelakaan pada tahun 2007. Kau terus berbohong dan akulah yang tahu pertama kali. Tapi aku marah dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior. Bahkan menyebut yang lainnya sampah karena berhasil kau bohongi. Penyakitmu semakin tahun semakin memburuk Kyu, hingga akhirnya kau koma kembali. Aku menyesal dan meminta maaf tapi hampir semuanya gagal. Super Junior sudah memutuskan untuk bubar, perkembanganmu semakin mengkhawatirkan. Tak ada cara lain selain kau mendapatkan donor paru-paru. Tak ada orang segila diriku yang bersedia bunuh diri untuk mendonorkan paru-paruku padamu. Pada saat itu aku merasa bahwa dengan demikian aku bisa menebus semua dosaku padamu, hingga pada akhirnya paru-paruku malah membuat tubuhmu semakin sakit."

Kyuhyun merasakan perasaaan sakit kala cerita itu keluar dari mulut milik Kibum. "Sebegitu jahatnya aku _hyung_." Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak boleh menyesal. "Keputusanku ternyata salah dan membuatmu semakin menderita, kau meninggal pada tanggal 08 Mei 2015. Dan aku terkejut karena akhirnya terbangun di rumah sakit ini pada tanggal 01 April 2015 dengan kau yang ada dihadapanku."

"Keajaiban? Pertanyaan _hyung_ yang kemarin?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan hatinya yang begitu penasaran.

Pandangan Kibum memandang Kyuhyun dengan teduh. Tersenyum sekilas meski pada dasarnya mengatakan hal ini hanya membuatnya perih. "_Eomma _dan _noona_ mu sebenarnya meninggal karena terjatuh dari gedung rumah sakit ini. Shiyoon adalah _dongsaeng_ dari Kimbum _uisa_ yang telah meninggal bunuh diri disebabkan keputus asaan karena penyakitnya. _Hemothorax _adalah penyaki yang seharusnya membuatmu meninggal pada bulan Mei. Karena paru-paruku tidak cocok dan tidak merespon berada dalam tubuhmu." Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu semua hanya untukku _hyung_?"

"Karena kau _dongsaeng_-ku." Senyuman itu terasa amat sangat tulus. Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak pernah terlihat dari seorang Kim Kibum.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tanpa dikomando air mata itu mengalir begitu saja dari kedua bola mata _onyx_ milik Kyuhyun. "_Jeongmal gomapseumnida_. Kau telah mengembalikan kehidupanku _hyung_." Kibum menggeleng, menandakan ketidaksetujuannya dengan Kyuhyun. "Yang mengubah ini semua adalah Tuhan. Berterima kasihlah pada-Nya, hingga semua bisa kembali."

Hening.

"Aku akan menangis seumur hidup jika itu terjadi _hyung_." Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Kalimat Kibum sebelumnya menandakan bahwa Kibum meninggal untuk Kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum lalu mengusak surai lembut milik Kyuhyun. "Entah dosa atau tidak, namun mungkin inilah yang sebenarnya Tuhan tuliskan."

Kembali keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Biarkan hanya antara kita yang tahu dan mengalirkan kembali takdir kedepan." Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan dalam. Dan yang ditatap menganggukan kepalanya menandakan setuju. Tidak ada yang boleh merusak kebaikan yang sudah terjadi kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul Gymnastic Stadium**_

_**19 April 2015**_

Suasana yang tidak biasa. Meski bukanlah sebuah konser, tapi semua orang sungguh padat memadatinya. 15 orang _namja_ berdiri berjejer dengan rapihnya di atas panggung yang cukup megah. Raut-raut wajah yang sudah lama tidak bersapa, kini terlihat berseri-seri dan memberikan sapa terbaiknya kepada semua orang yang sudah ada.

Semua bertepuk tangan meriah menyaksikan grup yang lengkap itu. Harapan mereka selama hampir sepuluh tahun akhirnya terpenuhi. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menangis haru merasakan bahwa impian kecil mereka akhirnya terwujud meski harus menunggu dalam waktu yang sekian lama. Disana berdiri idola-idola mereka yang telah hilang dan juga sangat mereka rindukan.

"_We are Syupeo Junio O-eo"_ Para _namja_ itu memberikan _greeting_ mereka dengan semangat.

Leeteuk sebagai _leader_ akhirnya membuka pembicaraan di konser kecil itu, melihat mata semua orang yang begitu penasaran. "Ini kejutan bukan? Kami kembali lengkap. Sungmin, Donghae, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk bahkan meminta libur dulu dari kewajiban militer mereka. Dan dua orang _namja_ yang begitu kalian rindukan sudah berdiri disini, Hangeng dan Kibum!" Seluruh member Super Junior bertepuk tangan juga diikuti para ELF.

Eunhyuk kemudian mengambil alih. "Untung saja pimpinan kami benar-benar baik, sehingga mengizinkan kita untuk melakukan ini." Siwon menggeleng menandakan ketidak setujuan. "Pimpinan ku berbeda _hyung_."

"Aish Siwon-_ah_, coba bilang iya saja sih nanti Hyukkie sedih." Shindong terlihat mencibir juga. Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Nah Sungmin _hyung_ apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Sungmin memberikan senyuman tampannya. "Hati-hati jangan berdesakan, aku selalu merindukan kalian." Lantas membuat semua ELF berteriak riuh dengan rayuan Sungmin secara tidak langsung itu.

Heechul kemudian mengambil alih. "Ah ah pasti ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh Hangeng dan Kibummie?" Kemudian _mic_ diserahkan kepada Hangeng. "Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu selama bertahun-tahun, namun kali ini impian kalian sudah terwujud. Ini adalah do'a kalian."

Kibum mengambil _mic_ itu kemudian. "_Jeongmal mianhae_." Kibum menunduk dalam di hadapan semua ELF, membuat mereka tercengang dan tidak terkecuali seluruh member Super Junior. "Aku telah lancang dan selalu berbohong pada kalian. Aku selalu mengatakan suatu saat akan kembali pada Super Junior, tapi yang aku lakukan adalah memutuskan pergi untuk selamanya. Aku tidak akan apa-apa, aku akan tersenyum jika kalian marah, karena aku pantas mendapatkannya. Aku selalu bilang bahwa impianku adalah menjadi aktor, tapi impianku yang sebenarnya adalah menjaga mereka, saudaraku. Namun aku tak pernah bisa menjaga mereka, yang aku lakukan hanya pergi pergi dan pergi. Aku malu dan aku merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi bersama mereka. Hingga aku sadari bahwa pikiranku salah, sebuah ikatan persaudaraan akan sangat kuat. Meski aku tidak lagi berjalan beriiringan dengan Super Junior, aku akan tetap menjaga saudara-saudaraku. Untuk itu tolong bantu aku, untuk membuat yang telah baik ini menjadi baik selamanya jangan pernah meninggalkan mereka sepertiku." Kibum menangis begitu banyak. Semua yang disana juga ikut terlarut, haru mendengar Kibum yang sedikit bicara bisa sedemikian.

Hangeng memeluk Kibum dengan erat. Dia bisa merasakan salah satu _dongsaeng_-nya yang sudah tidak ada lagi bersama Super Junior seperti dirinya.

'KIM KIBUM! 'KIM KIBUM!' 'KIM KIBUM!'

Teriakan itu menggema di seluruh ruangang _Seoul Gymnastic Stadium_. Menandakan bahwa mereka masih menyayangi Kibum-nya.

Kangin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ikut mengelus punggung Kibum sayang. "Kau tetap bagian kami." Ryeowook memandang haru sang _dongsaeng_ yang sejak dulu selalu bersifat dewasa itu. "_Gomawo_ hari ini kau mau kembali lagi bersama kami."

Henry dan Zhoumi hanya mendongakan kepala mereka untuk menahan agar air mata itu tidak terjatuh. Begitu pun Yesung yang hanya bisa diam sembari sesekali menyeka air matanya yang terjatuh.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum dan para _hyung_-nya. "Terima kasih, karena aku sudah bisa menatapmu lagi _hyung_." Kyuhyun ikut menangis.

Semua terlarut dengan dalam keharuan. Para ELF menangis bersama Super Junior. Lewat dari keharuan itu akhirnya konser pun selesai. Super Junior menampilkan semua lagu mereka dengan begitu apik memberikan tepukan meriah di akhir konser kecil ini.

Kibum mengambil tasnya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat konser. Setelah berpamitan pada semua saudaranya Kibum memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. Namun langkahnya tertahan dengan tarikan seseorang, seseorang yang begitu ingin dilindunginya.

"_Eodiseo _Kibum _hyung_?" Kyuhyun tidak berani menatap wajah itu. Kibum tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, _dongsaeng_-nya tetap terlihat seperti anak kecil dimatanya. "Aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu dengan baik _nae dongsaeng_."

Kyuhyun menatap bola mata itu seakan akan meninggalkannya dengan waktu yang begitu lama. "Kemana?" Kibum kembali tersenyum dengan tulus. "Pulang menemui _eomma_-ku."

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja. Mobil itu terpental dengan jarak yang begitu jauh. Seseorang didalam mobil itu hanya bisa merasakan kepalanya yang begitu sakit dengan darah yang mengalir dari sana. Orang itu tidak menangis, dirinya tersenyum. Akhirnya dia mengerti apa maksud dari kehidupannya yang begitu singkat ini.

"Terima kasih Tuhan. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya di saat yang baik."

Air mata mereka berdua menetes bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda. Ya dengan satu air mata yang lain yang tengah tidur dengan mimpi kejadian yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

_**20 April 2015**_

Tanah itu masih basah, meski telah dua jam orang tersebut dikuburkan ke dalamnya. Sudah banyak pelayat yang pulang karena hari semakin sore. Disana hanya menyisakan dua orang yang masih menatap nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang akhirnya telah pulang meski dengan cara yang berbeda.

_Namja_ paruh baya itu mengelus pundak _yeoja_ disebelahnya. "Dia sudah pulang." Sang _yeoja_ terseyum. "Pulang dengan wajahnya yang begitu berseri."

"Apa tak apa?" Tanya _namja_ itu takut-takut dengan psikis _yeoja_ disisinya. Sang _yeoja_ menggeleng dengan cepat. "Entah mengapa aku merasa makam ini memang seharusnya aja sejak dulu."

"Kibum akan bahagia, bahagia dengan semua bebannya yang sudah terlepas." Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tanah basah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

_EPILOG selesai. Hahaha semoga kalian bisa terhibur ya, wkkwkwk maaf juga kalau epilog ini gak sesuai dengan harapan. Just fanfic_

_ REVIEW_

**Thank's To :**

**0932715630;anna505;atikahsparkyu;axerleoulusxenonxelvarixion;captainpotatao;catch0797;chosuneun;ciput;citra546;desviana407;eksadana447;emon204;flowerkyuu;hwang635;hyukrin67;illenadavis;jaeun86;kliieff19;kimnayeon;kimraf;kirakim19;kyu4ever;kyuelf-soohee;kyurin25;littleevil19;magnaevil;missbabykyu;parkrinhyun-uchiha;raein13;rezy.k;saryeong;shinjoo24;tiktiktik;tyas103;vinov407;whelly573; 0404;beauty;bintang15;brigth16;btsgurl613;choppymow;cronos01; ;delishaelf;devilkyu;dewisanti07900;febbycho;fitrisipit17;gyuyomi88; .7; .1;hulanchan;ilmah; ;keisuho;khotiefkhusnul;kimlr;kyuchoco13;kyukyu95;kyuli99;ladyelf11;lydiasimatupang2301; 88;mmzzaa;nnanisa;octakyuu; ;phn19;putrielfishy;readlight;restiana;riritary9; ;sakurah552;septianm13;septianurmalit1;sparkyuamore;suju0613;vicyamerry;whirlstie;wdiantini9;yulianasuka;yunacho90**


End file.
